The Flower Girl
by Kanna37
Summary: The story of how one tiny child led a human-hating youkai Lord and a pure-hearted miko to love - all through the medium of her favorite thing... flowers. Second place on Dokuga for Best Kagome port. and Third Best Romance.
1. Beautiful Eyes

**Beautiful Eyes**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome smiled down at the small bouquet she held in her hand... she couldn't wait to show them to the person they were meant for.

It was still strange, when she thought about it, that Sesshoumaru's little group was now traveling with theirs - she suspected it would take a while for everyone to grow at least marginally comfortable around the stoic, silent Lord, but the best part, to her, was that now she got the chance to spend time with Rin.

That was one little girl that could tug your heart out with just a tiny smile, and in Kagome's eyes at least, she could do with a bit of mothering.

She had no problem taking on that role.

She glanced down at the flowers in her hand again, and nodded. Rin loved flowers more than anything in the world, besides Sesshoumaru, and Kagome knew a great deal about them - she'd taken a liking to them herself when young, and had studied up on the subject - and on their specific meanings.

Thus, the particular flower she held in her hand now, as she hopped through the bone-eaters well, and headed back to the feudal era from her own. It hadn't escaped her how beautiful Rin's eyes were - doe brown, melting, and achingly innocent, they showed every emotion within her to the world, and Kagome wanted to show her that through a flower.

She'd chosen a variegated tulip - it meant beautiful eyes, simply stated, and had no other meaning associated with it.

Perfect for the tiny child.

Landing softly on the bottom of the well five hundred years before she'd jumped, she considered the flowers in her hand for a moment, frowning then as she looked up.

_How am I going to climb out of the well without damaging the flowers?_

Just as she was thinking about settling the flowers in her pack, and hoping they didn't get crushed, a silver and red streak landed in the well, and she squeaked as she was grabbed rather roughly and hauled out of the dank hole in the ground.

Once she was set down, she shook her skirt out and smoothed her shirt with her free hand, then glanced at her companion.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Smiling a bit at his muttered "Feh", she asked, "Is everyone gathered and ready to go?"

With a sour look, Inuyasha grunted. "Keh. Yeah, if you're asking if the Ice Lord is there, he is - along with that kid of his," he said, with a glance down at the bouquet in her hand. "So let's get a move on, eh?" He took off at a faster speed, trying to get her to hurry, and as she began to trot after him, Kagome couldn't help but grin.

_Always so impatient._

When they arrived in the clearing where the two groups waited, Kagome slid her pack down and walked up to Sesshoumaru, ignoring everyones greetings. With a low, respectful bow, she spoke.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I brought a gift for Rin. May I give it to her?"

The daiyoukai stared at the girl for several moments, silently weighing her request. "What did you bring her, miko?"

Kagome brought the flowers up to her chest, and let him look his fill, watching carefully as his brow furrowed slightly.

"Flowers?"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin loves them, and these flowers have a meaning. May I?" she asked again.

He nodded abruptly, calling his ward to his side with barely a word, then nodded towards the priestess.

"Rin, the miko has something for you."

He would admit to some curiosity.

_Flowers have meaning to humans? What use would such a thing as ascribing meanings to flowers be?_

Rin smiled up at Kagome, then noticed the flowers being held out to her, and with a squeal, she clapped her hands together, then held them out tentatively.

"These are for Rin, Kagome-sama? Rin has never seen flowers like this before." At the young priestess' nod, she took them gingerly, and held them to her chest gently. "You told Rin that flowers mean things, right, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome nodded, a gentle, tender smile curving her lips - one not noticed by her, but to Sesshoumaru, very clear, and his brow furrowed a bit deeper as he waited to hear the meaning behind the gift.

"These flowers are called Variegated Tulips. Variegated Tulips mean 'beautiful eyes', and I thought these would be perfect for you, Rin, because they describe you perfectly - your eyes are _very _beautiful."

A happy look crossed her face as Rin grinned at her and blushed. "Rin thanks you, Kagome-sama," she said, softly. She leaned forward a little and whispered in her ear, "Rin thinks your eyes are very pretty, too." Then she stepped back, and waited for her Lord to give her instructions, nodding happily and immediately heading off when told to ride Ah-Uhn.

The rest of the group watched silently, not at all surprised at Kagome's words or actions.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was taken aback, though no one could see it.

_She is correct... Rin has very beautiful eyes. _

_I wonder... what does _she _see when she looks into them? _

_Is it the same thing I do?_

-oOo-

A/N: So... you've got it, this story has a flower theme, and will be updated as new ideas come to me. Rin will be central to this story-line, as her purity of heart warms our favorite dai, and opens his eyes to Kagome's purity of heart - all through the medium of flowers and their various meanings.

Hope everyone enjoys...

Amber

Additional A/N: I am going back and editing this story starting today, 06/13/2010.


	2. Collecting Memories

**Collecting Memories**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

"Kagome-sama?"

The miko looked at the small girl tugging at her hand with a smile. "Yes, Rin?"

"Rin is a little sad. The flowers that you gave her are dying now, and Rin doesn't want to let them go. Is there some way to keep them?"

Kagome's eyes softened sympathetically, and she nodded. "There sure is, Rin. Let me look through my bag, and find what I need - you go ask Sesshoumaru-sama if it's okay if you have it, alright?" Her smile widened as the girl nodded almost frantically and hurried over to where the big daiyoukai was seated.

Shaking her head, she chuckled, and digging through her bag, she quickly found what she was looking for. Pulling it out, she almost fell over when she looked up to find Sesshoumaru standing above her, Rin holding tightly to one hand.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama, you startled me." She put her hand over her heart for a minute as its racing slowed, then she stood, holding a small, yet bulky object in her hand.

Rin and Sesshoumaru both looked at it curiously, and Kagome almost laughed at the sight of them wearing nearly identical expressions.

_One youkai, and one ningen - different, and yet... so alike - in some things, at least._

Holding it out, she nodded towards Rin, motioning for her to stand close to her, then opened the object up.

It looked like one of those 'books' that the miko was always lugging around, to Sesshoumaru, but the inside had very little writing, and instead clear sleeves of some material, holding dead flowers inside.

He frowned, confused. _Who keeps dead flowers?_

Kagome chuckled at the look. "It's called a scrapbook. It's used to store things that we want to keep - things that hold particular memories for us." Showing Rin the first page, the little girl smiled happily at the small purplish-blue flower that lay inside the sleeve.

"That flower is called a forget-me-not, and it stands for memories - remembrance. I would like you to have this, Rin, that way, you can keep all the flowers that you love with you - maybe, years down the road, you can open this book and remember this day - and all the others that you spent with Sesshoumaru-sama by looking at the flowers that you put in here. It's like... collecting memories."

Rin's eyes were wide as she stared at the book, looking almost afraid to touch it, but as Kagome held it out to her, she flicked a quick, pleading look at her Lord, and he nodded. With a happy smile, she took the book, and asked, "Kagome-sama? Will you show Rin how to put the flowers inside?"

"Sure I will, Rin. It's really easy. Why don't you bring me your other flowers, and we'll press them into the book right away."

Rin nodded excitedly, running towards Ah-Uhn, and Kagome stood up, to find Sesshoumaru looking at her quizzically.

Tilting her head to the side, she stared right back at him. "Yes?"

"What use is something of this nature?"

Kagome shook her head and chuckled. For such an intelligent being, he could sure be clueless.

"Tell me, Sesshoumaru-sama, when you look back on your life, what will _you_ remember? Will you remember the flowers along the way - or only the death you dealt?"

At that moment, Rin came running back, and he stared after the miko as she led the little girl away.

_What will_ _I remember? _

_Forget-me-nots pressed into a book... or blood spilled on the ground?_

-oOo-

A/N: Don't worry, Rin will become rather active in pushing the two together after a while. She's a smart girl - and she'll soon notice how her Lord is becoming fascinated with Kagome... and the way she thinks.

Amber


	3. Constancy

**Constancy**

Disclaimer: I still do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

A/N: While I probably should use only flowers native to Japan, I am not going to, instead, I will use flowers that I am familiar with, and that I know the meanings of. I am sorry if that offends the purists, however, this is a story, and as the author, it's my call. I'd rather deal with what I know, than mess up something that I don't.

-oOo-

Kagome smiled to herself as they walked, eyes pinned to the ground as she thought back over the last few days.

Bringing back the little booklet that gave a listing of flowers and their meanings for Rin was probably one of her better ideas - it kept the girl happy and bent on making new memories to tie in with the blooms, so that she could keep them in her book.

In fact, she thought, with a small laugh, if it kept up at this rate, she'd have to bring a new scrapbook for the girl soon.

The funny thing about it was that, when he'd thought everyone sleeping, she'd noted Sesshoumaru reading the little booklet, obviously curious about the things she'd been sharing with Rin.

She wondered what he thought of the various meanings.

Shippo was pretty good about helping Rin look for flowers while still keeping safe, and she was glad for that. Of course, Inuyasha was pretty intolerent of the pastime, but he didn't dare to argue with his brother _and_ Kagome, so his complaining was kept to muttering most of the time.

Even Sango and Miroku had shown a bit of interest - to pass the time, of course, while traveling.

She started a bit when Rin came running up to her from the field that the road ran alongside, carrying a deep blue flower, and asked her what it was.

"Well, that's a hyacinth, Rin. Blue hyacinth. What does the book say it means?"

Rin looked at the little booklet, and brow furrowing in slight frustration, slowly read through it, looking for the right one. She wasn't very good at reading yet - she'd had some lessons from Sesshoumaru, and Kagome had also started teaching her, but it was still slow going.

"Ah! Here it is, Kagome-sama. It says... con - con-stan-cy. Constancy." She frowned a little, looking up at the miko. "What does that mean?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment. "Hm. It means... steadfast, stability. Something you can count on to always be there, you know?"

Rin tilted her head thoughtfully, looking off into the distance for a few minutes, and Kagome wondered what she was thinking. Finally, a breathtaking smile crossed her face, and Kagome blinked.

"Then this flower stands for Sesshoumaru-sama. There is no one that is more steadfast than him - Rin knows that she can always count on him. This will go in the book as a memory of my Lord." With a decidedly firm nod, she started to move away, then glanced back at Kagome with a smile.

"Kagome-sama might not understand Sesshoumaru-sama and con-stan-cy right now, but she will. Rin knows it with all her heart." With another beautiful smile, she continued on towards Ah-Uhn to grab her book, leaving Kagome with a startled, considering gaze that soon turned inward.

_Constancy?_

She looked ahead to where the daiyoukai walked, trying to see the Lord through the eyes of his ward.

_I would say immutable, more than constant..._

And then she thought about it.

_Immutable... that carries too many connotations of an inability to change - and obviously, that's not the case, because Rin... she changed him from what he was before. _

Lowering her eyes, she stared at the ground as she walked.

Steadfast - stable - _loyal._ All words that she could suddenly see as applying to the daiyoukai.

With another, more understanding gaze, she looked up again and stared at the swaying silver hair of the youkai Lord, and then she glanced back and caught Rin's eye - and was startled to see the strangely knowing smile on her face.

_Constancy._

_Rin sees very clearly, doesn't she?_

_I wonder what else she sees..._

-oOo-

A/N: Rin scores her first point! There are a lot more to come, though. I have a _very _long list of flowers... lol.

Amber


	4. Beware

**Beware**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha - or any of the flowers, either. Just the plot.

-oOo-

Kagome clutched tightly to Rin's hand, looking around with a worried expression. She needed to find a place to hide, and soon.

The group had been ambushed by Naraku's puppets and incarnations, and in the resulting confusion, she and Rin had become separated from everyone else.

She'd worried that the enemy would find them easily by scent, but apparently, someone had been watching over them from above, because they'd wandered into a highly volcanically active area, and the resulting sulpher smells overpowered their personal scents quite well.

Surprisingly, Rin had been very quiet, following along behind her trustingly, and Kagome was grateful for that. Most children in her position would have been hysterical - but once again, Rin proved just how different she was to anyone else.

She looked up as Rin tugged on her hand, whispering, "Kagome-sama, what is that flower... and why is it here? There aren't any other flowers around here."

_That... it's monkshood. _She frowned, staring at it, trying to remember what it meant. _Something... not good, it was, _her eyes widened suddenly as she remembered.

_Beware - A deadly foe is near... shoot! I don't know why that flower is here in the middle of a volcanic field, but I'm not gonna question it!_

She looked around frantically, glad that the area was covered in heavy steams, and that there were plenty of noises as well as strong smells.

_I couldn't have asked for a better place to hide._

"Rin, I need you to be very quiet, okay? Try not to make _any _noise right now, we need to find a place to hide - and fast."

Rin's eyes widened in her little face, but she nodded, still keeping calm, and Kagome pulled her forward, moving as quietly as possible, they continued on for several minutes, and finally, they came to an area that held several small holes and cracks in the cliff face before them.

After a couple quick looks, she found one that had a small curve, it would hide them from the view of anyone passing, and she hurriedly had Rin crawl in, before scrambling in behind the child, determined to shield her with her own body should they be found.

Mere minutes after they'd hidden, Kagura herself floated past on her feather, obviously searching, and Kagome was glad she'd barely peeked around the corner of their safe-spot. She continued to watch for several minutes, and breathed a near silent breath in relief when the wind kaze huffed with irritation and moved on.

She never knew how long they stayed there, waiting and hoping that help would come, before she finally caught sight of Sesshomaru himself, and ordering Rin to stay hidden, she crawled out, hoping it really was the youkai Lord, and not a deception.

When he sensed her and pinned her with red-tinted eyes, flaring his youki and demanding to know where Rin was, she slumped to the ground in relief and called for Rin to come out, barely even noticing when the child attached herself to Sesshoumaru's leg.

"You protected her with your own body."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and Kagome merely nodded, suddenly too tired to care about anything else except finally being safe.

Rin pulled back and looked up at her Lord.

"Rin saw a flower and showed Kagome-sama, and then she got scared and found us a place to hide - and then that scary lady that took Rin before came looking for us, but she couldn't find us because Kagome-sama was better at hiding us than the scary lady was at finding us." Her little brow furrowed for a moment, then, and she looked over at Kagome.

"But, Kagome-sama, why did you get worried when you saw that flower?"

Kagome tilted her head and stared down at the ground for a minute, acutely aware that Sesshoumaru was listening for her answer.

"That flower is called monkshood, Rin," she said, finally. "It means 'beware', and that a 'deadly foe is near'."

A haughty brow lifted at that, as he stared at the miko still slumped on the ground.

"A flower told you that you were in danger?" His voice swam with incredulity, and she shook her head wearily.

"It doesn't matter what you believe, Sesshoumaru-sama, whether or not it seems ridiculous to you, the proof, as they say in my time, is in the pudding." At his confused look, she chuckled. "In other words, Rin and I are here, and safe, aren't we? That's all that counts."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment longer, then looked at Rin as she tugged on his hakama leg.

"That's true, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin thinks, though," she smiled at him, then at Kagome, "that the kami were watching today, and sent that flower to help Kagome-sama keep us safe. After all, who else but a kami would put one single flower in a place like this where there aren't any others?"

The two adults stared at the child for a moment, and then Kagome smiled back at her.

"You know, Rin, you are the smartest little girl I've ever met." She stood and brushed off her skirt, then held out her hand to the child, waiting for her to take it, then they both looked at Sesshoumaru.

"We're ready to go, Sesshoumaru-sama. Thank you for finding us," Kagome said, still smiling.

He nodded, then turned on his heel, a thoughtful expression on his face.

_I do not hold with relying on the kami for anything, they are fickle, and as for the flower, it is ridiculous... however, _he glanced behind him at the two girls following along behind, _in this case..._

"That flower should be remembered in your book, Rin."

He said nothing else for the rest of the trip back to the group, but both girls had smiles that lasted for the rest of the day.

-oOo-

A/N: Isn't it nice to know that someone up above is watching out for you?

Amber


	5. Folly

**Folly**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

The night was lovely, just a hint of coolness on the skin as the breeze flowed past, the sky black, sparkling with diamond light as the heavens lay open for the perusal of those earthbound souls that lay beneath them.

And yet, Kagome was annoyed.

They hadn't been in camp long before she'd felt the tug on her soul denoting her pre-incarnation's proximity to them, and within moments, her hanyou companion had run off without so much as a by-your-leave.

Now, while his callousness in not even considering her when Kikyou was around did indeed cause pain, she was more irritated tonight than hurt - and that was because of all the pitying looks being sent her way.

Not to mention the rather superior looks being cast by a certain youkai Lord.

Hand on her knee, and chin in her hand, she growled low under her breath at him, and watched as one regal brow lifted into his bangs.

_Jerk. Sheesh. I wish all of them would just find something else to look at already. This is getting old._

She returned every single glance with a glare - and the rest of the group got the message, looking away and making desultory conversation amongst themselves.

A certain silver-haired dog demon, however...

Finally, she stood up, and stomping closer to the arrogant male, she glared even more fiercely at him.

"_What?_ Is there a particular reason you keep looking at me, Sesshoumaru-_sama?" _she asked belligerently.

His other brow raised into his bangs to join its brother, and he regarded her quietly for several long moments while everyone in the clearing held their breaths - except a grinning Rin.

"Tell me, woman. What does a 'geranium' look like?"

Kagome blinked, confused. "Geraniums? What the heck do flowers have to do with you staring at me?"

"Answer the question, ningen - or are you unable to?"

That brought back the glare faster than anything else could, and she spoke between tightly clenched teeth. "They are small flowers, most of them with four petals, and they come in many different colors." Sending another heated glare at the male so arrogantly splayed against the trunk of a tree, she asked, "Now, why does that have anything to do with why you are staring at me?"

"It does not." His expression did not change as she growled again. "However, they do have something to do with the half-breed and the dead miko."

She looked taken aback at that, and tilted her head at him with deepening confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"The geranium stands for folly," he said at last, flatly, disdain thick in his voice. "It is folly for Inuyasha to chase the dead miko looking for love - for the dead know nothing of love. Therefore, this flower should be used in Rin's book to signify the foolish nature of the hanyou."

There was a choked sound of anger behind her, and Kagome spun on her heel, suddenly not surprised to find Inuyasha standing inside the circle of firelight - he'd obviously just returned from his tryst, and wasn't too happy to hear his brother's words.

"Oi! Shows what you know, fool! Ain't none of your business, anyway - not like _you_ know anything about love."

At that, Rin piped up.

"Oh, but Inuyasha-sama, you are wrong. Sesshoumaru-sama knows how to love just fine." She glanced at him, and then looked at a still shocked and embarrassed Kagome. "Most people don't understand Sesshoumaru-sama, that's all - but Rin does, and she thinks that Kagome-sama is starting to understand, too."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, still staring at Kagome, and then he suddenly broke her gaze and looked at the sky, dismissing the people in the clearing - and their talk. Kagome moved away, going to sit down on the other side of the camp - avoiding a very annoyed Inuyasha at the same time.

_I can't see Sesshoumaru wasting any time on chasing after the past, that's for sure. It truly would seem like folly to him - and I have to agree with him. The living can continue to carry love for one who has passed..._

_But it can't be returned._

_It's a one-sided love... unrequited, so to speak._

_Folly._

Kagome looked up once more, catching herself in the golden gaze of the daiyoukai.

He was staring at her, _again _- and she wondered why.

_What is he looking for?_

-oOo-

A/N: Anyone ever felt like they were an insect under a microscope because they were being stared at? I have... it's really not comfortable.

Amber


	6. Purity

**Purity**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru looked out across the field Rin was in, curiously peaceful for once. The enlarged group of evil hanyou hunters had split up and taken a break, as the young miko had needed to return home to stock up on supplies - and go to this place of tutoring that she was apparently required to attend - at least sometimes.

The only downside to being away from his pest of a younger half-brother was the fact that Rin seemed to miss the little priestess a great deal.

And he could understand why, he decided, somewhat idly. After all, the girl did mother his ward, and it was something that no one else had done - he supposed that it was something that the child needed.

He had to admit that traveling with the ningen priestess wasn't so bad, in fact, if he thought about it, really, the only annoying one in the group was the hanyou. Odd, that. He would never have believed that traveling with ningens, other than Rin of course, would be anything other than trying.

Not that they couldn't be irritating at times, but as far as he was concerned, pretty much any other being was annoying sometimes - the tolerable ones were those that were irritating _less _than the others.

With a frown, another realization came to him.

Rin had always been the only ningen that he could stand to be around at all times - but now, he had to admit that the miko was another. He didn't really _miss _her presence, per say, but when she _was_ around...

She didn't annoy him just by being there.

_Interesting..._

He was pulled from his musings by Rin's voice.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked, rather quietly. "When is Kagome-sama coming back?"

He looked down at her and placed a hand on her head, a certain softening visible in his eyes as he gazed at her.

"She will return this afternoon, Rin." He raised a brow at her. "Is there some specific reason that you require the miko's presence?"

Rin blushed, then looked down at her feet, clasping her little hands together, she said, "Not really, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin just misses her." She looked back up at him, then smiled a bit. "Although... she did say she was going to bring me another scrapbook - since mine is already full, you know."

"I see." A curious thought crossed his mind then, and he asked the little girl, "Rin, which flower in your book represents the miko?"

Her little face lit up at that, and she ran to Ah-Uhn, grabbing her book from the saddlebag on his left flank. Skipping quickly back to her lord, she thumbed through the pages until she came to one very near the end, then held it up for Sesshoumaru to see.

He took the book, a bit surprised to see a drawing, in color, of a certain flower, and he tilted his head, unsure of what to make of it.

"Why is this flower drawn - and what does it stand for?"

"Well, Sesshoumaru-sama, this is a white lily, and Kagome-sama drew it for me, since she couldn't find any for me to put in here. It means purity - and Rin wanted it for Kagome-sama because she is the most pure-hearted person that ever existed - if she was in heaven, she'd be a kami, Rin is sure of it."

To say that the daiyoukai was shocked was an understatement, and he stared down at Rin's earnest face for several moments.

"Why do you say that, Rin?"

"Because Kagome-sama loves and accepts everyone for who they are. Rin heard Miroku-sama say once that Kagome-sama was more capable of unconditional love than anyone who wasn't a kami could be, and that _that_ is what makes her heart and soul so pure."

_Unconditional... love? Does such a thing even exist?_

Rin's smile widened then. "Shippo told Rin that he's seen Kagome-sama's soul once - when that bad lady's sister tried to steal it. He said it was like a shining, beautiful, _huge _light - and Rin thinks that is because Kagome-sama _is_ love - love is a bright white light just like her soul. Rin saw that light when Sesshoumaru-sama brought Rin back from the darkness - Rin followed it, and then she found_ you_!"

_Purity... and love. In a ningen._

His eyes flickered as he watched Rin scamper back into the field of flowers.

_Perhaps, _he thought, grudgingly, _ Rin isn't the _only _ningen capable of higher understanding._

_Time will tell._

Rin grinned as she snuck a peak at her Lord's thoughtful face from under her eyelashes, then turned and began picking flowers again.

-oOo-

A/N: You know, I really love Rin. I wish I could have a Rin. Why can't I have a Rin? I think I'm going to go pout now.

Amber


	7. Fickleness

**Fickleness**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

A/N: I am going to go ahead and post tomorrows chapter today, since I may not get the chance tomorrow. Hope everyone enjoys... this one is my favorite so far

Amber

-oOo-

_I wonder what Rin wanted Larkspur for? It seems such an odd choice of flower on the surface, anyway, who - or what - does she equate with it?_

Kagome made her way out of the well, then dropped her bag with a huff - and sat down at the base of it for several minutes, letting the cool breeze dry the sweat on her face from the climb.

Looking down idly at her hand, she studied the flowers she was holding, still unsure what Rin could possibly want this one for. It was just strange. Of course, Rin was an extremely perceptive child - there was no telling what she'd noticed now.

With a shake of her head and a sigh, she stood, and grabbing her bag back up, she headed for the village. The sooner she gave the bouquet to Rin, the sooner she'd find out what the child wanted them for.

_I wonder where Inuyasha is? Normally he's dragging me back from my time..._

And then she thought about it, and realized - Kikyou. The dead miko must have shown up again, and of course, off would go Inuyasha without another thought in his head.

She sighed. _I wonder why she's been around so much lately? It seems kind of strange._

With a tired shrug, she pushed those thoughts away. _No use worrying about it - what will happen, will happen._

When she reached the first huts, she stumbled a bit in surprise and exasperation. There was that lecherous monk, making a fool of himself over one of the village women - with a fuming Sango looking on, and Kagome scowled at the male.

Before she could say anything, however, she felt a tug on her skirt, and looked down to find Rin smiling up at her.

"Are these the larkspur flowers, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome nodded and smiled back at the girl, handing her the cluster of flowers.

"They sure are, Rin," she frowned a bit then, "but what did you want them for?"

Rin didn't answer, but she walked up to Sango, who was still glaring at a now cowering Miroku. Ignoring the monk, she bowed to the taijiya, and said, "Here, Sango-sama. Rin wants you to have one of these flowers."

Sango blinked, then smiled at the girl a bit uncertainly. "Uhm.. okay Rin - but what does it mean?"

The little girl cast a strangely disapproving look at the monk, then turned back to Sango. "Larkspur stands for fickleness - and Rin thinks that you needed to see the flowers to understand Miroku-sama." When Sango's eyes widened, and Miroku sputtered in shock, she shook her little head.

"The rest of these flowers are going to go in my book as memories of Miroku-sama and Inuyasha-sama, because they are fickle - they can't be faithful to those that they should be. Not at all like my Sesshoumaru-sama."

With that, the little girl turned and skipped away, leaving a dead silence between the three stunned people standing there...

And a daiyoukai eavesdropper with a smug expression on his face.

_She becomes smarter every day..._

_This Sesshoumaru is proud of you, Rin._

On the other side of the hut, another eavesdropper growled angrily.

"I'm not fickle - and I know perfectly well how to be faithful to those I should be!"

_Don't I?_

He watched Kagome for the rest of the day - noting the saddened expression on her face when she looked at him - and the thoughtful look on her face when she looked at Sesshoumaru.

_Never, _ he thought. _She wouldn't._

Sesshoumaru watched his brother, an amused glint in his eye.

_Worried, Inuyasha? _

_Perhaps you should be._

-oOo-

A/N: Go, Rin! You tell that nasty lecher where it's at! LOL. That was fun. This one was loosely based off of something that my own daughter did when she was three... approximately fifteen years ago now. Yes, my oldest is going to be eighteen in just about two weeks. Scary. She was always such a dangerous child, I didn't think I'd be able to keep her alive to see that birthday.

Amber


	8. Mourning

**Mourning**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

The enlarged band of Naraku hunters were all uneasy. There was one reason for that.

Kagome.

For some reason, she had been distant and sad all day, but had not spoken a word about why. Inuyasha, more than any of the others, was on edge because of this; he had not forgotten the Rin lecture on fickleness, and the way Kagome had studied his icy brother for some time afterward.

He knew he was messing up badly every time he went to Kikyou, which was a lot, recently, but he couldn't stop - thus, with her mood today, he was petrified that it was because of him.

Nothing could be further from the truth, in fact, with the way she felt, and his tense expression, she was almost _hoping_ he'd go see Kikyou... it would help calm her down once his fidgeting was away from her.

Even Sesshoumaru had pulled Sango aside and questioned her, being severely disappointed when she couldn't say what was wrong, and finally, though there was still several hours of daylight left, he called a halt, feeling that maybe she needed a rest.

Kagome was more grateful than she could ever say for the end of the days travel.

Efficiently, she went about getting camp set up, then fixed an early supper for everyone with minimal help - and then she took her bag, after a hug from Rin and Shippo, and started off.

Of course, Inuyasha opened his mouth.

"Oi! Where the heck are you goin', wench?"

She didn't turn, she just paused, and everyone could see the tightness of her shoulders - she was getting very upset - enough so that even Inuyasha could see it. Before she could answer, however, Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"Leave the miko be, half-breed. She is not stupid, she will not go far, and there is nothing anywhere near that could harm her. She obviously needs to be alone," he finished, voice firm.

Inuyasha started to sputter, but Kagome spoke up then.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. You're right, I just need a little time alone, and I won't go far." With a weary sigh, she continued on, not waiting for an answer, and not expecting one.

The silence left behind in the clearing was thick with tension between the brothers... and everyone there knew it was only a matter of time before it exploded - but what the rest of the group couldn't figure out was what the awkwardness was over.

Inuyasha eventually stopped staring and growling at his older brother and hopped into a tree for the night, disappearing from everyones view - this was greeted with sighs of relief by the people in the camp.

Sesshoumaru himself paid no mind to Inuyasha or anyone else, seemingly lost in his thoughts, but after Kagome had been gone for almost two hours, he stood, and walked silently off in the direction the young miko had gone. Sango and Miroku exchanged frowning glances, unsure of what to make of the odd tensions in the group lately.

"Don't worry, Sango-sama, Miroku-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama is going to make sure that Kagome-sama is okay, that's all." Rin was pressing a small collection of flowers that she'd gathered that day, and putting them into her book.

"Rin, do you know why..." here, Miroku trailed off, not sure how to ask this question, but Rin looked up at him and smiled.

"Why Inuyasha-sama is mad at Sesshoumaru-sama lately?" She giggled when Miroku nodded, surprised that she seemed to know what he was talking about.

"It's because Inuyasha-sama is getting worried that Kagome-sama will see Sesshoumaru-sama for what he really is - and that _he_ won't look as good to her anymore." She said it with all the candid acceptance that only a child her age could, and didn't even look up when Inuyasha growled at her from his tree.

Miroku's brow went up, and he stared at the child for a moment, then looked at Sango, and shrugged, a flabbergasted expression on his face. She looked just as dumbfounded as he did.

Sesshoumaru heard most of the conversation even as he drew further from the camp, not surprised at all that his ward had picked up on what was going on around her so clearly.

_She sees through the eyes of innocence - it would be hard to fool her with illusions._

Finally, he came upon the miko, and moved up behind her shoulder, looking down at her - she was seated on a rock overlooking a small drop-off. The view was certainly attractive from that high point, he mused, as he watched the vivid colors of the sunset wash across the sky.

He could see why she'd stopped here.

"Miko, what is it that you do?"

She didn't even look up from the drawing in her lap, and when he crouched down behind her and looked into her lap at it, he was hit with confusion.

She was drawing a still life of one single rose.

His brow drew into his bangs as he looked at it. She had talent - it was beautifully drawn, and the colors were amazing.

"Why this one flower," he asked, as he reached down and drew a finger over it.

"It's a crimson rose, and it stands for mourning."

_Mourning? Is that why she has been sad today?_

"What is it that you mourn?"

"Today is the anniversary of my father's death. Usually, my family holds a small remembrance ceremony in our shrine - but we were too far from the well for me to get back, so..." she shrugged, and nodded down at the drawing. "I figured I'd draw this, and think about him - what I remember of him, anyway."

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything else, he just moved to sit beside her as she continued to work on her flower...

Kagome would always remember this night, and the silent support he gave her. Of all the people she knew here, he was the only one that had offered her what she needed at that time - and the one she'd have thought least likely to even care.

It was funny how something as small as silent company could be so significant in the overall scheme of things.

-oOo-

A/N: Anyone who's ever mourned the loss of someone important to them will understand that point - sometimes, silent support is a better balm to the soul than anything else.

Amber


	9. Egotism

**Egotism**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome was annoyed.

So was everyone else.

Well, maybe everyone else except Sesshoumaru.

Because he was_ why _everyone was annoyed.

Earlier in the day, they'd had another one of the seemingly endless, and definitely pointless, battles with yet another puppet of Naraku. It had been a rather fierce fight, as just as they'd cut one down, another would take its place.

Most everyone was sporting injuries, even the overly arrogant daiyoukai, though most were admittedly minor.

The problem came from Sesshoumaru's refusal to accept that anyone else had even participated in the battle - according to him, he was the only one that had mattered.

This didn't, of course, sit well with anyone else - even Rin had tilted her head and stared at her lord as if to say "Oh, really?" - and that was saying a hell of a lot.

Because for _Rin_ to be annoyed with her Lord really said everything that needed saying.

Trust Kagome, however, not to leave it at that.

"Rin," she said, "you remember that little picture book of flowers that I brought you?" She glared at Sesshoumaru, who pointedly ignored the look, and smiled grimly when Rin nodded. "Good, sweetheart. Would you go get it for me?"

The child promptly skipped over to retrieve the picture book, leaving Kagome to stare heatedly at the Lord, and ignore everyone's questioning looks. When the child returned with it, Kagome took it with a smile for the girl, then walked over to her sleeping bag and sat down, dragging her backpack over to her.

Still pointedly ignoring everyone, she pulled out her drawing pad, and a pencil, and began to draw a flower that she'd looked up in the book, and then wrote something in neat kanji off to the side.

When she finished, she grabbed her first aid kit and bandages, handed the picture book back to a curious Rin, and walked over to the stubborn inu.

"Before you bleed all over your clothes, remove your top and let me bandage your wounds."

He started to growl at her, and then Rin walked over and nodded at him, a certain puppy-eyed look settling on her face.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin really hates to see you bleeding - so please?"

He growled again, glaring at Kagome, but obligingly removed his armor, haori, and under-kimono, sitting forward for her to get behind him so she could reach the wound on his back.

Kagome sat down behind him and began cleaning his injury, not saying a word - and when she was done, she bandaged him, then assisted him in replacing his clothing and armor.

What he hadn't noticed, however, was what she'd _added_ to his outfit.

Smack dab in the middle of the back of his armor plate, she'd taped the picture she'd drawn, and as he stood and stared off into the distance, the camp behind him burst out into shocked laughter - Inuyasha's of course, louder than anyone elses.

Eyes narrowed angrily, Sesshoumaru whirled around and glared at Kagome, then looked to Rin.

"Rin, you will tell this Sesshoumaru what is so funny."

Rin walked up to him, totally unafraid, and reached behind him to pull the paper off his back, then handed it to him. With a twitching brow, he took it, scanning it quickly, then balled it up in his fist and stalked over to a certain miko who had her nose in the air.

"Explain!" he snapped.

Kagome huffed up at him, not looking cowed in the slightest, and said, "I thought it was pretty self-explanatory, myself, but since you seem to be missing the point... that flower is called a narcissus. It stands for egotism - something you seem to suffer from even more than Inuyasha - and once upon a time, I didn't even think that was _possible!"_

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed to red as Inuyasha yelled, and he let out a thundering growl - until a tiny hand tapped him on his arm, and he looked down at his ward.

"Rin hates to say it, Sesshoumaru-sama, but Kagome-sama's right about this one. You_ have _been being sort of ego-tis-ti-cal today." She broke the word up into its components, obviously having trouble saying it all at once.

His eyes faded back to gold as he stared at the girl for a moment. "Who told you what that word means, Rin?"

"Kagome-sama did. She was telling me this story about a guy that was named Narcissus that had a big ego because he thought he was so perfect that he loved himself more than anyone else ever could." She looked up at him, laughter sparkling in her eyes.

"You'd better be careful, Sesshoumaru-sama, or that guy could be you. And it's always better to let other people love you more than you love yourself. Rin thinks it would be very boring to love only yourself, really."

Everyone stared wide-eyed at him as he blinked at the girl, then slowly walked off - a rather confused expression on his face. Once he was gone, they all switched their stares to her, and she giggled and blushed at the attention.

Kagome just chuckled and shook her head, hugging the tiny child to her.

_Rin, you are so amazing - I love you more and more everyday. That look on his face was priceless!_

-oOo-

A/N: And for those that think this is too far out of character for Sesshoumaru, I remind you again - _Rin. _You know, cute little girl that no one could _not_ fall in love with? What's he gonna do when she says something like that, kill her? Ya, right.

Besides, even Sesshoumaru isn't _perfect_, you know. Everyone has _some_ faults. Most just don't have a Rin around to point them out. And don't worry, the next chapter is tied with this one, finishing it off.

Amber


	10. Please Forgive Me

**Please Forgive Me**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Once again, the group was uneasy. Kagome was upset about something - she'd been trying to hide it, but she appeared to be ashamed and sad, and no one seemed to know why - a few had guesses, though.

For several days now, ever since the episode with the egotism thing, Sesshoumaru had neither spoken to, nor of, Kagome, and he'd ignored her presence completely.

It was as if she didn't exist in his eyes.

Of course, he didn't speak to the others much, either, but it didn't bother any of them the way it seemed to be bothering Kagome.

Inuyasha, as always, was completely oblivious to what was going on around him, not having the first clue as to why she was acting the way she was, and in true bumbling-hanyou style, eventually confronted her on it one evening as they lounged in camp -_ after _his ice Lord brother left.

"Oi, wench! What's your problem lately? You've been moping and sulking for two days already!"

Kagome stiffened, then spun to face him, glaring at him angrily for a moment, then her shoulders slumped, and she shook her head.

"You're too insensitive to ever understand, baka. Just leave me alone."

"What's that supposed to mean, huh? If you've got something to say to me,_ Ka-go-me_, then why don't ya do it already?"

"Did you think I was upset over _you_? I'm not." When he looked taken aback at that, she shook her head. "I did something to someone that I'm not proud of, and that's why I'm upset, baka - it has nothing whatsoever to do with you."

"Bah... who the heck do _you_ ever upset that counts, _but_ me?"

He barely finished that statement before Kagome stepped forward, slitted eyes staring into his, and hissed, "Osuwari, Inuyasha! A bit self-centered, aren't you? _Everybody _counts, not just you - and now I feel even worse, because you truly _are _the most egotistical person I've ever met. Baka!"

She stared hard at him as he groaned, then turned her back on him with a sniff. Walking back over to the fire, she sat down, and stared into the flames, the sad, shamed look settling on her face again.

Rin and Shippo came over at that point, the little girl sitting next to her, and Shippo crawling into her lap. She looked away from the fire and smiled half-heartedly at them, and Rin reached over and gave her a hug.

"It's okay, Kagome-sama. Everyone does things they feel sorry for sometimes - even Sesshoumaru-sama." She ignored Inuyasha's disbelieving snort. "If you want to say sorry, why don't you try to find a flower that means that and give it to the person?"

Kagome thought about that as she prepared for bed later, and she thought about it all the next day, too.

Everyone noticed how she seemed to watch every step of their travels the next day, and they could all tell that she was searching for something.

Only Rin seemed to know what, though - and perhaps that was a good thing, because they passed through a large village late that afternoon, and Rin led Kagome off from the group, both girl's slipping away before anyone noticed.

The child led her to a small hut on the outskirts - one they'd passed by just minutes before, and walked around behind it. There was a woman there, doing laundry, and the child walked right up to her and smiled engagingly.

"Hello, lady! Rin's name is Rin, and this is Kagome-sama." As the lady smiled back at the little girl, enchanted by her sweet demeanor, Rin continued. "Rin just wanted to ask if it was okay if we picked two of those flowers over there," she pointed to the far side of the hut.

Kagome glanced around the woman, only to let out a slight, surprised gasp, and look down at the girl wide-eyed.

_How did she find them?_

The lady glanced over her shoulder at the flowers, and nodded. "Of course, child! I hope you enjoy them - they are pretty, are they not?"

"Hai! But that's not really why we want them. They're for something special," she said, with a glance up at a still surprised Kagome.

"Well, for whatever reason, child, you're free to take as many as you like."

"Rin thanks you - and Kagome-sama does, too!" With that, and one last smile, she led Kagome over to the patch of flowers and looked them over carefully.

Kagome stared at the girl, tongue-tip just touching the corner of her mouth as she concentrated hard, finally choosing two nearly perfect blooms - and handing one to Kagome, she kept the other for herself.

With that, the two girls hurried back to their companions, and Kagome said not a word to anyone for the rest of the afternoon.

Later that evening, Kagome gathered all her courage, and with a dry mouth, she clutched the flower in her hand, and walked up to Sesshoumaru where he'd settled after dinner.

Stopping in front of him, she didn't wait for him to acknowledge her, knowing that he wouldn't, she simply knelt before him, bowed deeply, and set the flower at his feet, before standing and backing away, still with head bent.

After a few seconds, she turned and walked to her bedding, and sat down with her head still bowed, ignoring the way the camp had gone silent with her little display.

There was no reaction from Sesshoumaru for several minutes, and then suddenly, he asked, "What does this flower mean, miko?"

"It means I'm sorry, please forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama. I said and did some things," voice sinking to a shamed whisper, "the other day, and I really didn't mean them."

It got quiet again for a moment, and then his voice came again, steady, stoic, but carrying a small, pleased note within it.

"Apology accepted... Kagome."

For a reason unknown to her, and one she didn't look very deeply into, she blushed when she heard her name from him for the first time, and a small, but genuine smile settled on her lips.

"Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama."

It was a very silent group that watched the interchange - silent, and wondering.

Inuyasha himself was even quiet - but his silence was filled with fear, anger - and suspicion. He was very sure he didn't like what had just happened... even if he couldn't figure out for sure what was going on.

_He's never said her name before - and what was with that blush? It was just a stupid apology! _

He flicked a quick glance at his brother, and scowled.

_He's been watching her too much lately. Something's going on..._

_And I really don't like it._

Rin smiled quietly, and carefully pressed a pretty, purple hyacinth into her book.

_One more memory..._

-oOo-

A/N: Inuyasha's getting suspicious - wonder what he's gonna do about what he's seeing?

Amber


	11. I Can't Live Without You

**I Can't Live Without You**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru had watched the display going on before the group with revolted fascination. The ookami princeling, Koga, had blown into camp in his trademark whirlwind, claiming to be unable to the live without the miko and presenting her with flowers - he had been told by Rin that they were primroses - and of course, this set Inuyasha off.

Currently, Kagome was standing on the sidelines with her friends and her kit, while Koga and Inuyasha fought over her like she was an object. This, he didn't understand.

Ningen she may be, but surely it was demeaning to her to act in such a fashion? He watched her as she got angry as she listened to the two fighting over her like a bone, and then as she tried to intervene in the fight.

Obviously, the two were fools - because she _didn't _appreciate being treated like a thing to be owned.

Before she could begin to yell, however, Sesshoumaru moved forward, voice cutting through all the taunts of the two other males, and silencing them.

"What is it that you fight over?"

Everyone turned to stare at him, and Koga grunted his answer.

"Not that you'd understand - but I'm fighting for Kagome. She's my woman, and this mutt keeps interfering." He cast Inuyasha a filthy glance as he growled. "Although I don't know why, since he already has his_ own _woman - even if she _is_ dead."

"Shut up, Koga! She's _not your woman_!"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at his brother's comment. "And yet, the wolfling speaks truly. You have your own woman. This miko is not yours, nor do you have the right to say who she can be courted by."

Inuyasha clutched Tessaiga with both hands, eyes flickering red. "Back off, Sesshoumaru," he managed to get out around jaws clenched with rage.

"Miko, do you appreciate this behavior between the two?"

"Of course not! Neither one of the bakas own me - and they need to get it through their heads!"

"You promised me, Kagome. You promised to stay with _me_, not Koga!"

"And that was _my choice, _Inuyasha! Koga coming around and talking trash isn't going to change my choice! But you with your possessiveness just might! You have Kikyou," she said, voice quieting with sadness, "and nothing is going to change that. Keep acting like you own me, and you'll find out the hard way that you don't."

She turned on her heel and started to leave, then paused, and looked over her shoulder at Koga. "That goes for you, too, Koga. _You do not own me. _Remember that." With that, she moved off, completely ignoring the two fools standing behind staring at her.

Sesshoumaru stared after her as well, with a somewhat surprised expression.

_She threatened them..._

Rin moved up and clasped his hand, and when he looked down at her, she nodded towards Kagome's disappearing figure.

"Kagome-sama doesn't feel the same way the wolf does, Sesshoumaru-sama. He says that he can't live without her, but the thing is, she _can_ live without him." She glanced at Inuyasha then, away from the wolf that was glaring at her. "And I think that she's beginning to realize that she could live without Inuyasha-sama, too."

The Lord looked down at his ward thoughtfully for a moment, then at Inuyasha and Koga. "Tell me, wolf... you are a full-blooded youkai - and yet... you chase a ningen female. Do you not see a relationship with her as a dilution of your blood?"

At first, Koga growled, thinking that he was being taunted, but then he noticed the daiyoukai's curious gaze, so he answered him, speaking loudly so he would be heard over Inuyasha's ranting.

"Why would I? Kagome is everything a mate, a wife, should be. She is kind, _usually, _caring, a great mother, as you can see with your own kid, beautiful - and she is powerful, if untrained. There are youkai women all over the place - and they're all the same - boring. There is, however, only one Kagome."

Those words echoed in Sesshoumaru's ears for the rest of that day, and throughout the night.

_And so... he cannot live without you, miko. Hmph._

_Yet... he is correct that there is only one you. _

_Just as there is only one Rin._

-oOo-

A/N: And now, he's thinking. While he's always thought of humans as below him, and a relationship with one as out of the question and as a taint - now, the thought that other youkai may not see it as so is in his mind. Along with the thought that Kagome is unique.

Amber


	12. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Inuyasha was jealous.

There was no getting around it, he had been watching his brother watching Kagome for days now - and it had every hackle he possessed raised.

Even the normally effective mantra about the Icicle's disdain for humans wasn't working - because the normally stoic Ice prince didn't have one ounce of disdain in his gaze when he stared at her.

He had just about everything else in his gaze _except_ disdain.

And that wasn't good.

Ever since the day that Koga had shown up, and that odd question that Sesshoumaru had asked the wolf, Inuyasha had been worried. Because he'd seen the somewhat stunned look in Sesshoumaru's eyes when Koga had answered - and the weighing look that he'd pinned the girl with for hours afterwards.

He'd been thinking about what Koga had said - actually considering it.

That was _very _bad.

As for that kid - he scowled at the thought - she was lethal with that mouth of hers - she had a knack for picking up on things that most adults didn't, and she was showing him up.

In front of his brother - and Kagome.

And that was the worst part of this whole thing.

He was good at messing things up on his own, he didn't need some kid highlighting his mistakes for Kagome to see.

With an irritable growl, he stared out into the meadow he was sitting in, and idly picked a flower, twirling it in his fingers, unaware of what he was doing.

He almost started when Kagome sat down next to him, he'd been so lost in his nightmarish thoughts that he'd not noticed her coming.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"Feh. What's wrong? Us having to travel with that monster of a brother of mine, that's what," he said, sourly. "I hate him being here. Do we have to do this - I mean, we were fine without them before, ne?"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, what's your problem? He hasn't done anything to you, he isn't trying to steal something of yours - he hasn't even looked at Tessaiga... so I just don't get why you're having such a hard time with this. Just ignore him if you can't get along."

He whipped around and glared at her. "What do you mean, not trying to steal something of mine? He is, too!"

Kagome looked taken aback. "What's he trying to steal, Inuyasha?"

He suddenly looked away, a shifty look crossing his face, but before Kagome could question him further, Rin popped up.

"Here, Inuyasha-sama, have another flower."

He stood up and glared at the little girl, then yelled, "Feh! See? That creep is always making her interrupt us - we never get a chance to be alone without her or the Ice Lord interfering!" Ignoring Kagome's shocked look, and then her rising anger, he turned and leapt away, disappearing into the darkness.

Kagome shook her head, then glanced at Rin. "I'm sorry, Rin. I don't know why he's acting like that."

"He's jealous, Kagome-sama. He doesn't like it when you spend time with other people... but Rin doesn't think that's fair, since he spends time with that other lady," she said, a thoughtful frown furrowing her tiny brow. "It's kinda funny that he acted like that here, though."

Kagome stared at her, astounded, _although, I really shouldn't be_, she mused. The child was always coming out with things that were incredibly astute.

"What do you mean, here?"

Rin smiled up at her. "Don't you recognize the flowers in this field, Kagome-sama? They're marigolds, according to the book you gave me, they stand for jealousy."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she stared around herself. "Huh... I never even noticed."

Rin giggled.

_How strangely appropriate that he'd be acting like that here with all these flowers. _

_And that Rin is the one that noticed._

-oOo-

A/N: Irony is so ironic.

Amber


	13. In Memory Of

**In Memory Of**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome climbed up from the depths of the well, and looked off into the forest behind the goshinboku. Eerie lights flashed above the trees in the distance, and a sort of cold sadness filtered through Kagome as she glanced from there to the bouquet of flowers in her hand.

With a small sigh, she slowly walked towards the village, taking the long route so as to avoid any of the group - she didn't want anyone to know she was here, and with Inuyasha being _busy_, so to speak, no one else would know or care that she was here when she wasn't supposed to be.

The night was clear and cold, the stars shining brightly above her, with a crescent moon hanging low in the sky, and she closed her eyes, taking in the peaceful sounds coming from the forest, and the village below her with a small, rather sad smile.

_It's so beautiful here... my era is so different. There's some things that are beautiful there - but not like this. In some ways, I feel so lucky - no one in my time has ever seen the stars like this - except those few that have ventured into space._

Then she came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs to the shrine and stared up.

_And then in other ways... I don't feel quite so lucky._

Climbing the steps up to the shrine above the village, she headed for the small shrine within - the miko Kikyou's final resting place.

Standing there, she touched a hand to it, saying a quick prayer, then stooped, and clearing some of the dust from the foot of it, she laid the small bunch of flowers there, then stood, staring at the grave.

_Kaede keeps it in good repair, even though the grave was disturbed and Kikyou's remains stolen. It must have been so hard for her when her sister died - I know how I would feel if something like that happened to Sota._

A faint sigh broke from her, and a single tear ran down her cheek.

_It's kind of strange to be standing here like this, when part of Kikyou is visiting with Inuyasha off in the trees. But I guess that it's even stranger when I'm the other part of her..._

"The not-so-useful part," she finished in a murmur.

"Is that really what you think, miko?"

Kagome was startled by that calm, aristocratic voice, and spun towards it, eyes wide.

"Oh! Sesshoumaru-sama! I'm sorry... I didn't realize you were there - I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, really," she mumbled sheepishly, knowing she would probably get a lecture on that failing.

Surprisingly, she did not.

Instead, Sesshoumaru caught her gaze and held it. "Tell me, miko... knowing you and your propensity for flowers that mean something," he gestured to the ones she'd laid at the foot of the shrine, "what do those mean?"

"Uh, In Memory Of... sorta. They're mixed zinnia's - they stand for remembrance."

"And what are you remembering?"

"This is the anniversary of the day Inuyasha got pinned, and Kikyou died."

"I see." He looked up at the night sky consideringly. "And why do you bother?"

"Because they loved each other," she said, lowering her gaze unseeingly to the grave. "Neither of them deserved the fate they received - so that's why I come here like this."

He snapped his gaze back to her and bowed his head, then turned to leave. Pausing in his step for a moment, he said, "And that is why you are wrong about being the 'not useful' part. This Sesshouamaru has never seen any person with a bigger heart, miko. That is why Naraku will fail - because he cannot hate more than you seem to be able to love."

And with that, he walked away, leaving a completely floored woman behind him. She just couldn't believe that _Sesshoumaru _of all people had just said... that.

_But he did..._

Kagome wandered home slowly, so lost in her thoughts that she never even noticed that she had an escort - or the fact that Inuyasha was still with Kikyou.

She had someone else on her mind.

-oOo-

A/N: Surprising, ne? I wanted to drop a note to warn my readers that updates on all my stories are going to be very sporadic for a while coming up by Jan. My husband is getting medically retired from the army, so we have a lot of things to do - moving in the middle of winter the worst of them. I will try to update as best as I am able.

Amber


	14. Deceit

**Deceit**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

"Why did you come to me, Kikyou?"

Kagome was alone at the goshinboku, thinking over what Sesshoumaru had told her last night. She couldn't get his words out of her mind for some reason, and she'd - once again - been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the danger literally advancing on her.

Now, she stood staring at her former incarnation - or what was left of her, with concern. What could she be after?

"I bring news of Naraku, nothing more, girl." Kikyou looked at her steadily for a few moments, then her lip curled just slightly. "Do you still fear me, child?"

Kagome considered the woman before her for several minutes in silence, then finally shook her head.

"No, I don't fear you. I pity you, though." She noted the angry look that crossed the older woman's face, and shook her head again. "You've become the very thing that you fought to protect others against when you still lived - and you're too blinded by hatred to see it." She sighed. "If you had news of Naraku, why didn't you just tell Inuyasha last night?"

Kikyou looked taken aback for a moment, then shot her a suspicious look. "How did you know he was with me last night?"

"Because I was here, of course," she said, steadily. "But that doesn't answer the question, Kikyou."

The woman looked away for a moment, obviously trying to gather herself, then looked back, a scowl decorating her face.

"I do not need to explain myself to a reincarnation like you - I am the original, and the better."

"Tell me, undead one, how you are the original, when the soul you both have carried was borne by others before you? What would you say to one of them should they be brought back in the manner you were?"

Both women turned in surprise, Kikyou's face taking on a sullen cast as she took in his words - and Kagome's eyes widened in wonder.

_Why didn't I ever think of that?_

"No answer? Interesting - but not surprising. I am curious - what is this information on Naraku that you could not pass on to Inuyasha last night?" Sesshoumaru's regard was steady, and Kikyou was unnerved - visibly.

"N-naraku's insects have been seen heading east - towards the wolf clans. It is my guess that he is going after the shards carried by the wolf prince." With that, she turned, her glowing servants wrapping around her and lifting her away from the two people watching.

Kagome shook her head as she watched the elder miko disappear. She didn't like what they were hearing - if Naraku really was heading that way, it was for something else - Koga wasn't in the east right now.

But Kikyou wouldn't have known that.

Sesshoumaru had been silent since the last question he'd asked, and Kagome couldn't help but glance over at him - and wonder what he'd been doing out here to begin with.

And then she remembered what he'd said to Kikyou.

With those words, he'd erased much of her inferiority complex when it came to the older woman. Because he was right - she _wasn't _the original form that had housed their soul - she was a reincarnation, too.

Her attention was jerked back to him when he moved forward, and beckoned her closer. Curiously, she came up to him, and followed his gaze to a haze laying over a small part of the ground where Kikyou had been standing. As Kagome reached it, that haze coalesced into a small flower...

Kagome stared at it for several minutes, considering what it meant - and where it had appeared. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened to her - she thought about flowers a lot, and her miko powers had tapped into that, using the imagery many times to warn her of things to come.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the flower, bemused. _Although I should not be, _he thought, with an internal sigh.

"Well, miko? What flower is it and what does it mean?"

"Mock orange... and it means deceit," she said slowly.

A raised brow, and then a huff from the daiyoukai. "It seems to me that is a fitting flower to represent the undead one. Come, woman - we should return to the others, they are about ready to leave."

He took one last glance at the flower as Kagome nodded, then turned and moved away.

_Deceit, indeed._

-oOo-

A/N: Wonder what Kikyou's up to now? Methinks its another attempt to get Kagome away from Inuyasha. Oh well... and the whole reincarnation thing is something that I have always wondered about - Kikyou's a copy of the form before her just as much as Kagome is - and that makes the undead one a hypocrite.

Amber


	15. Conquest

**Conquest**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru as he sat alone on the hill beneath Mushin's temple, and wondered what he seemed so deep in thought about - and why it felt as though he were suffering from a case of melancholy.

That just wasn't something that she would have ever imagined the daiyoukai would be susceptible to... but then again, she was slowly coming to realize that, unlike common perceptions of him stated, he wasn't emotionless, or cold.

He just kept himself under very tight control - he didn't want anyone to be able to use his emotions to control him, and he kept his own counsel - in pretty much everything... including emotions.

Glancing surreptitiously around, she looked to see if she could find Inuyasha - she really hoped he'd gone off on his own to sulk, so that he wouldn't notice what she was about to do.

She didn't see him anywhere, and Sango and Miroku were busy with Mushin, with the children playing down below Sesshomaru's position, it looked like she had a free pass, so she set aside her inhibitions, and went and sat down next to the stoic Lord.

Bending her knees into her chest, she folded her hands casually over them, looking down on the kids, she said, "You seem preoccupied today, Sesshoumaru-sama. Are you perhaps thinking of that meeting with Kikyou?"

He flicked a glance at her from the corner of one eye. "No, miko. There is nothing to think about in that situation. The undead priestess lied - for what reason, only time will tell - although I think it has much to do with you."

He considered his words carefully for a moment, wondering what her reaction would be.

"She hates you - because you are what she is not."

Kagome thought about that for a few minutes, then nodded. "I know. I'm alive, and she isn't. It hardly seems fair, does it?" She idly picked a blade of grass, twirling it in her fingers.

"Life is not fair, miko, and you know this as well as I. If it were fair, I would have had Tessaiga."

Kagome glanced at him, brow cocked. "Why do you want the fang so badly, Sesshoumaru-sama? Aren't you its equal - without the need for a blade?"

Sesshoumaru stiffened at that. "My path is written, miko, I search for Conquest and to battle those that are worthy. Tessaiga should have been mine - it would have made me even more powerful than I am now."

Kagome chuckled, then reached over to where she'd dumped her bag, riffling through it until she found her flower guide. Flipping through it, she said, "See, that's where you're wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama. Tessaiga can kill. So what?"

She didn't react to the low growl that came from him, continuing on without a pause.

"Anything can kill if used in the right way... so that isn't so special. But Tenseiga? With it, you have been given a taste of the power of the kami. You can kill, even _I_ can take a life if necessary - but who else in the world can _restore _a life? _Only you_. You hold power over life _and _death, Sesshoumaru-sama... making _you_ the most powerful being on this earth - without the need for Tessaiga."

She held open her book and showed it to him, watching as he looked at the picture and then read about the flower.

Nasturtium. Flower of Conquest, of Victory in Battle.

_Perhaps I will have many of these flowers planted at my home - as a symbol, _he thought.

Kagome sighed when he looked at her, a new light in his eyes. "You can give, and you can take... it's up to you to have the wisdom to choose which is an appropriate action at what time. It's a great responsibility - to be a judge of life and death, is it not?" she asked, tilting her head in curiosity, wondering if he would accept her reasoning.

Sesshoumaru was astounded by her words - and wondering why he'd never seen it for himself. For she was correct... who else in the world had the power to_ grant _a life?

No one.

_Perhaps the path to Supreme Conquest was tucked away at my side all along. And if I can give life, and take it away, then really... what is there left for me to prove? _

_Nothing. _

_How ironic that the ability to wield Tenseiga needs compassion... and that it is the one thing I needed to become stronger than all others._

Kagome watched him carefully, then with a small smile, quietly got up, prepared to leave him to his thoughts.

She was stopped by his voice.

"You have wisdom, and heart, priestess... I begin to see what it is that draws so many to you. I will... consider your words." With that, he stood and walked away, leaving Kagome once again shocked behind him.

_He always manages to stun me... _she thought, a bright smile washing over her face.

Up at the top of the hill, golden eyes watched the interaction between the two, and the smile on the woman's face, with hot jealousy - and fear.

Deep in the heart of the hanyou hatred took root and blossomed.

-oOo-

A/N: Yes, I know, Rin wasn't in the last couple chapters, really, but hey - not _everything _can rely on just her, ya know. But don't worry, there will still be more Rin. There will always be more Rin.

I love Rin.

Amber


	16. Eternal Sleep

**Eternal Sleep**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Everyone was standing around still in shock - all except Rin, Shippo, and surprisingly, Jaken. Those three were kneeling in the dirt at the side of the road, heedless of their clothing, tears running down their faces, and grief pouring from their auras.

The focus of their pain?

Kagome.

She lay where she had fallen, an arrow through her heart. It seemed that Kikyou had wanted Kagome's soul more than anyone had realized - and now Kagome lay dead, and Kikyou stood before them, once again alive.

In that frozen moment, each person in the group had at least one epiphany - but none more profound than what came to Sesshoumaru himself.

In that moment of time, he realized that what she had told him at Mushin's temple was indeed correct, and as he watched Rin move into the fields of flowers near where Kagome had fallen and pick a flower to lay on Kagome's chest, he took the knowledge that had been granted to him, and decided to _use_ it...

And this time, he didn't even bother with the excuse that he was just 'testing Tenseiga'. He was doing it this time because he_ wanted to _- because he didn't want the miko dead.

Simple as that.

With a deadly glare pinned to the older priestess, he moved suddenly to stand before her, startling everyone out of their shocked states, causing chaos to erupt. The taijiya and the monk both cried out, shock, horror, and pain openly in their voices... and to Sesshoumaru's disgust, Inuyasha's voice rang out in defense of the female who'd just slain an innocent and pure-hearted young woman for spite and greed.

"Silence, half-breed!" he hissed, anger erupting within at the thought that such a fool carried the blood of his noble father - their sire himself would be horrified to see his youngest son's disgraceful and dishonorable behavior.

"You - woman. Do not gloat - you have just killed yourself with that action."

Turning his back to her, he drew Tenseiga, swiping it across Kagome's body, and all once again fell silent for a moment as they watched the single bloom Rin had laid on her chest roll off her and into the dust with the swift breeze of Tenseiga's passage.

Kikyou laughed harshly. "That sword cannot help her, since the creatures of the underworld have nothing to take -_ I _have her soul now!"

Sesshoumaru sheathed Tenseiga and continued staring at Kagome, a cruel smile twisting his lips when he finally looked up at her pained gasp.

"You are the fool, dead one," he said quietly, as he reached down and yanked the arrow from Kagome's chest, tossing it away. "When you took her soul, you made yourself susceptible to Tenseiga - now, you will die, and the entirety of her soul will return to her - where it belongs."

They all watched breathlessly as Kagome's blood dried up, and the hole in her chest closed - and then, ignoring Inuyasha's screamed denial, looked up and watched as Kikyou began to glow brighter and brighter, until they could not look at her anymore, and all hid their eyes.

When they looked again, the elder woman was gone - and all that remained was Kagome... still laying in the dust of the road, but once again whole and unmarred - and breathing.

Inuyasha stared, horror-struck, at the place Kikyou had just been, then drew Tessaiga and swung at his brother murderously, looking on in stunned anger as it was stopped by hiraikotsu, and an enraged Sango.

"If you try it again, Inuyasha, I'll kill you. Don't you even _think_ of fighting with him over bringing Kagome back."

Inuyasha stepped back in shock, then sheathed his sword and took off into the trees, shame, shock, grief and anger all trying to gain a foothold in his expression.

He wouldn't be back for a while - and they all knew it.

Sesshoumaru nodded at the taijiya in thanks, then leaned down and picked Kagome up, holding her closely to him, he led the way deep into the field of poppy flowers and to the furthest edge of the meadow towards the small stream that flowed through, then directed that a camp be set up.

He carefully laid her down in an area of soft grasses so that the taijiya could tend to her, and turned, eyeing the still shocked and numb faces of the children - and Jaken.

"Tell me, Rin - why did you give the miko one of those flowers?" he asked, hoping that getting her to talk about something she loved so much and that she shared with Kagome might help break her out of it.

"I-its a poppy and it stands for eternal sleep, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin just thought that Kagome-sama would like to have a flower with her even when she was asleep," she sniffled, trying to wipe the tears from her face as Shippo nodded.

"My lord - will the miko be alright?" Jaken asked, and Sesshoumaru considered him, brow cocked.

"She will be fine, Jaken. She will likely awaken soon - there will be no 'eternal sleep' for her... not on this day," he finished slowly.

_So, little miko... even Jaken's tiny little toad heart has been warmed by you. _

"We, _all of us_, thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama, for returning Kagome's life to her - and _her _to us," Miroku said, with a deep bow of respect. The rest of the group just nodded. He frowned thoughtfully then. "I am curious, however," he said, choosing his words carefully, "why you did so. It is known that you do not care much for ningens."

Sesshoumaru merely stared down at Kagome for several long moments, not even looking up as he answered. "I did it because I wanted to - and because I could."

Everyone gathered in the clearing stared at the intimidating figure of the daiyoukai in stunned surprise.

He had saved Kagome...

Because he wanted to.

Behind him, a small smile crossed the face of the little girl named Rin.

He was learning.

-oOo-

A/N: Bye bye Kikyou! For those Kikyou lovers out there, I don't hate her, in this fic she dies, in others that I am writing she's one of the good guys, so don't get all bent out of shape. Otherwise... Enjoy!

Amber


	17. Gratitude

**Gratitude**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome shivered, wrapping her arms around herself, she rubbed her hands up and down them, trying to warm her skin with a bit of friction. She'd been cold since she'd woken... apparently, the chill of death hadn't quite left her flesh yet.

_Not only that... but I remember - I saw what Kikyou saw. Inuyasha... you didn't even care that she'd killed me. All you cared is that Sesshoumaru threatened her. _

_And then..._

At first, Sango had been reluctant to tell her why Inuyasha was gone, but after a few moments of enduring her friend's weighted gaze, she'd explained how Inuyasha had attacked his brother for Kikyou's death.

In that moment, as Sango's words had echoed through her heart, through her soul, Kagome's entire world-view had changed.

It was _then_ that she knew that she and Inuyasha would never be.

While she would always care about him, she would never again be able to trust him. He'd had her heart - and he'd forsaken it, caring more for a golem made of clay and bound by hatred, than for her, a living, breathing woman that had loved him with everything she had.

While she would, eventually, forgive his betrayal of her, she would never forget it.

And that, really, said it all.

She looked out across the meadow filled with poppies, and sighed, knowing that that field had almost been her bed in eternal sleep, and thought about the fact that it _wasn't - _and _why_ it wasn't.

Sesshoumaru.

It seemed that the mighty daiyoukai wanted her alive. He had saved her because he wanted to, and because he could. At least, that's what he'd told the others.

She found no reason that he would have lied about the matter - Sesshoumaru had no need to lie. It was an act he found beneath him.

If he didn't want you to know something, he just didn't tell you.

She found it ironic, in a strange sort of way, that he had cared more for her in death, than Inuyasha had, in life _or _in death.

Who would have thought it, ne?

She chuckled dryly. It seemed her whole life could be summed up in that sentence... Who would have thought it. Answer?

No one.

She stood, and walked slowly towards the sound of running water, the loss of love a painful hole in her that a deep ache was swelling to fill.

_Will I someday find something besides pain to fill that hole inside me? I can only hope..._

Her thoughts trailed off into silence as she came across a small flowering bush - one that she was surprised to find here, so far from anyone that could care for it, and wondered how it had come to be here - and how it was surviving.

Roses were usually rather delicate flowers, and grew far better in sheltered gardens where they could be tended, than in lonely places in the wilds.

_Odd, that. But you know... if this small rosebush can survive here... maybe I will survive this, and grow stronger for being wounded by the thorns._

Something flashed through her mind, then, and she smiled a little, gently picking several of the pretty blossoms - a gift of gratitude for the one who had restored her life...

And her hope.

Once she had the flowers, she turned and made her way towards camp, walking slowly, just enjoying the feel of the slight breeze across her skin as her flesh warmed once more, back from the cold of death.

As she stepped into the camp, it fell silent, and her eyes went immediately to the beautiful youkai Lord that she owed her life to. She smiled, and walked closer to him.

Drawing the blossoms to her face, she drew in their sweet scent for a moment, then with a slight blush across her cheeks, she held them out to him, waiting for him to take them.

Sesshoumaru watched her walk into camp, look for him, then move towards him, enjoying the way the breeze flirted with her dark locks, glad that such a simple thing was even possible - he searched his heart and found no upset within him that he had beckoned her back from death.

He was pleased with what he had done.

He cocked a brow when her smile deepened as she held out the flowers she had in hand, and after he looked at them for a moment, he reached out and took them from her.

"They mean gratitude... its my simple way of saying thank you," she said softly. "There's really no way I can ever repay you for giving me back my life, but I will do whatever I can, Sesshoumaru-sama." With that, she bowed deeply, respectfully before him.

"Stand, miko. You should not abase yourself before anyone here - you are below no one in this place." His voice was quiet, calm as deep water, and just as beautiful, and she looked up in surprise. The gasps from those in the camp did not escape her... what he had just done was to claim her as an equal.

It was an unprecedented move, and she blushed deeply as she stood straight and caught his eye.

There was no mockery there... he meant every word.

As he gestured for her to sit near him, she bowed her head, then smiled shyly at him as she sat, not sure what to say, and he beckoned to Rin, waiting silently for the child to come to him.

When she reached him, he handed her the flowers, and said, "Place these in your book, Rin... as a memory of the day I saved something worthy - for the second time."

Rin beamed as Kagome gasped slightly, eyes going wide, and somehow, in that moment, almost defenseless. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin will!"

Kagome's eyes lowered from his, her mind buzzing with random thoughts and questions, but one standing out above them all...

_He thinks I am worthy?_

-oOo-

A/N: There will be several more chapters to come that will touch on her death and resurrection, as it is a pivotal point in the story.

Amber


	18. Protection

**Protection**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru sat near the well in Inuyasha's forest, waiting for a certain young miko to return to his era. After what she had been through at the hands of the undead (now dead) woman and her erstwhile protector, Inuyasha, a few days ago, he had sent her home, to give her time to recuperate and think things through.

After all, dying at the hands of your former incarnation, and betrayal by the person you loved, weren't easy things to handle - and she'd done well to react with the dignity that she had.

It wouldn't hurt anything for her to take a little time and recover a bit of her spirit.

He looked down at the bundle of flowers that lay next to him, and wondered if she would know what he was saying just by seeing them. He'd had Rin look through her book for a flower that stood for protection - and then sent Jaken to acquire them.

He had just finally returned - it seemed these flowers were rather difficult to find.

Fingers brushed softly against the silken, tiny petals of the flowers, and he wondered idly if Kagome's skin would be as soft - then wondered where that thought had come from as he placed the flowers in the sleeve of his haori.

_It matters not, I suppose - since my mind asked the question, somewhere inside, some_thing _inside must wish to know the answer... maybe at some point I will endeavor to find out._

_For now, however..._

It had not taken much thought to understand that Inuyasha could no longer be allowed to be the protector of the miko. He had failed, _actively failed_, by proving that, when it came down to it, there were things that were more important to him than her safety.

He, on the other hand, had no such problem. For whatever reason, and he himself didn't know exactly what his reasons were - _yet_ - Kagome and Rin, and protecting them, were the most important things to_ him_.

Therefore, _he _was now Kagome's protector.

This was something that he would not allow any other to dispute. If and when Inuyasha came back, for he had not shown himself since that day, he would quickly find that he was no longer the alpha of his pack, and that his alpha female was no longer _his_... alpha female.

Now, she was the alpha female of Sesshoumaru's pack.

_Do you have something to protect?_

That infamous question of his father's...

Apparently, now, he had something to protect. And he would do so.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the tingle of magic as it flared against his skin from the depths of the well, and he stood, waiting for the young woman to reach the lip of the structure before reaching forth his hand to assist her over it.

Kagome was surprised to see Sesshoumaru standing there when she reached the top of the well, and even more surprised when he offered his hand for her to take.

She reached out slowly and grasped it, looking up at him curiously, and smiled at him as he pulled her easily over the lip of the well and set her on her feet.

She bowed to him. "Sesshoumaru-sama... thank you for helping me," she said, eyeing him quizzically. "Did you have a question for me, or something?"

She was openly wondering why he'd met her here.

Silently, he reached into his sleeve and pulled out the flowers, and handed them to her. She took them, looking at them for a moment, then up at him, a question visible in her eyes.

"Do you know what they are and what they stand for, little miko?" he asked, baritone voice smooth and deep.

"H-hai... white heather," she said, hesitantly. "They are for protection."

He nodded once, still holding her gaze. "Inuyasha has proven that he cannot be your protector - therefore, I will take that place. Does that thought bother you?"

Kagome stared at him for a moment, then looked down at the flowers in her hand.

_Does it bother me that he will be my hero now?_

Slowly, she shook her head, eyes still locked on the flower. "No. I am just grateful that one such as yourself would consider doing this thing for me - and honored, though I do not understand why."

"There is no answer for that question save that it is because I wish to do so."

He gestured for her to accompany him as they began to walk back towards the village and the other members of the group.

"Have you come to terms with what has happened?"

She nodded slowly, lifting her gaze to the horizon. "I have. It's difficult - but my path will never be one with Inuyasha's. He is my friend, but that is all he will ever be, I know this now." She sighed faintly. "It hurts still."

Sesshoumaru did not look at her, content to keep his gaze fixed straight ahead. "But it will not always hurt."

And she laughed, then, eyes suddenly sparking with a bit of her old spirit. "No... it will not always hurt. Pain doesn't last forever."

"When you are ready, I will answer your questions about what happened."

She nodded, smiling a bit secretively. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama - for everything that you've already done - and for what is still to come."

With that, she ran ahead of him, waving merrily to her friends as they came towards her, leaving him to stand behind and watch.

_I... have never known another like this miko, and..._

_I do not believe I ever will._

-oOo-

A/N: And it begins. Now that Inuyasha's fate has been sundered from Kagome's in her eyes, she is finally free to begin healing - and seeing another who is worthy of her - and is right before her.

Amber


	19. Consolation

**Consolation**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome clasped her hands together as she sat atop the hillside, staring down on the group as they enjoyed a break from traveling - and lunch. It had been several days since she'd come back from her time, and Sesshoumaru had met her at the well, telling her that he would now be her protector, rather than Inuyasha.

She was glad for that - he was much more stable. She could count on him to do what he said he would do.

She smiled slightly as Miroku walked up the hill to join her, the rings on his shakujo singing out a faintly melancholy melody.

"Kagome," he murmured as he sat, and she nodded at him, before looking back down the hill.

They sat together silently for a while before she finally spoke.

"Come to bestow some of your wisdom on me, my friend - or perhaps some hentai mayhem?" she asked, with an artfully arched brow.

He chuckled at that. "I suppose, knowing myself the way I do, that I would have to agree it would be one or the other. I am not a very complicated creature, am I?"

"Not really."

"Ah, well. We cannot all be as deep as the daiyoukai we now travel with." He flicked a quick, measuring glance her way. "Truthfully, Kagome... how are you doing?"

"I'm... surviving, Miroku. Growing up is painful, but necessary, and I've no desire to hide from life. I'll be fine." A tiny grin touched the corner of her mouth. "I'll probably gain a few wrinkles from this, and perhaps a gray hair or two, but..." she shrugged, an amused sparkle lighting her eyes, though there were still shadows behind it.

Understanding her need for solitude, he smiled, and stood. "I will be sure to point out any gray that I see, then..." he winked at her, then turned and walked back down the hill.

_Life truly is pain, _she thought, as she watched Rin and Shippo run and play, _but it's how we learn. And perhaps... perhaps the bad, the pain, makes the good, the joy, touch us even more deeply than it otherwise would - it teaches us to hold onto what happiness we can find._

Her hands absently rubbed her arms; it seemed that was a habit that would now stay with her, as if the chill of death would always leave a memory of itself within her unwilling flesh. She supposed that if it was the only effect her death would leave on her, she should be grateful - it could have been much worse.

"Are you still cold, miko?"

Kagome shook her head and sighed, amusement once more flickering in eyes that she flicked towards the inu Lord that had come up from behind, and was now sitting beside her.

"Do you always move so silently that your words panic your unsuspecting victim into heart failure, my Lord?"

His brow moved into his bangs at that. "It is a good thing that this one has taken you under his protection, miko. It seems that you do not pay attention to your surroundings well enough to take care of yourself."

She chuckled. "That seems to only be a problem around you, Sesshoumaru-sama. Believe me - I've always been good at paying attention to what's around me." Her voice went serious, then, and she cast another glance at him from the corner of her eyes, fingers idly playing with a blade of grass.

"It's because I trust you."

"Trust me?"

"Hai. To do what you said you would. Protect me. I didn't see it before, I suppose, but with... Inuyasha," she said his name with a low note in her voice, "I never knew if he would really be there or not - if Kikyou showed up, I knew, deep down, that he would run off. With you, it isn't the same. I know that you will do what you said you would do - no questions asked."

He stared out at the horizon for a time, pondering her words. _She... trusts me to keep my word - and she knew that she couldn't trust his. _

_It causes her pain to admit it, I can see that._

"I had considered giving you a flower - one to console your heart for the hurt it is feeling. However," here, he looked at her for a moment, before looking away, "when I saw which flower symbolized consolation, I decided against it."

Kagome frowned, intrigued. "Why?"

"Do you not know which flower it is that means such?"

"No," she said slowly, brow furrowing deeper as she ran through all the flowers she could remember the meanings to. "I can't think of it."

"White poppy."

And then she understood. Poppies. Flowers that also symbolized eternal sleep.

He did not wish to remind her of the cold embrace of death.

She looked down at the ground, a small, but heartfelt smile lighting her features from within. He didn't wish to remind her of betrayal, and pain. He was even protecting her as much as he could from being hurt _emotionally._

That knowledge, more than any other, warmed her heart and consoled her more than anything else probably ever would, and she looked up at him, to find him watching her.

Smile growing, brightening her eyes until there were no shadows left, she said, "Maybe the best consolation isn't found in flowers, my Lord - but in being reminded that there are always those who care for us, no matter what. Once again, I find myself in your debt - this time for reminding me of that."

Standing, she continued to hold his gaze. "Will you come with me to join the others, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He held her gaze weighingly for a moment, then nodded once and stood to follow her down the hill.

A small child watched them from her spot in the field, and smiled delightedly.

_Soon._

-oOo-

A/N: I like the way this one turned out...

Amber


	20. Truth

**Truth**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome stared at the flower she held in her hands, and swallowed nervously. She was ready... but - it was still somewhat frightening. To ask someone about your own death...

She doubted too many others had had that problem, so it wasn't like she could ask for advice on how to go about it.

That's why she held the white chrysanthemum in her hand. It stood for truth - the truth she would get from the stoic daiyoukai who was now her protector. She hoped he would understand when she handed the flower to him...

She didn't want to have to ask in so many words.

Stiffening her shoulders, she moved off, heading directly towards his youki - _it's odd_, she thought, distractedly, _that I can feel him so much more strongly than anyone else. I wonder why..? _She frowned. _It's not just because his youki is so much stronger, either - even when he's been really far away, and Inuyasha has been close, I could still feel Sesshoumaru more._

Shrugging finally, she pushed that question away for later thought as she came within sight of the powerful male. With a sigh, and clenched hands, she walked towards him, and stood before him, waiting for him to acknowledge her.

When he did, she held out the flower.

He stared at it for a few moments, then reached out and took it, with a nod, he indicated that she should sit next to him. She watched as he placed the flower in the sleeve of his haori.

"You wish to know what happened that day." It wasn't a question.

"H-hai. You said that when I was ready..." she broke off, and he turned his gaze to her.

"I did. Ask what you will."

She nodded then, and looked down, placing a finger to her lips as her eyes went distant, and she obviously lost herself in thought.

"The last thing I remember was seeing her with an arrow pointed at me. What happened after that?"

"She shot you through the heart."

Kagome gasped slightly, raising a hand, she pressed it to her chest. _I'm... glad I don't remember that! I think it would have left nightmares..._

"I... see. And then?"

Sesshoumaru didn't look at her, keeping his gaze distant. He really didn't want to think about it - the only reason he was doing this was because he'd promised her.

"I drew Tenseiga... everyone broke from the shock at that moment - there were sounds of grief from all, however, Inuyasha yelled out in defense of the dead one. I reprimanded him, and then resurrected you."

Her fists clenched, and she nodded slowly. "I guess... I'm not surprised," she said, almost whispering. "So..."

"When I used Tenseiga to revive you, it called your soul back - back to it's rightful owner. At that point, the dead miko disintegrated - without your soul to power her false body, there was nothing to hold it together."

"And that's when he attacked you... isn't it - or tried to, at any rate?"

A pause, then a slow, reluctant nod, and he finally met her eyes. "Hai." He turned his attention away again, letting her think things through on her own.

She was quiet for a time, digesting everything he'd said, what Sango had said, and what she could remember from the ordeal herself. It only strengthened her decision that it was past time to let go of Inuyasha... that they were not meant for each other.

With a sad sigh, she looked up, and smiled a bit in his direction. "I'm glad that you told me the truth about it all. I've always believed that its best to speak true - honesty really is the best policy - even when it hurts."

A slender brow rose into his bangs at that. _Not many ningens bother with the truth - only with what they _wish _to be the truth._

_It shows that she is honorable._

"Truth can be a harsh mistress, however, you are correct - falsehood is actually far worse a master. It brings a person in easily enough to begin with... and then tightens its claws and suffocates all life from its victim." Something flickered in the depths of his eyes, but was gone too fast for her to understand what it was.

"It shows strength that you can take the truth - even when painful - and deal with it with dignity and grace, miko. You should be proud of yourself; there are not many who could handle this situation without becoming hateful and vindictive."

Kagome's smile brightened a little, absently, she wrapped a strand of midnight around her finger as she stared off into the distance.

"It's called being true to yourself. It really isn't in me to act that way."

A very soft chuckle met her ears, then, and she raised her face to look at him, startled. She met a slight, quietly amused look for a moment before his expression shifted back to his normal disinterested one.

"Never have truer words been spoken, little miko - if it_ had _been in you to act in that way, I would not have brought you back. The world has enough people who carry such darkness... and not enough of those with the light that you make no effort to hide."

A blush spread across her cheeks at that...

"I think that's the best thing anyone's ever said to me, Sesshoumaru-sama. Thank you..." she whispered, blushing still deeper.

He looked at her in silence for a minute, then nodded once as he watched her stand, and with a small bow, move away to think over their discussion in private.

_Do not thank me for speaking the truth, miko._

_The world carries many living beings upon its surface..._

_And almost none of them are like you - and Rin._

-oOo-

A/N: More and more, he's being brought to the understanding of just how different from the ningens he's used to she really is...

Amber


	21. Forsaken

**Forsaken**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome sighed, putting up a hand, she cupped it over her eyes to block out the bright sunlight, and looked away down the beach. They had been traveling for almost two weeks now - it had been that long since she'd died and been brought back.

And still, her body held a coldness that not even the heat of the day could warm.

They were nearing a small settlement along the sand, and Kagome smiled as she noticed a little grouping of pretty blue and white flowers - anemone. She waited...

"Kagome-sama! Look! Aren't the flowers pretty?" Sure enough, Rin quickly noticed the tiny blooms and went right for them, picking several to place in her book.

"Hai, Rin, the flowers are pretty. They are called anemone." She broke off when Sesshoumaru appeared at her side, looking thoughtfully down at the small blossoms, then glancing at her.

_Does he know what they mean? _she wondered.

He bent down and picked one, then straightening, he handed it to her. "He will be here in a few moments, miko. Perhaps you should give him this flower."

He turned, leaving her stunned, and spoke quietly to the rest of the group. "We will rest here." With that, he looked at her again, then turned away and disappeared.

She knew he hadn't gone far - he was giving her a little space to deal with what was coming.

Inuyasha.

She stared at the flower in her hand for a moment, then walked off, heading away from the group. She needed a little privacy, a bit of time alone.

_It's funny_, she thought, as she sat down in the sand, _in the two weeks he's been gone, it's been so peaceful. I've felt... pain, yes, but... less stressed. It's almost as though... even though it hurt, I was relieved that he'd finally made his choice. The weight was gone from my shoulders._

She laughed lightly, for a moment. _With Sesshoumaru, I don't feel that stress and fear. I know that no matter what, I'm safe._

_Who would have ever guessed that?_

Raising her gaze, she stared out at the ocean, watching as the waves came into shore, breaking slowly on the gentle sand rise of the beach.

_Just as those waves break the rocks down into sand, Inuyasha was breaking me down - slowly, over time... and I didn't even realize it. _

_Would I ever have, if it hadn't been for Sesshoumaru?_

Twirling the flower in her fingers, she didn't look up until she heard a thump next to her, and looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes.

_Same color... and yet, so different, _she mused, as she looked back down at the little blue flower in her hand. She stood up, absently dusting the sand off her skirt, and then solemnly handed the hanyou the flower.

Inuyasha stared at it, then looked back up at her quizzically.

"What's this for?"

She tilted her head, watching him almost blankly for a few seconds, then said, "It's anemone. It means 'forsaken' - and stands for betrayal." With that, she turned and walked back to her friends, leaving a shocked hanyou holding a little blue flower behind her.

She didn't even look back once.

Sesshoumaru watched from above, pleased at the strength she displayed towards someone that had caused her such pain.

_She is frail - so human, and yet, she bends with the current, instead of breaking, like a reed in the river, she endures what would destroy anyone else. _

_It is... endlessly fascinating. I wonder..._

_Is this what so captured my father's interest with Izayoi?_

_But no, the hime was weak. She was not like Kagome. _

He glanced at his brother.

_That is why the whelp is so simple-minded - I have no doubt that if the miko had been his mother, he would have been a force to fear, hanyou or not._

_Perhaps it is not simply his mixed blood that is his downfall..._

He watched the boy clench his hand around the flower, and then stare after the girl with anger in his eyes - and pain. He didn't like being hit with the truth, it seemed.

_And maybe if you had faced the truth before, Inuyasha, you would not be in this position now._

_Because the truth is that you betrayed her for something that died fifty years ago._

_So who is the fool, little brother? You could not even see what was right in front of you..._

That_ is what makes you weak._

He looked again at the flower that lay, now crushed and forgotten in the sand, as he followed after Kagome.

Forsaken, indeed.

-oOo-

A/N: And now he's seeing that human blood isn't always such a bad thing... wonder where _that _thought will eventually lead?

Amber


	22. Resentment

**Resentment**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru flicked Bakusaiga to get the blood off the blade, then sheathed his sword. In an instant, he was standing next to Kagome, and she looked up at him with wide-eyed wonder.

_Boy, when he said he would protect me, he really meant it. I didn't even get a scratch!_

"You were not injured, miko?" His voice was calm, soothing, as though nothing very important had just happened - and Kagome could do little more than shake her head at him, her voice gone for several long moments.

Finally, she managed to squeak out, "I'm fine, Sesshoumaru-sama, not a scratch on me, I swear!" She smiled up at him, then, and he had to fight the urge to smile back. With her eyes all wide and filled with awe, and her bright smile, she looked very much like Rin.

He nodded at her. "It is good, then." He looked around at their companions, taking note of injuries, and was pleased to find none.

And then his gaze clashed with Inuyasha's.

There was hatred there, jealousy - and resentment. He did not like the fact that it had been his brother that had protected Kagome and not him.

Since Inuyasha had just returned earlier that day, he had not spoken to him to inform the whelp of the way things now stood with the group. That would have to be remedied soon.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He looked down at the miko, who still stood at his side, and raised a questioning brow.

"Are... you okay? You're not hurt or anything, are you?" She had a deep note of worry in her voice, and he shook his head at her.

"I am fine, little miko, do not be concerned."

She blinked up at him, then smiled again. "Of course I'm concerned! I'll always be concerned, but I'm glad you're okay," she finished shyly, and then looked away. "Is everyone else alright?"

Inuyasha couldn't contain his jealousy at that, and burst out bitterly, "What do _you_ care? As long as Lord icicle's okay, who cares about the rest of us, ne?" He turned away before he could see the scowl she shot him.

"Do not presume to know her mind, half-breed. To continue doing so will only push her further away."

At that, the entire clearing fell silent, and everyone stared at the daiyoukai, and then at Inuyasha.

"Shut up, Sesshoumaru! What the heck do _you _know? You don't know anything about me _or_ Kagome!" Inuyasha was almost rabidly angry by now, all the festering, negative emotions inside him bursting outwards.

Kagome's quiet voice broke through the haze in his mind faster than anything else could have, slamming into him with all the force of a tidal wave - shocking him out of his anger with lethal effectiveness.

"He knows me better than you do, Inuyasha - and I know that I can trust him to keep his word. He has promised to protect me, since you obviously couldn't - not when it counted. I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I can trust him to do as he said he would."

Inuyasha's eyes were wide, and somehow defenseless, every word she spoke hitting something deep inside him. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, she continued.

"I couldn't say the same for you, could I?" she asked, sadly. She shook her head, looking away from him. "I _died_, Inuyasha," her voice a mere whisper, remembered pain clear within it, "because of Kikyou - and you didn't even notice, let alone do anything about it. And then you tried to attack your brother - because he saved my life. That kind of says it all, don't you think?"

Inuyasha was shaking by now, guilt, fear, and anger twining inside him until he couldn't even separate them, and he choked out, "I didn't mean...!" He stepped forward, a pleading look in his eyes. "Can't you forgive me, just one more time, Kagome - trust me to protect you again?"

She sighed, then, and looked back at him, a pained light in her eye as she took in his slumped, pleading posture. She glanced for a moment at Sesshoumaru, who was standing behind her quietly, not saying anything, just giving her silent support, and then she looked back up at Inuyasha.

"I'll forgive you sooner or later, Inuyasha, although right now, it's still too raw... but I will never forget. And I will never trust you to protect me with your whole heart - not again. I did it once, and it got me killed. Sesshoumaru is my protector now... and it will stay that way."

Inuyasha choked, wanting to scream, to yell, to make her take him back, but he couldn't speak, he could barely even breathe as the words she'd just spoken spun through his mind and his broken heart.

Kagome moved towards him, and standing in front of him, ran her eyes over his features, tracing them all with her gaze, then met his. Sadness pouring from her, she said, "It wouldn't really be fair to me, Inuyasha - because you wouldn't really be protecting me,_ Kagome_... you'd only be protecting the part of me that was once _Kikyou_."

She eyed his expression, then finished, "Resent me if you must for speaking to you like this, but it needed to be said."

With that, she turned away from him and walked off, wanting to be alone for a little while - leaving a silent group of people behind her.

As she walked away, she never noticed the little flowers that the breeze of her passage ruffled - but Rin did.

Petunia.

Resentment.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother, and then the rest of the group. "Come. We leave." With that, he followed after Kagome.

_Fool. He is just now beginning to understand what he has lost._

_He will resent me even more when he realizes the full extent of that loss..._

_Because he does not..._

_Yet._

-oOo-

A/N: Hmmm... wonder what fluffy's thinking about now? We'll just have to see as he reveals more through the next chapters.

Amber


	23. Believe Me

**Believe Me**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome grinned down at the flowers in her hand, very pleased with them, _and _the reason she had them.

A few days before, Miroku had pulled her aside, and spilled his heart to her, asking for her help in obtaining that heart's desire, and she had been thrilled to do so. She knew just what to get, but she had to get them back in her time, so she'd had to wait until she could get back through the well.

It seemed that Rin's little speech the day she'd talked about fickleness had hit home with the monk, and he'd been thinking hard about things since that day.

The decisions he'd made pleased Kagome to no end.

With a huge smile, she hurried away from the well, knowing that she'd returned sooner than she'd said, and that her larger-than-life protector would likely be angry with her for placing herself in danger, coming back when he wasn't there to make sure that she was unharmed.

But she just couldn't wait, she had to get back and give the flowers to Miroku - so he could pull her sister aside and speak his piece to her.

_I've got to thank Rin, too - after I give him the flowers... it's all because of her! Oh.. I can't believe after all this time, he's finally going to tell her how he feels..._

She reached the outskirts of the village quickly, and Rin spotted her as soon as she cleared the trees, running over to her with excitement.

"Kagome-sama! What are the flowers for? They are very pretty!"

Kagome knelt down and grinned at the tiny child. "These flowers are for Miroku-sama to give to Sango-sama, Rin - he took your words about fickleness that day to heart, and now he wants to fix his mistakes."

Rin clapped her hands and grinned back at Kagome. "Rin is very glad about that, Kagome-sama. It will be nice to see Miroku-sama and Sango-sama happy, don't you think?"

"Hai, Rin - it will. Do you want to go with me to give Miroku the flowers?"

Rin nodded, but then looked up at Kagome with a teasing expression. "Those stand for 'believe me', ne, Kagome-sama?" When Kagome nodded questioningly, Rin laughed. "Then maybe you should keep one of those flowers to give to Sesshoumaru-sama - for when he speaks to you about coming back early, and you _promise_ not to do it again."

Kagome looked at the little girl, astonished, for a moment - then laughed rather sheepishly. "Possibly I should, Rin," she giggled. "He will not be happy with me, will he?" she finished ruefully.

"No, little miko, this Sesshoumaru will not be happy with you."

Kagome stiffened, _Darn it, _she thought, _he did it again, always sneaking up behind me_, and Rin winked at her as Sesshoumaru gestured for her to wait ahead. She nodded and took off, skipping merrily away.

With a blush, Kagome stood, but kept her gaze on the ground, studying it as if her life depended on it, scuffing at the dirt with one shoe, and Sesshoumaru almost laughed at her - she looked like a naughty child just caught sneaking food. Again he was reminded of Rin... the miko really could be her mother for all anyone would think, they were so alike sometimes.

Still.

"Why?"

"Well, uhm... I had to give something to Miroku, and I didn't want them to start to die or anything." She showed him the flowers she was holding.

"And these flowers are more important than your safety?"

"Well, no, but... what Miroku wants them for was worth a bit of danger, I thought. Anyway, I'm okay, so..."

Sesshoumaru sighed internally as he looked at her, her eyes coming up to meet his so earnestly. It was irritating, really, that he could not resist that look - from her _or_ Rin.

"Go. Give the monk his flowers - but do not do this again, miko. The next time I will not be so lenient."

Kagome grinned up at him, then thrust one of the flowers into his hand. "I promise, Sesshoumaru-sama... I won't do it again! Thank you!" she sang out as she darted off, heading for Rin, and he watched, bemused, as the two disappeared into the village.

He glanced down at the flower in his hand.

_Believe me, hmm? We will see, little miko. For most anything else, I would have no qualms, but when it comes to others - you always place yourself in danger for those you care about, so that is a promise I do not think you can keep._

_I will just have to be more vigilant, _he decided.

Kagome and Rin finally made it to Kaede's hut, and Kagome stayed outside, hiding around the back, while Rin went in and got Miroku's attention, leading him to the older girl, and the flowers she held.

Miroku smiled gratefully, bowing to both girls. "This monk thanks both of you for this, Rin for her wise words, and Kagome for the flowers to help me say what I should have said a long time ago."

Both girls grinned back at him, then giggled, before heading back to the front of the hut. Kagome turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder. "Just wait right there, and I'll send Sango out. Don't you dare mess this up!"

With that, the two walked into the little hut, and Kagome, true to her word, had Sango heading out the door before she'd even set her bag down.

With a smile, she watched her friend leave... and waited excitedly for her to come back, knowing that things would definitely be changed when she did.

_At least this time, the change will be for the better. Not like what happened with Inuyasha..._

_Although..._

_In a way, I guess that turned out for the better, too. At least now I _know_ I'm safe._

She laughed a little, then.

_I hope he's not too upset with me, though. Maybe I should have given him another red tulip._

_Believe me... I will be more careful, Sesshoumaru, I promise._

-oOo-

A/N: Thought a little break from the angst of the last several chapters might be nice.

Amber


	24. I Will Always Be True

**I will Always Be True**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome woke that morning to a surprise. Normally a light sleeper, whoever had come to her in the night had not woken her - nor had that person set off any alarm within the confines of the camp.

Meaning that whoever had left the flowers on her pillow, was someone in their group.

_Blue violets, for watchfulness, for faithfulness... I'll always be true. _

_Which one was meant, here? _

_Although, _she mused as she stared absently at the blooms sitting so innocently on her pillow, _I guess it doesn't matter all that much, really - they all are interconnected meanings._

She shifted her gaze around the camp weighingly, looking at the various members of the group, trying to determine who was behind it.

_Rin? No... that makes no sense, and neither would Shippo by the same token. Miroku...? I don't think so, I could see it... but he'd give something like that to Sango, not me._

She sighed, brow furrowed.

_Sango? Again... that doesn't make any sense. And certainly not Jaken - I don't think he pays any attention to flowers at all, let alone giving some to a silly human wench. _She giggled a bit, the thought of Jaken giving _anyone _flowers actually amusing.

So that leaves... _Sesshoumaru - or... Inuyasha. _Her smile faded at that. _I bet it was Inuyasha. That makes perfect sense. He's feeling guilty, and not going to give up on getting me to take him back as my protector._

Her expression turned melancholy as she watched the sun rise, and listened to the camp beginning to stir. Standing up, she quietly made her way out of the circle of sleeping people, and walked a little distance away to a nice spot in the sunshine, letting it warm her as she sat down.

Pulling her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them, and rested her chin on her knees, still lost in her thoughts.

She wasn't sure how she should feel about that idea - that Inuyasha was still trying to get back in her good graces. Apparently he was going to put a great deal of effort into it, too, if he was looking up the meaning of the various flowers, and then tracking down the ones he wanted specifically.

_Too bad he wasn't interested in putting that effort in when Kikyou was alive - I might still be warm inside if he had. Instead, there's this little bit of chill in my heart that just won't seem to go away._

_I hate that I've been marked in such a way - it's as if a little of that coldness that was a part of Kikyou is now stuck inside me. I wonder if I'll ever be able to warm it again..._

"What thought causes you such unhappiness, miko?"

Kagome blinked, then looked over her shoulder blankly at the large Inu Lord standing behind her.

"Oh... good morning, Sesshoumaru-sama. Sorry, I wasn't trying to ignore you - I was just thinking."

He moved forward and sat near her, staring out over the dewy meadow calmly.

"You did not answer my question. Are you deliberately avoiding it?"

_He actually sounded interested there for a moment_, she thought.

She chuckled lightly, casting a sideways glance at him. "No... hey," she said, a frown creasing her brow, "did you see who put the flowers on my pillow last night?"

He was silent for several minutes, still staring out at the sky, then he nodded once, curtly. "Hai."

Kagome sighed. "It was Inuyasha, wasn't it?"

"It was." He flicked a quick look at her from the corner of his eye. "Does that fact upset you, miko?"

"Honestly?" Her eyes flickered, some unknown emotion slipping through them. "Yes. 'I'll always be true'..." she mused, eyes lost on some far distant horizon. "Only if I was Kikyou - but I'm not. And he can't be true to me, _Kagome_, can he?"

It was again silent for a time, as both just watched the day beginning, and enjoyed the simple silence - it was comfortable. Finally, when she'd almost forgotten her last question, he answered her.

"No. The hanyou cannot be faithful to you, because to him, you are the other - not Kagome, but who you were in a past life. It will always be that way to some extent for him."

A sad smile flickered across her lips, gone almost as soon as it was born, and she sighed deeply once again.

"I know. And I will not change my mind - you are my protector now." She looked at him, studying him in the burgeoning light of the new day. _He's really so very beautiful... it's odd - I always knew that, and yet... it never really clicked in my mind - until now._

_I don't know if that's a good thing, or a bad thing._

She came back to herself when he reached into his sleeve, and pulled out one small flower, and handed it to her. With her eyes pinned to it with astonishment, she missed him stand... but she heard every word he said in that moment.

"This blue violet... as you said, it means 'I will always be true', and 'faithfulness'. Inuyasha may not be able to offer you those vows with honesty, miko... but I can."

He walked away, then, and it wasn't until he was actually gone that she took in the rest of what he'd said as he'd moved away.

"And I have."

Stunned, she could do little but sit there and stare at the pretty blue bloom as it sat innocently in her hand.

_He promises to always be true?_

_True... to what?_

-oOo-

A/N: oOoOo... so what's he _really_ promising her here, hmmm? I wonder... I don't think _he_ even knows for sure yet - but he's getting there!

Amber


	25. I'm Really Sincere

**I'm Really Sincere**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru stared at the flowers laying on the miko's pillow, and narrowed his eyes, the only visible sign of displeasure to anyone that happened to be awake.

_Inside_, he was very irritated.

_So, the hanyou is going to continue to try to woo the miko back to him - and away from me. Does he think that I will simply allow this? _

_Fool. _I _am her protector now._

His brow furrowed for a moment as he ran through his memory in search of the flower and its meaning, and his eyes narrowed further when it clicked.

Gladioli. 'I'm really sincere'.

_Sincere. _He snorted disdainfully. _Hardly. He is only sincere until he has what he wants - and then he will take her for granted once again._

_Should I remove the flowers... or no? She was not overly happy about the last ones he gave her, but... I was able to use them to my own advantage - maybe I can do the same here._

He turned away, looking out into the forest, a thoughtful look settling on his features.

_I have promised much of myself to the little priestess - and yet, as much as I have thought about it, I cannot say _why_ I have done so, except that I want to. _

_Is that really enough of a reason?_

Seemingly lost in thought, he moved towards the boulders at one end of the camp, and sat down against them, alert and aware, yet still thinking deeply on the subject of the miko.

_Perhaps this is a weakness that simply lies in the blood of the inu, and like father before me, protecting ningens is my fate. _

_But does this really weaken me?_

He thought back to all his times with Rin, before joining this group of people, and couldn't honestly say that Rin had caused any weakness on his part - he protected her because he wanted to, and he was more than capable of doing so.

It was the same with the miko. Protecting her was no hardship, either.

It was just a fact; she needed a protector, and he chose to do so. Anyone that wanted to harm her, would have to get through him, and since there was no one that was powerful enough to do it, there was no weakness.

_Father would certainly be amused at the fact that it took me this long to see this issue as so easily resolved - although I still cannot understand my desire to care for her, I suppose the reasons will become known to me in time._

He settled his gaze on the tiny woman curiously.

_There is her scent, _he mused, _it is very calming. I suppose that is the mother in her. Yes... she was made to be a mother, that much even I can see. _

He was pulled from his musings as she stirred in her bedding, and he waited calmly to see what her reaction would be to the flowers.

It was actually a good thing that the hanyou was such a coward, not sticking around to see the effect of his offering; it gave him the chance to turn things to his own advantage.

Kagome could smell the flowers before she even opened her eyes, seeing as they were pretty much right in her face, and she sighed.

_Great. More flowers. It's funny - I always loved getting flowers from others, but now, I wish it would stop. It hurts that he's doing this._

"I know you are awake, miko, and aware of the blooms on your pillow."

She opened her eyes and turned her head to look over at the daiyoukai, a resigned expression on her face.

"Yeah... so," she finally looked at the flowers, "gladioli, huh? I know he thinks he means it, and he's afraid that I'll leave him, but..."

"And will you not, miko?"

Sitting up and folding her legs under her, she shook her head. "No. Inuyasha will always be my friend. That will never change, it's just... different now, that's all. I... had hoped... well, anyway, that won't happen now. It will only ever be just friends. But I won't abandon him."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head, looking into the early morning sky, thinking over what she'd said.

_She is loyal... far more than the half-breed deserves, after all, he did not return that loyalty. But I cannot fault her for it - to not be so would be to go against everything that she is..._

After a few moments of contemplative silence, he looked down at her. "Keep the flowers, miko. These flowers might mean one thing in this rather odd language that your people have developed... but they are also still just flowers. Enjoy them, irrespective of any meaning other than the most basic - a gift of nature."

Kagome stared at him blankly for several seconds, then chuckled. "You know, you're right. I'm kind of over-analyzing things, aren't I? I think I'll take your advice." She winked at him, then glanced at the still-sleeping Rin.

"Once Rin wakes up, I'll braid them into her hair, how's that?"

He blinked, then his golden gaze shifted from her, to the child.

"It is most appropriate in meaning for her, at any rate, miko - Rin is always sincere."

Kagome grinned at him.

"How very true. Thank you again, Sesshoumaru-sama." She tilted her head, looking at him with a curious expression for a moment. "You know... I've been saying that to you a lot lately, haven't I?"

The daiyoukai merely raised a brow at her, and still smiling, she stood up, and began to prepare herself for another day of shard hunting.

_I suppose it's because lately I really do have a lot to be thankful to him for._

-oOo-

A/N: Sesshoumaru's really beginning to think now... and so is Kagome.

Amber


	26. You May Hope

**You May Hope**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters if Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Sango watched Kagome as they bathed; the day had been long, and surprisingly, Sesshoumaru had seemed to know just what Kagome had needed, finding them a place to camp near a large hot spring.

She'd watched over the last month and a half since the situation with Kikyou had come to a head - and been resolved, though not in the way any of them had ever thought it would be.

And what she was seeing was, in a word, incredible. Almost unbelievable.

_He cares for her - it is obvious. That is why Inuyasha is so frantic, he realizes that he's lost far more than his rights as her protector - he's going to lose her to his brother permanently._

_And Kagome... she is harder to read, only because she is still recovering from Inuyasha's careless use of her heart. But I think... no, I am sure, that she is beginning to fall for the youkai lord that has done so much for her, so unexpectedly._

_Who would ever have thought - these two? He, hating ningens so - and Kagome, gentle, loving Kagome? Kami must have a strange sense of humor._

"What's on your mind, Kagome?"

She looked up from her contemplation of the rings her finger was drawing on the surface of the water, and grimaced slightly. "Not much, really... just... you know," she waved a hand vaguely in the air, "stuff."

Sango chuckled wryly. "No, I don't know 'stuff' unless you tell me."

She sighed, turning her head up and looking at the night sky. "About me, and Inuyasha... and about Sesshoumaru." She frowned. "He's been in my thoughts a lot lately."

"First off, what are you thinking about Inuyasha?"

"Just wishing that he could see that things are different - and leave them that way. He just won't accept that things will never go back to what they were - too much has passed between us, and most of it wasn't good."

With a nod, Sango agreed. Inuyasha was hanging onto the past stubbornly - it seemed that was a particular failing of his. "I agree with you about Inuyasha. You did the right thing there - it would never have worked out," she said, sympathy heavy in her voice.

"And what about Sesshoumaru?"

At that, Kagome blushed and looked away, and Sango laughed. "Uh-huh. Well, can't say as I blame you - he _is_ very handsome, after all."

The blush deepened, and Kagome looked down. "I shouldn't think of him that way, Sango, I'll only get hurt worse than I did by Inuyasha. Yes, he's gorgeous, caring, strong, and honorable - but I'm ningen, and he's youkai, and you know he despises ningens. There is no hope."

With a decidedly depressed look on her face, she stood up quickly and moved to the bank, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. "I'm going to head back to camp, Sango, thanks for the company."

Sango shook her head as her friend dressed quickly and left. _Poor thing... she's worrying herself for nothing, I'm sure of it._

Sesshoumaru stared off into the dark under the trees, brow furrowed in deep thought. He'd heard the conversation between the two - he wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but he was guarding his miko while she was vulnerable, and they never seemed to remember his advanced hearing.

_So... she is attracted to this Sesshoumaru. I... do not find her regard... disturbing. That is strange, as she said, I have always hated ningens... but I do not hate her. _The realization came to him slowly, but it was valid, nonetheless.

_There is... a regard on my behalf for her as well - but how far does it go? This is still what I do not understand within myself. I can admit I find her to be an attractive woman - her scent is lovely, and she is intelligent and loyal - all good qualities that would be desirable in a wife._

_So where does that lead me?_

_Would I actually consider... such a thing?_

He sat there for a long time, mulling over the situation he'd found himself in. He'd had the miko on his mind almost constantly lately, but hadn't really thought this far, when he'd overheard her and the slayer. That's when a few things began to come to his attention...

He sighed almost inaudibly._ And if I even have to ask that question, then the answer would be... perhaps. It is certain that I could not say no, and mean it. But I do not know if I could say yes, either - not yet. So... maybe._

He cast his gaze at the heavens._ I should tell her, somehow._

With a little more thought, he came upon an acceptable way, and heading for camp, instructed Inuyasha that he was in charge, and that he would return shortly. With that, he took to the skies, heading someplace specific to gather what he needed.

The next morning, Kagome woke once again to the scent of a flower on her pillow - this time, one, single ivory rose that flushed to a shell pink on the tender insides of the bud.

She sat up, eyes wide, and picked it up gently, before looking around at the suddenly quiet group of people.

Her first thought is that it was from Inuyasha again, but when she caught his eye, she clearly saw his scowl, and knew that it wasn't him.

She felt Sesshoumaru's presence behind her, and turned to look up at him. He nodded at the flower in her hand.

"This one felt that you needed to see this particular flower - I'm sure if you look in your little book, you will find the meaning of it." With that, he turned and walked towards the fire, taking a seat there, and with a confused glance at Sango, she reached over and obediently pulled out her little flower book.

When she found the meaning of the flower, she sat back, her eyes wide and shocked.

_What...? He must have heard us last night!_

Her face flushed, and she looked down at the rose, then over at him, meeting his steady gaze.

_I can't... does he really mean what I think he means?_

He nodded slowly at her, while his brother looked on with jealousy and suspicion, and everyone else watched with curiosity.

"You may hope."

She flushed even deeper, and looked back down at the rose with a small, but sincere smile.

_Hope... something I haven't had in so long. And Sesshoumaru is the one to give it back to me - how utterly ironic._

-oOo-

A/N: And before everyone asks, no, he isn't in love with her, and she isn't with him, either yet, they are _attracted_. After thinking about it, Sesshoumaru has realized he's not against the idea of there being something with her, so he's saying to her that she can hope, that it is possible there could be something there. That's all - yet. There's a lot more to come in this story.

Amber


	27. Regard

**Regard**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

It had been a week, now, since the day that Sesshoumaru had made the singular advance towards Kagome - that there was a possibility of _more _between them than 'just friends'.

Kagome was still in shock, and just couldn't quite believe it.

For Sesshoumaru, who hated ningens, to even admit that he was attracted to her, was a major surprise... let alone to basically say he was willing, at this point, to see where this thing between them would go.

Because that's exactly what he'd done - and in front of everyone, too.

_"You may hope."_

Three simple words... and yet, they encompassed so much.

Needless to say, Rin, Shippo, and surprisingly, Jaken, not to mention Sango, were all pleased with what was going on. Kagome chuckled at that thought. She'd have thought Jaken would have screamed louder than Inuyasha - but the little toad had grown very fond of Kagome, and wasn't upset at all.

Miroku seemed to be neutral at this point, and Kagome figured it was because he was worried about Inuyasha. She wasn't surprised; the hanyou was his closest friend, even if he didn't necessarily agree with some things that he'd done.

But she knew he was also concerned about her as well - not wanting to see her hurt again.

Inuyasha was completely outraged, and he made no effort to hide it - but she'd expected it, so it didn't really bother her much.

Of course, part of that was because Sesshoumaru was shielding her from a great deal of his ire - and she knew it, even though he'd tried to hide it from her.

_He's so protective - but it's not at all like I thought it would be. He doesn't just take care of my physical safety - he takes care of everything. Mental, emotional and physical... it's all the same to him._

_I didn't even know what I was missing with Inuyasha... there's so much more there with Sesshoumaru. _

_I feel... warm. And safe._

She looked up to where the daiyoukai was walking at the front of the group, and smiled to herself as she watched his gorgeous hair sway from side to side as he walked.

_Very warm._

Sesshoumaru felt her gaze land on him as thought he'd been hit. He didn't even need to see her to know when she was looking at him, and when she looked away. He was simply hyper-aware of her every move.

He'd also noticed that he was much more aware of their surroundings, as well. It was as if his every instinct was forcing all his senses to work at their peak - to make sure that what was his was protected completely.

He'd never reacted quite this strongly to just Rin - another point in favor of the young woman trailing along behind him.

Still, he was daiyoukai enough not to react too quickly to any circumstance - if he had any fault, in fact, it was a tendency to over-analyze... to take too long sometimes in considering a situation.

It was a fault that he had to watch - sometimes taking too long was just as dangerous as not taking long enough to think about things.

_This is definitely one of those times. Of course, I do not want to think too hard about this, anyway - I will just let nature take its course, because the time for thinking is done - I already have thought about this, and I do not wish to turn her away - all that is left is to let whatever is going to happen, do so, however..._

_My regard for her... it deepens quickly - quicker than I thought it would._

He was pulled from his thoughts by Rin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He looked down at her as she walked at his side. "Yes, Rin?"

"I got this flower for you to put in Rin's flower book." She held up a yellow flower, and his brow rose. "It's a da-daffodil," she spit out, having trouble with the word for some reason, and his eyes smiled down at her. "It stands for regard... Kagome-sama told Rin that it means 'to look upon favorably'."

He reached down slowly and took the flower, looking at it, then back down to the child smiling up at him so trustingly.

"Yes, Rin," he said slowly, "that is correct. And," he glanced back over his shoulder at the miko, "it is... a good flower to stand for the priestess. How did you know?" he asked, brow raised.

Rin grinned up at him, eyes shining happily. "Rin knows Sesshoumaru-sama very well. You don't say things a lot, and you don't show things in your expressions, but you sometimes show things in your eyes. And in the things you do."

He nodded at her, and she took the flower back and walked back to Ah-Uhn, leaving him to his thoughts once again.

_Regard. _

_'To look upon favorably'._

_That is an excellent way of saying exactly how I see her at this time._

_I am positive however, _he thought, _that this 'regard' will deepen._

He glanced back at the miko once more.

_It is only a matter of time._

-oOo-

A/N: Regard... well. Anyway, its better than being seen as a nuisance ningen. She's making headway! Go Kagome! Oh... I'm actually excited - the next several chapters are really good, I love the way they turned out!

Amber


	28. Heartless

**Heartless**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome stood protectively over Inuyasha's fallen body, covering them both with a barrier... to defend them from Naraku.

They'd been ambushed by the spider and many of his minions - and she and Inuyasha had been separated from the others very quickly. It seemed that the spider had determined a weakness, and was using it to get rid of Inuyasha.

Kagome would not allow this, no matter what.

"Why do you protect this hanyou so desperately, Kagome?" he whispered sibilantly. "Did he not betray you unto death for a clay construct that had no true life in her?"

"Is that your game, Naraku? Try to make me betray him over something like that?" Kagome was not amused - and it showed. As if she would leave him to be killed.

"Something like that? Is that how you view your death, priestess? Tell me, if I killed you and the oh, so gracious Sesshoumaru brought you back, would you defend me to the death as you do this pathetic fool?" Naraku raised a brow and stared at her, his hot red eyes running over her form slowly, consideringly.

"No, Naraku, I'd help whoever was trying to kill you. Inuyasha isn't you - and there's no comparison there."

"Is that what you think?" He chuckled wickedly at her, and she shivered atavistically. There was so much hatred in that sound.

She eyed him as he stalked a bit closer, hoping that her friends finished their own battles soon - or that Sesshoumaru would. He was going to be very angry about this...

"I would think you'd be happy to get rid of one who was so heartless and cruel to you, little woman." He suddenly sprouted several limbs from his sides, and watched with a smirk as they sprouted into clusters of purple and blue flowers - and then looked at Kagome.

"I've watched you fools for months now, and quickly picked up your little game with flowers, miko," he said, false sweetness in his voice. "Do you know what these flowers are?" His eyes narrowed on her as she paled. "I see that you do. So... hydrangeas... for heartlessness. They fit what the half-breed did to you."

"Shut up, Naraku," she said, hurt beginning to manifest in her voice, hard as she tried to hide it.

His eyes flared triumphantly as he noted her struggle to contain her pain.

"Ah, but why should I? 'Tis only the simple truth, after all. Think about it: he was willing, even eager, from the sound of it, to let you stay dead at the hands of an evil woman, one who was nothing more than hatred and rage rolled up in grave soil. There was nothing of Kikyou in that body - even I was aware of that. And yet," he mused, looking down at Inuyasha consideringly, "the fool laying on the ground before me could not see it."

Kagome's eyes shimmered with tears - after all, what he was saying was strictly the truth, and she refused to hide from it, no matter how painful.

It changed nothing, however.

"That doesn't matter, Naraku. No matter what, I will not abandon him to you," she said with anger feathering the gentle tones of her voice. "What he did to me may be heartless, but I will not return like with like."

"Abandon him," he howled with spite. "That's what he did to you! And it wasn't even for Kikyou - it was for nothing! All that clay shell contained was hatred - and malice for you, who did no wrong to her. She hated you, despised you beyond _anything_. She was willing to send herself to the depths of hell for her own depravity so long as you would also suffer... and this is what he would defend - what he would have abandoned you to."

Kagome stood up from her crouch and faced Naraku fully, anger lending her strength as she pulled an arrow and set her stance.

"Begone, Naraku. You will not win this battle." Tears ran down her cheeks for the memory of the pain Inuyasha's callous disregard for her life had caused, but she stood firm above him.

"Inuyasha cares about me, in his own way, but he could never fight against even the image of Kikyou - and I finally understood that. I have let his heart go from me. But I will not leave him to face you injured and alone - I do not abandon my friends - and he will always be that. It's called loyalty, Naraku, and it's something _you_ will never understand."

Before Naraku could answer her, as he chewed impotently on his rage at his inability to break the priestess that stood so strongly against him, another voice broke in.

"Indeed, Naraku, you should have listened to her and left. You have learned nothing if you have watched this miko all this time as you have claimed, and yet still expect her to fall to your blatant manipulations. She is too pure to be swayed by the likes of you."

Sesshoumaru didn't look her way, keeping his gaze trained on their enemy, but Kagome blushed at his words. Compliments from the stoic lord were rare, after all.

He raised a brow mockingly as he looked at the spider. "Flowers, Naraku? How... quaint."

Naraku snarled in rage, and called his tentacles back, the illusion of the pretty flowers melting back into his flesh, and Kagome shivered. That could so easily have been Inuyasha.

"I will be back, priestess," he spat, then twisting into his miasma, he disappeared, and Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword, angered, but refusing to show it.

Kagome sagged then, letting her bow and the arrow she'd held so tautly fall to the ground as the barrier went down, and Sesshoumaru moved to assist her. She looked down at Inuyasha to begin to assess his injuries, and was startled to find him awake, and looking at her.

The pain and sorrow... and shame in his gaze hurt her.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome... I never meant..." his voice choked off with grief, and he couldn't finish.

She put a fingertip to his lips and shook her head. "Hush, Inu - I know. We'll speak of this later, once you've recovered, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded, and glanced at his brother, who, oddly enough, had a neutral expression on his face. Something passed between them, then, and Sesshoumaru bowed his head in acceptance of his brother's trust.

His head fell back, then, and his eyes closed wearily.

_I may have seemed heartless, Naraku, but I'm not. Those flowers better suit you - since you literally _are_ heartless._

_I still have mine - its just battered and broken. Still, that's better than not having one at all._

-oOo-

A/N: Pretty self-explanatory, ne?

Amber


	29. Your Friendship Means So Much To Me

**Your Friendship Means So Much To Me**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

It had been several days since the attack by Naraku, and everyone save Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and the children had been injured, leaving them to make camp in the area and spend some time resting and recovering. The only one to leave had at one point been Jaken - after Inuyasha had spent some time talking privately to his brother.

That had left Kagome with curiosity rampant within her, but in dealing with everyone's injuries, and cooking for the group, she'd forgotten, just too busy to maintain any thoughts of anything else for long.

But that was finally changing. Sango and Miroku were both back on their feet, as was her little Shippo, and they were bound and determined to give her a bit of a break by taking over for her.

And so it was that she found herself with nothing to do, suddenly, and taking advantage of that, she decided to take a bit of a walk. Just as she was ready to leave the camp, Inuyasha spoke up.

"Kagome, could I... walk with you?" he asked, hesitantly. "I... need to talk to you," he finished quietly.

She looked at him, and nodded, holding out her hand with a slight smile. "Sure, Inuyasha. Come on."

With that, she led him off, and everyone left behind in the camp looked not so secretively at the big daiyoukai to see his reaction.

They were all rather surprised to see that he wasn't showing any - but he certainly didn't look angry.

Kagome smiled to herself as she and her best friend walked peaceably along. It had been so long since they'd done this - she hadn't realized 'til now how much she'd missed it.

It made her heart ache.

They finally came to a pretty little meadow dotted here and there with wildflowers, and sat down together.

Inuyasha folded his hands into his haori, and gazed off into the distance for a while, just enjoying the quiet - and her soothing presence.

He was lucky she had such a beautiful soul, and a forgiving one, or he'd never have known this pleasure again.

Naraku had been right about one thing - he was a fool - and he could now admit it.

"First, and foremost, I wanted you to know that I always knew the difference between you and Kikyou. I know that you thought that I mistook you for her a lot - but I didn't." He glanced at her, then looked away again.

"Inu aren't really capable of making mistakes like that, Kagome, because we rely on scent - and while a scent_ can _be faked short-term, it can't be done long-term. I've always known that Kagome was Kagome."

She thought about that for a while, then nodded acceptingly. "Okay."

He chuckled, though there was little humor in the sound. "And just like that, you believe me."

She frowned, confused. "Why wouldn't I? You haven't lied to me."

"But that's just the thing, Kagome." He looked shamed. "I have. All the times I told you that you were ugly, that I hated your scent - that you couldn't be as good or as powerful or as smart as Kikyou. Those were all lies." He flinched as he caught her hurt gaze at the reminder of his cruel words.

"I won't go into the reasons behind why I said those things - at this point," it was his turn to looked pained, "they don't matter anymore, and I don't want to interfere... well, anyway, the less said, the better. I lost my chance with you, and as much as it hurts to say it, it's time I owned up to my foolishness, and let go."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears - she had let go a while ago now, but it still hurt, and truthfully, probably always would. She knew that in her heart of hearts, she would always love him - but she had a big heart, as big as her soul, and lots of room to love more than just Inuyasha.

And any relationship between her and her hanyou friend that tried to go beyond the boundaries of deep friendship would always be toxic - they would never be able to escape Kikyou's influence.

It just wouldn't ever work, and she could accept that now.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and watched as he pulled something from the sleeve of his haori. It was a necklace - like the one she'd long ago given him, it was a locket, though somewhat larger.

"I would be honored if you would accept this and wear it as a symbol of our friendship, Kagome." He opened it, and then held it out to her... and suddenly, she let out a sob, a smile breaking through at the same time.

It was beautiful. Inside, on one side of the locket, was a tiny, perfect painting of an Iris; with the meaning 'Your friendship means so much to me', it was perfect, and on the other, another tiny painting of him. Tears flooded her eyes, making the pictures waver in front of her, and she looked up, a wide, beautiful smile crossing her face.

"Oh, Inuyasha! It's beautiful! Where... where did you get something like this?" It had taken planning... and he'd been restrained to camp with his injuries.

He blushed a little. "Keh. Sesshoumaru and I had a talk - and I asked him if he would help me with this. That's where Jaken was, and what he brought back when he came this morning. I guess the ice lord has artisans at his shiro, and they created this."

She turned, presenting him her back. Twisting her hair over her shoulder, she asked, "Would you put it on?"

He smiled, and nodding, took the necklace and clasped it around her, then loosed her hair. She turned back around, still smiling, and hugged him.

"Thank you! I'll wear it always, Inuyasha. You will forever be my best friend, you know that, right?"

He nodded shyly. "And you will always be mine." He turned and looked up at the sky again. Slowly, he said, "I know... what all that was with Sesshoumaru the other day - the whole 'hope' thingy. If you have feelings for him... I won't try to get between you two." He chuckled, looking askance at her. "I may never understand what you see in that cold jerk, but..."

Kagome blushed, but held his gaze gratefully. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Your welcome, Kagome. I just... want you to be happy."

She stood up. "I think I'm going to head back to camp... you gonna stay here for a while?"

He looked up at her. "Yeah... I still have a lot of thinking to do."

"Okay." She smiled sweetly at him. "Be careful." With that, she walked away.

He watched her go, pain in his heart that he hadn't let her see.

_I do want you to be happy, Kagome, and that's why I'm letting you go. I'm too broken to ever make you happy - and I see that now..._

_But I still love you, so I will stand aside so another can bring you the joy you deserve._

-oOo-

A/N: I know a lot of ppl hate Inuyasha, but I don't. I think he's been through hell and back, and it blinded him to a lot of things, but he's not bad at heart. I, personally, adore Inuyasha. So... for those that hoped I'd be mean to him, sorry - ain't happening.

Amber


	30. For Mother

**For Mother**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome watched Rin and Shippo talking to Sesshoumaru in low tones suspiciously. She just knew something was up, but when she looked at Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha, they shrugged - they didn't know what was going on, either.

It had been over a week since the attack by Naraku, and everyone was healed and well - and they were back on the road again.

Kagome sighed, somewhat wearily. Their supplies were running low, and so they were on a long loop back to Kaede's village - and the well. Since Naraku's attack, they'd all agreed that he was becoming desperate, and decided to push on, hoping to catch him off-guard.

Because of that, she would only be going home overnight - just to gain supplies, and sleep - then it was back to the hunt.

Sometimes, she wondered if they'd ever finish this insane quest.

With a sigh, she looked back up again, only to find Rin and Shippo giggling, and a daiyoukai staring at her contemplatively, before nodding down at the two children.

She smiled softly at that.

_He's so gentle with them... he'll make a good father someday. _

And then she blushed - deeply.

Putting her hands to her cheeks, she stared hard at the ground. _Oh my gods, what am I _thinking?

Sesshoumaru looked back up just then, and caught the reaction - and an amused, curious look flashed quickly through his eyes.

_I wonder what thought caused her to look that way..._

With an internal chuckle, he shook his head and continued walking, silver hair swirling around him and swaying gently - keeping the miko behind him mesmerized.

She walked that way all day, too, barely noticing anything going on around her.

Later on that evening, after dinner had been finished, and cleaned up from, they all relaxed around the fire, and Rin and Shippo both sidled up to Kagome, glancing at her and giggling.

She smiled at them, noticing that they each held a flower - and her brow furrowed slightly as she tried to remember what that flower was - and what it meant.

Rin was the first to speak.

"Here, Kagome-sama... this is a day lily. It stands for mothers." The little girl blushed, leaving a deep pink color across her cheeks that was just adorable - and Kagome melted all over the place.

The little girl glanced at Shippo, then at Sesshoumaru, who nodded at her encouragingly, as the kit also handed Kagome the flower in his hand.

"Sesshoumaru-sama helped us get this flower... and Shippo and this Rin wondered... would you be our mother?" She had a fearful, yet somehow hopeful look in her eyes, as did Shippo, and Kagome melted even further.

_Do they really think I would say no?_

She caught Sesshoumaru's eye, then, and noted his intensity...

_He's very interested in my answer... I wonder why?_

Shaking that thought away for later perusal, she looked back at the two children standing in front of her, and setting aside the flowers, held open her arms. They both jumped into her lap immediately, hugging to her as only children can.

"Are you two sure that this is what you want? You really want _me_ to be your mother?"

"Well... Rin thinks that you already act like a mother," she said, and Shippo nodded.

"Yeah, Rin's right, K'gome. So... can we?"

She looked up over their heads at Sesshoumaru helplessly. "Um... Sesshoumaru-sama? Is it okay with you?"

"I would not have assisted them in gaining the flowers if it were not, miko. And the kit is correct, after all, you already act as a mother to them both - they will only be calling it as it is if you allow this."

She took in his calm expression, but also the oddly tense set of his shoulders that gave the lie to his casual tone of voice - her answer was very important to him, for some reason.

"Well," she sighed, smiling down at the two children taking up her lap, 'I would be honored if you two called me mother. I love the both of you like I am, anyway, Sesshoumaru-sama is right about that."

The tiny human child, and the even tinier kitsune child squealed happily, throwing themselves against her even harder, knocking them all over in a joyous heap, and Kagome giggled and laughed right along with them as the rest of the camp looked on with smiles.

As the children calmed down, Kagome finally managed to sit up, and she glanced quickly over at Sesshoumaru.

A tiny smile lit one corner of his mobile mouth - and she knew he was pleased with her answer to the children.

_I was right, _she mused, _he will make a most excellent father..._

_Someday. _

And then she blushed again.

_Maybe... _

She left that thought alone with a bright smile.

Thoughts like that were for a later time.

-oOo-

A/N: oOoOo I wonder what Kagome was thinking about at the end there...

Amber


	31. Love at First Sight

**Love at First Sight**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

In the days and weeks following that pivotal battle with Naraku, the group had managed to keep him on the run, and he was getting more and more desperate - which meant he was making mistakes.

One of those mistakes was letting his miasma leak just enough, time and time again, to draw his enemies towards him.

Unfortunately for Kagome, one of those enemies was her erstwhile suitor, Koga.

Now, Kagome was fond enough of the ookami youkai, but only as a friend, and she was definitely tired of all the 'my woman' claims he put on her. He just completely ignored the fact that she'd denied his claims over and over - and the fact that she refused his advances _every single time he showed up._

He was what modern teens called 'dense'.

With the way things were now, she wasn't sure what would happen when he showed up... would Sesshoumaru feel he was enough of a threat to her state of mind to actually defend her against the ookami, or would he leave her to deal with the hardheaded, stubborn wolf?

What _actually_ happened when they finally ran into him again about two weeks after that last battle with the wicked hanyou, however, wasn't what she'd expected in the least.

She'd had no idea that her mothering instincts would kick in so fast - or so hard.

The beginning of the encounter went the same as they always did - save for the fact that while Inuyasha did try to defend her, he was much more mature about it, not allowing the discussion to degenerate into a fight.

No... the fight was started by two tiny children. One human, and one youkai.

"She isn't your woman, you stupid wolf! She's our momma, and you can't have her!"

The entire group froze, looking down in shock on none other than Shippo, as he ran up and kicked Koga in the shin - followed by a very upset Rin.

"Oi, you stupid runt, she's my woman, she ain't your mother, so stay away and stop callin' her that!"

Rin was in tears, and Kagome could tell that for some reason, the tiny child was terrified. Kneeling in the dirt and hugging the little girl's shaking body to her, she asked, "Rin, honey, what's wrong?"

Rin shuddered as Koga growled at the two, and Kagome immediately snapped a look up at him that promised death, causing him to back up and quiet down immediately.

"When Rin first found Sesshoumaru-sama, he was hurt and Rin helped him get better, but one day, Rin's village was attacked by wolves... _his _wolves. They killed Rin - but Sesshoumaru-sama saved Rin," she whispered. "And now, he wants to take my new mother away."

Kagome was horrified, and just as Sesshoumaru lighted in the clearing, she stood, holding the shaking child and stormed over to him. Handing Rin gently to him, she turned and stomped back over to a very confused Koga - and slapped him right across the face.

"How dare you growl at my children and tell them I'm not their mother! Let me reiterate, Koga, I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN! I never have been, and I never will be. What I _am _is a mother to these two children, and that will also never change!" She glared into his shocked face, almost growling in her rage.

"Now, since it was you and your wolves that killed my daughter, I do not want you to come around here, ever, do we have an understanding? And if you ever try that claiming thing again with me, I'll purify you, got it?" By this time, she was poking her finger into his chest hard, and everyone in the group was staring open-mouthed at her - including Koga - and the children.

Even Sesshoumaru evinced astonishment, although that was mostly just the look in his eyes, since his expression was the same cold, hard one he usually wore when presented with something unpleasant.

"B-but, K-kagome..! I - we... were supposed..."

"No!" she cut him right off. "We weren't supposed to be anything! Now, be a good boy and hand over the shards." She held out a hand for them, and Koga, rather dazedly, plucked the shards from his legs and handed them to her. "Good. Now, it's time for you to leave. Remember, don't come here again. I won't have you upsetting my children."

Koga left without another word, still too stunned to even think of arguing.

As Rin shimmied down from Sesshoumaru's arms, and she and Shippo ran to her, Kagome caught sight of Inuyasha moving to where the ookami had stood, and bending to retrieve something.

With a curious expression, he held his hand out to her.

She set the children back down and looked at the hanyou - who was holding a single, thornless rose.

_Oh, jeez... _

She rolled her eyes as everyone looked at it, then up at her.

"It means 'love at first sight'."

Sesshoumaru considered that for a moment, then said, "That is a false flower, then. You cannot love someone the first time you see them. Love is something that grows over time."

Kagome's eyes twinkled at him, and she smiled, nodding. "Koga doesn't really love me - he doesn't even know me. He just wanted me for my ability to see the shards."

Inuyasha flinched as she said that. _How many times did I say that to her?_

Then she chuckled. "Love at first sight, I believe, really only applies to your children. For when you first hold them after they are born, you love them."

And she smiled down at the two children still staring up at her with love, taking the rose and handing it to them. "This is for you both - from me."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, his mind caught in that imagery - a parent holding their child for the first time.

_Yes... that - to love instantly your child - that I can see._

He looked at her.

_And any child that could call the miko 'mother' would be blessed, indeed - as the kit and Rin are._

-oOo-

A/N: Wonder what Sesshoumaru's thinking? Could it be the same thing Kagome was thinking last chapter?

Amber


	32. Resignation and Goodbye

**Resignation and Goodbye**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome sat slumped on the edge of the battlefield, tired and despairing. Naraku was gone, yes, but as wonderful as that was, it didn't give any closure to her - because once the evil spider realized he was going to die, he shattered the jewel once again and scattered it to the four corners of the lands.

Which meant that her struggling to continue with school had all been for nothing - there was no way she could even think about college while trying to shard hunt - all over again.

It was time to go home and talk to her mother.

Apparently, her destiny lay here, in the far distant past, and it was becoming more and more evident as things continually conspired to keep her here.

And then another thought caught her attention.

While she and Inuyasha were obligated to once again retrieve all the jewel shards...

The others were not.

By the 'others', she really meant Sesshoumaru.

_What will happen now? He was here to defeat Naraku, and now that's done... I'm sure he has other things to do._

_I guess... nothing more will ever have the chance to happen between us. So much for hope._

With a weary sigh, she stood up and moved towards the others, wanting to check on the children to make sure that they were all right. The battle had been long, and while they had been protected by her barrier, she had still worried.

Sesshoumaru was also heading for the barrier that held the children, and he noticed immediately that something was very wrong with Kagome - her aura was distressed... she seemed sad, and resignation laced heavily through her scent.

He resolved to pull her away as soon as the children were seen to, and they had moved a bit away from the battlefield to set up camp.

After all, he could not protect her properly if he did not know what was bothering her.

When he reached the group, Kagome had already dropped the barrier and it was obvious that the children were fine - they were hanging onto her like they'd never let her go again, and Sesshoumaru concluded with amusement that they probably wouldn't if they had any choice in the matter.

"Come, miko, we will set up camp - so that we may all rest."

Kagome nodded but didn't say anything, her aura still saddened, though she attempted to hide it for the children's sake.

When they reached the clearing that Sesshoumaru lead them to, Kagome had camp set up in short order, and once the children had settled down for the evening and dinner had been eaten, she excused herself and went off to find a little privacy.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, then Inuyasha, and Sango asked, "Does anyone know why Kagome is so sad? I mean, I know that she's probably upset about the jewel and all, but..."

Sesshoumaru stood from his spot against a tree. "I will go speak to her - I have had intentions of doing so since the battle ended and I noted her fraying emotional state."

No one said a word as he walked into the trees, moving silently and following her scent.

Kagome was laying in a small meadow, staring up at the night sky quietly, and she didn't react when his youki washed over her.

"What is it that concerns you, miko?"

She glanced over at him, watching him watch the heavens.

_Cyclamen, _she thought idly, _it would work well here. _

_Resignation and Goodbye._

She sighed.

_I've resigned myself to saying goodbye when he leaves but... it hurts._

_I... just hadn't expected how much._

"So... when are you planning on leaving?" She acted as though she hadn't heard his question, instead asking one of her own, and he shot her a look from beneath lowered lids.

"I was not aware that I was - leaving, that is. Why would you think that?"

"Well, you joined us so that we could destroy Naraku - and now that's done... so I figured you'd be heading home now."

And suddenly, he understood.

"I am your protector, miko - and I am well aware that you have to once again search for the shards. I have no intentions of leaving you to this task alone."

He glanced over at her as she opened her mouth to speak, somehow just knowing what she was going to say.

"Do not, Kagome," he said warningly. "Inuyasha is no longer your protector - and as long as I am counted among the living, he will not be in that position again. You are mine to protect."

Kagome sighed deeply as a weight fell from her shoulders, and Sesshoumaru had to admit to himself that he was pleased that she didn't want to be separated from him.

_That she was so bothered by that thought brings me pleasure - it is good to know that I am that important to her, because..._

_She is that important to me._

-oOo-

A/N: So, now she knows that he's sticking around - he isn't gonna run off and leave her, like a certain other person who shall remain nameless did. Yay! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!

Amber


	33. False

**False**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

It had been several days since the fall of Naraku, and the group was once more back at full strength - except Kagome, who had fallen and sprained her ankle when walking back from the meadow the night Sesshoumaru had declared himself her permanent protector.

Because of that, she was being forced to ride Ah-Uhn with Rin - Sesshoumaru was adamant that she not walk on it any more than absolutely necessary - which, with him around, was pretty much not at all.

She sighed, bored.

_I guess it's a good thing that we're heading back to the well - momma's not going to be happy, but she knows how important it is that we do this. After all, if we don't get rid of the jewel, our era might not ever come to be - and I could never allow that._

_For some reason, though, while I was born in that era, it seems that the kami felt that I was needed here more - and have gone about creating a life for me in the here and now, instead of there in that far-distant future._

She looked up, and directly ahead of her, as usual, she found swaying silver hair.

_He's so beautiful, _she thought vaguely. _ I really don't want to leave him, anyway. Maybe there's no future with him, although..._

Her thoughts turned to the day that the children had asked her to be their mother, and his intensity while waiting for her answer - and his response to her question when she'd asked if it was okay.

_"I would not have assisted them in gaining the flowers if it were not, miko."_

Why would he agree to something like that with his ward if he had no intention of her being around to watch the child grow? It gave her hope - along with the fact that he was sticking around even now that Naraku was gone - just to protect her.

_"Inuyasha is no longer your protector - and as long as I am counted among the living, he will not be in that position again. You are mine to protect."_

Just the memory of those words made her shiver in pleasure. They sounded so... permanent.

After everything she'd been through in the last several years, _permanent _sounded wonderful.

Sesshoumaru was well aware of her eyes pinned to his back as the day wore on, and he found that he enjoyed the knowledge that she watched him so much - he had found himself studying her more and more as time had gone on. It was good that it seemed to be a mutual preoccupation.

He reflected back on his words to her, the promise to protect her for as long as he lived,and knew that he meant them. There was no hesitation within him over that vow to her.

And that's what it was, he realized. He intended to protect her until he died.

Without warning, a swirl of wind kicked up, and a strong, but shielded youki became apparent. He moved back quickly as he was pulled from his thoughts, placing himself in front of his miko and ward.

When the wind died down, Kagura stood before the group, and Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were all instantly circling her, weapons drawn.

The wind witch looked around with seeming amusement, before shifting her gaze to the youkai Lord before her.

"So... Naraku's gone, and I'm free - and I have you all to thank for it." Looking over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, then, she met Kagome's narrow-eyed gaze. "Going to search for the jewel again, miko?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed even further at the intensity in the kaze's gaze, as the others all began yelling at Kagura - until Sesshoumaru motioned for silence. There was something off about this encounter...

"Kagura." His voice was pure ice - he didn't like the way she was eyeing Kagome at all. "The jewel, and its fate, is none of your concern. You have your freedom. That is what you longed for - take it and trouble us no more."

The wind kaze shifted her gaze back to the icy aristocrat, and pouted. "I had planned to ask if you would let me join you, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, in a sultry voice. "I could always be of some... _use _to you, I'm sure." She looked him up and down in a very blatant manner, and everyone was aware of just what she was offering.

Kagome slumped then, sure that she was about to be ditched. After all, Kagura was attractive, and a pure-blood youkai - unlike she herself - and that would probably be very palatable to him.

Sesshoumaru stared at her consideringly for a moment, then said "Only a woman of questionable virtue would offer her body so freely for gain, and this Sesshoumaru has no need of such a female. You are a construct," he raised a brow at her angry flush, and the snickers of the rest of the group, "a doll, created by Naraku from his flesh. No part of that abomination will ever be allowed to touch me. Leave."

With that, an enraged, humiliated kaze plucked a feather from her bun, and hopped on it as it enlarged. "You'll regret that," she hissed, before she disappeared in another swirl of wind, and everyone breathed sighs of relief and put their weapons away.

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru's back, rather shocked at the words he'd just said, and then looked back down to the spot Kagura had stood in - the same spot the daiyoukai was also looking - and stared at the haze there.

It cleared, her miko powers once again clicking in to warn her, and in place of the haze, there was a yellow lily.

_False._

Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully, a frown forming as she remembered her first reaction to Kagura's appearance. Just then, Sesshoumaru glanced back at her questioningly, and she met his gaze, knowing what he was asking.

"I see it. It means 'false'. I don't think that was really Kagura," she said slowly, still frowning. "Something about that encounter wasn't right."

Inuyasha snorted at that. "The whole encounter was wrong." He looked up at his brother with a jeering light in his eyes. "So part of Naraku has a thing for you, eh, brother?"

"Be silent, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru was obviously still busy with his thoughts, and he turned and began walking once again, as though nothing had happened. "We continue on."

As everyone fell back into line and began walking, Kagome once again thought over that little meeting.

_False... Something about it was, that's for sure._

_But what?_

-oOo-

A/N: Maybe things with Naraku aren't as cut and dried as the group had thought, eh?

Amber


	34. Caution

**Caution**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome was still thinking about the meeting with Kagura several days later - and so was Sesshoumaru. The rest of the group, however, seemed to have all but forgotten it.

Apparently, whatever it was about the encounter that had tipped Kagome off, hadn't been noticed by anyone else.

Even Sesshoumaru, though he'd noted the flower left behind, hadn't really noticed anything off about Kagura herself, so Kagome was left to try to figure out just what it was about the encounter that was driving her instincts insane.

_Come on, Kagome, there's some clue in what was said, otherwise, you wouldn't have known something was wrong. So what was it?_

While Kagome was preoccupied with figuring out the puzzle, Sesshoumaru was left trying to figure out why he had reacted as he had to the kaze's 'offer'. True, she was, as he had said to her, merely a construct of Naraku, and as such, beneath him, but still - he had realized in the instant that the offer had been made that he would have reacted the same way no matter _who_ had made it.

Youkai female or not.

That was surprising to him, because up 'til now, something like that would not have garnered a negative reaction from him on its own.

But it seemed that something in him was looking more and more towards the miko - and refusing to look anywhere else. As that realization took hold in his conscious mind for the first time, he examined it from every angle - and found that it was true...

And it did not offend any part of him that it was so.

Apparently, every part of him was ready to see the miko as a _relationship_ - and an exclusive one.

He glanced back over his shoulder at her from the corner of his eye. _So... she is mine to protect - and I want more of her to be mine, more... beyond just someone to take care of._

_How much more? _

_I am... unsure what to label this, yet..._

Rin watched him watching Kagome with a secret smile... as far as she and Shippo were concerned, things were going extremely well between the two.

It wouldn't be long.

Everyone else noticed the same things, and while Sango and Miroku were rather pleased that the powerful dai was so protective of their friend, Inuyasha was just pained.

_This is how it should have been between her and I - if I'd been smarter and not a blind baka._

"I've got it!" Kagome shouted out triumphantly from her spot still on the back of Ah-Uhn, startling the group out of their thoughts. Everyone came to a halt and looked at her, confused.

Sesshoumaru turned to face her, a questioning look on his face, and she cheerfully tossed him her little flower book, a teasing smile on her face. "Look up the meaning of oleander, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He raised a brow at her, then with a barely audible sigh, he decided to humor her, and scanned down the page 'til he found it. His brow climbed higher.

"Caution?" He looked up at her. "Why?"

"I finally figured out what was wrong with that whole thing with Kagura," she waved a hand meaningfully to indicate the kaze. "In all the time since Naraku created her, Kagura herself never cared for the jewel - the only thing she ever cared for was getting away from Naraku." She looked around at everyone's faces excitedly.

"But when we saw her _this _time... she was _very _interested in it, wasn't she? And then, wanting to travel with us while we re-gathered the shards?"

Sesshoumaru frowned as he ran that through his mind. _True - even when she offered me shards, she was willing to give them freely for me to kill Naraku - so she could get away from her master. She had no ambition to keep them for herself._

"Don't you all see? Something is going on with Kagura - remember Kaguya?" She looked at Inuyasha. "In order to draw her out, he pretended to be dead, guys... and then used Kohaku to regenerate himself."

At that, the entire group except Sesshoumaru looked horrified - he merely looked intrigued.

"So, you think that he may be doing something similar here," he mused. "It is certainly possible - he has always been good at planning ahead. He would realize that we would have to reassemble the jewel if he scattered it and 'died', and using another, he could infiltrate the pack - and be on hand when it was made whole once more."

He glanced up at Kagome. "Impressive, miko. Caution, indeed. I will consider this - there may be a way to use the knowledge to our advantage." With that, he turned and continued walking, leaving the group to follow after.

Kagome glowed happily at the compliment she'd received from him, a soft blush on her cheeks.

He didn't give them often - so when he did, it was something to be treasured.

-oOo-

A/N: Sneaky, sneaky, Naraku. Looks like it's not as over as they thought. Hope everyone enjoys!

Amber


	35. Wealth

**Wealth**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

For the first time since the Western Lord had joined the group of shard hunters, they were all heading in to a ningen village. Sesshoumaru was not fond of the dwelling places of non-youkai and tended to avoid them - the unpleasant smells associated with them were too strong for him to really be able to ignore.

This time, however, he made an exception.

Within moments of breaching the outer perimeter of the village, he wished that he had not.

It only took seconds, and he was hearing whispered comments about Kagome's clothing - and her probable profession due to the brevity of said clothing.

He glanced back at her, curious. _Can she not hear what is being said?_ He found her with her usual smiling, happy countenance, and realized that she could not, and his brow darkened with a frown.

_I do not want her to hear what they are saying about her, therefore..._ he motioned Jaken forward, and gave him certain instructions in a low tone, then handed him a heavy bag of gold.

The imp scampered off as soon as it was in hand, the instructions of his lord clear in his mind.

The next day, just after everyone had woken, Jaken returned, bearing a large parcel, and placed it before Sesshoumaru with a low bow.

"I did as you requested, Sesshoumaru-sama, and found the best quality garments that the town had to offer."

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome looked mystified, but Rin, and surprisingly, Inuyasha, didn't. He'd always known the things the villagers said about Kagome in whispers behind her back - but he didn't have money like his brother did to fix that problem, so he'd always just tried to make sure _she'd _never heard what people were saying.

It had been the best he could do - but it was _not _the best his brother could do.

"Miko, come here."

Kagome frowned uncertainly, but limped over to him, and he settled the parcel in her arms.

"You will go change into one of the kimono in this package, and from now on, you will always wear such."

At first, Kagome had merely looked dumbfounded, but by the time he'd finished speaking, her face had flushed with temper.

"I have my own clothes, Sesshoumaru-sama, and I don't need anyone telling me what I am going to wear!"

At that point, Inuyasha intervened before it could degenerate into anything worse.

He waved a hand at his brother. "I'll take care of it." He grabbed Kagome's hand and took the package with his other hand, then drew her into the trees. "Come on, Kagome, let's go."

Sesshoumaru watched them go with narrowed eyes.

Inuyasha lead the rather recalcitrant miko to a small clearing a little bit away, then let go her hand, motioning her to sit with him, and then he plopped down next to her. He looked off into the trees for a moment, then sighed.

"He isn't trying to boss you around, Kagome. I know I've never told you before, but what you wear - it's not really appropriate in my time. Every time we go into a village, the people immediately start talking - they think you are a 'woman of easy virtue', for lack of a better way to put it."

Kagome's face blanched_. "What?"_ she whispered, completely horrified at the notion that people would actually think that.

"Haven't you paid any attention, Kagome? No normal person dresses like that."

"But... then why didn't you ever say anything before?"

At that, he looked away, ashamed. "Because I was a poor protector, in more ways than one," he admitted. "I didn't have the money to provide anything better for you. Sesshoumaru does, though."

"So... he was trying to protect me?" she asked, suddenly feeling ashamed of herself.

"Yeah. He's wealthy, Kagome, and he will use that wealth, and anything else, to provide for you. When he promised to protect you, he meant in every way. From everything."

"Oh," she breathed, uncomfortably aware that she needed to apologize for jumping to conclusions.

He stood, offering her the package, and she took it with trembling hands. "I'll go back now... you find a pretty kimono to put on, okay?" With that, he walked away, and Kagome rushed to dig through the parcel, suddenly wanting to look her best for the daiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha walk back into camp with a tightly controlled expression. When his brother caught his eye, he asked, "Does she understand?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. I explained it to her. She should be back in a few."

_Perhaps I have underestimated my brother, _he thought, for the first time considering that maybe, Inuyasha wasn't as much a waste of space as he'd always thought.

When Kagome walked back into the clearing a few minutes later, she was met with delighted smiles, as the group complimented her on the beautiful kimono. She blushed at the approbation she received from everyone, but didn't say anything, walking up to Sesshoumaru, she waited for him to acknowledge her.

When he did, she said, "I am sorry for the way I acted earlier, Sesshoumaru-sama. I didn't understand why you bought the clothing - but I do now."

He didn't answer, but he did nod, and his eyes softened enough that she knew he had forgiven her.

_I guess I always knew that he had money, but I never really thought about it before. _And as the day got underway, one last thought slipped through Kagome's mind...

Tiger Lily.

_Wealth. _

_Maybe I should try to get one in my era one of these days and show it to him. _

_I think he would like the flower - it _is_ rather unique - just like him._

She giggled to herself.

_I've never been protected with money before..._

Her mind went to the beautiful kimono in the package, and she smiled widely.

_It's certainly nice, though!_

-oOo-

A/N: Someone way back in the beginning asked me if I would use a tiger lily, and I said I would, so there it is. Kagome's learning that there are many different types of protection - and Sesshoumaru's utilizing them all on her behalf.

Amber


	36. Confidence

**Confidence**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome climbed out of the well in her era, and winced a bit. Her ankle, while healed, was still a bit tender, and the climb had made it twinge.

It had been several days since she'd started wearing the different lovely kimono that Sesshoumaru had bought for her, and while she had apologized for jumping to conclusions, thinking that he was trying to order her around, she still wanted something more to make her feelings on the subject apparent.

Something that would explain her reaction, so that he would understand.

With that thought in mind, she'd come back through the well - that, and because she had some things to talk to her mother about, of course.

But that was another matter.

Once she managed to make it into the house, she was disappointed to find that no one was home - her family was on a trip touring other shrines and wouldn't be back for several days.

Upset, but unable to do anything about it, she went to her room and booted up her computer, and sat down to research what she wanted.

She knew what she desired it to say, but she hadn't been able to find a flower with that specific meaning, and she was hoping that with access to the internet, the information would come.

Unfortunately, after over an hour of searching, she'd been unable to find one - instead, she'd found one _plant _that had the meaning she wanted, and after reading up on it, she was able to see why.

This plant was an ancient survivor - it had existed for millions of years, almost unchanged.

She thought about it for a while, and then decided to go ahead and do it - it might not be a flower, but it was beautiful, and maybe, he'd have it planted at his shiro.

The next day, packed, stocked with necessities, and with a potted plant firmly in hand, she jumped into the time stream, and waited to be delivered to the past.

As soon as the time slip was no longer active, Sesshoumaru lighted in the well behind her, and wrapping his arm around her waist, he effortlessly and elegantly brought them both out. The moment he set her down, she dropped her bag, and holding the plant, sat down.

She patted the side next to her, looking up at him almost pleadingly, and he cocked a curious brow at her, but did as she silently asked and sat with her.

"I wanted to explain why I reacted the way I did the other day, when you gave me the kimono. I think it would be a good thing for you to understand, and maybe we can avoid other potential misunderstandings between us." She set the little plant down at her side, not missing the dai's glances at it.

"Where I come from, women are expected to take care of themselves. We don't need a man to do so - that's why I spent so much time with school. When you gave me the clothes, to me, it was like you were saying that I was not able to take care of myself. That would be considered an insult to a woman in my time."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "That was not my intention, miko. While I understand what you are saying, this is not your time, and _here_, I am your protector - which means that I take care of _all_ your needs."

Kagome smiled at him. "I know. Inuyasha explained... sorta. Anyway... that's what this is." She lifted the small plant, and handed it to him. "This is a fern. I wanted to find a flower, but none had the meaning I wanted to convey. This plant did, though, and it's beautiful."

He looked at the greenery curiously. He'd never seen one quite like it before. "What is its meaning, miko?"

Her smile widened as she said softly, "Confidence." He snapped his eyes up to meet hers. "I wanted you to know that I have confidence in you as my protector... _and_ as the one that is my provider in this era."

He considered that for a while, and then nodded. Standing, he held a hand out to her and helped her up, and they began the walk back to the village in comfortable silence.

When they reached Kaede's hut, Sesshoumaru summoned Jaken, and handing him the plant, instructed him to take it to his shiro, and give the care of it over to his gardeners.

At that, a huge, bright smile spread across Kagome's face, and she took a folded piece of paper from inside her obi, handing it to Jaken.

"Those are the instructions for its care," she said happily, when Sesshoumaru sent her a questioning look. "Thank you for keeping it at your home, Sesshoumaru-sama... that way, no matter what happens to me, you'll always have something to remember me by."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, then turned away, a slight frown crossing his face.

_I could never forget you, even were you to disappear back to your time._

His frown deepened at that thought.

_I will not allow that, either. Perhaps I should consult Bokuseno._

_I have every intention of keeping you here, miko. I said I would protect you until I die..._

_And I meant just that._

-oOo-

A/N: It's coming... it won't be long now, I don't think, before he finally realizes what his feelings really are. YAY!

Amber


	37. Anticipation

**Anticipation**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome sighed appreciatively, a gentle smile on her lips as she sank into the heated waters of the onsen. Sango had a similar look on her face.

"It's funny, Kagome. Ever since Sesshoumaru-sama took over as your protector, we've been able to have regular baths - he pays attention to _everything_ when it comes to your comfort, doesn't he?"

"I guess so, Sango," she blushed a little, "but I don't think it's so much for my comfort as for his."

Sango frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, inu, you know? Sensitive noses. I think the regular baths are hints that he doesn't want to smell us," she giggled.

"I don't think that's really it, Kagome. At least, not on your end. If you haven't noticed, you have a scent that tends to send youkai into raptures - I don't think Sesshoumaru-sama finds your scent unpleasant at all - even when you miss a bath or two."

Kagome blushed deeper. "If you say so, Sango." It got quiet for a while after that, as the two bathed, just enjoying the peace.

Sango finished washing, and prepared to get out, looking over her shoulder at her friend, she asked, "Are you going to stay in for a while, Kagome?"

She nodded. "Yeah. The water feels good on my ankle. It's not really hurting anymore, but it's still a little sore."

"Okay. I'll see you back at camp, then." With that, she dressed and left the clearing.

Kagome sighed and leaned back against a boulder, looking around the clearing. _Pretty flowers, _she thought idly, smiling at the yellow flowers adorning several rather overgrown shrubs. _Forsythia..._

After a little while, her eyes wandered upwards to the stars, as they always did, and she allowed her thoughts to wander, feeling safe and warm - and happy.

Perhaps that's why, as she finally stood to get out of the water, she didn't notice the youkai aura until it was actually upon her - although it could be because it was being suppressed. Stunned, frozen, she stared at the very _male_ youkai for several seconds - and then she let out with the mother of all screams.

Within seconds of the start of that scream, Sesshoumaru literally appeared in the clearing - and as he took in the sight of a very nude and vulnerable Kagome, and the male that was staring at her, entranced, his eyes flashed red in sudden, overwhelming rage, and his youki surged.

That was enough to get the male's attention off Kagome, and when he saw what he was facing, he took off, disappearing out of the clearing without any words being spoken.

As soon as he was gone, Kagome flushed fifty different shades of red and rushed to grab her towel, wrapping it around herself as she stared at the ground, absolutely mortified.

Sesshoumaru simply stood, staring out to the place the youkai had disappeared, attempting to gather his formidable control. It was more of a struggle than he would ever admit, however - the combination of his rage at the youkai seeing his miko unclothed, and _himself_ seeing his miko unclothed, wreaking havoc within him.

_Beautiful... _

Finally, after several frozen minutes, Kagome asked softly, embarrassment clear in her voice, "Sesshoumaru-sama? Are you okay?"

He closed his eyes for one moment, then opened them. "Are you covered, miko?"

She sighed. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama, I've got a towel."

He turned to face her, then, and Kagome was taken aback at the warm look in his eyes. _What...?_

In an instant, he was standing before her, and Kagome watched, wide-eyed and stunned, as he lifted his hand to her face, brushing her cheek softly with his knuckles. Expression unreadable, he bent his head, and pressed a firm, but quick, chaste kiss against her lips...

And then he was gone, a "finish quickly, miko," still hanging in the air behind him.

Kagome stared at the place he'd disappeared, shocked speechless. _He... he just kissed me... _After a few stunned moments, she dressed herself, then made her way back to camp slowly.

The rest of the night passed quickly, with her falling asleep before Sesshoumaru returned to camp. He'd patrolled the perimeters for hours, lost in his thoughts of her.

_She tasted... like honey, sweet, and her skin was so soft. I want to kiss her again - soon._

He walked back into the clearing the onsen was in, heading for the flowers growing on the bushes. Picking several, he turned and made his way back to camp.

Moving quietly over to her side, he stared down at her for several long moments, then gently laid the flowers near her pillow, and sat down against the tree nearest her and closed his eyes.

It was a long night, as far as he was concerned.

The next morning, he was awake early, waiting for her to awaken, and see the blossoms sitting next to her. He was curious to see whether she would know the meaning behind them.

When Kagome finally stirred, turning over and opening her eyes slowly, she caught sight of the blooms almost immediately, and her eyes widened, then she glanced around the clearing looking for Sesshoumaru.

As she met his eyes, he asked, "Do you know their meaning, miko?"

She blushed slightly, and shook her head. "I can't remember, my Lord."

"Forsythia. They stand for anticipation," he said, softly. At her confused expression, he elaborated.

"They signify the anticipation I feel when I think of the next time I kiss you, Kagome."

She blushed furiously and dropped her gaze to the ground, but a shy smile lit her face, and she touched gentle fingers to her lips as she remembered the feel of his kiss.

"Anticipation," she sighed. "I'm glad you want to do it again, my Lord... I would like another kiss, too."

A tiny smile lit his eyes, though his expression did not change.

"I am glad that it is so, my miko," he said.

_It is something to look forward to... _

_To anticipate._

Kagome spent that day in a_ very _good mood - and only Sesshoumaru knew why.

-oOo-

A/N: Well, no one can say I rushed it - 37 chapters before they even kiss - and it's a chaste one!

Amber


	38. Defense

**Defense**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru stared with seeming indifference at the youkai standing on the opposite side of the clearing from him. According to Kagome, the youkai had a shard of the jewel - but even with that, its aura was still weak.

This would be almost too easy, and he was seriously considering allowing Inuyasha to destroy it.

And then everything degenerated.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by Tora youkai, and the original one was proven to be the leader as the others all attacked at his orders.

Orders that included them taking Kagome for him.

He was planning on forcing his attentions upon her. Since she could see the shards of the jewel, the tora felt that she would make an acceptable wife, and didn't much care whether she wanted to be his wife or not.

Much the same as Koga.

At that realization, Sesshoumaru saw red.

The clearing quickly went from eerily silent to dangerously loud, as Sesshoumaru attacked the leader, rushing forward in a brilliant streak of white, moving so fast that nothing more than that light could be seen of him, leaving the other members of the pack in awe - including Inuyasha.

Shard enhanced or no, it was obvious from the first blows that the Tora was no match for the daiyoukai, and Kagome was suddenly made aware of just why he had never cared for the power available from the jewel.

He didn't need it.

He was already far more powerful on his own, than the jewel could ever make him.

_He's so strong, I don't think there _is _anything that could stop him. _She shivered in pleasure as something else occurred to her in that moment.

_It's awe-inspiring to be what he protects with all that power - to be what he focuses upon. _

Inuyasha and the group had their own battles, of course, but all were highly aware of the battle going on in the center - and of the sheer power and elegance of the Inu Lord. It was becoming readily apparent that he had never intended to actually kill his brother in their past conflicts...

He wouldn't still be alive if the powerful dai had.

It was a rather humbling realization for the half-youkai.

On the fringes of the battle stood Kagome, hovering protectively over her children, arrow drawn, and body glowing with an almost blinding corona of light - warning all those away who would dare to threaten those she saw as precious.

With a concentration and determination that she only seemed able to call when she was protecting those she cared for, she managed to create a barrier over the children and Ah-Uhn, and then she turned, firing one arrow at the two tora trying to corner Inuyasha before turning to look for another target, arrow drawn and ready just that quickly.

She wondered idly why Sesshoumaru was still fighting an opponent who was so far beneath him, but as she watched, it became apparent that he was merely toying with the youkai that had been foolish enough to threaten what was his.

His pack, his alpha female.

Just as she targeted another youkai that was harrying Jaken and fired, there came a brush against her aura - and as she glanced wildly around, she shuddered - the feel of the youki touching her was oily, dark - and she felt almost violated, in a way she hadn't since Akago had tried to grasp her soul in his manipulative hands.

Just as she turned her back towards Sesshoumaru and his victim, she caught sight of what had touched her - and with a desperate scream, she drove herself backwards, jumping protectively against the back of the silver-haired male she'd come to care so much for over the months since he'd become her protector.

It was Kagura, and she'd attempted to hit the inu in the back with her wind blades...

But they fizzled to nothingness against the defensive barrier Kagome had managed to put up seconds before the attack hit.

Everyone left in the clearing froze for one heartbeat, then, with an elegant sweep of one arm, Sesshoumaru beheaded the tora he'd been fighting, allowing the monk to come forward and grab the shards as he sheathed Bakusaiga and swept his arm under the woman who'd just defended him with her life.

It hit him hard, that if her barrier had failed, the blades of the kaze would have found her flesh instead of his.

She would have died in his presence - again.

That was simply... unacceptable to him.

As Kagome lost consciousness with the overuse of her ki, Sesshoumaru swung her up into his chest, and glared at Kagura, who had retreated to what she seemed to think was a safe distance.

"I let you go once, Kagura - I will not do so again. The next time this one sees you, will be your last day of freedom - and life." With that, he turned his back to her and walked away, carrying Kagome towards the children and Ah-Uhn.

Kagura narrowed her eyes, but said nothing, disappearing quickly with the threatening noises from Inuyasha, who'd already finished off his opponent.

Within moments, all the tora were dead, and the group was surrounding the dragon, wanting to make sure Kagome was going to be alright.

Sesshoumaru assured them that she would be.

He was quiet the rest of that evening, disappearing shortly after the evening meal for a time, and Kagome, as soon as she woke, began to worry that somehow, she'd offended him.

She found that he was offended - but not by her.

It was, rather, the thought of her _dying_ that had offended him.

When he pulled her aside upon his return, he gently placed a tiny sprig of holly behind her ear, then trailed his fingers down her cheek, a slight frown settling between his brows.

"Do not place yourself in harms way again, miko - this one would not be pleased if you were hurt, even in his defense." He pulled his hand away, then, and looked off into the trees, frown deepening.

"I..." here, he hesitated, visibly unsettled, "do not want to... lose you." He was obviously uncomfortable with his words, but it was just as obvious to the rather astounded young woman, that he meant them.

He'd been worried. For her.

With a blush, she fingered the holly in her hair, and smiled shyly. _Holly, for defense..._ "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, softly. "I didn't mean to worry you."

He nodded, accepting her apology, then moved away, settling himself in for another long night.

And several interesting realizations.

-oOo-

A/N: Hmmm... well, next installment, maybe we'll get a little glimpse of some of those unsettling realizations that have started filtering through into his consciousness.

Amber


	39. Affection

**Affection**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Rin watched Sesshoumaru carefully the day after the battle with the tora youkai with a secretive smile. It was so obvious to her just how he felt for her mother - even Shippo could see it, and they were both thrilled with how things were going between the two.

It didn't take much to see how, every time Sesshoumaru glanced Kagome's way, she blushed, and smiled shyly. It was _also_ more than obvious how often his gaze landed on her, causing that reaction.

But she could also see that while he was developing feelings, strong ones, for the little miko who was their adopted mother, he was reluctant to admit - even to himself - just how far his feelings really went.

To that end, Rin, when they reached camp that night, took advantage of Sesshoumaru's orders to Jaken concerning a trip to the Western Lands shiro, and took him aside, speaking to him quickly, in low tones.

Everyone watched, curious to know what the sometimes mischievous, yet always well-behaved child could be up to.

Jaken, who was well aware of what was going on between his lord, and the young miko, was receptive to her request, and agreed to gather what she asked for, before taking off, promising to be back by morning.

Rin just smiled and went to the bedding she'd taken to sharing with Shippo and their mother, curled up happily with her little brother, and they both drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

Sango waited 'til the two were soundly asleep, then looked at her best friend curiously. "So... just what are those two up to, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head, just as bewildered as the rest of the group. "I have no idea, Sango. They didn't confide this one in me."

Inuyasha, who had his suspicions, stayed silent after a quick glance between his brother and Kagome. _Keh. They see what I see. Those two - they see the feelings... _he was painfully reluctant to admit what it was he was seeing, even to himself.

As if admitting it would make it real...

Sesshoumaru himself pointedly ignored the discussion going on around the fire, as he was still wrestling within his mind about the things that he was discovering about himself... and the miko he protected.

_What do I feel when I look at her?_

_Fascination - for she is one of the most confusing beings I have ever known. I am positive that I could study her for a thousand years and still not know everything... she would still surprise me._

_Protective. I cannot deny that I chose to protect her because I _wanted to _- and for no other reason. I do not wish to see her harmed in any manner - physically, emotionally, _he frowned slightly at that one, _or mentally - I want only to see her happy and safe. Just as I do Rin._

_Attracted. _Here, his frown deepened. _In all my centuries, never have I reacted to another in the way I do to her. Her scent, her smiles, the feel of her skin, all of it draws me. And her taste... _his mind wandered to the one, chaste kiss that he had shared with her... and to the lingering taste of her upon his lips.

It was something he knew he'd never forget.

No matter what happened.

He was so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't even realize when all the others fell asleep - save for Inuyasha, as he was taking a turn at guard duty - until the hanyou addressed him.

"She'll do that to you, ya know, Sesshoumaru."

He lifted a weighted gaze to the hanyou that was staring into the sky, brow cocked questioningly. "What?"

"Make you think about her. Once you've known Kagome, there's really no going back. She changes things, you see - just by accepting things the way they are. It's an odd - what was that word she told me," he frowned, "oh yeah, conundrum. She's a catalyst, I guess you could say. She doesn't have to do anything other than be who she is to affect everything around her."

Sesshoumaru's other brow joined the first one in his bangs as he turned the hanyou's words over in his mind, and realized that he was correct.

Kagome brought about change - just by existing.

The next morning, as the group awakened and began to prepare for the day, Jaken returned, and Rin immediately ran off to see if he'd been able to grab what she'd asked for.

He had, and she beamed at him excitedly, before tucking it gently into her kimono, and then presenting herself before her beloved protector.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she began, smiling up at him shyly as he turned his gaze on her, "would you take a walk with Rin? Rin wants to tell you something," she peeked at the rest of the group, and whispered, "privately."

He considered his tiny ward's smiling face for a moment, then nodded once, and gracefully standing, he followed her lead and walked away from the camp.

After a few minutes, she looked up at him and stopped, before sitting down and waiting expectantly, and he became aware that she was asking him to sit with her. With an inaudible sigh, he obliged, once again folding his large frame into a comfortable position, and waited calmly for her to begin.

He watched her reach into her kimono and pull out a small cutting of - it looked like ivy - and he frowned slightly as she handed it to him.

"What is this for, Rin?" he asked, as he stared at the trailing plant in his hand.

"It's ivy, Sesshoumaru-sama, and Rin thought you should have it... maybe it will help you understand how you feel about mama."

At that, his eyes jerked up from his hand to her strangely wise eyes, his own widening just a bit. "What does this signify?"

She looked up at him, her wide, beaming smile almost taking over her entire face, and said, "It stands for affection, Sesshoumaru-sama."

With that said, she stood up, and giggling at his frozen expression, she turned to head back to camp. "Rin will see you at breakfast, Sesshoumaru-sama. And don't worry," she threw a wink at him over her shoulder, "Rin has another piece of ivy to give to mama." And she was gone before he could gather his wits enough to even speak.

_Affection?_

He considered that for several long minutes.

Then sighed, looking down at the plant still resting in the palm of his hand.

_Hai. Rin is very observant. Affection it is, and so it should be called. _

Then, belatedly, he remembered the last part of her declaration.

_She is going to give another piece to the miko._

_Does this mean the... affection... is returned?_

He gently tucked the plant into his obi, and returned to camp, pleased when he caught Kagome's gaze...

And she blushed, before tucking a piece of the same plant into her own obi.

-oOo-

A/N: Girly squeal! Awwww!

Amber


	40. Deception

**Deception**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome frowned in her sleep, a deep warning pulse echoing through her dreams, and suddenly, they changed from pleasant and happy, to dark, and cold.

_Why am I standing in a field of... snapdragons? What's that supposed to mean? _

She looked up, and noted that clouds hung, low and menacing, in the sky, and as far as she could see, there was nothing but the colorful flowers, and tall grasses bending deeply in the quickening breeze.

_I don't think I've ever seen this place before - so this has to be a dream construct, which means my miko ki is trying to warn me about something, _she looked around with a deep frown, _obviously bad, from the ominousness of _this_ place._

_But what could it be?_

She looked around once more, then shrugged, and picking a direction randomly, since it didn't seem to matter much which way she went, she started walking. No matter where she looked, there were only endless fields of grass and snapdragons, and the sky echoed the endlessness of the lands with uninterrupted fields of dark gray.

It was... eerie, for lack of a better term.

The only thing that seemed changing in this place was the wind - and the feeling of wrack and ruin that only managed to get thicker the longer she was in this dream - and unbeknownst to her in the dreamscape, she was tossing and turning in reality.

She was also whimpering, and that sound didn't go over well with the beautiful, cold-seeming youkai lord that crouched over her in concern.

_That sound, coming from her, is unacceptable, _he thought.

Reaching out his hand, he gently grasped her shoulder, and shook her. "Miko, you must wake up. It is only a dream."

Inuyasha watched with sad envy in his heart at the gentleness of his half-brother's touch upon the miko. It had taken losing her for him to realize that if he had treated her half so well as Sesshoumaru did, he wouldn't be watching his brother with her - he'd be with her himself.

Kagome whimpered again, the determined movements of the daiyoukai beginning to bleed through into her dream, but before consciousness could come, the fields faded, and instead, she found herself looking at Kagura - for some reason, however, the woman faded in and out, with an image of Naraku overlaying her own...

Almost as if they were one person.

She finally succumbed to the Lord's demands to awaken, and sat up with a gasp, staring with wide, upset eyes out into the darkness until Sesshoumaru spoke again, and she snapped a blank gaze to him.

"Kagome, what troubles your dreams?" he asked softly, a concerned frown marring his regal brow.

Blinking, Kagome took the last few steps back to full wakefulness, and shivered, then, as her mind flashed back to what had been in her ki induced dreams.

_Snapdragons... what do they mean?_

Without answering, she lunged forward, grabbing for her pack, and took out her little flower book, running one finger down the page until she came to snapdragons.

Deception.

A frown formed, then, and she shook her head uneasily, starting a bit when Sesshoumaru reminded her of his question.

"It.. it was a ki dream," she said at last, and he tilted his head, a questioning look on his face.

"Ki... dream?"

"H-hai. My miko ki sometimes uses dreams and familiar images to warn me of dangers. I suppose some could say they are like visions." She shivered; he reached down and pulled her blankets around her shoulders, and she smiled gratefully up at him.

"Tell me, then, little miko, what your ki was saying."

"Well," she mused, a finger tracing her full bottom lip, to his distraction, had she but known it, "I was standing in a field of snapdragons, as far as the eye could see. I figured that part out," she gestured at the book, "snapdragons stand for deception. And then, right before I woke up, I saw Kagura's image, but it kept flickering with Naraku's, back and forth between the two."

_Deception..._

Sesshoumaru sat back on his heels, and considered her words. It seemed as if her thoughts about Kagura not being Kagura were correct - but...

Kagome sighed, then looked back up from her lap. "I think that Naraku is somehow taking Kagura over - slowly... and I don't think that she yet knows it. Kinda like possession," a haunted look crossed her face as she remembered Tsubaki, "but I think that soon, what was once Kagura will no longer exist. She will be... _someone else_."

The daiyoukai stared at her for a moment, one brow raised as he considered her words.

_That would be in keeping with the way that Naraku functioned - everything he did was based in deception and lies... smokescreens._

He reached out and took her shoulders in his large hands, gently laying her back into her bedding, and nodded. "You may well be correct, miko... but we can consider this later. You should go back to sleep for now."

With a weary sigh, she nodded, and closed her eyes, shifting herself into a comfortable position as he watched.

Once she was settled, he stood, looking down at her for several moments, then turned on his heel and walked into the trees, disappearing under them like a ghost.

Inuyasha sat back in his tree, thoughts all on what he'd just heard.

_Why can't that spider just die already? There has got to be some way to out-sneak him..._

_If we can just find it._

He looked up into the sky, then, staring at the stars.

_Deception... just what he practiced on Kikyou and I, and from that time to now, it hasn't changed at all._

_He's still nothing more than a liar._

-oOo-

A/N: And so, we begin to see what it is that Naraku's done...

Amber


	41. Let's Take a Chance

**Let's Take a Chance**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru stared at the flower in his hands, and once again considered the course of action he was about to take. He had to decide now if he could live with the _consequences_ of said actions - because from here on out, if he later pulled back, he could potentially severely harm the little miko - and that was not acceptable.

_Can I live with the undeniable fact of her humanity - and that her life will not match mine? Can I let go of my pride enough to turn my back on beliefs that I have held all my life?_

_Or... on the other hand, can I live with letting her go?_

And that was the real question.

Because when it came down to it, he knew already that it would be no different for him to let go of her now, as it would to be with her and lose her later.

Either way, now, or later on, she was going to be taken from him. The only question left was how. Would it be by his own choice - or by death?

_Unless..._

His crafty mind looked at the problem of mortality from every angle, and with a thoughtful expression on his face, he twitched the hilt of Tenseiga with his thumb.

_Perhaps I need not lose her, after all. It is obvious that father found one way to conquer death - can I not find another? Am I less than he?_

_No. I will seek out Bokuseno - because I do not wish to lose the miko - either to time, or to death. And maybe... Myouga as well. While he is a coward, he is knowledgeable._

He once again glanced at the flower he held, a certain realization coming to him, then. _It seems that my decision is made... as I have already decided to look for ways to keep her with me._

He decided than and there that, while looking for shards, he would steer the group in the direction of the ancient tree youkai - and send out a summons for the old flea, as well.

With his decisions made and one, last, lingering look at the white violet in his hand, the daiyoukai turned on his heel and headed back to the groups encampment, once more settling his usual calm expression back on his features as he tucked the flower carefully into his haori.

Later on that same evening, after dinner had been eaten, and the children put down to sleep, Sesshoumaru stood up from his spot against a boulder at the edge of camp, and moved over to stand before Kagome.

"Miko."

When she looked up at him, a rather uncertain, almost questioning smile crossing her face, he held out a hand to her and, with a very formal air, asked, "Will you accompany this one for a walk, my Lady?"

Everyone in the clearing stopped talking at that point, in fact, they almost stopped breathing, waiting for her answer.

She blushed, and nodded, allowing him to take her hand and pull her to her feet. Once she was up, he held out his arm, and she took it, lashes sweeping across her cheeks as her eyes lowered to their joined arms shyly.

He led her silently into the forest, and they disappeared beneath the ancient trees without another word being spoken.

Once they were gone, Sango looked wide-eyed at Miroku, then at Inuyasha. "Wow. What was all _that_ about?"

Inuyasha stood, a tight, controlled look in his eyes, and said, "I'll be back later." With that, he leapt off into the trees in the opposite direction, not looking back once.

Miroku followed his friend with his eyes until he disappeared from view.

_If only you had seen before what you see now... you wouldn't be left hurting, my friend._

Kagome was extremely curious about Sesshoumaru's reasons for pulling her away from camp, but was also just pleased to spend some time with him. She breathed in deeply, enjoying the slight breeze and the fresh air, and looked up with a smile at the stars.

Finally, he seemed to find what he was looking for in a small overlook that stood high above the lands around, giving a majestic view of the surrounding areas, bathed in starlight and moonlight as they were, and leading her forward to the very edge, he helped her seat herself, then sat down beside her.

He was silent for a time, seemingly content to stare at the magnificent view, but after a while, he spoke.

"You, miko, have given this one much to think on since we began traveling together, and no more so than lately." He flicked a quick, golden glance at her from the corner of his eye. "Do you recall what this Sesshoumaru said to you about hope?"

Kagome frowned slightly as she searched her memory, and he knew she did when a pretty flush seeped into her cheeks. "Yes... how could I forget?" she asked softly, keeping her gaze trained on the view before her.

She looked down, however, when she felt his hand brush against her arm... and she gasped as she saw what lay in his hand as he offered it to her without a word being spoken, her hand flying up to cover her mouth.

_Oh... white violet! Let's take a chance..._

"This one would ask permission to court you, Kagome." He took her chin in his hand and captured her gaze as he waited for her to speak.

"Court me? What...?"

"It is a formal relationship - what comes before a marriage."

At that, her eyes went unfocused, and she gasped, then stuttered, not knowing what to even say. Of all things in the world, she'd never expected _this._

He quirked a brow, an amused light filtering into his eyes, and said, "Breathe, miko. _Then_ speak."

She did that, breathing in deeply several times, and then she nodded as he let go of her chin. "I never thought to ever hear something like that from you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, lowering her eyes dazedly. Then she frowned sadly. "But... I'm not really good enough for you."

"Do you not think that is something for me to decide?" he asked. "Now is not the time for modesty, miko. This one would like an honest answer."

Kagome sighed, then, after a moment, she chuckled. "I suppose you're right." Looking down at her nervously twisting hands, she nodded. "H-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. I would be... honored to be courted by you."

He reached over and tucked the flower into her hair behind her ear, and once again lifted her chin with a finger, holding her gaze steadily, weighingly.

And then he kissed her, and this time, unlike the first, it really wasn't chaste.

It was passionate, and overflowing with affection.

_Perfect._

-oOo-

A/N: Because of the rating of this story, i.e. 'T' for teen, I didn't feel it was really appropriate to go into details about the kiss. I may, at some future point, change the rating, but until then, everyone's going to have to use their imaginations for this part of it.

Amber


	42. Affection Returned

**Affection Returned**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

When Kagome woke up the morning after Sesshoumaru asked to court her, she couldn't help but to spend her first waking moments reliving the evening - and the several kisses he had bestowed on her.

For her, they were something to remember - those kisses from him were really her first kisses. Sure, she'd kissed Inuyasha that one time when they were fighting Kaguya, but that had been desperation induced - not passion, or affection induced.

It really made a huge difference.

Not to mention the fact that the youkai Lord was obviously accomplished in the art of kissing, which she really didn't want to think about too much.

All in all, Kagome knew that she would probably remember those kisses forever... even in _another_ life.

And then, to top it all off, he had given her a courting gift that was absolutely beautiful. It was a necklace, silver, in a pattern of ivy - for affection - the leaves formed of diamonds and emeralds lined with more silver. Fortunately for Kagome, Sesshoumaru had excellent taste, and the necklace didn't degenerate into an overstatement of wealth by virtue of being large and gaudy, because she had a thing about overly large jewelry. She didn't like it.

Small and refined was the name of the game for her, and the piece he gifted her with was perfect.

Now, she was wanting to come up with something for him as a courting gift from her. She was aware that it was not strictly necessary for her to give him something, but she wanted to.

She knew the flower she wanted for what she wanted the gift to say, since his gift stood for 'affection', hers would stand for 'affection returned'. Jonquil. Easy enough... now she just needed to decide how to present it.

That thought kept her preoccupied all day, which was okay, since nothing of any note happened anyway, and into the evening. After dinner, she sat down on her bedding, and idly dug through her pack - and that was when she had a sudden brainstorm, and figured out just what to do.

She had, in her trusty bag, a beautiful finished wooden box - though it was plain and devoid of any decoration. She also had in her well-used bag, a rather expensive set of paints and brushes - also a gift from Sesshoumaru at one point because of her love of painting and drawing that he'd noted when she'd hand-drawn the crimson rose in memory of her father several months back.

With those two things, she had everything she needed to make him a beautiful wooden storage box... that had meaning beyond just painted glory.

_It's perfect... but how do I do it without him knowing? _

And then she got a truly brilliant idea. She could work on it while she was supposedly bathing in the evenings. If she hurried through her baths, she could paint while Sango was finishing, and she knew her friend would be more than willing to prolong her soak to give her more time.

It shouldn't take more than a day or two...

It ended up taking three days, but she did, in fact, manage to keep him from finding out, so on the fourth day, when it was painted, sealed, and dry, she deemed it ready, and hopeful that he would like it, she decided to give it to him that evening after dinner.

She was going to do it in front of the rest of the pack. The night he had asked to court her, she had said yes, but asked that he wait before announcing it for a few days. Although she had refused to tell him why, he had agreed. Her reason was that she had wanted to wait 'til she could return his courting gift with one of her own, but since she wanted it to be a surprise, she couldn't exactly tell him that.

She was just glad he had been amenable to waiting, and hadn't demanded an answer as to why.

So, that evening, after dinner had been eaten, and cleaned up after, she gathered her courage, and going to her bag, took out the box. Keeping it behind her back, she walked over to where the daiyoukai was sitting, back comfortably against a tree, and stood before him, quietly waiting for him to acknowledge her.

With a quizzical look, he asked, "Miko, what is it that you wish of this Sesshoumaru?"

With that, she knelt before him with a small smile, and said, "Several nights ago, you asked to court me, and I said yes." He nodded. "But I asked you not to say anything about it yet..." she trailed off as he nodded again.

A slight blush highlighting her cheekbones, she spoke again. "The reason for that was because I wanted to give you a gift in return." As his eyebrow rose, her smile widened a bit, and she pulled the box from behind her. "You gave me a courting gift on my acceptance of your suit - and this is what I have to give you in return."

Holding the box out to him, she waited for him to take it, and then sat back on her heels, hoping for a favorable reaction. She was so intent on him, that she didn't hear the sudden, shocked silence from the rest of the group.

Sesshoumaru reached out and took the box, setting it on his lap, and running his hand over it, he marveled at the silky finish - and the beautiful flower motif that was obviously her work. He lifted the lid and looked inside, pleased with the amount of storage space inside - he had several things he could use it for.

He looked up at her after examining it thoroughly. "The flowers, miko. What do they mean?" He was well aware that whatever the flower was, she'd chosen it deliberately.

Her blush deepened a little. "They are jonquil. They stand for affection returned," she said softly.

His expression did not alter, but the look in his eyes did. They went hot, molten - and that affection he'd claimed lay openly within their golden depths for her to see.

"It is a welcome gift, Kagome," he said, softly. With that, he moved his gaze towards the rest of the group, and said, "Know, then, that this Sesshoumaru has asked to court the miko Kagome, and she has agreed. She has accepted my courting gift, and has reciprocated, giving this one a gift as well."

Suddenly, the clearing was filled with the sounds of happy yells and cheers from the children, and exuberant well-wishes from the adults...

Even Inuyasha. Though he only felt pain at his brother's announcement, he refused to show it.

After all, it was his own fault that he'd lost her - and at least she was happy.

That had to count for something.

_I'll smile, Kagome, until the oceans dry up... because I don't want to be the cause of your unhappiness - ever again._

_No matter how much it hurts._

-oOo-

A/N: We're getting there... I can't wait 'til its time to post the chapter where Sesshoumaru finally realizes that he is in love with Kagome - and tells her. It's already written - and I absolutely love it. Of course, there's still a bit of story left before we get there, so...

Amber


	43. Happy Life

**Happy Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome was in the middle of a good gossip with Sango as they walked along the dusty road, when she stopped mid-sentence, an odd look crossing her face. "Sesshoumaru-sama... there are several shards a few miles ahead - but they're heavily tainted, and moving around quite a bit. I think it might be Kagura."

He nodded, but didn't say anything, and the pack proved once again why they were so good at what they did, quickly moving to their faster forms of travel and readying their weapons within moments of Kagome's warning.

Sesshoumaru didn't even hesitate, taking hold of Kagome and pulling her with him onto his youki cloud as Jaken climbed onto Ah-Uhn behind Rin, clutching his staff protectively to his chest.

They could tell before they even arrived that Kagura was battling someone, and once they reached the scene, they all stopped, astonished.

There, standing in a field of peonies, fighting Kagura off while holding two shards, was Kanna, the void child. It was obvious that they were fighting in the remains of the gardens of what was once a great shiro, as once magnificent walls were now tumbled and ruined - but the flowers had survived.

_Peony... if I remember right, it stands for 'happy life'. How ironic - when neither of those two has ever had one, _Kagome thought.

They all watched the battle for a few seconds before Kagura realized they were there, and with a final blast of wind that Kanna easily avoided, she took off, not having the wherewithal to fight the powerful group, as well as Kanna.

Not to mention Sesshoumaru's threat the last time she had seen him - that he would kill her the next time he saw her.

It was enough to scare her away.

Kanna immediately turned, the moment her erstwhile 'sister' was gone, and walked straight towards Kagome and Sesshoumaru. As the youkai Lord tensed, just slightly, Kagome put a dainty hand to his arm and smiled softly up at him, and he nodded, letting the tension ease.

As the young girl reached Kagome, she held out her hand, showing the shards, and waited for her to take them. "They belong to you," she said, in her whispery, soft voice. "Naraku should not be allowed to regain any more of the shikon."

Kagome held the young woman's eyes appraisingly... because that's really what she was. Even though she was trapped in the body of a child, Kanna was the same 'age' as Kagura.

"Kanna... do you want to travel with us?" she asked, as she took the shards and placed them in the little bottle that was still around her neck.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her, brow raised, and Kagome squeezed his arm softly.

The girl tilted her head slightly, and for once, you could actually see some emotion in her eyes. Gratitude.

She nodded, then. "Hai, my Lady, this Kanna would be grateful for the company. Since Naraku's death, I have slowly become aware of... emotions. It would be welcome to no longer be alone."

"Then it's settled." She looked up at her protector, knowing that he would be wanting to speak to her, and sure enough, he had a slightly tight look to his lips that let out his unhappiness with her decision.

Bending down quickly, she picked a few peonies, and then turned, taking ahold of his arm again, motioning for Kanna to join the others. The girl simply nodded and walked over to the rest of the group.

Once she was out of earshot, Kagome smiled ruefully and sighed. "Okay, I'm ready."

He quirked a brow at her. "Ready?"

"For you to take me to task about making such a decision. But before you do, yes, I am absolutely positive that Kanna is on the level - this isn't some kind of trick."

He frowned, looking away, he asked, "How are you able to state so with such authority?"

"Because I tend to listen to my ki, Sesshoumaru-sama, that's why, and it's telling me rather loudly that we _want _her company. Would she not be a welcome addition?" she asked shrewdly.

"Hai, she would, if you are sure that she is no danger to you - or the others." He sighed a little, then, and looked down at her. "The name is Sesshoumaru, Kagome. You will drop the honorific - it is no longer welcome coming from you. I am courting you, and formality has no place in such a relationship."

She blushed, but smiled at him, a soft look in her eyes. "Okay... Sesshoumaru." She chuckled. "I think_ that _will take some getting used to - don't be angry if I slip."

He bowed his head and led her back to the rest of the group, informing them that Kanna would now be traveling with them, and that she was to be treated well.

The group quickly adapted, and once more began their travel, though Inuyasha did look askance at the girl once or twice.

Kagome frowned thoughtfully as they walked, looking to the side where Kanna walked quietly. "Kanna... is it just me or are you... taller than you were before?"

Kanna was silent for a few moments, then nodded. "Hai. Now that Naraku is dead, I am growing - it was he that was responsible for keeping me in this childish form. I am... becoming."

Her eyebrows rose, as Sango and Miroku both sucked in startled gasps. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You mean... you're becoming an adult?"

She tilted her head down to indicate that Kagome was correct. "I am. In a month, mayhap less, I will have an adult's stature."

"Wow. That's going to be strange," here she got a gleeful look, "but you know what? I'm glad! Now you'll be able to really _live_!"

Suddenly remembering the peonies from earlier, she took one out of her obi, and tucked it into Kanna's hair behind her ear.

The contrast between the pinky color of the flower, and Kanna's pure white hair was startling, and the girl reached up, touching one finger to the flower, almost in confusion.

Kagome smiled at her cheerfully. "Those are peonies, and they stand for 'happy life'. Which is what you are going to have now, I swear it. You deserve it as much as anyone else."

Kanna stared at her for a moment, then looked down at the ground, seemingly taken aback at the thought of a free and happy life.

_Happy? I never thought about being... happy._

At that moment, Rin came up on Ah-Uhn, and she nodded to Kanna with a huge welcoming smile. "Mama is right. Everyone deserves to be happy... and if anyone can find a way to help you be happy it's mama."

Sesshoumaru caught that statement from Rin, and had to agree.

_If she found a way to show me how to be... happy, she can do the same for anyone._

He sent a sidelong glance at the young void youkai.

_Perhaps it is a good thing that Kagome brought her into the pack._

And then he sighed.

_Time will tell._

-oOo-

A/N: And now I'm in the story... LOL! Anyway, when I saw the meaning for this flower, my mind immediately flashed to Kanna - she had such a sad half-life that I wanted to give her a better chance in my story. She actually has a bit of a role to play here.

Amber


	44. To Surmount Difficulties

**To Surmount Difficulties**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru spent the next several days surreptitiously watching Kanna, as did Inuyasha. What they saw was startling, to say the least. It was like watching a child grow up, years taking mere days to come to fruition.

Within the three days that she'd been with them, she had grown another inch or so in height, making her just a bit shorter than Kagome herself, and her eyes had steadily warmed as her emotions also grew, so to speak.

Neither of them had seen anything that would indicate falsity within her, however, and as the days passed, they grew more at ease with her company.

That also went for Miroku - although it was interesting to note that Sango, Rin, Shippo, and even Jaken accepted her immediately on Kagome's word that she was not an enemy.

Their trust in the little miko was obviously strong, and Sesshoumaru wasn't really surprised by that, when he thought about it.

Kanna herself seemed strangely pleased by the fact that Kagome was under Sesshoumaru's protection, and that they were a couple, but she didn't give any idea as to why, keeping her own counsel on that issue.

Inuyasha's was the strangest reaction to the whole thing. He became very protective of the girl once he realized that she was no longer an enemy, and presented no danger to any of them. When his brother, curious about his actions, asked, he simply replied that Kagome was right - everyone deserved a happy life, and she'd never had that opportunity.

On the fourth day that Kanna had been with them, Sesshoumaru decided he had a few questions for her, and that evening, as everyone sat around the campfire, warm, fed, and content, he spoke up.

"Kanna."

He waited while she looked up, and then over at him, noting idly that she was beginning to resemble a young woman now, and a rather attractive, if colorless, one at that.

When she tilted her head enquiringly, he continued. "Why did you follow Naraku for so long, if you did not want to do so?"

She blinked, then said, "For the same reason that Kagura did. Naraku held her heart, and forced her to his will with it."

He nodded, already familiar with that fact.

"But what did he hold against you?"

"It was not what he held _against _me, rather, it was what he _held_. Like with Kagura, he had something of mine that he kept so that I would have no choice but to do his bidding." With a sigh, she looked away. "With Kagura, though, she at least had a choice, even if an unappetizing one. She could have chosen death over servitude. I however, did not have that choice."

Kagome gasped, a hand flying up to cover her mouth as she stared at the girl with horror as certain things became clear. "He... he took your _will, _didn't he?"

As confused expressions crossed the faces of most of those around the fire, Kanna merely nodded. "Hai. I had no will of my own, so I could not act against him."

The group considered that for a while, sympathy thick within the circle around the fire. Life truly had not been pleasant for the young void youkai.

After a few minutes contemplation, a frown crossed Sesshoumaru's face as he thought back to their meeting those several days ago.

"When we came upon you fighting Kagura, you told us that _Naraku _should not be allowed to gain any more shards." He watched her closely, and she nodded in approval.

"Yes. Kagura is not really Kagura any longer, although she doesn't realize what's happening. By the time she does, it will be too late," she said sadly. "In truth, it already is."

Kagome frowned, idly twirling a blossom in her fingers, and Kanna's eyes were drawn to it. She looked at it for a moment, then up at her face.

"Miko, may I ask a question?"

She looked startled, but said, "Sure! And please, the name is Kagome."

"Hai... Kagome. I have noticed your fascination with flowers - yours, and the young girl, Rin," blinking as she caught Rin's huge grin at being noticed, "and that you ascribe meanings to them. Where did your knowledge of such things come from?"

"Well... it's just a pastime, really. People have given meanings to different flowers, so if you give a person a certain flower, they know what you are trying to say without words." She clapped her hands together once, something occurring to her. "In fact," she said, as she grabbed her bag and dug through it, "I have a little book that names the flowers, and gives their meanings. Would you like to look at it?"

Kanna nodded, an interested look in her eye, and Kagome handed her the book. As she browsed through it, the camp got quiet, as everyone was left to their own thoughts.

Suddenly, Kanna made a small, startled sound, and Kagome looked up at her, a question in her eyes.

The girl met her gaze with a rather determined look in her eyes, and said, "This plant... mistletoe. Is it not a parasite?"

"Hai, it is. Why?"

"Because one of it's meanings is 'to surmount difficulties'." A fierce light grew in her eyes, then, and she finished, "This Kanna chooses that plant as her own - for my whole life has been difficult... and yet, even despite Naraku, freedom, and _life,_ has been gained."

Everyone stared at her for a moment, then Inuyasha nodded, and said, "That's right, Naraku lost, and you won. Good for you, Kanna. And no matter what he's got planned with taking over Kagura, he's still gonna lose." He smiled at her. "And you know what? If you want it, I'll find you some mistletoe myself."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow in surprise at that, but chose not to say anything. It was apparent that he felt the girl deserving of attention and caring, and that was fine with him. She _had, _after all, survived Naraku.

That had to say something about her determination.

_I suppose the meaning of that plant is rather appropriate, considering all things._

_She is strong - it seems my miko was correct. She is a welcome addition to our pack._

He glanced over at Inuyasha again, then smirked internally.

_More for some than for others, it seems._

Rin caught his eye and giggled, then looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

-oOo-

A/N: Well, I'm sure that the readers can see where I'm going with this one. Hey... I'm giving Sesshoumaru to Kagome - so I get Inuyasha! LOL! Just kidding... he's too good for the likes of me anyway - and I'm too old. But my penname is still Kanna!

Amber


	45. My First Dream of Love

**My First Dream of Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Rin shot a worried glance at her mother, then looked over at Shippo, who shook his head, and looked over at Sesshoumaru. Kagome's aura had been fluctuating all day, and even the children could see that something was wrong - her emotions were all over the place, one minute sad, the next happy, then regret would filter through.

Finally, Sesshoumaru called a halt, and pulled her aside.

"What is causing such a reaction in you, miko? You are unstable, and this one would like to know why. It is not like you."

Kagome looked up at him, and her lower lip quivered just a bit, before she inhaled deeply, obviously trying to regain control of herself.

"I...I need to," her voice wavered, "I need to talk to Sango, she can help me... please, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He narrowed his eyes at her a little, but despite the formality, he didn't take her to task, as her emotional state was not good. Instead, he simply nodded, and waved the taijiya over.

"She says that she needs to talk to you, and that you can help her. Take her somewhere private, but not too far away, and let her say what she needs to."

Sango studied him for a minute, then nodded. _He's genuinely worried about her... that's good. And he's calling a halt just so her needs can be met. He's worthy of her._

"Come on, Kagome, let's go have a good talk. You've got something to get off your chest, don't you?" she asked, as she led her rather distraught friend away.

Kanna watched the two leave, and wondered if it was something she had done. Before she could ask, however, Inuyasha spoke.

"It ain't you, Kanna, so don't worry about it. If you had upset Kagome, she'd take you aside and tell you what you'd done."

Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother, once again surprised at his words and attitude. _Perhaps he is finally growing up - I think the void youkai is good for him._

Sango led Kagome to a small clearing about three minutes walk from where the others were, and sitting her friend down on the banks of a sweetly gurgling little stream, she encouraged her to put her bag down, and relax.

"Okay, Kagome, let it all out. What's on your mind?"

And Kagome began to cry, great big crocodile tears rolling down her cheeks. Opening her bag up, she pulled out her little drawing pad, and flipped it open to show a pretty white cluster of flowers, and ran her hands over it, an expression of sadness and regret crossing her face.

"I... just needed to get in a good cry, I guess. You see, I realized last night for the first time, admitted it to myself, that I'm really falling in love with him, Sango."

Sango frowned. "Who, Sesshoumaru?" When Kagome nodded tearily, she asked, "But why is that making you cry?"

"I'm not really crying about that. It's just..." she trailed off momentarily, voice choking, "I guess, my heart needs to say goodbye to what it felt for Inuyasha, grieve once more, and then close that door, forever." Kagome began to sob harder as a look of comprehension crossed Sango's face, and she wrapped her arms around her friend as she collapsed into them.

"I understand. Cry all you need to."

Tears rushed out of her eyes, to be immediately replaced by new ones as she deliberately ran all of her dreams and hopes about Inuyasha through her mind, crying for the loss of her first dream of love - for all the ups and downs of a relationship that they would never have, the children that wouldn't be born, and the hopes of growing old that would not happen with him came to one last, final death.

And then, when all her tears had been cried, she did just that, shoving all those dreams back into that little room in her mind - then, with one last, long look, she closed and locked that door... and threw away the key.

By that time, her emotions had calmed, all that was left was a sad, calm acceptance, and she drew back from Sango with a small smile of gratitude.

"Thanks, Sango. I needed that," she hiccuped, then chuckled a little. "With everything that's been happening, I just had been pushing all that aside - but with Sesshoumaru asking to court me, and all, it finally just burst out. I... needed to do that before I could fully and finally move on."

Sango nodded, watching as her friend gently tore out the page with the flower on it, and opening her bag, she took out her little scrapbook. Carefully placing the picture inside it, then smoothing the plastic over it, she closed the book, replacing it in her bag.

With a sigh, she stood, and waited for Sango to do so, then tucked her arm through her friends, and walked back to the group with her, feeling much better.

"Kagome, what was that picture you had?"

"It was white lilac," she said, softly, "and it means 'My first dream of love'. That's why I put it in my scrapbook - what I hoped for with Inuyasha is nothing but a memory, now - and it's time for me to move on to my future. It's symbolic, I guess you could say."

"I understand, Kagome. I know it hurts to let go - but Sesshoumaru is good for you - and he cares. He may not say it, but he shows it through his actions."

"I know."

When they reached the clearing, she let go of Sango's arm with a soft thank you, and walked up to Inuyasha, taking the astonished hanyou into a hug.

"I really did love you, Inuyasha, and I always will - just in a different way. But I needed to say goodbye to what we had so I could go on to find my happiness - and it's something I hope you've done, as well," she whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, pain shooting through him at her words, but a sad understanding also crossing his mind, and he nodded, squeezing her harder for one long moment... then he let go, and she stepped back - and it was done.

They both knew it, and while it would still hurt for a time, true healing could now commence.

With that, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, who was watching with a stoic, cold look, obviously not too happy about the embrace, and smiled widely. Walking up to him, she looked up into his face, and took his arm.

"I'm ready now, Sesshoumaru. I just had to make my goodbyes."

Sesshoumaru immediately eased his expression and stance, understanding what she was saying.

With a nod, he gave orders to move out...

And they left the past behind, eyes firmly on the future.

-oOo-

A/N: I had to do this, because Kagome had to get the last of those dreams and hopes with Inuyasha dealt with, and put away before she could fully give herself and her heart to Sesshoumaru. There will always be a bit of sadness when she thinks of what might have been - but no pain. It was closure, plain and simple. On a side note, fanfic dot net has over five hundred reviews on this story! Thanks to all the reviewers!

Amber


	46. Antipathy

**Antipathy**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru stared down at the flower on the lip of the well, and his eyes narrowed angrily.

_Purple carnation... antipathy. Someone is showing hatred - and being left here, it can only be towards my miko._

Slowly picking it up, he glared at it, then crushed it in his hand and let his acid eat into it, not wanting Kagome to see this tangible statement of hatred.

_She should never be tainted by such... hatred is the antithesis to all that she is, and I will _not_ allow her to be touched by it._

_But who would hate her so?_

Only one answer could he come up with - Kagura... or Naraku, whichever name fit now.

He glanced around, opening his senses to their furthest reaches, but found nothing threatening, which meant that whoever had done this was long gone. That was good - his miko was due to return any moment, and he did not want her to get back while he was busy dismembering someone.

Anger raged through him momentarily, as he allowed the beast within free reign to howl out his hatred of those who would harm her, and then he tamped it down, returning to his usual stoic mien as he felt his brother's aura heading for the well at breakneck speed.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Inuyasha came flying into the clearing, Tessaiga already drawn as he searched for whatever had caused his aniki to howl in such a manner, and came to a skidding halt when he found...

Nothing.

Looking confused, he approached the well, staring at his brother.

"Uh, what the...?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at him, motioning for him to step forward, and said, "There is a threat to the miko."

His voice was hard and diamond-edged, cold - and Inuyasha shivered, an atavistic thrill of fear chasing down his spine even as he heard the words his brother spoke, and his own rage flared.

"Who?" he asked, his own voice going cold.

"I cannot say for certain, however, I believe it to be the Kagura/Naraku composite."

Inuyasha looked around, wondering how he knew this, and spotted the burned area on the ground. _Sesshoumaru's poison... _

"Someone left something..." he trailed off. It wasn't really a question.

The youkai lord nodded. "Hai. A purple carnation. It stands for antipathy - hatred. I destroyed it - Kagome need not know."

"Bad idea, Sesshoumaru. I've known Kagome longer than you," he held up a hand as his brother growled, "I'm just sayin' the truth, it's not a dig, and I'm telling you, you'll tick her off if you hide things from her." He shuddered, then. "You really don't want her to get mad at you."

He stared at his brother consideringly, thinking on his words. _He speaks true... she has a temper, my miko. I would not want to have it turned upon me for less than excellent reasons. Perhaps I should mention it to her... after all, she is not a child._

_But still... I do not want to taint her happy aura with hatred..._

Inuyasha watched his brother debate with himself over the correct way to deal with the situation with empathy - Kagome could be difficult to protect at times because she refused to hide from anything - she wanted to know everything that was going on, even those things that would normally be kept from her so that the knowledge would not make her unhappy. It was inu nature to protect what belonged to them in _all_ ways - and his brother was definitely all inu.

"Just remember - Kagome's not going to be hurt that Naraku hates her, Sesshoumaru - I think she's already figured that out," he said, wryly amused.

A single brow arched as Sesshoumaru took that in, and he nodded finally, acknowledging his brother's wisdom in this.

"It seems as though you understand the miko very well, Inuyasha - now that the dead miko is not around to cloud your thinking."

The hanyou flinched, but nodded. "Yeah... well, I'm thinking a lot clearer these days." He shrugged. "It's a little too late for it to make any difference between her and I, but I want you to know, brother, that I'll always love her - and if you hurt her as I did..." he didn't finish, knowing his brother understood.

Before Sesshoumaru could say anything in return, the well flared with soft blue light, and Kagome's aura swelled over the two males.

Leaning down, Sesshoumaru held out his hand, waiting for her to take it, and nodded at his brother in acknowledgment - of his words, and his warning.

Kagome grinned at the two as she cleared the rim of the well, then frowned at the looks on their faces. "Okay... what's going on?"

Sesshoumaru set her down gently on the ground, then caught her eye. "Kagura has taken to leaving you messages of hatred, miko. She apparently wants you to know that she feels a certain disdain for you."

Kagome just laughed. "As if I didn't know that already. So what? Is that supposed to scare me? Or hurt my feelings?" She shrugged the whole thing off and started for the village, calling back over her shoulder, "You didn't really think I'd be worried, did you?"

Inuyasha shot his brother a smug glance.

"Told ya so."

The daiyoukai scowled at his brother, then turned on his heel, settling mokomoko more firmly against his shoulder, and followed after the still cheerfully smiling Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha, who laughed, and trailed the two.

Sesshoumaru eyed the back of his miko as she traipsed merrily towards the village, almost resigned to her strange way of looking at things.

_So the half-breed was right - she was not bothered by the disregard of the wind witch. _

_It is strange - she seems so fragile - and yet, there is a core of diamond within her. She will not break._

Despite his reluctance to have such anger directed at her, he was proud that she was so strong.

_She is certainly no shrinking violet. It is fitting for the courted of a daiyoukai to be strong... perhaps that is one of the reasons why I find myself so fascinated by her? _

_Her strength - and her contrasting softness..._

_There is no other like her, and I have always liked that which was unusual._

-oOo-

A/N: Sesshoumaru is getting to know more about Kagome and her personality - and realizing that Inuyasha has knowledge of her that he could benefit from.

Amber


	47. Oracle of Time and Love

**Oracle of Time and Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru glanced around and nodded to himself. This would be a good place to stop - he could have the group set up camp, while he went to speak to Bokuseno.

He had deliberately led the pack this way, having some very important issues to seek answers from the ancient tree youkai on, while at the same time, not letting on to any of the group what he was up to.

He didn't want Kagome to find out what he was doing - yet.

If he could find the answers he sought, _then _he would take her aside and speak to her, but until that time, he did not want her to know.

Or anyone else, either.

With that in mind, he sent Inuyasha off to hunt in the opposite direction from the one Bokuseno was in, then had the rest of the group prepare camp, before he set off, saying only that he was going to patrol the area.

It was a good thing that Bokuseno wasn't too far away - he wouldn't go far from Kagome's side, knowing that Naraku/Kagura had it out for her specifically.

When he arrived in the small clearing that housed the tree, he stopped, and waited patiently, knowing that the youkai would sense his presence and awaken fairly quickly.

Sure enough... it didn't take long.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama," he said in his deep, ponderous voice, as he shook himself awake. "What brings you to this Bokuseno?"

"I wish to find a way to conquer death, old one - to cheat time. You will tell me what you know."

At that, Bokuseno chuckled, rustling his limbs in drowsy amusement. "Do you not have Tenseiga, Lord of the West? What more do you need?"

Sesshoumaru merely continued to look at him, and the old tree sighed, then asked, "What is it that you really seek, son of the General? Speak openly if you wish to have benefit of my knowledge."

The youkai lord looked at Bokuseno consideringly for a time, then said, "Very well. I wish to know how to grant someone a lifespan like to my own."

At that, the glade went silent, all life seeming to halt within its confines as the old tree pondered on what had just been said. "I see. So you finally have something to protect," he mused. "Your father foresaw this day, young Lord. He told me that you would come to me with this request at some point. Very wise youkai, your father."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, surprised - and yet, strangely - not. Because Bokuseno was right. His father_ had _been very wise. It did not set well, however, that his father had known his actions, even so long ago.

_Is there no end to your machinations, old man? _he thought, disgruntled.

Nothing showed on his face, however, and he continued to look at Bokuseno, obviously still waiting, and the old tree once again rattled his branches, returning the noises of life to the clearing.

"There are always ways, Sesshoumaru-sama," he said finally, "for those who are willing to pay the price. Tell me," he looked quizzically at the tall white Lord, "would you be willing to give up some of your own life span, to extend hers?"

"Give up?" Sesshoumaru blinked, taken aback. He hadn't considered that as a possibility.

"Yes. You do not get something for nothing, Sesshoumaru-sama. You should consider this before you act."

Sesshoumaru looked up into the sky, thinking on the tree's words. _Give up... some of my own life, to gain a longer life for her..._

"Her life would be extended - and my own would be shortened, so that we would then match life spans?" he questioned, wanting to be sure that he was clear on what the elder tree was speaking of.

Bokuseno chuckled. "Hai. How much are you really willing to give, I wonder, proud youkai lord?" He sighed. "And when did I become an oracle on time - and your love life, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

At that, the daiyoukai looked back down at the ground, then stepped forward, bending to pick something up. When he straightened, he held a dandelion.

He stepped forward again, tucking the little flower into a crook of one of the tree's limbs, and said, "Since I found this flower at your feet, Bokuseno. It is a dandelion, and that is what it stands for - Oracle of time and love." _Love?_ he thought.

Turning on his heel, he began to walk away, then paused. Turning his head, he glanced at the tree once more from the corner of one eye.

"I will think on your words, old one. I will return when I have decided." He then continued on his way, disappearing silently back into the forest.

Bokuseno watched him go, then looked down at his feet at the many little dandelions clustered there.

_So... once again, old friend, you were right. It is you that made me into this oracle - and all for the love of your eldest son._

He sighed deeply, then settling himself, he closed his eyes, and drifted back off to sleep.

No one saw as the tiny little puffball of a flower was lifted by the wind, circling higher and higher until it disappeared into the deep blue skies of early evening.

And up above, someone watched the flower - and smiled, pleased. His sons would both soon find happiness - it would ease his soul to finally see it.

-oOo-

A/N: Well, it is what it is. Anyone disagree with me? Bokuseno seems to be the one they go to for answers - which would make him an oracle of sorts. At least, that's how I see him.

Amber


	48. Eloquence and Persuasion

**Eloquence and Persuasion**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

It had been several days since Sesshoumaru had visited Bokuseno, and in that time, he'd been a little more quiet than usual - and stand-offish. Kagome had noticed, but was unsure of what was wrong - and was afraid to ask, thinking that she must have done something to upset the daiyoukai.

With that, she began to pull away from everyone as well, contenting herself with staying near the children.

Rin and Shippo were beginning to get worried - things had been going so well...

Finally, one evening after dinner, Rin went over to where her Lord sat alone, and positioned herself on her knees near him, simply waiting until he decided to notice her presence and address her.

"Rin, what is it that you want?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Rin is worried about you, Sesshoumaru-sama - and about mama." That got his attention, and he looked down at her, a slight frown forming between his brows. "You have been far away in your mind for a few days now, and I think that mama's worried that you don't want to be around her anymore." The little girl sighed. "Her dreams are sad..." she trailed off.

Sesshoumaru stared at the child, troubled. _So Kagome thinks that I am rejecting her... that troublesome low opinion of herself strikes again. She fears that something has changed between us. Of course, I suppose... it has looked that way. And Rin - to come to me and speak of this. Sometimes I wonder if she is truly a child or... something else._

"I am... merely thinking on some things, Rin, I am not angry with your mother."

The little girl tilted her head, and blinked up at him. "Sometimes it helps if you talk about it, you know. Even if you don't think Rin will understand, maybe all you need is to hear your thoughts out loud."

He cast a glance at her, slightly startled once again by the child. "Perhaps... you are correct, Rin." Standing, he motioned for her to follow him, then looked at Kagome.

"Rin wishes to walk with this one, miko. We will return soon."

Kagome shot him a startled look, but nodded, and smiled at Rin encouragingly. Rin smiled back, and then darted after Sesshoumaru, happy to spend some time alone with her Lord - and to help him order his thoughts.

He paced slowly out of the camp, making sure the little child could keep up, and they slowly tracked off into the trees.

They walked for several minutes, coming across a small pool in a shady glade, and a short distance away they could hear a waterfall. It was a peaceful place. Rin grinned when she caught sight of the little pond, enjoying the sight of the water lilies and lily pads - and the tiny green frogs that hopped off the floating vegetation to drop back into the water at their approach.

He stopped, seeing her pleased expression, and sat down facing the water, waiting for her to sit next to him.

He was silent for a while, and finally, Rin asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama... are you worried about mama for some reason?"

"In a sense, Rin. I am youkai, and your mother is ningen." He smiled a tiny smile inside when she nodded, a serious expression on her face. "She will die many, many years before I will."

Rin worked that through her mind for a moment, and a sudden look of comprehension and compassion settled on her face.

"You don't want mama to die - you want her to stay with you." She looked at him then, a look of shining confidence aimed his way. "You will find a way, Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin knows it!"

He looked away, draping his arm across his knee, and sighed. "This one already knows of one such way, Rin, but - there are... consequences."

"Oh." Rin sat forward a little and ran her fingers through the water for a few minutes. Then she tilted her head, a frown creasing her brow. "Are they bad things that will happen if you do this for mama?"

"In order for your mother to have an extended life, this one must give up some of his own."

At that, Rin got an enlightened look in her eye. "Ohhhh," she said. "Now I understand. You have to figure out if you care about mama enough to lose some of your own life. I see. That's a big decision, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Hai." They fell silent for a time, the youkai Lord once again lost in his thoughts, and the girl watching the frogs play in the pool.

Suddenly, he spoke. "It is not so much that I must decide whether I... care... enough."

Rin looked up with a smile. "Well, then, what is it?"

"I am... not sure," he replied. "And that is the problem. I do not know where this concern comes from."

A muffled giggle greeted this statement, and he looked down at her, brow raised. "You find this uncertainty amusing?"

She shook her head, her pigtail bouncing. "There's only one thing you need to worry about, really."

He frowned, interested to see what her answer was. "And that would be...?"

"Can you let her go, and live happily without her? You can just let her live her normal life, then die, and you live alone again - or you can even your time together out." She shrugged her little shoulders. "It seems simple to Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru blinked once, then blinked again, eyes still on the child.

"That is it?"

"Yup." She giggled again. "If you can answer that, then you'll know what to do."

He stared at her for a moment, then turned his gaze inward. _I can either live forever alone - or live for a shorter time... but _not_ alone. _

_I suppose..._

And suddenly, his mind settled, and he knew what he would choose - though he still couldn't say exactly _why_.

_Trust a child to reach through everything and grab the most important part of a problem. Life is so simple for them - black and white. Perhaps it is a bad thing that we grow... and lose that simple wisdom._

He eyed the water lillies, and shook his head. _Eloquent, indeed - in a quiet, uncomplicated way... but it was enough._

Standing, he held out his hand for Rin to take, and pulled her up.

"This one thanks you, Rin. You have been told this before, but this one wishes you to know that it is true - you are, indeed, a wise person."

Rin beamed at him, and dusted off her kimono, making sure to clear the debris from the ground from her little backside.

Sesshoumaru watched with well-concealed amusement. _She is taking on many traits of my priestess already. It will be interesting to see how she grows under Kagome's care._

_If what I have seen so far is any indication, she will be a singularly unique woman..._

_Just as she is a very unique child._

With a shake of his head, he placed a hand on her shoulder affectionately, and then they walked from the little glen, the youkai lord once more in accord within his own mind.

-oOo-

A/N: Out of the mouths of babes...

Amber


	49. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome was angry.

Actually, Kagome was _very _angry.

For the last several days, her daughter had been suffering from nightmares, and she had been getting less and less sleep because of it.

When asked, however, the little girl couldn't remember what her dreams were about - leaving Kagome unable to help her overcome her fears.

Finally, last night, after once again being woken by the tiny child's screams, she had had enough, and once the girl was again asleep, she lay down on her own bedding, and attempted something new.

She opened her aura, focused it on her child, and entered her dreams...

And that's where the anger came in.

Because what she found was that Naraku/Kagura, seeing that _she_ was not bothered by their hatred, decided to attack her _indirectly_, through those she cared for instead.

Namely Rin. And probably Shippo as well at some point.

_Not while I have breath they won't. They're going to find out that hurting the people I love is _not _a good idea._

She cast a sideways glance at Sesshoumaru. He didn't seem to realize that she was up to anything as they walked, and she wanted to keep it that way.

What she had in mind could only be done that night in Rin's dreams anyway - she knew just what to do to get rid of the unwanted intruders into her daughter's mind, and didn't need his help.

Late that night, when the camp was quiet with sleep, Kagome closed her eyes, and once again cast herself into her little girl's dreams.

When she entered the dreamscape, she looked around curiously, wondering what her child would dream about under normal circumstances - and had to laugh when she saw what Rin was doing.

The little girl was frolicking through a field of flowers. With Shippo.

Go figure.

She sat down at the edge of the field, knowing that they couldn't see her, and waited: sooner or later the dreamscape would change, becoming dark and frightening.

That's when she would strike.

It wasn't long into the dream sequence when the skies grew black and she could hear the whimpers of her child, and her eyes narrowed as she watched, waiting for Naraku/Kagura to show themselves.

Very quickly, the field turned bleak and cold, the flowers now dead and brittle, and Shippo disappeared, leaving Rin alone to face the demon that haunted her dreams - or so they thought.

The moment that the spider/wind youkai composite showed itself in all its hellish glory, Kagome dashed out to stand before her daughter protectively, throwing up a barrier and smirking at the dismay of the youkai before her. Grabbing her daughter up into a hug, she met the tiny girl's stricken gaze, and smiled.

"Don't worry, honey, mama's here - and she won't allow this nasty spider to hurt you. Watch."

Rin nodded, holding onto her with a fierce, terrified grip, eyes wide as she did what her mother told her to.

Kagome looked back up at the spider, a rather evil grin crossing her face, and said, "So you decided that since you couldn't scare me, you'd strike a child. How fitting for one with your lack of courage, Naraku."

The beast tried to speak, but she shook her head, not letting him. "No. You see, this dream is not yours - it's Rin's. And since she doesn't like you, but she _loves_ me, she gives_ me _her power in this place - meaning you can't do anything unless_ I _let you."

She laughed at his frustration. "Watch, Rin. This is what you do to monsters."

She forced the giant spider into his tiny form...

And then stomped him, like you would a regular spider.

Just like that, the skies once again turned blue and sunny, Shippo reappeared - and the field of flowers was back.

Only this time, there were clusters of phlox as well, and with a smile, Kagome bent down and picked one, giving it to the little girl as she dropped her barrier.

Rin smiled up at her and asked, "What are these flowers, mama?"

She started to fade out of the dream, but before she did, she said, "They are phlox, Rin... and they mean 'Sweet Dreams'."

Kagome woke, and looked over to Rin's bedroll... and sure enough, the child was sleeping peacefully, with a happy smile on her face as she cuddled with Shippo.

With an echoing smile, Kagome closed her eyes and dropped into her own dreams, well content with what she'd achieved this night.

_Sweet Dreams, my children._

-oOo-

A/N: Yay! Stomp that spider! Too bad that didn't take care of him in reality - they still have to fight Kagura/Naraku sooner or later... but Rin certainly feels better! Wise child or not, she still gets scared of the boogeyman in her dreams - and that's what mothers are for!

Amber


	50. Worth Beyond Beauty

**Worth Beyond Beauty**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

The little bottle that once again held the collected shards of the shikon no tama glittered slightly as the light hit it, highlighting the newly added pieces as Kagome stared into it thoughtfully.

It had been almost a week since she'd stomped Naraku in Rin's dreams, and they'd actually managed to get several shards in that time - which meant that Naraku/Kagura _hadn't_.

Kagome grinned. It seemed that when she'd killed Naraku in Rin's dream, she'd caused him some major headaches, meaning that the composite youkai hadn't been in any shape to attempt to take any more shards.

It also turned out that Kanna was very handy to have in battle. She glanced over at the now mid-teen young woman. The recent changes in her appearance were startling, to say the least.

Her eyes, once black, were now the iciest, clearest blue - like the sky on a clear winter's day - and her skin, which had always been so white, was now the faintest shade of gold tinted peach. She would be beautiful when she was grown... and it was clear that Inuyasha definitely noticed.

It made something inside her ache - but only a little, and only with a mild regret that things had been so doomed between them from the start. They'd really never stood a chance - not with Kikyou clouding things.

But he and Kanna... well, they had a clean slate, and Kagome hoped that it worked out for the sad hanyou and his newest interest - she didn't want to see him alone again.

Turning her gaze back on the bottle in her hand, the regret she had felt over Inuyasha deepened and became pained as she thought of the daiyoukai that had somehow taken over her heart with lethal efficiency.

She dropped the bottle back into her shirt, the chain it was on easily long enough to keep it hidden inside her clothes, and with a sigh, she looked over at Sesshoumaru.

_What did I do that has made him go so far away? I mean, it's not as bad as it was for a few days there, but still... did he decide he doesn't want me, and just hasn't decided how to tell me?_

Sesshoumaru had no idea what was going through the mind of his miko, his own thoughts being the polar opposite of hers - she thinking he no longer wanted her, and he thinking of keeping her by his side for as long as he lived.

That was why, heading back towards the well as they were, he was leading them back on a route that would put him within reach of Bokuseno once more. In fact, he would once again speak to the youkai this very evening.

He had made the decision that he was more than willing to give up some of his own life, to extend hers.

Now, he needed to know how to go about it, so that when he was ready, he could perform whatever spell or ceremony was necessary.

He came to a halt, and everyone stopped behind him. Without turning, he said, "We will stop here for the night. Set up camp. I have something I must do - when I return I will bring dinner."

Inuyasha just grunted, and Sesshoumaru, taking that as an affirmative, left without a backwards glance.

Kagome watched him go sadly.

This time, when Sesshoumaru reached the youkai's clearing, he was not only awake, but speaking - with none other than Myouga. As soon as he stepped into the clearing, the little flea stood, bowing almost frantically.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama - I received your summons, and came as soon as I could. What need has my Lord of me?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him, quirking a brow. "Did not your gossip with Bokuseno tell you that?"

Myouga glanced at Bokuseno, then back at his lord, spluttering as the old tree chuckled. "Not at all, my Lord! I do not gossip about your business."

"At least, not where I can hear you, correct, old flea?"

"Well..." he cleared his throat.

Bokuseno rattled his boughs. "Enough. This youkai is old, and tired. It grows late, and I would sleep soon." He caught Sesshoumaru's eye, and said, "Have you made a decision, Lord of the West?"

"I have. I am willing to pay the price, old one. You will now share the knowledge of what is necessary to extend her life."

Myouga stared at his Lord. "Extend... _her _life... Sesshoumaru-sama? Who... her?"

Before Sesshoumaru could answer, Bokuseno chuckled. "The miko, Lady Kagome. He courts her... and is willing to give some of his life up to extend her own. She must be quite beautiful."

Myouga blinked, unable to even say a word as Sesshoumaru momentarily lost himself in his thoughts.

_Beautiful? She is that... but... her worth to this one lies not in beauty - but in everything else that is her. She would, after all, still be Kagome, even if she looked different._

He shook his head then, coming back to himself. "Her beauty has nothing to do with this. Speak, tree - I lose my patience."

Twenty minutes later, he turned and left the clearing, the knowledge he had sought firmly locked in his memory, and instructions given to Myouga in the procurement of certain items for his wife-to-be. He paused as he came to a flowering bush, and a slight smile touched his face as his memory placed it from Kagome's list.

_Sweet Alyssum... _

Picking a small cluster of the tiny, white blooms, he strode off towards camp, stopping only to take down a brace of rabbits for dinner.

Upon reaching the group, he dropped the rabbits near the fire, then locked eyes with his miko, and moving forward slowly, he handed the bouquet to her, watching as her smile lit up her face.

"These are pretty," she frowned then, "but I don't remember this flower. I'll have to look it up later..."

"They are sweet alyssum, Kagome - and they stand for worth beyond beauty." With that, he turned and walked off, heading for a large tree at the edge of camp, and sat down.

When he looked her way again, she was still sitting and staring at the flowers, a hopeful smile lighting her eyes.

_Beautiful, _he thought.

_And yet... so much more to me than that._

-oOo-

A/N: The chapter where he finally admits he actually _loves her _is coming up very soon... very, very soon.

Amber


	51. Evaluation

**Evaluation**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru stared out at the river as it flowed along swiftly through the gorge, idly noting the beautiful colors of the sunset echoed in the waters below, and sighed.

_So. It has come to this. I am willing to give up some of my natural life-span to keep her with me... and yet, I still have not answered the paramount question:_

_Why?_

_Affection is not enough of a reason... I feel affection for Rin, and yet, it is only for Kagome that I would do this._

He turned his face to the sky, watching as the light drained from it, and the darkness took its place.

It had been a long week - they had had many battles for the shards, although, he frowned, Naraku/Kagura had not shown themselves. He was curious to know why.

Truthfully, he just wanted this burdensome task done so that he could take his miko home, and concentrate on his wedding. Until Naraku was destroyed, _again, _and the shards collected so that it, too, could be destroyed, that wouldn't happen.

_This time, Naraku must be totally obliterated. I will not tolerate his continued existence as he is a danger to my miko._

_How to make sure, though... he is difficult to destroy because he always has a back up plan - and another plan to back up the back up plan just in case, _he thought, wryly.

_If he were any other, I would bind him to my service - he would be very useful._

And then he sighed again, this time, irritated at himself. Once again, his mind had wandered away from the original reason he'd come out here alone.

Kagome.

And what he felt for her.

Deep down in a darkling corner of his soul, where the light of day had never touched, he knew exactly what his feelings for the little miko were - but his conscious mind kept trying to avoid actually letting those words into his awareness.

But the time to hide from the truth of his... feelings... had long since passed, and he was not going to let a little thing like his heart turn him into a coward.

So.

_I... love her._

_Those are the hardest words I've ever had to think - and it will be no easier to speak them, I am sure._

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The daiyoukai did not react, though he had been caught off-guard - lost in his thoughts, and with the monk as silent as he'd been, he'd actually managed to sneak up on the Western Lord... a feat not many could claim.

"Monk."

Miroku walked towards Sesshoumaru once he was acknowledged, and moved to stand beside him. He rattled his staff lightly, obviously a bit uncomfortable with being where he was.

"This... it's rather... awkward for me. I do not wish to interfere in your business, or your courtship of Kagome, however..." he trailed off momentarily, catching the youkai Lord's raised brow, then shrugged and continued. "Sango came to me with a concern, and I felt it needed to be brought to your attention."

"Speak, then. What is it that concerns the taijiya - and you?"

"Lately, you've been deep in your thoughts, I believe." Sesshoumaru nodded, and Miroku caught his eye. "Unfortunately, Kagome seems to think that it's because you have decided that you do not want a relationship with her, and this is causing her some pain."

Sesshoumaru glanced sharply at the monk, actually surprised. "Has she said this?" he asked incredulously.

"Hai, to Sango. Yesterday - when they visited the hot springs to bathe." Miroku chuckled. "It is 'girl time', they inevitably do most of their talking during those baths."

The daiyoukai merely grunted, his thoughts almost chaotic at the knowledge that she was hiding such a fear from him.

_I have been distant lately, I know... but for her to think such a thing? _

"Inuyasha has much to answer for in his treatment of her," he sighed finally. "He caused so much hurt to her that she feels unworthy - and fears that I will turn from her as he did."

Miroku nodded solemnly. "I know. Inuyasha is my friend, but so is Kagome, and I never understood why he did the things that he did - or said the things that he said to her." He rolled his shoulders as he thought for a moment. "I do not think that _Inuyasha_ knows why he did or said those things, either."

"You are more than likely correct, monk. This one thanks you for bringing this to his attention."

Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, Miroku bowed, then turned and made his way back to camp, satisfied that the daiyoukai would fix things with his friend.

Sesshoumaru once more cast a glance around, and inhaled deeply, then turned and made his way back to camp.

When he arrived, he caught a scent he'd never smelled before emanating from near his miko, and with a frown, asked, "What is that scent, Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at him from her seat before the fire, and closed her scrapbook with a small thud.

"It's Fir... a type of pine tree. I always loved the scent of those trees, and so I keep a small branch in my scrapbook. It stands for evaluation - funny that I know that, even though it's not technically a flower." Her brow furrowed with curiosity. "Why?"

Sesshoumaru sniffed again. "The scent is... pleasing to this one, that is why I asked." And then one brow rose. "Evaluation, you say?"

She nodded, and he stared at her for a moment, then sat down next to her.

With a very slight uptilting of his lips, he said softly, "How appropriate."

Kagome just blinked.

_What?_

-oOo-

A/N: Oh, I am so excited! The 'I Love You' chapter is next! Finally!

Amber


	52. I Love You

**I Love you**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome was alone, staring at the waterfall in front of her from the small rise she was sitting on. She'd snuck off, earlier, needing to be away from everyone for a while.

_How could I be so foolish? To let myself fall in love with him. I should have known that, in the end, he would decide I was not worthy, _she thought sadly.

A single tear made its way down her face at that realization, and she shuddered.

_I've known for a while now, that I... but even though I knew better, I still... hoped. Especially when he asked to court me... And it's that hope that's killing me - it hurts that he's decided that he doesn't want me. _

_Am I going to feel this pain... forever?_

She pressed her fingers to her heart, once again feeling a cold chill run through her flesh, and a sharp, stabbing pain thrill through her chest - as if she were dying all over again, as the memories of sharp pain and death slipped through her.

But these phantom pains weren't really being caused by her death at Kikyou's hands all that time ago - these pains were being caused by _love_.

Love that she had no place to send now...

After Sesshoumaru had brought her that sweet alyssum a few days ago, she'd hoped that he still wanted her, despite his previous avoidance of her, and then with the fir yesterday when he actually sat near her... but since then, he'd once again gone off somewhere in his own mind - and seemed to be avoiding her - just like before.

It was breaking her already fragile heart.

Shaking now from reaction and shock at the pain, she rocked herself back and forth, a light keening rising from the back of her throat and shivering through the silvery air - a lost, broken sound that settled like an arrow in the heart of the one who was listening...

That she would think he would turn from her, would reject and dismiss her...

It was wrong. She should never have cause to think such a thing.

And from now on, he determined, she would not. He had never meant to distance himself from her so much - he'd merely been thinking of everything he needed to do to prepare for the wedding he was determined that they would have - and of the fact that he would now have her for _his _life span, and not just her own.

With a near silent sigh, he stepped forward towards her, watching the mist from the waterfall sheen her raven's wing locks with diamond lights - it looked like the midnight sky, stars shining brightly within folds of blackest night.

Beautiful. Pure, and... his.

"Your flowers... and their meanings," he said, eyes rising to contemplate the waterfall before him, ignoring her stiffening form. "They are like another language."

Kagome barely dared breathe, brow furrowed, she wondered what he was doing here_..._ she kept her attention on him, listening for his words, though she did not turn around.

"It is... an easy language. To be able to say what you wish to say - without words - is a gift. It... fascinated me. So I memorized all of the flowers, and their meanings."

She closed her eyes, then, resignation setting in. _Here it comes... _

Rejection.

She could hear his swords clink together as he shifted, and she clenched her eyes shut tighter, fear leaking into her scent, had she but known it, and Sesshoumaru frowned.

"This flower," her fingernails suddenly bit into her palms, "says what this Sesshoumaru wishes to say to you - but cannot - yet. Emotions... _feelings, _such as this... have too long been foreign from my life for me to be comfortable saying this in words - so this flower is a bridge. Take it as it is meant, miko, for I know that you know the meaning of this one."

Kagome gathered every bit of her courage, standing, she turned slowly, and realized that he was no longer in the clearing. She'd had her senses tightened down so much, that she'd not noticed him leave.

_As usual around him... _she thought in passing. _He probably thought I was ignoring him... and I wasn't! I feel so bad now..._

Head bowing, she started to turn away, when her eyes landed on something laying on the ground, from the spot his voice had come from.

A flower.

Her heart stopped then, and she gasped, a hand going up to cover her mouth as tears flooded her eyes and a broken sob rushed from her as though she'd been punched... she stepped forward and crumpled to her knees, reaching out to pick it up with shaking hands.

She held it tenderly as she brought it up to her face and breathed in its beautiful fragrance with a fierce joy beating through her.

Because it wasn't a rejection.

It was one, single, blood-red rose.

A rose. Red.

_It stands for..._

_I love you._

-oOo-

A/N: I've had this one written since about chapter 19... it just came to me, almost fully written in my mind - and I sat down and started typing, not wanting to lose it. I really, really like this - it seems so... Sesshoumaru, to me. To say it, without actually saying it, if you know what I mean, is something he would like - since emotions are so foreign to him. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. And don't worry - the next chapter is her response to him - and I really like the way it turned out... I think everyone else will, too.

Amber


	53. Your Love is Reciprocated

**Your Love is Reciprocated**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Ambrosia.

Kagome looked down at the cluster of flowers in her hand with a wry smile. These particular blooms, while costly in Tokyo because they were from Australia, were actually just weeds in that country.

_How ironic... one country's treasure is another's weeds. _

She chuckled at that play on an old saying.

_And I wonder if I told Sesshoumaru that these flowers - the ones I'm going to use to tell him I love him, are actually a common weed in another country... what would he say to that?_

She thought about that for a few moments, then giggled. _Probably better not to say anything..._

_Then again, not like he has the right to say anything to me about that, since he didn't actually _tell _me he loves me, just left me a red rose and told me to figure it out. _

She laughed aloud at that thought. _How completely Sesshoumaru that action was..._

With another soft smile, she shook her head, and hopped into the well, heading back to the place that held her heart. When she arrived, she looked up, and sighed.

_Sometimes I hate this climb... _with that thought, she started out of the well, not wanting to take any more time than necessary... she had something to say and she wanted to do it _now_.

_Before I lose all my courage, _she thought, wryly.

Climbing over the top, she set her feet down on the verdant grass at the base of the well, and brushed the dust off her kimono. _Kind of a good thing he had these special kimono made for me - the split and under-hakama come in handy for the climbing._

Just as she straightened, she felt his youki feather over her aura gently, almost carressingly, and she looked up, watching spellbound as he walked out from under the trees.

It was a moment she would never forget - one of those that for some reason or another, always stick out in your mind. The pristine white of his hakama, with the color of his elaborately tied obi contrasting sharply, his haori of white, with the red background for sakura blossoms - the symbol of his house - all calling attention to him.

And then, she met his eyes... and became mesmerized, the gold shimmering brightly and contrasting greatly with his long moonlight locks - all in all, the most beautiful being she'd ever seen. He took her breath away.

She smiled shyly, then, a light blush settling under the skin of her cheeks, and waited, knowing he would come to her when he was ready.

Sesshoumaru merely watched her, not moving, not saying anything. It had been several days since he'd left her with that single red rose - and though she hadn't _said _anything particular yet, he knew that she'd taken it to heart - her happy, light-filled aura had told him that.

Now, he was curious to know what her actual_ response _to his sentiment would be. He'd known it would be in flower form, but he'd been unsure what flower, as the list she had had many potential responses - but none that he'd ever seen looked like the flowers she currently held in her hand.

Trust Kagome to come up with something unique.

He finally moved forward, coming to stand before her, and silently, he raised his hand and gently touched her cheek, his eyes softening, though his expression did not.

"It becomes more and more difficult to let you go through the well, miko," he said quietly. "This one does not... appreciate... the separation from you."

As his hand dropped, Kagome grabbed it, and gently pressed the flowers she held into it, with a deep breath, she gathered her courage, and said, "I couldn't get this flower here, because it comes from another country, far away - but I wanted it, because only this flower says what I needed it to."

He cocked a brow, looking from the flowers, back to her, and she met his gaze, firmly, bravely refusing to look down, even as a deep flush swept over her cheeks.

"This flower is called ambrosia... and it stands for 'your love is reciprocated'."

She didn't need to say more, Sesshoumaru's hand clenched around the flowers, and he knew that he would keep these blooms in his heart forever. His eyes softened even further, melting into hot gold pools, and this time, his expression_ did _change... he let her see his feelings, though he had yet to actually speak the words aloud, he wanted her to _know_ that they were there.

She smiled sweetly up at him as she saw the look, returning his with one of her own that showed every emotion in her heart for him, and then she stepped into him, avoiding his armor, and pressed her lips to his.

No other words were spoken...

For a long, long time.

But they were not needed, nor missed.

And at the edge of the clearing, hidden behind a small bush, a tiny little girl and a tiny little kit smiled happily, then turned, and holding hands, skipped away.

-oOo-

A/N: Yay! Shameless fluff, I know... but hey, it's about time, right? I drug this out for fifty-some chapters - now we need to get rid of Naraku/Kagura so we can get on with the rest of the fluff! Next two chapters are actually one long one broken into two parts. It's where he finally basically pops the question!

Amber


	54. Let's Get Together Part One

**Let's Get Together (Part one)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome smiled, joy and contentment writhing through her aura, bathing everything around her in happiness; you couldn't be around her at this time and _not _feel the gentle caress of her miko ki, not enjoy the way it made you feel... almost euphoric.

She cast a shy, sidelong glance at the being that paced beside her, keeping his long strides short for her benefit, her mind still misty and pleasure-hazed from the kisses they'd shared in the clearing by the well after she'd told him she loved him in return of his own sentiments towards her.

_I can hardly believe it... this beautiful, almost-god loves... me! _She put a hand to her heart, then, feeling the lightness of it, from the release of tension and the fear that he did not truly return her feelings.

_I can't remember ever feeling so happy..._

Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly at the expression on her face, and the pleasure he could still feel emanating from her powerful miko ki - it seemed she enjoyed his touch as much as he enjoyed hers.

Even now, his mind was still lingering in the memories of those caresses by the well - and moving ahead to a time when it would be far, far more than kisses that he would be remembering.

With a shake of his head, he forced his mind into another path; what could he do with the extra day they had before they would move out again? The taijiya had discovered a crack in her hiraikotsu, and had gone back to her old village to make repairs, she wouldn't be returning until the day after tomorrow...

With a tiny, hidden smile, he made his decision, and letting Kagome enter the old miko's hut, he turned and flared his youki, waiting for his little gami servant to appear. When he did, he gave him precise instructions, then watched him leave, before entering the hut to sit near his miko as she talked with her friends.

She would enjoy this little surprise, he knew.

The next morning, after Jaken had returned, and informed him that everything had been done as he requested, handing him a certain flower and kimono, he waited patiently for Kagome to wake, eat, and prepare herself for the day.

Just as she moved to gather her bag to bathe and dress, he pulled her aside and, handing her the kimono, said softly, "Take this - wear it for me this day?"

She stared down at it, then looked up, and nodded, swallowing heavily at the look in his eyes. "H-hai."

He moved back and watched as she left the clearing, ignoring the speculative looks from the rest of the group - and Rin and Shippo's grins.

While she was gone, he spoke to Kanna and Inuyasha, letting them know that they would be responsible for Rin and Shippo for the day.

Inuyasha nodded, eyes flat. He may have had to let go of Kagome, but that didn't mean that watching his brother take what should have been his had he not been so blind wasn't still somewhat painful.

He didn't like to think about it.

With a last, weighing glance at Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru moved to intercept his miko as she returned to the village after her bath.

Kagome jumped when he appeared before her without warning, a hand going to her neck. "Sesshoumaru! Oh... you startled me!" she whispered through a tightly clenched throat.

He bowed slightly, then straightened, and pulled a peach rose from his haori sleeve. "I apologize, Kagome - I did not mean to frighten you." He handed her the rose, watching as her eyes widened and a smile lit them. "This one would be honored if you would agree to spend this day with him."

She blinked, then looked up at him happily. _A peach rose... let me think... oh! Let's get together... he's asking me out on a date!_

"I would love to spend the day with you!"

And with that, began the second-best day of her life - the best being the day he sort of told her he loved her.

He took her to a beautiful meadow, wildflowers blooming here and there amongst the verdant grasses, and she was almost shocked - he'd provided a picnic lunch filled with all sorts of yummy foods - and several more red roses.

She blushed deeply when she saw them, her eyes sparkling up at him happily, and he was more than content to know that he was the cause of that joy that lit her up from within.

They walked together through the field aimlessly before lunch, just enjoying the beautiful day, and content with silence, but after they had eaten, that silence was broken as a time to talk came.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome asked, "why... why did you go so far away there for a while? I... I thought..." she trailed off, a remnant of sadness passing though her aura, and the daiyoukai sighed.

Pulling her towards him, and ignoring her startled expression, he settled her in his lap, fiercely enjoying this, the first time he'd ever held her this way - this closely.

It most certainly would not be the last.

Once he had her situated the way he liked, he said, "I did not mean for you to take my distance as rejection, Kagome. I had... much to think on, and I am not used to my rather unsocial behavior affecting others at such times. I tend to distance myself from those around me when I have much on my mind."

He tilted her chin up with a finger, and finished, "Perhaps I should have warned you beforehand. For that oversight, I apologize, my miko."

Kagome smiled at him, then nodded as he dropped his hand. "Okay. I understand - the next time you go far away like that, I'll try not to let my fears get to me. I wouldn't want you to get annoyed with a clingy female."

He cocked a brow, an odd glint in his eye and a husky note deepening his voice as he said, "There are times, miko, when a clingy female, as you have said, would be most welcome."

Her eyes widened in shocked surprise, and she spluttered. "T-that... Sesshoumaru... you _hentai!"_

A smirk crossed his face at that. "No, I am merely a male, miko. Surely you were aware of this?" he asked, lightly mocking her, and he almost lost his iron control and laughed at the stunned look on her face.

"Oh! You are teasing me, Sesshoumaru!"

"Indeed."

With that, he dropped his mask, and once again, drew his miko closer, and she came willingly, knowing what was coming.

More of his divine kisses...

And Kagome wasn't about to miss out on even one.

-oOo-

A/N: Okay, for the first time in this fic, I find myself needing to make a part two to a chapter. It was just getting too long - but I wasn't willing to leave it here - there's too much more I wanted to come out. So, tomorrow, is the part where he asks her to marry him! YAY!

Amber


	55. Let's Get Together Part Two

**Let's Get Together (Part Two)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome was leaned against Sesshoumaru's chest, warm, comfortable, and happy. After he'd pretty much kissed her senseless, he'd let her curl up and fall asleep in his arms.

She'd thought it odd that he would allow such a thing when she woke, and he'd been surprised that she found it strange. According to him, inuyoukai were very affectionate with their wives... once they chose a female, that was it. Even he, who was more formal and stoic than most, had no problem with showing the world what she was to him - if her friends did not like it, that was too bad.

"But I'm not your wife..." she started, and he cut her off firmly.

"Yet."

Nuzzling into her neck, he inhaled her scent, then pulled away, and met her gaze. "That was also part of why I wanted to be alone with you today, Kagome." Holding her gaze, his own serious, he asked, "This one would know if you would consent to be his wife. Courting aside, I..." he paused, letting her see his feelings again, "am... sure, that you are what I want."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, but she smiled through them brilliantly, almost blinding him with the surge of pure love that existed within her for him. She nodded almost frantically.

"Hai... I would love to be your wife, Sesshoumaru..." she was stopped as he kissed her again, arms tightening around her, holding her to him as though he would never let go.

For long minutes after her acceptance of his proposal, silence reigned, as he once again kissed her breathless.

After a time, he settled back with her once more curled up in his lap almost sleepily.

Then she chuckled.

He quirked a brow at her, a flicker of amusement in the depths of his eyes.

"What do you laugh at, miko?"

Kagome giggled again at his question. For some reason, Kagura/Naraku had come into her mind as she'd started to doze off, warm and safe and happy in the big daiyoukai's arms. Particularly the last time she'd seen them - in Rin's nightmares.

Pressing a hand to her mouth, she glanced up at him, her eyes twinkling merrily as she tried to stop herself from laughing, and once she felt able to control herself, she answered him.

"Remember those nightmares that Rin was having?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head and looked at her uncertainly. "Hai," he said slowly. _She is laughing about nightmares?_

"Well, they were being sent by Naraku. He was angry that I wasn't bothered by his hatred and decided to try to attack me through those I care for." As Sesshoumaru began to scowl, she laughed. "I took care of _that_, though. He won't try that again, I can just bet. That's why he's been so scarce, lately. What I did to him in the dream left him in a world of hurt."

The youkai Lord stared down at her, not at all happy to know that something like this had happened, and his miko had not told him - not only that, but she had faced Naraku alone... even if it _was_ in a dream.

This could not be allowed - she was his to protect.

"This one is not pleased, miko, that Naraku attacked, and yet, you did not tell him. And you fought the spider alone - this is not acceptable. It is my honor to protect you - it is not proper for you to have to defend yourself."

Kagome's eyes softened at that, and she ran a finger along one cheek stripe gently. "Sesshoumaru, koi... how do you think you were going to fight him off... in a dream? It was something only I could do - and while I am yours, forever, and not just to protect," she blushed, "the children are also _mine _to protect in the same way as I am _yours _to protect."

He sat there, contemplating what she had said for a long while, finally admitting that she was correct... but that did not mean that he liked it.

Because he did not.

With a sigh, he looked at her, brow furrowed. "Just what did you do to him, miko?" he asked, curiosity rampant in his voice.

She giggled again. "What do you do to a regular old spider you see on the ground, Sesshoumaru?" As his expression fell into something that could only be termed disbelief, she laughed, and nodded. "Yup. You guessed it. I simply stomped on him. Goodbye, Naraku! Rin certainly got a kick out of it."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, and finally shook his head. What else could he do? "So that is why we have not seen them lately," he mused aloud. "I had wondered."

He sat quietly for a few minutes, obviously thinking, and then he looked at her again, catching her in his gaze. _It is time to tell her of the marking..._

"There is a mark that I must place on you, miko, but it is done in two parts." He watched as she tilted her head in curiosity, and a smile lit his eyes. "The first, that I place now, is my personal mark," he took her left hand and turned it over, showing her wrist, and he rubbed his thumb over the delicate flesh, "here. And then, when we actually wed, the mark of my house, the sakura blossom, will also be placed."

Kagome held his gaze for a moment, then looked down to where his thumb still rubbed her wrist. "Why there?"

"It shows your trust. This is a very vulnerable area, with all the blood that pools here. If I chose to rip downward instead of mark, it would kill you. By letting me mark you there, it shows ultimate trust."

She nodded, then looked up. "So what's your personal mark? And how do you do it?"

"My personal mark is the crescent, in the same blue that mine is... once it is placed all will know that you belong to me, personally, and then when we wed, they will see the mark of my House as well, denoting you belong to both me and the House of the West. As for how it will be done," he held up his index finger and a small amount of his poison glowed on the tip of his claw, "that is what this particular poison is for. Marking only."

She flinched, then sighed. "I bet that's gonna hurt," she said, clenching her eyes shut tightly, then held her wrist out to him. "Let's get it done, then."

He cocked a brow at her, then chuckled lightly. "Very well, miko. Brave, are you not? But it will not hurt so much as you think, it will be a minor sting, nothing more."

With that, he began the marking, and while she did hiss a bit when he started, she didn't find it as painful as she thought, noting that he was correct - it merely stung. When it was over, she had a pretty little crescent moon, in the same color as his, on the inside of her wrist...

And she'd never been happier.

It was in that moment that she knew she had nothing further to fear - now that she was marked as she was, he would not change his mind - he was sure...

He had claimed her. She belonged to him.

And she always would.

-oOo-

A/N: And now... on with the Kagura/Naraku hunt!

Amber


	56. Rejected Love

**Rejected Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagura/Naraku watched with an enraged look as the daiyoukai she'd had her eye on for so long asked that miko wretch to marry him, and fumed. Swiping her clawed hands through the pool of water she'd spent so much time setting up for a scrying, she cursed the fates that had kept her from her goals.

"He should be mine! She is a simple ningen, barely above being a _child!"_

Suddenly, the voice that she'd been hearing lately in her mind spoke up. _Why do you scream so? All is not lost. You must find a way to make them think the other has betrayed them, and their own hatred will then do the rest. And then... you can have the youkai Lord - and the shards of the jewel that they hold._

"But how do I tear them apart?" she mused. "They seem to be too close to believe simple lies about the other."

_The miko... she is... uncertain, and fearful that the great youkai that she loves doesn't really love her back... she is the weak link. Remember the list of flowers that they have used for this little 'secret language' game of theirs - you must simply scry it out and find an appropriate one to signify rejection, or something along those lines. It will strike her heart, and taint her with hatred for her pain - and then, when she accuses Sesshoumaru... you step in._

_Simple._

Kagura thought about that for a while, then nodded to herself, and set about getting her little water mirror to look into the list that the voice mentioned.

With that, she spied on the group for most of a day, finally scoring gold when the little ningen child Kagome had protected from them in nightmares so fiercely took out her list to look up some flowers.

It took all of a moment to find what she was looking for.

"A bouquet of withered flowers, hmm? Very easy to acquire," she purred softly, "and yet, very painful for the little ningen. This will take even less time than I thought."

It took a couple of days to find a good time to deliver her little bundle of rejection, but finally, Kagura had her chance: Kagome had accidentally left something behind in her time, and had to go back through the well to retrieve it.

If she was quick, she could get the dead blossoms to the well before Sesshoumaru arrived... all it needed was for Kagome to see them and realize their meaning before he got there.

With a venomous smile, Kagura prepared to move.

Kagome shivered a bit as she ran towards the well; she'd had the eerie feeling for several days that she was being watched, but couldn't figure out where it was coming from. The sensation was even stronger today, making her hurry towards the well out of a sheer desire to get away from whatever was causing it.

It faded as soon as she hit the time stream, and she could only hope that whatever it was was gone when she went back through - then she smiled, remembering that Sesshoumaru would be there when she hopped back out.

_He says it's for my protection, but I think he just wants more kisses - after all, he let me go to the well alone... sort of. _She chuckled, knowing that he had prepared the way for her, clearing the path of any unfriendlies by sweeping the entire area with his youki in a threatening manner.

_It sure works, too, scaring just about everything away._

She shook her head, and went after her first aid kit, and it's refill supplies... there was no way she was leaving that behind - especially with the fight she knew was coming.

When she finally made it back through the well and landed back in the past, her first thought was that she'd beaten Sesshoumaru there - and she giggled a bit. _He's gonna be annoyed - I told him twenty minutes, and it only took fifteen. But he felt me return, he'll be here._

She crawled out of the well slowly, but as she put her hand on the edge of the well to pull herself out, she felt it hit something, and she frowned. Settling on the lip, she lifted her legs over, and looked down; she'd knocked whatever it was off, and when she saw what it was, her mind froze for several seconds.

_A bunch of dead flowers...? Wait... _her frown deepened as something floated up through her memory, then her eyes widened in shock.

_Rejected Love! Rejection..._

For one single, breathless moment in time, pain slammed through her, almost breaking her in two - and then she shook her head violently in rejection of the message.

"No!"

_He wouldn't... Sesshoumaru isn't like that! He wouldn't dishonor anyone that way. And besides... _she looked down at her wrist... _his mark is still there, and if he didn't want me, it would have faded._

_So who...? _

Just as she thought that, the daiyoukai landed in front of her, looking from her, to the bunch of dead flowers at her feet - and drawing the correct conclusion from them immediately.

Anger flaring to life within his diamond-hard gaze, he dripped his poison over the abomination, and then caught his miko's gaze.

"Is this what caused that reaction in you?" When her eyes widened in surprise, he narrowed his own. "I felt your fear and pain, miko, though they faded into anger quickly."

She finally nodded. "H-hai," she whispered. "When I came out of the well, they were there, just sitting on the lip of it."

Sesshoumaru stared out into the forest surrounding them, and searched with his senses - he felt no youki or threatening presence, nor did he catch any scent of Naraku or Kagura - but this was something they had done, he was sure of it.

After all, it was not really difficult to hide your scent and youki...

"From this point on, you are not to be alone either going to, or coming from, the well. I will be with you. This was an attempt by the spider/kaze to sow dissension between us. For this, they will pay dearly - I will not tolerate anything that tries to take you from me."

Kagome stood up, the shock and anger finally wearing off enough for her to stand, and blinked up at him. "Okay. I understand." She sighed, then looked a the burn mark from his poison. "It's tedious to be followed all the time, but I know why you're doing it."

He flicked a glance at her. "Hn. Be aware, Kagome. I will _never_ repudiate you - do not ever be taken in by any attempts like this."

She smiled up at him. "I know... for a second, the shock hurt - but that's why I got mad - I knew you hadn't done this. I... trusted you."

"I will never give you cause not to, miko. Remember that." He held her gaze for a moment, then, satisfied with what he saw in it, motioned for her to precede him. "Come. It is time to leave."

With one last, menacing glance around the clearing, he turned and followed his miko from it.

_You will pay dearly for this, Kagura - or Naraku - whichever one you really are._

-oOo-

A/N: Typical Naraku, trying to split people up with thoughts of betrayal. Good thing it didn't work.

Amber


	57. Hatred

**Hatred**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru was still enraged, though he kept it under tight control, the fact of the matter was that if he were anyone else, Inuyasha's forest would not still be standing.

That Naraku/Kagura would try to destroy his bond with his female was unforgivable in his eyes, and mere death was not an acceptable punishment.

He wanted them damned to suffer for eternity, never finding freedom from the pain.

Only that would assuage the hatred he felt towards the combination spider/kaze.

He had never before realized what it was to love someone - how all-encompassing it was.

He had planned, peripherally, to someday marry - but only as a means to produce an heir for the West - nothing more. He'd never lost a thought to love - it simply had no place in his life.

And... he had been content that way.

But no longer.

Now, he knew what it was to love another - and being Inu, when he fell, he fell _hard._ There was a reason they had a reputation for loyalty - once an Inu chose, they gave everything of themselves. He may not have cared one way or the other about his miko _before_, but now that she lived in his soul...

Nothing else, in this life or the next, was anywhere near as important to him as she was.

Nothing.

For him to lose her... would destroy his sanity - and his heart and soul.

He glanced sideways at her, knowing that she had no idea of just how entwined she now was within his very being. If she knew... she would never again fear that he would leave her.

He fingered the orange lily that lay in his sleeve, hidden from sight. Obviously, the spider had looked at Kagome's flower list - so he would know the meaning of this one, and as soon as he felt the presence of the combined youki of the new being, he would leave this flower for them to find...

_An orange lily... for hatred._

He was giving them fair warning - not that it would do them any good, because even if they agreed to desist and stop trying to take the jewel, he would not allow them to escape.

It was too late for that, his hatred had already been gained - not just by Naraku, but also by Kagura now.

Both would pay.

With an internal sigh, he looked around, sending out his youki in pulses, and carefully scenting the air. Now that an attempt had been made on her in such a manner, his protective instincts had gone into overdrive, making him hyper-aware of everything around them.

It would be a draining trip out this time, he was sure.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He glanced down, his eyes softening on her as he took in her sweet little face tilted towards his and her worried expression.

"Yes, Kagome?" he asked softly.

"What's wrong? You're angry... I can feel it."

He nodded. "Hai. You are correct. This one is _more_ than angry that the spider tried to come between us. But you need not worry - I will take care of the problem."

Kagome smiled up at him, and then reached out and slipped her tiny hand into his much larger one, squeezing it comfortingly.

"You shouldn't let it upset you so much, Sesshoumaru. It didn't work, did it?" she questioned, her smile brightening when he shook his head. "Then let it go. They're pathetic, that's all. They can't get between us if we don't let them."

His shoulders stiffened. "No. I will not forgive this, Kagome. Do not ask me to do so."

Inuyasha moved closer at that point, brow furrowed. "Yeah, I noticed you were pretty ticked at something when you two came back from the well - what happened?"

The daiyoukai explained as the group moved up, walking closer together so they could hear, and they weren't really surprised to find out what had happened. Kagome noted Inuyasha's pained glance her way when his brother spoke of Naraku's tactics with disdain.

"It was a pathetic attempt to get my miko to strike out at me, thinking that I had betrayed her. It is obvious that it did not work - if the spider paid any attention to his opponents, he would be aware that Kagome would not fall for something like that - she would never betray someone's trust. Nor would she so easily believe they had betrayed _hers."_

The hanyou clenched a fist, staring down at it. "Yeah... Kagome never has been fooled by his tactics, or fallen for his manipulations - not even his illusions have swayed her heart."

Kagome blushed a little. "Anyway..." she said, "let's talk about something else."

Everyone drifted off then, several small discussions breaking out amongst them, but Kagome and Sesshoumaru stayed quiet, she content to continue to hold onto his hand, and he content knowing that she was within his grasp - and safe.

The day ran by quickly in that manner, and night came upon them, finding them already set up in a good camp.

Once everyone had eaten and bathed in the small springs directly behind the camp, the children were settled to sleep, and Kagome and the adults followed, all tired and knowing that the next day would be long.

As soon as everyone was asleep, Sesshoumaru stood, and walked out of sight, silent and deadly. He moved swiftly in the direction he could feel the kaze/spider, and stopping where he knew the flower would eventually be found, he dropped it in plain sight on an old tree stump.

Looking out into the forest, he hissed sibilantly, "Heed the warning, and know your torment stalks you. Your freedom ends soon, youkai."

With that, he turned and walked back to camp, fully aware of the red eyes filled with fury that followed him into the shadows.

He was not concerned in the slightest that his prey _knew _they were his prey.

It would make no difference in the outcome if they knew he was coming...

He would still destroy them - no matter what they did to escape.

-oOo-

A/N: Well, a pissed off Sesshoumaru is everybody's nightmare, and Kagura/Naraku is about to find out that being sent to hell would have actually been a mercy.

Amber


	58. Majesty and Power

**Majesty and Power**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

"Well, what about fennel, mama?" Rin asked, and Kagome thought about if for a while, then wrinkled her nose as she shook her head,

"No... I mean, it does describe him... but it just falls flat, I guess. It's not... good enough," she said as she walked along beside Ah-Uhn. "Of course he's strong but... he's so much more than that, right?"

Rin nodded, smiling happily. "Yes, that's true. So, maybe... magnolia?"

Again, Kagome considered that for a few moments. "I guess it's closer - I mean, he is very dignified - and majestically beautiful," she giggled a little, a merry look in her eye as Rin also laughed. "But, again... it's just not enough."

Sango looked at her best friend with avid curiosity as she moved up closer to her. She and Rin had been discussing something for some time, and she had become drawn in by the length of it - whatever they were discussing was of some importance to the both of them.

"What are you guys talking about up here?" she asked.

Kagome smiled as she glanced over at Sango. "Well, Rin and I were discussing what flower should stand for Sesshoumaru. Apparently, at his shiro, Rin has her own garden, and once we figure out a good flower for him, she wants to plant it in her garden. We're trying to decide which one suits him best."

The taijiya just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Rin I'm not surprised about, but you, Kagome? Becoming a bit obsessive about him, aren't you, even considering the courting?"

She frowned at Sango, and then her eyes widened in shocked surprise. "Oh! Oh, wow!" As the taijiya caught her eyes with a questioning gaze, Kagome laughed. "With everything that's happened, I completely forgot - and Sesshoumaru didn't say anything either..." she trailed off, still shocked that they'd never told the group that he had asked for her hand - and she'd accepted.

"Well...?" Sango asked, almost impatiently, and Kagome glanced around, suddenly realizing that the group, minus Sesshoumaru himself, who was scouting ahead, had moved in close.

She blushed, and held out her hand, pulling her sleeve up to show her crescent moon. "Sesshoumaru finally asked me to marry him... and I said yes," she said, smiling shyly.

At that, Rin squealed happily, leaning down from Ah-Uhn's back to throw her arms around her mother, and Shippo leapt from Miroku's shoulder right into her arms with a happy shout.

Inuyasha heard her words, and his heart, for one moment, stopped beating, and he couldn't breathe as a loud buzzing echoed in his ears. He'd known this day was coming... his brother was no fool, and once he'd seen the treasure that Kagome was, it was only a matter of time before this happened...

But it still hurt.

Shaking his head to clear the buzzing, and inhaling deeply, he grasped every bit of control he had and smiled tightly over at the woman he would probably always love - at least in some way.

"Congratulations, Kagome. I'm glad that things are working well between you two." He turned his head away, then, not noticing the sympathetic glance Kanna sent him.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," she said softly, a sad look in her eye as she noticed his upset. She sighed, then noticed the look Kanna sent him, and smiled just slightly to herself.

_It won't be too long, I think, before there will be another engagement in this group. _

Sango had been quiet through all of the others congratulations, as had Miroku, and once the happy babble died down, she smiled over at Kagome.

"As long as this is truly what you want, Kagome, I'm more than happy for you. You deserve this, more than anybody I know," she said sincerely, and Miroku nodded.

"Hai, Sango speaks for me, too. Congratulations, Kagome."

"Thank you, guys," she said, still blushing a bit, then clapped her hands together and looked firmly at Rin. "Okay... so, back to our discussion." She took another flower list from her pack, and unfolded it, carefully looking down the different flowers for one that spoke to her.

"Hmmm... I have it." She nodded firmly. "This is definitely it. Look here, Rin. I don't think just one really covers him. Let's try one flower - and one herb. Crown Imperial for the flower, which means majesty and power, and rosemary for the herb, which means constancy, fidelity, and loyalty."

Rin's little face brightened like the noonday sun, and she positively beamed. "Rin knew it!" she squealed excitedly. "Remember, mama, Rin said that she knew that you would understand Sesshoumaru-sama someday - and you do!"

Kagome blinked, then laughed. "I remember, Rin. You did say that, and you were right."

Just then, Sesshoumaru's youki washed over her gently, and she turned and smiled at him brightly, finding him studying her with a cocked brow.

"What did Rin say, miko?" he asked curiously.

"Rin said, some time ago, if you recall, that one day I would come to understand you - and she was right." She chuckled as his other brow joined it's brother in his bangs. "We were picking out a flower to represent you, for her to plant in her garden... only I didn't think just a flower described you well enough... so this is the combination I came up with."

He took the list and noted what she'd underlined - and he flicked a quick, golden glance at his miko, then nodded.

"Indeed, Rin... Kagome has grown to know me quite well - although... majestic?" A slight smirk graced his lips as he handed the paper back to her, and she blushed. "It is... pleasing to this one to know you see him so, miko, for it is true."

Her jaw dropped at the sheer arrogance in that statement...

And everyone except Sesshoumaru burst out laughing at the look on her face - even Inuyasha.

-oOo-

A/N: A little light moment for the gang amidst the darkness.

Amber


	59. Misanthropy

**Misanthropy**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagura was beyond furious.

Her little trick with the flowers was a complete failure; indeed, it had only gone to angering the youkai Lord greatly... if she was not very careful, she would lose more than her chance at snagging him for herself.

She could very well lose her life.

At that, the voice spoke up.

_You will not lose. It will just take more time. Despite the setback, the miko is still the weak link. Think about it. It is well known that Sesshoumaru despises ningens... but even more well-known is his hatred of hanyou._

_Now... consider this. He hates hanyou - but seeks to marry a ningen? How does he plan to keep from siring something he despises so much? By taking a youkai concubine? Never siring a child with the miko - taking away a part of her that is so fundamental to who she is?_

Her eyes widened as that realization washed over her. _That is true! I bet the miko hasn't thought about that at all! If I could get to her... and introduce those doubts into her mind..._

_But it would have to be when he was not around - and he's always around._

Closing her eyes in thought, she hummed to herself. The voice once more broke through.

_So - orchestrate an attack by others - and snatch a chance to talk to her during the battle. Simply cut her off from the others - then lead her away from her protector._

It was a workable idea, she had to admit, but something else hit her then.

_Why do we not just kill her?_

The voice snorted in her head.

_Because she's the only one that can find the shards, that's why._

Well, that made sense. Although she was still unsure why she was interested in the cursed bauble now, she just shrugged her shoulders and began planning her newest assault on the ningen miko she so despised.

Several days later, her plan came to fruition, and during the uproar of the battle, she lured Kagome away from the daiyoukai's side easily. Once they were just far enough away, she turned and tossed something at Kagome's feet, hovering just out of reach on her feather as the miko automatically looked down to see what it was.

Kagome blinked as she looked at the object at her feet, then frowned and glanced up suspiciously at the slowly becoming composite youkai.

"What's that supposed to mean, Kagura?"

"Foolish ningen - do you not even recognize that flower or its meaning?"

"Well... the flower is aconite - I think - but I don't remember what it means."

Kagura laughed at that. "It means misanthropy - hatred of ningens. You are all set to marry your youkai, and yet... he hates ningens." She leaned forward and said softly, "And he hates _hanyou_ even more. What then, of your children?"

As Kagome stared at her in stunned surprise, Kagura laughed and flew off, noting that Sesshoumaru had dispatched his opponents and was on his way, and not wanting to be there when he arrived.

She looked down as Kagura disappeared, and slowly bent to pick up the flower - and that's how Sesshoumaru found her when he appeared, red-eyed and furious before her.

"What did she say to you, Kagome?" he bit out, voice rough, barely more than a growl.

She shook her head, then looked up at him, almost bemusedly. "She tossed me this flower... and spoke of your hatred for ningens - and hanyou."

His eyes narrowed, and he swiped the flower from her hand in a rage, dissolving it with his poison. Pulling her to him, he held onto her, nuzzling into her hair, and inhaling her scent for a few minutes.

Finally, he pulled back, once more calm, though still angry. Tilting her chin, he forced her to meet his gaze, and said, "That is no longer a valid concern, miko. When it is time, _you will carry my young_. And I will no more hate them, than I hate you."

With that, he held her hand and escorted her back to the group, not speaking of the incident again, only taking her to task for leaving his side during the battle.

Kagome was a little too flushed and heated at the thought of carrying his children someday to really pay too much attention to his words, simply agreeing with everything he said.

Once again, Kagura's poisonous words had fallen on barren ground, and would not grow into the hatred and contempt she had attempted to foster.

_What next, Kagura?_ Sesshoumaru thought. _What foolish thing to tempt my wrath will you try next?_

-oOo-

A/N: She's digging herself one hell of a hole as far as Sesshoumaru is concerned - I wouldn't want to be her.

Amber


	60. Indifference

**Indifference**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome had spent the last several days trying to figure out how to get away from Sesshoumaru. Not permanently, of course, but just long enough so that she could get her hands on a certain spider/kaze.

She had a message she wanted to give him/her.

But the problem was, there was just no way that she could get away from her over-obsessive protector. Let alone for long enough to get ahold of Naraku/Kagura.

_Unless..._

_If I go through the well, and then hide my scent and aura and come back, I bet..._

She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. _It should work... and it wouldn't be hard to find Kagura once I got back to this side, since she's been following us for several weeks now. _She rolled her eyes. _Discreetly, of course, since she's terrified that Sesshoumaru will get his hands on her._

At that thought, she frowned. _ Wait a minute... if _I_ know she's there... there's no way that _he_ doesn't. So he's up to something. Maybe... maybe he's letting her think he doesn't realize she's there, so she'll get complacent and make a mistake..._

_Hm. Sneaky Sesshoumaru._

_Oh, well... that's his thing. For right now, I'm on _my_ thing - which is getting ahold of that witch._

_So..._

She continued to plot and plan, and waited as they finished their loop out, and began to loop back in, heading once more for the village - and more importantly, the well.

Much as Sesshoumaru hated letting her go, from this last trip, it was clear that no shards remained within a certain distance, meaning she would have to go home, and stock up more so that they could go out further in the search the next time.

Which suited Kagome just fine.

She had a certain bunch of flowers that she really wanted to gift to that stupid wind/spider youkai.

After she'd passed on her message, Sesshoumaru could plot against the kaze youkai to his heart's content - she just wanted to make sure Kagura/Naraku knew how she felt about certain things before her Lord destroyed them.

And he would - there was no mistaking that.

Finally, they reached the village again, and Sesshoumaru escorted her to the well, where he informed her that he would meet her back there at mid-day the following day - then he kissed her breathless, before watching her jump into the well and disappear from his sight.

_I really hate that well, _he thought, discontent shining briefly in his eyes, before he once more replaced his mask and went back to the village.

_But this time, it does give me the chance to take care of something..._

There was no one in the clearing to see her return approximately five hours later, once again clutching a small bunch of flowers - though this bouquet wasn't for someone she cared about. They were to taunt a certain spider/kaze.

When she cleared the lip of the well, she closed her eyes, making sure that her aura and scent were clamped tightly around her body - therefore leaving no indication that she'd ever been there - then opened them again.

_What he doesn't know won't hurt him... _she swallowed heavily as she thought of what Sesshoumaru was likely to do to her if he ever found out about this.

_That would not be a good thing... _

With a shudder, she shook those thoughts off, then, eyes narrowing, she sent out her senses, and began tracking the distinctive aura of the kaze/spider.

Within moments, the clearing was once again empty.

It took her about half an hour, but she eventually managed to pinpoint a location, and moving in, she snuck up on the witch, a rather evil grin crossing her face as she listened to Kagura muttering to herself for several long moments.

"Talking to yourself, Kagura?" she asked finally, as she stepped out into the little clearing and looked at the kaze youkai, one eyebrow raised quizzically.

Kagura almost fell over in shock. _How did she manage to sneak up on me? _Taking a discreet sniff, she still couldn't manage to catch Kagome's scent, and she glared at her, knowing that the girl was hiding her scent.

"What the devil do you want, little girl? Trying to play with those above you now?" she snarled, an inhuman rage slithering up within her. _What the heck is wrong with me? Why am I so angry about such an insignificant little girl?_

Kagome chuckled, shaking her head and answering casually, "I haven't seen anyone here that_ is_ above me, as you put it, Kagura, so no worries." She tossed the bunch of flowers in her hand down in front of the woman, then turned on her heel and started to leave the clearing.

Kagura stared down at the flowers, then looked back up, catching the girl as she turned. "What do those mean?"

"Don't you know, Kagura?" she asked mockingly. "And here I thought you knew everything. But since you obviously don't," she eyed the kaze over her shoulder, "I'll tell you. It's candytuft - and it signifies indifference."

"Indifference?" Kagura asked, offended.

"Yeah. I'm really just indifferent to all the trouble you keep trying to cause, so you may as well give it up and stop trying to target me. I'm not impressed with your lame tactics."

With that, she disappeared from the clearing, heading back to the well, happy that she'd gotten to say her piece.

She was even happier as she listened to the enraged shriek coming from behind her...

_So much for messing with me, Kagura, _she thought, with a huge grin crossing her face.

-oOo-

A/N: Ha! Kagome got hers in. Since being ignored and passed over, and thought of as insignificant always made Naraku insanely furious - and Kagura as well - I figured, what better way for Kagome to make it known how little she really thinks of them?

Indifference... yeah. It works.

Amber


	61. Magic

**Magic**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru stood alone... highlighted by moonlight, he looked ethereal - and deadly. His expression, stoic, as it always was, yet the sheer rage in his aura could be felt; it was still, but at the same time writhing with everything dark and negative... it was the aura of a predator - one who was on the hunt.

The moment that Kagome had gone through the well, he had gone back to the village. Taking Inuyasha aside, he had left everything in his hands, warning him to guard the group, and then promptly folded himself into his light orb and disappeared.

Now, he had arrived at his destination, and merely waited for the one he had come to see to notice his intrusion into his domain.

It would not take long.

Within minutes, a dark swirl of magic settled beside him, and he glanced to his side, then looked away, content to let the other speak first.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... it has been many years. What is it that this one may do for you?"

He was silent for a few moments, then nodded once, not looking at his companion. "Ryozen. This one has need of a konjou tama."

The youkai standing at his side, cocked a brow in surprise, and asked, "For what purpose would you want such a thing?"

Tilting his face to the sky, Sesshoumaru stared consideringly at the heavenly counterpart to the crescent on his brow. "What is such a thing usually used for, elder?"

The dragon sighed. "So... you desire a prison. You wish to trap someone's soul in torment - an eternity of blackest, endless night. Tell me, Sesshoumaru-sama - who would one such as you hate with such matchless depth?"

At that, Sesshoumaru turned and locked gazes with the elderly sorcerer, eyes burning into his. "One who has attempted to take away what has aroused this one's passions. One who, foolishly, still attempts to do so."

Ryozen searched Sesshoumaru's eyes, weighing what he found there, then nodded, and looked away. "I see. I daresay this being has no idea the fate they have earned for arousing your enmity."

He was silent for a time, considering what he had learned, and the request that had been made.

"What will be my payment?" he eventually asked.

The youkai Lord once again turned his gaze to the sky. "Tell me, Ryozen. What is it that you desire this time?"

Before he could even blink, his surroundings blurred around him, and he found himself in a different place - one strange to him, and he looked around, brow raised.

"What is this, dragon?"

There was a chuckle, and Ryozen stepped out of thin air, landing next to his guest. "This is my home, Sesshoumaru-sama - one that no other save your own sire has seen." He sighed at his companion's silence, and said, "Come. I wish to show you something - then I will tell you my price."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, just followed the old dragon, curious to see what his actions were about. Glancing at his surroundings, he took in the glowing cavern walls, and the scents of earth, humid and filled with life. As they approached a rather low entrance into another cavern, the smells got stronger, and as they stepped through, his brow rose in surprise.

The cave that they stood in was filled to the brim with plants... and damp heat.

"Ferns."

Ryozen nodded. "Hai. I knew that you would know them - as I saw one like to these being taken to your shiro."

"You have been scrying me?" he asked, slight amusement in his voice.

"This one keeps track of all those who are truly dangerous, proud Inu Lord - and you most certainly top that list, Sesshoumaru-sama." He chuckled again, and said, "However, I did not bring you here to bandy words. You asked my price. This is it, then: I wish a cutting from your fern. It is unlike any I have ever seen - and this Ryozen would like to grow it here."

_He wants a plant... most? _Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in thought. "So I am to believe that this is your greatest desire...?"

"Most certainly. Now, what is your answer?"

He looked at the dragon, then nodded. "Very well. When the konjou tama is ready, bring it to me, and you shall have your price. Acceptable?"

Ryozen bowed. "Very."

"Then return me to the outside, and I will take my leave of you."

Once more, his surroundings blurred, and he found himself back where he had been, alone again. With one thoughtful glance around the small glen, he folded himself back into his orb, and shot off, nothing more than a bright streak of light across a midnight sky.

He was very satisfied with this night's work.

_It was not wise of you to provoke me, spider. This one will never suffer a threat to his miko to live - at least, not free. Where you will be, is a place worse than hell._

_You should have just died - in the end, you would have been happier._

_-_oOo-

A/N: Sesshoumaru is very vindictive. I am glad he is not mad at me.

Amber


	62. You're the Only One

**You're the Only One**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome sighed, irritated.

Now that she was older, and in the past even more than before, she didn't often see any of her friend's from school, and in a lot of ways, that was a good thing.

After all, she was years older than them in experience, even if not in years, and so, didn't really have anything in common with them any longer.

Not to mention - she shivered a bit - Sesshoumaru.

With him being who he was, Lord of the West, and _when_ he was, five hundred years in the past, he was much more formal and dignified than people in her time. And because she was going to be his Lady, she would need to behave in much the same way... which was something that those she'd grown up with would not understand.

So far, they hadn't really crossed paths, her school friends still intent on getting an education, and on their lives in this modern world, while she was dealing with things in a distant past that they would never understand - and she'd been glad that it was so.

Unfortunately, her good luck seemed to have run out.

She'd left the shrine this morning, intent on a shopping trip to gather supplies - and who should she have run into, but Houjo.

_Of course, it couldn't be one of the girls - no, it has to be the only male in my time who won't take a hint and go find someone else. It's sooo a good thing that Sesshoumaru isn't here... _

She sighed, then rushed into the house, hurrying to get her stuff packed so she could go back through the well - where her youkai Lord would be waiting, and unhappy with her for being late.

Getting away from the boy that had spent so many years chasing her had been difficult... he'd been much more insistent this time.

It had finally gotten to the point that she'd had to take him aside, and tell him a rather edited version of the truth - that she was happily betrothed to another, and that he would not appreciate another male pursuing her.

Houjo, had, needless to say, been quite shocked - and obviously hadn't wanted to believe her.

She'd explained that his family was very formal, and traditional, still holding to standards of conduct from the Feudal Era, and that they lived remotely, their lands and estates still held within their family, and that her betrothed was technically the head of the clan - and the Lord.

He'd asked how she could stand to be placed into such a betrothal, obviously thinking she'd been forced by family - and had paled when informed that that was not the case - she'd _chosen_ to marry him, because she loved him.

Houjo had finally given up and left, angered and upset, and she'd hurried to get home, the delay promising to make her late if she didn't get moving.

_Men! Sometimes... _

Finally, packed and ready, she said goodbye to her mother, with the guilty thought that she was going to have to have a good long sit-down with her when next she came back, since she had avoided telling her mother about any of the new circumstances in her life - up to and including her engagement.

She winced at that thought, feeling bad, but took off out the door, flying to the well, and hopping in, a last minute addition to her supplies in her hand...

A seed packet of daffodil's.

When she'd left Houjo, she'd decided she wanted to plant these at the shiro when the time came for her to live there... she wanted her Lord to know that he would always be her only one.

She didn't, however, realize that she would need to point out the meaning of that flower, a lot sooner than that.

His aura hit her the moment she flashed into existence once again in his era, and as she'd known, it showed every bit that he was not happy that she was late. As she climbed up, she saw him reach in a hand, and she grasped it, allowing him to pull her out.

As soon as her feet hit solid ground, she looked up - into eyes flashing between red and gold, and a daiyoukai that was struggling to maintain control. Surprised, she stepped back, a confused look crossing her face.

"S-sesshoumaru?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Who is the male, miko?" he snarled.

Kagome's eyebrows winged into her hair in astonishment. "How..?"

"His scent is layered over you, meaning it was more than just momentary, casual contact. Now," he growled out, "who was it?"

She sighed, and shook her head, looking down at the flower seeds in her hand, and almost wanted to chuckle. _Sheesh... possessive much?_

"His name is Houjo, and he was a... well, he wanted to, I guess you could say, court me," trying to frame it in a way he would understand, since people in this era didn't 'date', "but I set him straight, Sesshoumaru. I told him I was betrothed, and sent him on his way."

Sesshoumaru heard her words, and growled angrily at the thought of another male craving his female - only because he was a threat the youkai Lord could not assess for himself. As far as he was concerned, if a male was attracted to his female, _here, _as long as they didn't touch, he could care less.

But a male in her era...

He calmed somewhat as she finished speaking, however, and pulled her to him, determined to cover her in his own scent again - before he lost his composure completely. After a few minutes of nuzzling and kissing a very compliant Kagome, he let her step back a little, and she smiled up at him.

"Feel better now?" she asked softly.

He nodded shortly, and she shook her head, chuckling at him. "I'm glad." With a sigh, she sat on the edge of the well, scooting her bag over, and then looked back up at him. Holding out her hand, the one with the seed packet, she waited for him to take it.

Glancing at the small package, his brow furrowed quizzically as he read it. "Daffodils? Miko, what are these for?"

With another gentle smile, she said, "Daffodils stand for 'you're the only one'... and I wanted to plant them at your home, as a special message to you." She chuckled again. "And maybe they were needed more than I thought..."

Shaking her head again, she finished, "Take them as meant, Sesshoumaru - you really are the only one."

He stared down at the picture of the flower on the packet for a moment, then raised his head and pinned her with his gaze.

"Good," he said fiercely. "That is as it should be."

With that, he handed her back the little packet, then grabbed her bag, and pulling her to her feet, he led her back towards the village.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his back.

_Men. _She sighed internally. _And how many women in all the millenia of life on this planet have thought the same thing?_

_Probably all of them, _she thought, amused.

_Oh, well. He's worth it._

-oOo-

A/N: (flat stare) Men.

Amber


	63. Harm

**Harm**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Naraku/Kagura sat, quietly contemplating the most recent events between themselves and the enlarged group of shard hunters - and especially one specific person within them... Kagome.

The girl was obviously not frightened or upset by him, and at this, he scowled angrily. She seemed to think that because she was protected by Sesshoumaru, she was safe from all harm...

It was time to show her that that was not so.

The balance of power between Naraku/Kagura had changed, and Naraku was almost completely in charge now. Kagura was really just a remnant of herself at this point, and even that would be gone within days, and so, her anger towards the miko didn't even really come into play, the whole, 'just kill her' thing, barely even uttered.

No, what came out was a devious little plan to poison the little miko - not enough to kill her, just to make her very ill for a bit. All it would take would be a quick visit to a dark miko, and he could do his shape-changing trick to get into the camp and season her food or drinks.

Easy - and effective. The miko, he felt sure, would get the message...

The spider/kaze was quite happy with his plan, and went about setting it up immediately.

After he got his poison from the dark miko, he forced the once-kaze's body to his will, and shrunk himself down into a small spider each night, spying on the group and waiting for a chance to strike...

And finally, after a couple of days, he got his chance.

On that particular evening, the miko had gone off with the children to bathe, and no one paid any attention as a little fox youkai came into camp and, taking Kagome's personal drink canteen, poured something into the water. It merely looked like he was putting in some of her drink mixes that she carried around with her.

No one paid any _more _attention when the little fox youkai slipped back out of camp and...

The deed was done.

Later on that night, as Kagome began to show signs of illness, and the group started getting concerned, Naraku had a crow deliver his calling card: a foxglove stalk, with a spider burned into all of the tiny petals.

Sesshoumaru, of course, was beyond enraged, and as they prepared an antidote for the foxglove poison and administered it to Kagome, he stood at the edge of camp, seething with rage that he would let no one see.

Watching Kagome lying before him in agony had only hardened his resolve: Naraku would suffer an eternity of pain - there would be no reprieve, and no forgiveness.

None.

And as the night passed with his betrothed fighting to rid her body entirely of the toxins, he stared out into the night with an ice-coated gaze, waiting for one thing, and one thing only to end the reign of the spider...

Ryozen, and the konjou tama.

As soon as it was ready, Naraku would be free no more.

When night finally gave into morning, he moved back into the center of the encampment, and sat down near Kagome's bedroll, where she lay in exhausted sleep. He rested for a time, while Inuyasha and Kanna kept watch, and the rest of the group also slept.

This day they would not travel in search of the shards.

Several hours later, Kagome woke, and the first thing she saw was Sesshoumaru, watching her, and she smiled, a bit weakly. "Why so intent?"

"This one is angered that Naraku was able to strike at you, and no one was any the wiser. The spider is devious - but he is not smart - for this last transgression there will be no mercy when I pass my judgment upon him."

He spoke quietly, yet his voice was still coated with ice, and Kagome shuddered.

"So it was Naraku, huh? I thought so. What a jerk. Just because I let him know I wasn't afraid of him..." she trailed off, snapping her jaw shut as his eyes instantly narrowed on her.

"What did you do, miko?" he hissed softly. As she looked away, obviously thinking of something to say, he growled slightly at her. "Do not, Kagome. Do not even think to lie to this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome flinched a bit at his anger. _Oh, crud... I shoulda just kept my mouth shut... _"Well... I delivered some flowers to him - or her, as the case may be," she mumbled. "I let them know that all their little tricks with the flowers, trying to get me to turn away from you, weren't working, and never would, and that I wasn't impressed, that's all."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for several minutes, steadily, not saying a word, and she began to fidget, worried. _Come on, say something..._

Finally, he spoke. "Miko, if you ever attempt such a thing again, I will have no choice but to put a leash on you." He eyed her suddenly horrified expression sternly. "It is this Sesshoumaru's place to protect what is his - you know this, and still, you try to circumnavigate said protection, and place yourself in danger."

"But I wasn't in danger, Sesshoumaru! Naraku won't kill me - remember, only I can find the shards."

He leaned in closer to her, and flared his youki, pressing it in upon her, forcing her to lay back down. "You can say this to _me_, Kagome - who watched you, so ill, from the effects of _poison _that _he_ fed to you?"

She gulped, then shook her head. "The foxglove wasn't given to kill me - it would have needed to be much stronger than it was. The only intent was intimidation - and it hasn't worked. I'm still not scared of him."

"Nonetheless, miko, he brought harm upon you, and this one will not allow it again. You will learn to obey me - your protection comes before all else."

He had flared his youki again as he spoke, and Kagome found herself wide-eyed, nodding in agreement, the thought of arguing not even existing in her mind. If he was _that_ adamant...

"Good." He eyed her expression, then said, "Remember, little miko, I will be watching. Do not attempt anything foolish again." He sat back, satisfied, as she nodded again, obviously not about to fight him on it.

With a deep, though silent, sigh, he sat back against his tree, watching as the camp came awake, and the children and the taijiya began to help Kagome clean up and try to eat, all the while turning her actions over in his mind.

_You are going to try every bit of my patience, little one, I can already foresee this. Why is it so hard to step back and let me protect you, and stop throwing yourself into more danger?_

He shook his head.

_Females..._

-oOo-

A/N: (another flat stare) What? Did you just say _females_? I beg to differ, Sesshoumaru-sama, the proper word here is _men. _Or in your case, males.

Amber


	64. Success

**Success**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Several days after Kagome had finally been deemed well enough to continue the hunt by her intended, they came across a small group of monkey youkai playing with several shards of the jewel in a large, open field full of yellow poppies.

Needless to say, Inuyasha got very frustrated that day, as Kagome wouldn't allow him to kill the mischievous, but not_ evil_, little youkai.

Nonetheless, success was finally had, as Kagome herself took the last one, charming the little sprite that had it into giving it to her - which only made Inuyasha scowl even harder, as the monkeys had given _him _a _very_ bad time.

By the time the contretemps was over, Sesshoumaru, for once actually having to fight himself to _not _laugh at his brother, decided that, since it was getting late, the edge of the field that backed onto a small arbor would make a good camp for the night.

Everyone agreed, even a still grumbling Inuyasha, and so the camp was set up in short order, and guard duty divided up amongst them - Sesshoumaru was not about to relax his watchfulness until the spider was gone - and no one was willing to argue the point.

Just after dinner, when Kagome was curled up with the children reading to them, a commotion was heard on the outskirts of camp, and a very irate Inuyasha came storming in, following after a - rather decorative - youkai male.

Before Inuyasha could inhale enough air to start a rant, Sesshoumaru eyed the newcomer, and asked, "It is finished, Ryozen?"

_Dragon, _Kagome thought, an avid look on her face as she and the children watched.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama, it is finished." Holding out his hand, he waited for the inu Lord to hold out his own, and then deposited something into his hand. With a bow, he asked, "As for my price?"

Sesshoumaru clenched his hand around the small round object, and said, "Jaken."

The little toad nodded rapidly, a, "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," ringing out as he ran to his pack, and took out a carefully wrapped object, then hurriedly ran back and with a bow, handed the object in question to the dragon youkai.

As Ryozen unwrapped his prize and inspected it, Sesshoumaru waited, and when the male looked up, he asked, "Are you satisfied?"

A smile broke on the exotic male's face. "Very." Then a furrow of curiosity appeared on his brow, and he asked, "May this one inquire into the identity of the one you spoke of when you came to me?"

Brow rising into his bangs, Sesshoumaru considered for a few moments, then said, "Miko, come here." He held out his hand, and she stood, confused, and walked over to him, taking his hand, and looking up at him.

Nodding his head at the dragon, he said, "This one is Ryozen, a sorcerer of acceptable power," Ryozen rolled his eyes as Kagome chuckled, "Ryozen, this is my betrothed... Kagome, the miko of the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome blushed as the male eyed her, and then smiled at her. "You have chosen well, Sesshoumaru-sama." He looked around, then, at the rest of the group, then at Inuyasha, who was still standing, hand on his sword hilt, glaring between he and the inu Lord.

"You must be Inuyasha. I've heard about _you_." He chuckled, then glanced at the hanyou's side. Kanna had moved up to stand with him, her gaze impassive, but wary. "And the void child... though obviously a child no more."

Before he could say anything else, Sesshoumaru broke in. "Was there anything else that you needed, Ryozen?"

The dragon chuckled. "Have I worn out my welcome now that I have delivered what you asked of me?"

"What is it that you really seek, Ryozen? I have given that which you asked for."

With one last glance around at those in the camp, and a piercing look at Kagome, he finally smiled. "Do not be concerned, Sesshoumaru. I am satisfied with my prize - I was only curious. I will take my leave of you." With a slightly mocking bow, he straightened - and disappeared from sight, causing startled exclamations from everyone.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru? What the heck was that guy doing for you?" Inuyasha growled out, still annoyed.

"It is not your concern, Inuyasha. Go back to guard duty."

With that Sesshoumaru escorted Kagome back to the children, then sat down. After watching him for a few moments, Kanna and Sango shook their heads and went back to their own discussion as they sat back down by the fire.

Once the children were settled into sleep, Kagome turned and watched her intended for a few minutes, noting that he seemed to be rolling something around in his fingers, and that his gaze was fixed on his hand. She quirked a brow quizzically.

_Now I wonder what that was all about... and what he's holding. _Her eyes narrowed after a moment. _He's way too devious and sneaky... whatever he's planning, I'm not sure I want to know, come to think of it._

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

He looked up and met her gaze for a moment, then lowered his eyes back to his hand, and a slight smile quirked up one side of his mouth.

Her blood ran cold - that look meant trouble for someone.

"In my hand I carry Naraku's doom, miko - and our success. For that reason, I am quite content." He glanced out towards the field, then. "It is fitting that we are here, in a field of yellow poppies, as they signify success."

A surprised look on her face, Kagome thought about what he'd imparted, and nodded to herself.

_I think I was right... _

_I really don't want to know._

-oOo-

A/N: Well, things are moving forward... Naraku's fate is at hand, and Sesshoumaru is still scary.

Amber


	65. Ingenuity

**Ingenuity**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome stared ahead of herself absently, mind elsewhere as the group once again made their way across the lands in search of the last shards.

There weren't that many left - there were maybe three or four more shards to find - and she was glad. This whole journey had taken so many years...

It was time for it to end - so that they all could move on with their lives.

Her gaze sharpened, then, and she looked at the figure walking at a steady pace ahead of her, silver hair swaying rhythmically.

Sesshoumaru.

It had become apparent that he was scheming when the dragon youkai, Ryozen, had come to him, bringing some object that the Inu Lord claimed would bring about Naraku's downfall.

At first, Kagome had decided she didn't want to know what he was up to, but over the days since, she had to admit, her curiosity had begun to eat her alive - she would ask him when they stopped for the night to explain this plan of his.

Hopefully, he would.

With a sigh, she cleared her throat, then coughed. _Of all the rotten timing... to get stuck with a cold now..._

Sesshoumaru caught the rough sound of her cough, and decided that they would make camp early that night.

"Jaken."

The little toad was pulled from his worried contemplation of his master's miko, and rushed forward as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Go to the nearest village and buy honey, and chamomile. Also," he sent a glance back towards a rather sheepish looking Kagome, "any herbs good for pain and fever." He took a small bag of coin from his obi, and handed it to the toad, who bowed and climbed aboard Ah-Uhn, taking off as soon as he was seated.

Kagome slumped slightly then, suddenly feeling tired. "This hasn't been my week. First poison," she started when that brought a low growl, "and now a cold."

Sesshoumaru glanced back at her from the corner of his eye, and noticed that she was flushed and exhausted, and came to a halt, turning to the group.

"We will stop now." He raised his voice just slightly to call out to his brother. "Inuyasha... take Kanna and find a good place to make camp."

The hanyou scowled and yelled out, "Why the heck are we stopping now? It's only mid-afternoon!"

"My miko is ill. Do not question me further, hanyou."

Inuyasha scowled even harder. "Feh! Weak humans!"

Before he could start a rant, however, Kanna took ahold of his sleeve and pulled him off with her. "Stop arguing, Inuyasha. You know in the end you will only end up doing as Sesshoumaru-sama has asked." She leveled him with an icy blue gaze.

"And besides... if Kagome ended up getting really sick because you would not stop, you know you'd only end up feeling guilty."

The hanyou tossed a glance at the miko, and his ears drooped at her flushed cheeks and tired eyes, then nodded. "Fine. Let's go."

Sesshoumaru eyed his miko with scarcely hidden concern, moving forward, he picked her up, and moved a little away from the road to sit down against some rocks.

As he did, the rest of the pack gathered round, though Sango kept the children away from their sick mother.

"Why did you not tell me you were ill?" he asked, quietly

Kagome glanced up at him. "Well, I didn't really realize I was feeling _this _badly. It kinda just hit me all of a sudden."

He met her gaze appraisingly, then put a cool hand to her forehead. "You are fevered. This 'cold'... it is not serious?"

She heard the concern in his voice, and smiled tiredly at him. "Nope. In my era, I would still be expected to work."

He raised a brow at that. "Hn. It is good that you are not in that era, then."

"Yeah." With a weary sigh, she snuggled closer into his chest, and closed her eyes.

They sat that way until Inuyasha and Kanna reappeared, and motioned for them all to follow, leading them to a secluded area that backed into a hot spring.

Sesshoumaru nodded his approval.

Within minutes, the group had camp set up, and Kagome was soon laying quietly in her sleeping bag, secretly happy that the youkai Lord had ordered a halt for the night so she could rest.

She wasn't sure how much longer she could really have gone on.

_And he didn't complain once - even though the loss of time must chafe... _

_Inuyasha would have complained about it for days._

Her gaze softened on the daiyoukai that even now showed no sign of impatience, calmly sitting near her and quietly watching over the group.

She frowned slightly as she caught him rolling something around in his hand again.

_That reminds me..._

"Sesshoumaru?"

When he turned an inquiring gaze on her, she asked, "What _is_ that in your hand? You've been playing with it for days..." she trailed off.

He watched her quietly for a few moments, then looked down at his hand.

"It is called a konjou tama. It is... used to imprison a soul - forever. There is no way to ever be freed from it."

Kagome's eyes widened, and silence fell over the camp as everyone took in what the daiyoukai had just said.

"You... you mean...?" she asked, shocked.

He met her gaze steadily, no remorse evident in his golden eyes. "Hai. This is Naraku's fate."

The silence stretched on, until the huffing of Jaken was heard, and the little toad tumbled from Ah-Uhn's back, bowing low and ignoring the silence in the camp, he handed a small package to his Lord.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, everything that you asked for is there," he croaked, then handed the bag of coin back as well.

"Taijiya. Would you prepare the tea and herbs for Kagome?" he asked politely.

She nodded, and moved to take the package, quickly setting a kettle to boil, as the silence from the rest of the group drug on.

Finally, Inuyasha asked, "Oi... so you figure to trap Naraku in that tama forever, huh?" At his brother's nod, he shook his head. "Question is, how ya gonna get him in there?"

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the small jewel in his hand. "When the last shards of the shikon are gathered, Kagome will once more fuse them together... and then we will make the aura of the konjou match that of the shikon. When Naraku comes for it..." he trailed off, looking up to meet his brother's eyes, then finished.

"He will be pulled into the konjou... and it will be over."

His words were met with another prolonged silence, as each person there contemplated the final fate of Naraku...

As Sango poured Kagome a delicately scented cup of chamomile and honey tea, she chuckled hoarsely and shook her head.

"Ingenious, plan, my Lord... and it's really, really ironic that I'm drinking chamomile tea right now..."

He quirked a brow at her as the rest of the group looked at her oddly. "And why is that, miko?"

"Because chamomile stands for ingenuity."

That effectively broke the silence, as chuckles broke out from everyone in the camp, and an amused glint flashed in Sesshoumaru's eyes for just a moment.

_Ingenuity, is it? _

_Ironic, indeed, miko._

-oOo-

A/N: Yay for smart Sesshoumaru! He's too clever by half, if you ask me. Beautiful, smart, deadly... he's got it goin' ON!

Amber


	66. I'll Never Tell

**I'll Never Tell**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

_One last shard. One last shard._

That refrain kept beating through Kagome's mind, and she felt a yearning within herself - a yearning towards completing the jewel...

And moving on with the rest of her life.

Short as it would be, compared to Sesshoumaru's.

She shook her head viciously, refusing to think about that, and her mind went right back to it's refrain.

_One last shard. One last shard._

Despite the rut her brain seemed to be stuck in, however, something kept trying to break through her preoccupation - something... almost buzzing in the back of her mind...

"The shard!" she yelled out, then shook her head again, feeling funny, and she watched as the group reacted swiftly to her words, grouping into a circle around the children, her, and Jaken as if from a great distance...

And then it all went dark.

Sesshoumaru reacted almost instantly, rushing forward to grab her - but as fast as he was, something else was faster... as she disappeared from view before she even hit the ground.

He stared at the place she'd disappeared, feral rage claiming his mind as he lost her scent completely, and he threw back his head and howled his anger to the skies, not even hearing the shocked cries of the rest of the pack.

Kagome woke slowly, her mind swimming up through layers of darkness towards the pinpoint of light that was the only thing she could see.

_What...? Where am I... and what happened? _

She sat up slowly once she came fully awake, squinting into the light that quickly grew from a pinpoint to a supernova... and shivered.

_Why is it so cold? It wasn't this cold a few minutes ago, _she looked around slowly as she got to her feet, _and come to think of it, where is everyone else?_

"Sesshoumaru?" she called softly.

"Tell me, miko... does your heart cry out for that youkai?"

Kagome turned her head so fast she almost gave herself whiplash when she heard that voice... it carried within it all the ice of a frozen wasteland, and she abruptly became aware of why it was so bright - she was standing in an endless field of ice and snow, with a distant winter sun shining brightly on the crystalline mass.

She squinted some more, barely able to make out the outline of a woman in the distance. "Who are you?" she asked, putting a hand up to shield her eyes.

There was a frozen laugh, and then the intense brightness dimmed, as storm clouds suddenly covered the sun, and she dropped her hand as her eyes adjusted to the dimmer, sullen light.

"I am known as Yuki Onna." She ignored Kagome's surprised gasp, and laughed again. "Are you looking for this, little miko?" she asked, mockingly as she held up the last shard of the shikon jewel.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. _Something isn't right here... _"Yes. So tell me," she asked, almost conversationally, "are you going to just give it to me, or are you going to make me jump through hoops first?"

The woman cocked a thin, silvery brow at her, her ice blue eyes going even colder, if that was possible.

"Hoops, miko? You think I called you here to play tricks on you?"

"Well, didn't you? I mean, you pulled me here, but left behind all my friends..."

"And your lover as well, ne?" the woman interrupted coldly.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Kagome spit out angrily.

"Everything. For if you want this shard, you will have to give me something in return... say... that beautiful youkai lord?"

Kagome's heart clenched in sudden fear. "Never!"

The slender woman suddenly moved a lot closer, walking around her in a circle, looking almost contemplative. "Really, little girl, you have no choice. I can take him at any time I choose - and make him mine. Willing or no makes no nevermind to me."

Kagome frowned. _If that's so... then why did she _ask_ me to give him up? She's hiding something._

"What do you really want, Onna?"

"I want to see just what you are willing to give up to regain this source of power - and what you are willing to give to save your lover from my ice."

"Anything. I would give anything I have to keep him safe from you," she said instantly, no hesitation in her voice.

Yuki Onna stared at her for a moment, then a frozen smile tightened her lips. "Would you give me..._ you_?"

Inhaling deeply, she said, "Hai. My life for his - my soul for his."

At that, the woman moved even closer, and lifted her hand to run a finger down Kagome's cheek. Ice spread from the woman's fingertip, causing pain to seize her flesh.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" she whispered. "Are you still willing to give yourself to me, knowing the pain you will suffer?"

Kagome swallowed hard, fighting to stay conscious through the spreading pain, and nodded. "Hai. I am."

Silence greeted her words... and then the darkness reclaimed her, her last thought sliding forlornly through her mind.

_I will miss you, Sesshoumaru... and..._

_I love you._

When she came to, she was surrounded by warmth, by softness, and it took her confused mind a few moments to realize where she was - held in the lap of a barely controlled youkai Lord.

_What?_ she thought, confused. _I thought..._

And then she realized something else.

Her hand was wrapped tightly around something sharp... something powerful, and she gasped as she opened her hand, drawing his attention from her eyes, to her hand. As the red finally started to bleed out of his eyes, they widened slightly, as both he and Kagome realized at the same time that she was holding the last shard of the jewel that they'd searched so long for.

The last shard.

And something else as well - a daisy.

"Where were you, miko, and how did you get that shard?" he snapped, his voice deep, guttural.

Kagome looked up, surprised, and then glanced around at the rest of the group, noting that all eyes were on her. She dropped her eyes back to the flower, and then smiled.

_I'll never tell... it was a test, and I guess I passed it._

"Getting the last shard, Sesshoumaru. Sorry I disappeared like that, but I didn't have much say in it. The one who held the shard wanted to chat - privately."

She laughed, suddenly feeling lighter than she had in a long time, and held the shard out for them all to see.

"The last shard, guys... it's almost over!"

And as cheers broke out in a babble of relieved voices, she looked up at a still upset inuyoukai, and stretching up, she kissed him, surprising him right out of his ill humor, then she smiled impishly at him.

"You know what, Sesshoumaru?" At his questioning look, she reached up and touched his cheek stripes with a soft finger.

"I love you."

He stared at her for a long moment, face blank, and then pulled her into a fierce embrace, burying his nose in her neck, inhaling her beloved scent deeply as he finally began to calm.

_No... he doesn't need to know what she said to me, it would just upset him. _

_But I'm so glad that I could come back to him..._

_Thanks, Yuki Onna, or whoever you really were, for not keeping my soul._

-oOo-

A/N: A test of heart... but was Yuki Onna really who she claimed to be? We'll see... and Sesshoumaru still has his own test to go through.

Amber


	67. Mystery

**Mystery**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome held up the completed jewel that was once more on a chain around her neck, staring at it, glowing pink, pure again, and her brow furrowed as she thought about the way she'd gotten that last shard.

_It was so strange... was it _really _Yuki Onna? Somehow... I don't think it was. That whole 'choosing' thing would make no sense from the snow woman. After all, what would she have gained?_

_Nothing._

_So... who else could it have been? _

And once again, her mind drew a blank - because she just couldn't figure out who would have benefited by testing her heart that way... except maybe Sesshoumaru himself, if he'd had doubts about the strength of her love...

But it hadn't been him.

And that left her with a mystery to figure out... without letting anything on to her betrothed.

_Yeah... right. He hasn't let me out of his sight since that happened yesterday - except _barely _to go the bathroom. _She rolled her eyes, and he happened to glance sidelong at her at that moment, catching the look.

"Tell me, miko," he said, musingly, "just what is it about you that trouble follows you so ardently?"

Her eyes widened, and she sputtered defensively as Inuyasha began to laugh, "I don't know, now do I? I didn't have this problem back in my era! It's _this_ crazy place - that's not _my _fault."

He eyed her up and down as they walked. "Hn. It is troublesome, this propensity of yours to tumble into danger as quickly as most beings blink." She glared at him, outraged, and he continued. "I see that I must work harder to protect you - never has a person challenged me as you do, Kagome."

Her jaw dropped, then snapped shut as she glared at him, offended. "I'm not _that_ bad!"

Inuyasha broke in, chortling. "Why the heck are you denying it, Kagome? He's right. You_ are _a pain to keep safe. Every time you turn around you're getting into trouble!"

As the group chuckled, Kagome's eyes narrowed, and she opened her mouth to say something, when Rin broke in. "It's okay, mama. Master Jaken always says the same thing about me."

"It's true, you troublesome child! Always falling into danger - how many times did Sesshoumaru-sama have to rescue you from the wind witch - and others?" he asked.

Kagome glared at the little toad, and took Rin's hand in her own Sticking her nose in the air, she dropped back and walked slower. "Just ignore them, Rin. It's not _our _fault that the bad guys think we're fascinating!"

Everyone broke into laughter at that, except Sesshoumaru, who narrowed his eyes as he heard her words. _Fascinating... yes, all our enemies _do_ seem to find you fascinating, miko - and this simple fact means nothing good._

His mind went back to her disappearance the day before, and her return - with the last shard, annoyance setting in, as he glanced from the corner of his eye back towards his miko.

_She will not tell me any more than she did at the time - 'someone wanted to chat privately' - but who?_

_I like not this mystery..._

His thoughts broke off when a familiar swirl of youki washed over the group, and Ryozen appeared amongst them, an enigmatic smile lighting his face as his gaze landed on Kagome.

Sesshoumaru frowned, and called a halt, stepping forward to stand before his miko protectively. "Why have you come among us again, Ryozen?"

The dragon chuckled, and moved around him, holding out a hand to Kagome, a flower appearing there, and she stared at it, eyes narrowing, before slowly reaching out to take it.

"A lotus... for mystery," she said slowly, then looked up at him searchingly. For a single instant, his eyes, normally fiery orange, flashed ice blue, and she gasped, clutching the flower tightly. "It was you!"

Ryozen bowed, a grin stretching across his face, and he chuckled as he heard the low growl from the inu Lord. "This is certainly a banner day, Sesshoumaru-sama. Never did I think to see you hover so, like a mother hen protecting her chick," he mocked lightly.

Sesshoumaru ignored the dig, though his brother almost choked on his laughter. "What did she mean, 'it was you'?"

"Why, she means that it was I that tested her heart, and found it worthy of the son of the Taisho. It was I that gave her that last shard, as well."

At that, Sesshoumaru went rigid, and a deep growl echoed through the clearing, making everyone step back a pace in surprise.

"It was you that took my miko from my sight? Tell me, Ryozen, why I should not kill you where you stand," he snarled.

Kagome stepped up to him, her hands grasping the back of his haori, and whispered to him. "Sesshoumaru," she crooned soothingly, "it's okay. Let him finish. He had a purpose - shouldn't we find out what that was before we do any killing?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru struggled to contain his youkai for a moment, annoyed with himself and his seeming lack of control lately when it came to her. _Now I understand why Inuyasha was always so out of control..._

Inhaling, and allowing her scent to calm him, he said "Speak, then, Ryozen... quickly."

"It was a task set me by your father, as a friend, I accepted, Sesshoumaru-sama. He knew that his end would come soon, and wanted to protect you as much as he could - even from beyond the grave."

"And he thought that I needed protection from my miko?" he asked, disbelief thick in his voice.

"He wanted to be sure that the woman you chose would be worthy of you. It was a test to expose her heart - to let the truth be seen - and it worked. She is worthy of you... however," he smirked, "now, it remains to be seen whether_ you _are worthy of _her."_

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you mean, dragon?"

Ryozen's stared at him innocently. "Why... that it's now your turn, Sesshoumaru-sama. The next test is of _your_ heart."

The entire clearing fell silent, and then Rin stepped forward. "Sesshoumaru-sama will pass your test, you'll see. His heart is strong."

_From the mouths of babes, _Ryozen thought, amusement filling him. I_ know he will, child, and _you_ know he will - but _he _needs to know he will, too. _

_And so does his brother._

_That's what this is all about, young one. Once this is done, perhaps..._

_Perhaps, the division in the house of Taisho will finally begin to heal._

-oOo-

A/N: Well, that mystery is cleared up. Yuki Onna was really Ryozen. Now... I wonder what Sesshoumaru's test will be?

For those that wondered about the whole, "I'll never tell' part of things - the only secret being kept is _how _her heart was tested, not that it was.

Amber


	68. I Am Worthy of You

**I Am Worthy of You**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Ryozen quirked a brow at the group of people standing around him, staring at him as though he were some sort of odd object, and at Sesshoumaru - who was staring at him as though he'd as soon take his head off.

_Knowing Sesshoumaru, that's probably the case,_ he thought with amusement.

"You seek to... test this one - to see if I am... _worthy_ of my miko?" he asked, almost carefully.

The dragon chuckled at the reactions from the group to his announcement, but before he could speak, Kagome herself burst out into silvery peals of laughter.

"Th-that's the craziest thing I've ever heard! Sesshoumaru... _not _worthy... of _me?_" She almost doubled over, and the youkai lord turned his gaze from the dragon to her, brow raised. "I think you've been alive too long, Ryozen-sama, if you could even say that - and with a straight face!"

"And why is that such a funny idea, miko-sama? You are worth far more than you think, young one."

"Huh," she huffed, almost beginning to be offended on Sesshoumaru's behalf. How could anyone think that he wouldn't be worthy of her? It was absurd...

Sesshoumaru considered his miko for a moment as she rolled her eyes at the mere thought, and then turned his gaze back to the youkai standing calmly before him.

"In what way do you intend to test this one, Ryozen?" he asked, curiosity, his besetting sin, suddenly kicking in.

"First things first, Sesshoumaru-sama. There is a time and place for these things. I have a gift to offer you - but it involves a choice... and a bit of privacy. Will you honor this one with your presence as we walk?"

"Very well." He turned to Inuyasha. "Rest here for a time. I will return shortly." When Inuyasha nodded without saying a word, he turned back to Ryozen. "Come, then."

Kagome stared after the two with a frown. _I don't know if I really like this..._

Sesshoumaru walked along, seemingly calm, but within, he waited, almost uneasily, for Ryozen to speak. The dragon wasn't one to just give a gift... there was something else here.

Ryozen, on the other hand, was simply amused. The youkai Lord before him had already made his decision some time ago, and had indeed indirectly spoken of it to the lovely young miko. But he hadn't really _thought _about it, nor permitted the knowledge of what his decision would mean for him to come into the forefront of his mind - and it was now time that he do so.

That was what this whole thing was about.

"You know that I am a sorcerer, Sesshoumaru-sama, and that I have practiced my arts for over a thousand years." He glanced sideways at the Lord, who nodded. "With that, there are things that I can do, that would never be believed, if it were generally known."

Brow quirked, Sesshoumaru asked, "Is there a point to telling me things that I am already aware of, Ryozen?"

Without answering that query, the dragon youkai continued on. "One of these things that I have learned to do..." he came to a stop, and caught Sesshoumaru's gaze, holding it steadily for several long moments. "I can help you maintain the purity of your father's blood. I can remove the mother's ningen blood while she carries, from any children you have - leaving only your own youkai blood."

He looked away from Sesshoumaru, and stared out at the horizon, gaze neutral.

"Your young would be full youkai. This is what I would gift you with should you choose to accept."

Sesshoumaru was, frankly, stunned.

_Full... youkai? How is that possible? _The daiyoukai looked down, sucked suddenly into his thoughts, he completely forgot his audience.

_My heirs, they would not be half-bloods, they would carry only my... blood._

That thought echoed through his mind, over and over. It was the one thing he'd always hated the thought of - his blood, tainted, with ningen.

_No... _he shook his head, _I cannot see it as 'tainted' any longer... nothing that carried Kagome's blood would be tainted - but diluted, yes. That is a better term. And he could gift me with the opportunity to negate that dilution..._

Closing his eyes, he tilted his head up, feeling the sun warm his skin, he let all thoughts drop away from his mind, and just let himself _be_... for a single moment in time, he was not Lord, he was only Sesshoumaru...

And_ Sesshoumaru _didn't want to accept anything that would take Kagome's blood away from their offspring. Because the bottom line was, if he took that so-called 'gift', he would be merely creating little copies of himself - and he did not want that.

He wanted children that were a combination of both of them - half-blood status notwithstanding...

And as he let himself go back to his surroundings, he looked up at Ryozen, and shook his head, decision made - and more importantly, _acknowledged._

"This one has no need of such a thing, Ryozen. The miko will carry this Lord's heirs - and they _will_ be born of _both _our blood, hers and mine - combined."

Ryozen stared hard at him, eyes suddenly piercing, for several long moments - and then he smiled.

"That is as it should be, Sesshoumaru-sama." He bowed, then, deeply, respectfully, and Sesshoumaru tilted his head questioningly.

"Never before have you given this one such a sign of respect, Ryozen - why now?"

"Because now, Sesshoumaru-sama, you have finally taken up the mantle your father left behind - you have_ truly _become the General."

"Hn." Eyeing the dragon carefully, he asked, "Now that that is done, then, tell me, what of this so-called 'test'?"

Ryozen chuckled merrily. "You have passed it with flying colors, Sesshoumaru-sama." With another courtly bow, he passed the youkai Lord a white rose, and his brow rose as he took it.

"This is for...?" he questioned.

"That... is for your lady, Sesshoumaru-sama. It stands for 'I Am Worthy of You'... and you_ are _worthy of her - as she is of you. Your father would be most pleased."

Sesshoumaru stared at the rose, and his thoughts took him to his brother.

_Father... I can no longer condemn you for what I myself have chosen... nor can I condemn my brother for sharing the status of my own future offspring._

Nodding absently in the dragon's direction, he turned and made his way back to the group, and as he approached Kagome, she looked up in surprise at the flower he held out to her.

Tilting her head back to look at him, her brow furrowed in confusion, and she hesitantly reached out to take it.

"What...?"

"We are worthy of each other, miko," he said, and then he turned his head and looked at his brother, "and you, Inuyasha - are also worthy to be this one's brother - and to carry the blood of our father."

As surprised murmuring broke out amongst the group, a smiling youkai stood at the edges and looked on, pleased with what had happened. With a glance skyward, he smiled even wider.

_Well, my old friend, I hope that this one lived up to your expectations - that you are pleased with the outcome. _

He was not surprised when he caught the faintest hint of an echo...

_I am, my old friend. I most definitely am. _

_This Inu no Taisho thanks you._

-oOo-

A/N: I felt that this needed to be dealt with for Sesshoumaru - even though he'd known, peripherally, what marrying Kagome would mean for his children, he hadn't _really _thought about it fully - and he needed to.

Amber


	69. Daring

**Daring**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome couldn't stop looking at the beautiful Lord that walked just ahead of her. After the whole 'worthiness challenge' from Ryozen, it seemed as if he was spending even more time than normal lost in his thoughts.

_Although, _she thought with a small smile, _that's probably normal. I think... he's got a lot to think about. After all, in these last months since he took over as my protector, his whole world has changed - _he's _changed. And I think he's finding that changing _yourself _is the hardest thing you'll ever do._

Then her mind turned to the other matter - the jewel - and by extension, Naraku.

With a slight frown, she once again glanced up at Sesshoumaru as they moved steadily along. _So... how exactly is he going to get Naraku to touch the konjou? To trick him... I don't think it'll be that easy._

_I wonder..._

_I think we all need to tackle mister secrecy by the fire tonight and get some answers - since I've got the last shard, Naraku's going to attempt a move fairly soon, I bet._

_We don't have a lot of time._

Later on that evening, after a very satisfying dinner, and some fun and games around the fire, Kagome sat back with a sigh, and pinned her beloved Lord with a no-nonsense gaze.

As his brow rose in surprise at her expression, she said, "Alright, Sesshoumaru, I think you've got some information that you need to pass on to the rest of us."

"And what, my miko, might that be?" he asked, a tiny bit of haughtiness sneaking into his tone and expression.

She cocked a brow at him in turn. "Don't look at me with that tone of voice, mister. Naraku's not going to sit around and wait politely for you to decide to hand over the jewel. So, enlighten us. What's your awe-inspiring plan to finish this once and for all?"

As chuckles broke out at her strange turn of phrase, Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to the fire, staring into it absently.

Ryozen shook his head at the daiyoukai's reticence. "That, I suspect, will be something to hear. Tell us, Sesshoumaru-sama. How do you intend to trap him in the konjou?"

"I will give him his greatest desire. The jewel that he has fought so hard for - and betrayed so many for..." his voice faded out as a babble of voices erupted from the group, shock gripping them.

Kagome chuckled suddenly, and everyone went silent as they all stared at her.

Inuyasha growled at her.

"What's so funny about that, wench?"

"Speak not to her that way again, Inuyasha," snapped a frigid voice as Sesshoumaru speared him with a disapproving golden gaze. "You will learn to speak respectfully to my lady on your own - or I will teach you, but either way..." he trailed off, voice ominous, and Inuyasha shut up quickly.

"He's not planning to give Naraku the actual jewel, Inuyasha, remember, he already said that. We're supposed to make the konjou's aura match the shikon. Then..."

Sesshoumaru interrupted. "Very good, Kagome. Once the konjou matches the shikon, we will shield the true shikon, so Naraku does not realize there are two tama's... and then, we will allow him to take the false one." His gaze became sharp then, satisfied, wicked, and his voice dropped almost to a whisper.

"In the instant that he touches it... he will fall."

Inuyasha, frustrated, burst out, "But _how?"_

"Did not my miko begin the hunt for the jewel to gift it to you, brother?" At the hanyou's confused nod, he continued. "Then we will do so. We will give you the false jewel - and you can 'accidentally' lose it when the spider comes to take it from you."

Ryozen laughed at that. "I feel sorry for anyone that crosses you, Sesshoumaru-sama, you are very vindictive to those that do, are you not?"

"He trespassed on a part of my life that _no one _is allowed to touch, Ryozen, and for that, there is no forgiveness for him within me."

Inuyasha's gaze sharpened, and he looked up from his contemplation of the flames, to his brother. Sesshoumaru looked to be calm, peacefully at rest - but he was not. There was a huge upsurge in his youki - looking at him now was like watching the calm before the storm...

"You're talking about Kagome, aren't you?"

Sesshoumaru didn't look at him. "No one will touch her as long as this one lives - and one who attempts to harm her will be utterly destroyed. You should not be surprised, Inuyasha - you know how Inu are with those that belong to them."

Inuyasha glanced quickly at Kanna... and then nodded, eyes dropping back to the fire. "Yeah..."

The fireside chatter disappeared as Kagome began to sing.

As her voice was heard, the group all began to stare at her - it was lovely, but they were all a bit confused. She wasn't singing in japanese.

Kagome hadn't really paid any attention to what had been said after Sesshoumaru had spoken of what he planned... and as she'd sat there admiring his daring, and him, a certain song she'd once learned in english class came to her...

"Edelweiss, Edelweiss

Every morning you greet me

Small and white clean and bright

You look happy to meet me

Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow

Bloom and grow forever

Edelweiss, Edelweiss

Bless my homeland forever."

She looked up as the silence registered, and smiled at the group, then continued.

"Small and white clean and bright

You look happy to meet me

Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow

Bloom and grow forever

Edelweiss, Edelweiss

Bless my homeland forever."

As she trailed off, Sesshoumaru shifted, and with a slight frown, asked, "What was that, miko?

Kagome chuckled at the looks she was receiving. "It was a song in a language called english. It's about a certain flower that is the symbol of a nation far away on the continent. The flower is called edelweiss - and it stands for daring. Sesshoumaru's plan made me think of it... it's rather daring to attempt to trick the trickster, isn't it?"

At the confused silence, she shook her head. "Let me translate it so you can understand. With that, she sang it again, only in japanese, and the confused looks cleared.

Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful as he watched Kagome sing.

_Untutored, certainly... but beautiful all the same. Is there any part of her that is not lovely? And intelligent as well... I wonder - how many other languages does she know?_

He nodded to himself as the rest of the group all chatted amongst themselves.

_Yes... there is no doubt, she is the greatest asset to this one._

_In every way._

-oOo-

A/N: Time to trick the spider - and send him to his eternal reward, courtesy of Sesshoumaru and his need for vengeance.

Amber


	70. Victory

**Victory **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Several days had passed, and the details of the final ambush of Naraku had been hammered out.

It had been surprisingly easy to change the konjou to appear to all the senses as the shikon itself - after Ryozen himself had made the true shikon 'disappear' behind a barrier. Once they'd reached the village, Kagome and Inuyasha had played out the deception, her proclaiming that the jewel was now his... and he stating that he needed to go think about what he wanted.

After he took off, Sesshoumaru and Kagome, along with Ryozen, Sango, Miroku and Kanna had allowed themselves to be shielded - and then they all moved quickly to the small field where the final confrontation was to take place.

Sesshoumaru himself had picked the place - a cave system hidden amongst many cracks in a cliff face that was backed onto the field - Inuyasha would have his friends at his back...

But Naraku would not know that.

It was the perfect plan...

And far, far too easy.

In the end, Naraku fell without even a sound.

When he cornered Inuyasha, he taunted the hanyou for a few moments... and then attacked, using his stolen body's powers - Kagura's wind attacks. He never landed a blow, but during a 'fall', while avoiding those wind blades, Inuyasha allowed the disguised konjou to fall from his hand...

Just as Ryozen had promised, the moment that the spider touched the tama, his soul was torn from the body of Kagura - and trapped for all eternity in a shimmeringly beautiful hell.

As the group came running from the cave, followed more slowly by Ryozen and Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha stood up and brushed himself off almost disgustedly.

"Feh. That was _way_ too easy. I woulda liked to cut him up a whole lot more."

Sesshoumaru looked at the dragon as he picked up the konjou from where it had fallen, and handed it to him. "This is yours, I believe, Sesshoumaru-sama," he said urbanely, and the daiyoukai nodded, taking it and placing it in his sleeve.

Kagome glanced at Miroku and Sango, then at Kanna, who was staring at the body of Kagura that had fallen to the ground the instant that Naraku's soul was pulled from it.

"What do we do about her... body?" Kanna asked, an almost melancholy look crossing her face.

Ryozen glanced down, and frowned as he looked closer at the wind witch, then, with a raised brow, he looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"I will deal with the remains, Sesshoumaru-sama."

The daiyoukai narrowed his eyes on the dragon, knowing very well that he was up to something... but he nodded nonetheless.

"Very well. She is yours."

Ryozen bowed slightly, then said, "I will return in a few days - will you all still be in that village?"

Kagome spoke up then. "Yeah... I need to go home - I've got a lot to tell my mother..." she trailed off with a wince as Sesshoumaru pinned her with a golden gaze.

He studied her for a moment, then nodded at Ryozen. "Yes, we will be here for a few days."

"Good... I'll be back then." With that, he gathered his youki around himself and the body of Kagura - and disappeared.

Everyone blinked, then looked uncertainly around at each other.

It was just beginning to sink in...

It was finally over.

All that was left was dealing with the real shikon...

Kagome noted the pained look of uncertainty in Sango's gaze, and felt sympathy well up inside.

_All this time, we haven't seen anything to tell us what happened to Kohaku... we know he has to be dead, since we have all the shards..._

_But..._

_We can't say we've won 'til we've found him._

_Naraku's final victim._

Kagome's heart suddenly felt as heavy as Sango's as their gazes met - her thoughts went to her backpack with the drawings of the palm leaves she'd made as a symbol of victory, and she decided to keep them hidden until Kohaku's fate was known...

_We'll find him, Sango... _

_Somehow._

-oOo-

A/N: Bet everyone thought I'd forgotten poor Kohaku - but I haven't... he has a special fate waiting for him. And what was up with Ryozen and his sudden fascination with Kagura's remains?

Amber


	71. Faith

**Faith**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome hopped into the well, disappearing into the timeslip with a worried frown on her face.

It had been months since the final break with Inuyasha, her death and revival - and her betrothal to Sesshoumaru... and her family didn't know about any of it.

_Oh, man... mom's gonna have a fit! And Gramps! _She groaned as she touched down at the bottom of the well in her era, and began the climb out. _Trying to explain why I didn't tell anyone any of this - and that I'm getting married! And to a youkai Lord... _

She made it out of the well, and wearily climbed the steps to the door. _Well... this is gonna be fun._

It was a matter of mere minutes until she was in the house and facing her mother and grandfather across the kitchen table, and she sighed, trying to find a good place to start the long-overdue explanations.

"Well, Kagome?" her mother asked, a slight smile on her face as she watched her normally loquacious daughter struggle to find words.

"Uhm... well... it's just, you know, a lot's happened in the last few months, and I really haven't said anything to anyone about it all, so... well, now I have to..." she trailed off, looking down at her hands in her lap, and blushing.

"You know how Inuyasha's brother joined the group, right? I told you about that when I started buying the scrapbooks and the flower meanings booklets." She waited, then continued when her mother nodded.

"Well... not too long after that, I got... well," she flinched, "killed," she said, with a startled squeak as her mother's jaw dropped, and her grandfather roared, "What!"

"Kagome Higurashi, I think you'd best start explaining why you didn't tell us about that before!" her mother said, obviously upset.

"Hai, mama. It was Kikyou. She shot me with an arrow," she shivered, her face darkening as she remembered the coldness that she'd woken to - the chill in her flesh that she sometimes still felt.

"Anyway... Inuyasha didn't... he didn't save me - his brother did, though, and it's thanks to him and his sword, Tenseiga, that I'm even here now."

Her grandfather stared at her for a moment, then looked away, his jaw tightening as he fought himself. Finally, he slumped in his chair with a sigh.

"If this youkai saved you, and brought you back to life, then I will honor him for that," he said diffidently.

Kagome smiled at him gratefully. "Really, grandpa?"

"Hai, Kagome. Really."

Her mother smiled at the two of them, and said, "Okay, Kagome, finish. I know that's not all."

"No," she grinned ruefully, "it's not. So, anyway, after that happened, my Lord decided that Inuyasha was no longer a suitable protector, so he took over that role. And since he's the most powerful daiyoukai that's pretty much ever lived, his protection is the best. I haven't even gotten a scratch since then," she chuckled.

"Well, that's good, dear. And?"

She blushed, and peeked at her grandfather. "Uhmm... well, this is where it gets interesting," she giggled nervously, "after a while... we, uh... we... oh, mama, I love him!" she finally spit out, nervously watching as her mother's eyes widened in surprise, and her grandfather's jaw dropped.

"Kagome... what..." her grandfather sputtered, unable to get anything else out.

"Sesshoumaru-sama asked me to marry him, and I said yes," she said, hurriedly.

Silence met her announcement.

Her grandfather stared at her narrowly.

"Kagome... did you say _Sesshoumaru-sama?" _he asked.

"Uhm... yes?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama... my granddaughter is going to marry_ Sesshoumaru-sama_?" he yelled.

Both of the women stared at him uncertainly, and he flung his arms up in exasperation. "If either of you ever listened to me, I know all about this youkai Lord! He was the most powerful youkai to ever live - and you tell me you're marrying _him! _ Oh, blessed day," he hollered, as he stood up and left the kitchen, mumbling a mile a minute about blessing such a union.

Kagome and her mother stared after him, then looked at each other, and Kagome finally giggled.

"Wow... I never expected _that," _she said, eyes wide.

"Neither did I, dear. Your grandfather can certainly be strange at times." She met her daughter's eyes, then, and reaching out, grabbed her hands, holding them softly.

"Kagome... are you sure that you love him? I mean... after Inuyasha..." she trailed off, and Kagome knew exactly what she was asking.

"I'm sure. There's absolutely no comparison, mama. Trust me... I love Sesshoumaru."

"And he? How does he feel about you?"

She blushed again, still finding it hard to believe that he really wanted her, but said, "He loves me, too. I... want so much for you to meet him, you know. If only..." she sighed, then and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, well... I guess we can't have everything. Anyway... I just wanted to tell you guys all the news - so you'd understand why I'm staying in the past instead of coming back here."

Her mother held her gaze for several moments, then squeezed her hands and let go. Standing, she moved towards the storage area near the back door, and dug around for a few moments, before making a small, "Ah-ha!" sound, and turning back to her daughter.

She was holding a large compartmentalized container, and Kagome smiled when she realized what it was.

"Flower seeds, mama?" she asked, a little bewildered.

"Hai," she said, as she opened the box and began to search the different compartments and layers. Finally, she smiled and pulled a small packet out.

"I want you to take these seeds, dear, and plant them somewhere at your new home for me. These are passionflower - pink and white rakhi from India... and they mean 'faith'. I want you to always be able to look at them and remember that I believe in you, and trust you to make the right decisions. If this is truly what you want, then I will stand behind you, daughter."

Kagome stood up and threw herself into her mother's arms, tears escaping her tightly closed lids as she hugged her mother for all she was worth.

"Thanks so much, mama," she whispered. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"I _do_ know, dear." She hugged her daughter hard, then stepped back and smiled. "So... when are you going back?"

"In a little bit, mama. I just came to catch you up on everything, but I'll be back probably tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, dear. Why don't you take a picture of your youkai lord so we can at least see what he looks like?"

Kagome started, then grinned. "Oh! I didn't even think about that!" She dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs into her room, grabbed her camera, and ran right back down. "That's a great idea, mom... I'll show it to you tomorrow!"

Her mother chuckled and walked her excited daughter back to the well. "I'll see you tomorrow, dear. Enjoy your evening."

Kagome hugged her mother, and then jumped back into the well with a wave.

_Well, that went a lot better than I thought it would..._

_Now, all I have to do is try to explain a camera to Sesshoumaru._

She laughed as she landed in the bottom of the well and looked up into golden eyes.

_This oughta be fun..._

-oOo-

A/N: Okay, now that that's out of the way, we can go visit Sesshoumaru and see what he's doing to Naraku... hope the spider likes his cramped new home!

Amber


	72. Injustice

**Injustice**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru sat, back comfortably against a chestnut tree, and pondered the odd vagaries of fate. It seemed so ironic that he should be thinking about injustice - and find himself sitting under a chestnut tree, which is what it stood for.

Injustice...

_Yes. It is true... what I have done to Naraku is an injustice - had I been looking merely for justice, I would have killed him and been done with it. _

_But..._

_That is not what I was really after. _

A cold, cruel look crossed his face - and his eyes flashed.

_No, I wanted vengeance, plain and simple. I wanted him to suffer - and being sent to his death was too easy._

_After all, death takes up but a mere fraction of a second... and once you're dead, it's over. That is definitely not what I wanted for the spider._

He pulled the konjou from its little hiding place in his haori, and rolled it between his fingers, letting them glow green with his poison... and enjoying the feeling of fear and pain that came from the tama.

The truth behind this prison was that it wasn't just a prison. Naraku was trapped, true, but he was also reachable...

By Sesshoumaru.

He was aware of what was happening to him, and he could feel pain - all of which were fortuitous circumstances as far as the daiyoukai was concerned.

It suited the side of himself that his little miko would never, ever see... the cruel, sadistic side that he carried and kept well-hidden.

"So, spider. It is quite the reversal, is it not? Back then, when you gave me that arm that had a shard of the jewel - your plan was that my ultimate fate would be to become a weak slave to your will... and yet," he chuckled wickedly, "now... you are a slave to my every whim."

His brow rose as the konjou turned a sullen gray, flashes of red and black swirling though.

"Is this fate not acceptable to you, Naraku? It is the same type of fate that so many that you harmed shared - why should you be any different?"

There was a small flash of red, and Sesshoumaru actually chuckled.

"You hate this, I see. But that is too bad, spider, for it is a prison you will never escape from. Even now, you are trapped, and cannot ever get out - and I will make it even worse for you. I am having a special box created, just for your pretty dungeon - one that will block everything from you - so that you will spend eternity in the dark. I should think that would be pleasing to you - since you have such love for the absence of light," he finished mockingly.

_Oh, yes, Naraku, scream in rage and agony. I will enjoy the thought of you lost and alone, frozen in darkness. Never again will you see the light of day, never feel the warmth of the sun._

_It is fitting..._

_Even if it is an injustice - I will feel no pity for you, as you did not for all those you harmed before..._

_Even that, though, is not why I did this._

_I did it because I wanted to..._

_Because you tried to harm that which is _mine.

His fist clenched then, around the konjou, and a distant, thin screeching was heard.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he tucked the tama once more away in his sleeve...

Jaken, who was just approaching his Lord, looked up to see that smile, and promptly fell over in a faint. It was a well-known fact that when he smiled like that, blood was about to be shed, and since he was the only one around...

Sesshoumaru, however, merely stood, and stepping over his retainer with nary even a glance, headed in the direction of the well.

It was time to meet his miko.

-oOo-

A/N: Are people beginning to see Naraku's sorry fate? Not just trapped for eternity - but anytime Sesshoumaru is feeling vindictive, or in a bad mood, he can torture the spider. He knows that he's kinda gone overboard with it - he just doesn't care. He is, after all, Sesshoumaru.

Amber


	73. Devotion

**Devotion**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

He arrived at the well just as the blue lights faded, and reaching down, he felt her tiny hand placed in his, with an inward smile at how dainty she really was, he pulled her up and over the rim of the well, and set her gently down before him.

Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru uncertainly as he stood before her, seemingly studying her, and she frowned, concerned.

"Is something... wrong?"

He gestured at her hand. "What is that?"

She looked down, and then looked back up with a smile. "That's a camera. I've mentioned them before, when we've talked. It's used to take pictures of things."

Grabbing his hand as he cocked a questioning brow, she put the camera in it and said, "Okay, look. See this window here," she switched it on, and he watched, taken aback, as the grass below their feet came into focus, "you point it where you want to take a picture, and then you press this button."

She pulled away from him and moved a few feet away. "Now, point it at me until you see me in the window, and then push the button I showed you."

Curious look firmly planted on his face, he did as instructed, lining her up within the window, and then pressed the button - and almost startled when a bright light went off from the 'camera'. Looking up quickly, he caught sight of Kagome with a big smile on her face as she moved back to his side.

"Let's see it!" she laughed. "How did your first picture turn out?"

He cocked his head and looked at her with reservation, then looked down at the camera as she pulled it up.

There, within the so-called window she'd spoken of, was Kagome, in the same pose she'd been in when he'd pressed the button.

"Oh! You did pretty good for your first picture, Sesshoumaru. Anyway, that's what a camera is for. When I take it home I can hook it up to my computer and print that picture off onto photo paper - and instant portrait!"

"Hn." He didn't understand half the references she was using, but the concept at least was understood. "Why have you brought that object here now?"

She looked sad for a moment. "I wanted to take a picture of you to take back to my family so they can see what you look like, since they'll never get to meet you."

_Should I tell her now... or wait until later?_

_I think... later._

"Come, miko. I wish to take you and the children somewhere for the rest of the day. We will go retrieve them now."

He turned and began walking in the direction of the village, leaving the camera in her hands, and she smiled a bit as she shut it off, then hurried off to follow along behind him.

_He wants to spend time with us... as a family..._

She smiled wider, happiness beaming from her aura at the realization.

As the sun began to set later that evening, she sat back with a satisfied, tired smile against some boulders near the fire that her Lord had started, and hugged her arms around the children that were curled drowsily up to her.

She would never forget this day, and she looked over at Sesshoumaru, who was sitting just a bit away from them with a contented look on his face.

"I don't know what made you decide to do this... but I'm glad you did," she said, almost shyly.

He flicked her a glance when she spoke, and then stood, moving silently out into the meadow they'd spent the day in, and her brow furrowed as she wondered at his strange behavior.

A few minutes later, he returned, and moving to stand before her, he looked down on the three of them with a look in his eye she'd never seen there before. After a few moments, he pulled three rather large flowers from his sleeve, and handed one to each of them.

Kagome stared at the flower, unsure.

Rin, however, caught on immediately. "Oh... sunflowers!" She beamed up at Sesshoumaru, then caught Kagome's confused look, along with Shippo's, and smiled even wider, if that was possible.

"Mama, it stands for devotion," she said, holding the flower tenderly. "Sesshoumaru-sama is showing us how he feels about us instead of just saying it."

Kagome's eyes widened as Shippo gasped, and she looked up at Sesshoumaru.

He nodded. "Rin knows this one well, Kagome. Words are, after all, easily spoken, and just as easily broken. Actions speak clearly - and mean more."

She thought about that as the two children whispered together happily, and she realized he was right. "I understand," she finally sighed, and smiled at him, her heart in her eyes, showing him how such gestures made her feel, and she knew he had caught on when the slightest hint of a smile lit his features...

And his eyes.

-oOo-

A/N: Family day! Yay! Bi-polar Sesshoumaru... one side, sadistic and cruel, and the other, to those he cares for, devoted and protective. Ah, well, that's a true inu for you - anyone who has a dog can tell you that they can be devoted and loving to their families - and vicious to those outside their little pack.

Amber


	74. Eternity and Immortality part One

**Eternity and Immortality**

**(Part One)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

The morning after they had returned with sunflowers tucked protectively into their hands, Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha aside.

"Inuyasha, you and the others will keep the children. I have need of Kagome - there are many matters that we must speak of, now that Naraku has been taken care of."

Inuyasha stared at his brother, then nodded slowly. "How long are ya gonna be gone?"

"Most of the day."

"Whatever. Just take care of her, Sesshoumaru - the way I should have." He stared hard at his brother, then turned and left.

With a final, narrow glance after Inuyasha, he made his way to the elder miko's hut, and entered, politely nodding to the woman, then caught Kagome's eyes and held her gaze.

"There are things we must speak of, miko. Come."

Her brow furrowed, she asked, "What about the children?"

"I have spoken to Inuyasha. He and the others will watch over them, do not be concerned." He held out a hand, and waited for her to take it, then pulled her to her feet.

"Uh... okay," she cast a rather confused glance at Kaede, who merely smiled at her.

"Go on then, child - your betrothed wishes to speak with ye - there is much ye have to discuss, is there not?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye. "Like... perhaps, a wedding?"

Kagome flushed, then looked at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes, and he nodded shortly. "That... amongst other things."

"O-okay," she said hesitantly. "Will I need my bag or anything?"

"No. Now come - I do not wish to waste any more time."

Kaede chuckled as the young woman was led from the hut. _Apparently, her youkai Lord is most impatient to claim her now that the threat of the spider is removed..._

Without a word, Sesshoumaru tucked her against his side, and forming his cloud under their feet, he lifted them into the air, and they were soon gone from the sight of those still in the village.

Kagome was awed. She'd never flown with him this way, and it was beautiful - not to mention, anything that caused him to hold her was wonderful in her eyes, anyway.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her, curious as to her reaction, and was pleased to see the smile and wide, joy-filled eyes.

_She is so innocent - and I do not think even a thousand years will change that - but I would not want it to._

_It is just who she is._

Kagome was surprised when, not very long after they started, they began to descend, and looking around, she caught sight of something that had her jaw dropping in awe.

"Sesshoumaru? Is... is that...?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes. That is the Western Shiro, and it will soon be your home."

Kagome looked back at it as they approached, and shivered. It was beautiful - and deadly, just like its master. It sat high on the side of a mountain, and the only approach for those on foot was a narrow switchback path that two people at most could walk side-by-side.

"I bet that place has never fallen to an enemy," she thought, unknowingly saying it out loud.

"You are correct - it has not, nor will it ever. Nothing will harm you here."

She chuckled as they came in and landed in the courtyard. "That's not exactly what I was thinking, but that's okay."

She watched, curious, as what was obviously a warrior came forward, followed by a servant, and noted the looks that were sent her way. Suddenly, she was a bit uncomfortable, and Sesshoumaru, feeling her tension, narrowed icy eyes on them, displeased.

"Is there a reason that you look upon my betrothed in such a manner, Takai?"

There was an instant of stillness throughout the courtyard, and Kagome blushed, as his voice, raised enough for everyone to hear, struck astonishment into the youkai around them.

"N-no, Sesshoumaru-sama, forgive me, I did not realize..." he stumbled to a halt and bowed low, as did the servant, and Sesshoumaru raised a brow, then swept that frozen gaze across the yard, meeting every single eye.

"If anyone here has issue with my choice, then speak now - because to disrespect her is to disrespect me - and this one will not tolerate such."

The silence was loud, and finally, pleased, Sesshoumaru looked down at a slightly embarrassed Kagome and, putting a hand to her back, began to escort her towards the main doors of the shiro.

"Come, miko. There is much I wish to say - and then I will show you your new home."

She nodded, silently following him, wide eyes taking in everything as she was ushered through the halls of the building that she could easily tell was ancient.

It almost seemed to take forever, but finally he slid aside a set of doors that opened into a huge room, and she stepped inside, looking around, surprised. It seemed to be a library - shelves and selves of scrolls stacked neatly, and she clapped her hands with excitement.

"Oh! Sesshoumaru - all these scrolls!"

He nodded, amused at her reaction. "Indeed, miko - but they are not why we are here at this time." He led her to a small area with fluffy cushions and small tables. "Sit here and wait for me, I will return momentarily."

She nodded, a bit uncertain about being left alone, but didn't argue, merely watching quietly as he left the room.

_I wonder what he needs to talk to me about that's so important..._

_I hope it's nothing bad._

-oOo-

A/N: This one is also a two-parter, so don't worry, the next chapter fills this out, and we get to see just what it is he wants to talk to her about - although it should be sorta easy to figure out with the title of the chapters... and yes, the flower for this title appears in the second half of this chapter.

Amber


	75. Eternity and Immortality Part Two

**Eternity and Immortality**

**(Part Two)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome sat quietly, waiting for her Lord to return and enlighten her on his reasons for bringing her here.

"Here' being the library of the Western Shiro, and a magnificent library it was, too - she could hardly wait for him to let her loose within its confines.

Just as she thought about getting up and looking around, Sesshoumaru reappeared, moving immediately to join her on the cushions.

Back to the matter at hand - whatever that was.

He began speaking almost hesitantly, and Kagome's attention was immediately caught. "There is... something I wish to give you, Kagome, though it is actually a gift for both of us, when all is said and done."

With that, he took something from the sleeve of his haori, and Kagome tilted her head curiously when she caught sight of it.

"This is xeranthemum, miko, and it stands for the gift I would give us both - eternity... and immortality." He held it out, then, to her, and she reached for it, hesitantly, giving him a look of uncertainty.

"I... I'm not sure I understand, Sesshoumaru. What...?"

He sighed, and sat back, keeping a solemn gaze trained on her. "That is the one thing in all of this, that I had struggled with when I began to desire you as a mate. The disparity in our life spans..." he trailed off, and Kagome nodded sadly.

"I know... sometimes I wish, for your sake, that we had never met," at his growl, she reached over and clasped his hand, "because I dread dying... and leaving you alone once I'm gone."

"There is no longer any need for such thoughts, my miko. That is what the flower is a symbol of. I have found a way to share my life with you - so that neither of us must deal with such a separation." He looked away, then.

"But... it is up to you whether you are willing to take on a lifespan that is much greater than any human has ever had. This one will not force you into such a thing," he said.

Kagome's eyes were wide as she stared at him. Never in all her years had something like that occurred to her - she had been fully accepting of the fact that she would not live long with him - although it had pained her unbearably. And now, to have such a possibility presented to her...

She didn't hesitate.

"If you're willing to give such a thing, then I'm willing to take it, Sesshoumaru. I never want you to be alone again." She looked down at the flower in her hand, and asked, "When would we do... whatever it is that's necessary for this?"

With a sense of relief flowing through him that he would never speak of aloud, he said, "At first, I had planned to do so after the wedding - but I find myself now inclined to do it as soon as you are willing."

"You... you mean, you'd be willing to do this_, _now, before we're even married?" she asked, wide-eyed with wonder.

"Were you planning to back out of your promise to me, miko?" he asked, brow cocked questioningly.

She shook her head fiercely at that. "No! No way... I'd never do that to you!"

"Then I see no reason to wait... I would feel more at ease if it were done now, but I will also leave this choice to you."

She sat back and thought about it for a few moments. "What do I have to do?"

He flipped a strand of hair over his shoulder casually, shrugging lightly. "You would do nothing but sleep for the duration of the spell - I would stay awake to perform it."

After a few moments consideration, she nodded her head firmly, and said, "Then let's do it now. If that would make you feel more comfortable, then that's what we'll do."

Something sparked in his gaze, then, and he stood, pulling her gently after him. In but a matter of moments, he had her out of the library, and within a few more moments, he came to a halt before another set of doors, which he slid open.

Once she stepped into the room, he entered, and slid the doors shut, and came to stand directly behind her as she gazed in admiration around the room.

He leaned down and nuzzled her. "These are our rooms, Kagome. Are you pleased, koi?"

She beamed once again at the endearment - they were rare from him, and all the more cherished for that fact. "Yes... they're beautiful!"

Serene in muted earth tones, with touches of vibrant color in scattered pillows, the room was calming, and peace settled into Kagome's soul as she stepped forward towards the center of the room.

She blushed heavily, however, when she caught sight of the futon - it was an off-the-floor style that wasn't usual in this era, and when he noted her blush and realized what she was looking at, he quirked an amused brow at her.

"I had it specially built - with my height, the normal positioning of futons was rather uncomfortable." He took her hand and pulled her to the bedding. "You should lay down - once you are asleep, I can begin the spell, my miko."

She nodded, but flushed even deeper at the thought that soon... in that very bed...

_Okay, Kagome, stop thinking about that! _she chastised herself, and lying down, she scooted around until she was comfortable, and then let herself drift off.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, and when she did...

Magic happened.

When she woke some time later, she immediately noticed that she felt a bit different. She felt... more awake than she could _ever_ remember being. And the energy that was flowing through her... it was amazing!

"Is this... how it feels to be immortal?" she whispered. "To feel so _alive..._"

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru sat up next to her, in his own way, as awed as her. He would have to have a little talk with Bokuseno... the old tree had led him to believe that he would lose life of his own - and acted as though it would be a great amount. And yet...

He hadn't lost anything - he was still immortal.

_Now... I do not have to give her up after a few centuries - or even millenia. She will be mine..._

_Eternally._

He reached out and took the flower he'd given her earlier from the small table near the bed, staring at it contemplatively for a moment...

And then handed it to her, before leaning over her and pressing a deep kiss to her sweet, _immortal _lips.

_Mine._

-oOo-

A/N: Well... that was a long chapter. That's why I split it into two parts. But now at least, that part is out of the way, and they can start planning a WEDDING! And figuring out what to do with the shikon... and finally see what's going to happen with Inuyasha and Kanna! Wow... still a bit of story left to go here...

Amber


	76. Generosity

**Generosity**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome was still in a rather stunned frame of mind after everything that had happened to her - the day wasn't even over yet and it felt like weeks had passed.

The benefits from the spell that Sesshoumaru had performed on her - to extend her life to match his own - became apparent as she thought about her day - as much as had happened, she should be exhausted - and yet, she was not.

This immortality thing was going to be quite useful in the near future, she was sure - because now, there was a wedding to plan, and that always took up a_ lot _of time.

Which brought plenty of questions, since, as a youkai, she was pretty sure his wedding traditions were quite a bit different than ningens.

She tucked those questions away for a time, just enjoying the tour he took her on of the shiro, still almost unable to believe that she would soon be living in such a beautiful place.

The people, though...

"Sesshoumaru..." she trailed off as she caught the rather disgusted look from a female servant, "uhmmm..."

The daiyoukai wasn't as oblivious as he seemed, and he was well aware of the looks his female was receiving. He kept track of every single glance she got - and had plans to take all those who had shown any degree of disdain or dislike for his miko... and get rid of them.

If they couldn't respect his wife, they could find somewhere else to work and live - he had no qualms whatsoever about kicking all those who disliked his choice right out of the west.

"Do not be concerned, miko. Any that have a problem with you, will find themselves looking for new homes. This is _my _shiro, and these are _my _lands. I am the Lord, and I answer to no one - and as my wife, _you_ will only answer to_ me_."

He made sure that all those in the corridor heard his words - and the tone of warning he spoke them in.

Kagome swallowed hard, but nodded. _This is going to be a little harder than I had really thought about... being his Lady. I guess I'm gonna have to grow a thicker skin..._

When he led her outside into the gardens that lay surrounded by the family wing of the shiro, she decided it was time to ask a few of those pressing questions about _weddings_.

Smiling as she caught sight of a peach tree, she moved to sit beneath it, enjoying the fact that, though it was late summer, the grasses here in the garden were still green, soft, and fragrant.

"My Lord?" she said, a question in her voice, and Sesshoumaru swung around to look at her, somewhat surprised at the way she had spoken.

"Formality, miko? Why do you address me so?"

She chuckled, glancing around a bit nervously. "I... I guess it's just being here. I'm beginning to realize just what I've gotten myself into in agreeing to be your wife. It's... strange - in my time, things aren't done this way - with this level of formality, and there are no Lords anymore," she said.

His brow rose at that. "I see. Does the thought of this life," he gestured around himself, "frighten you?"

"No... but it's gonna take some getting used to, I suppose you could say," she said wryly. "And that brings some other things up... about the wedding."

He nodded, and moved to sit near her. "You wish to know what to expect."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"We will speak our vows before Bokuseno - as the eldest living youkai, it is his duty to see to the marriage of the heads of houses. Unlike human marriages, our ceremony is rather simple - and only a few people are actually invited to attend the ceremony itself."

She cocked her head as she listened, fascinated. _That's so different from weddings in my time..._

"Once the wedding is over," he continued, "a celebration is held for all family and any others the couple wish to invite. It will be held here, and usually lasts several days."

She looked sad at that, and it only took him seconds to understand.

"Kagome..." he said, slowly, "do you not realize that your family can be present for our joining?"

She snapped her head up to look at him, shocked. "Wh-what?"

"You now have the tama, do you not? It is not a matter of wishing," he said quickly, when he saw her expression, "you would use the jewel to stabilize the well, and tap into the power - so that you would be able to control it, that is all."

"But... how long would I need it?"

"Only the once - then you could dispose of the jewel once and for all."

She looked dubious, but finally nodded. "Okay... so, then - I suppose I need to talk to mama about wedding expenses," she mumbled to herself. "Perhaps... my college fund, since I won't be using it anyway."

He almost glared at her at that. "Do you think me so honorless as to expect you to cover the expenses of our wedding - or for your family to do so?"

Kagome's eyes widened. _Oh, boy... I didn't mean it like that - but I think I just offended him..._

"I didn't mean it that way, Sesshoumaru! In my time, expenses are usually shared, that's all I meant, honestly," she said placatingly.

He eyed her for a moment, then nodded. "Hn. Do not speak of this again. Any costs will be borne by me, miko, so do not bring this up to your family, either."

She bowed her head, hiding a small smile. _Silly youkai... such pride. _"Hai, my Lord - your generosity is appreciated."

"Generosity?" he questioned, a frown marring his brow. "Is that what you see it as?"

She laughed, then. "And isn't that what it is, Sesshoumaru? Would you do such a thing for just anyone? Sure, it's your wedding, too, but..." she cast him an impish grin, then pointed up. "Did you know... peach blossoms stand for generosity?"

He stared at her consideringly for a moment, then moved closer to her, so quickly she had no chance to get away, and knocked her over onto her back. He hovered over her for a moment, a wicked glint in his eye, then bent to kiss her.

She didn't even attempt to fight it, opening for him eagerly, and the next few minutes were spent pleasurably engrossed in his kiss.

When he finally pulled away to see her eyes, dazed with passion, he smiled just slightly, and asked, "And does kissing you also show my 'generosity'?"

She grinned up at him. "Why, yes it does, my Lord. After all, you_ are _sharing yourself with me willingly - I would call that quite generous."

Narrowed eyes met her grin. "Then I think that on our wedding night, miko, you will find me even more generous than you ever imagined I could be." His voice dropped huskily, and he finished, "You will find that I can be _very _generous to those that please me, little onna..."

As Kagome shivered, he chuckled.

"Yes... for you, I will _always_ be very generous."

Kagome almost whimpered at that, his voice, and the promise behind his words, effectively stripping her of the ability to speak.

_Oh...kami... I can just bet. _

_What have I gotten myself into?_

-oOo-

A/N: Damn! (fans herself at the promise implicit in those words) why can't all men be that damn sexy?

Amber


	77. Unity

**Unity**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

_I'm getting married... and so soon! _

Kagome shivered as chilly air flowed over her skin - she was once again clutched to Sesshoumaru's side as they flew over the terrain on their return to the village - and she smiled happily as he tucked her closer and wound mokomoko around her for warmth.

_It's just... wow... it just seems to have come so fast! I'm getting pretty nervous..._

The _concept _of getting married had been in her mind since he'd asked her, of course... but it had seemed such a distant thing...

Until just before they'd left the shiro.

That's when he'd sprung the news on her - they would be wed in ten days - he was unwilling to wait any longer.

_Ten days..._

She was nervous, excited, scared, excited, terrified, excited... all those things - all at once. Oh, and did she mention excited?

_Kami... get a grip on yourself, Kagome, and start thinking. We're going to the well, and he's going to lead me through opening it to my will... and then, he's going to attempt to go through with me to see if it works._

She giggled inwardly. _First things first - I should get nervous about this scheme of his before anything else. I can worry about the other stuff later._

"Is something wrong, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked, inwardly amused at her rapidly changing scent.

She wrenched her gaze up to his, then shook her head. "Not really - just nervous. I hope this thing with the well works."

"Do you doubt me, nisou? You should know by now that I do not say something unless I am positive that I am correct... or at least as positive as it is possible to be."

"I know... but how do you know about the well - and using the jewel in such a manner?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"I have been thinking of this for some time, you know," he said slowly. "I knew that you would wish your family to be here for our wedding. So I spoke to Ryozen about my theory, and he agreed that the tama was more than powerful enough to be used so."

_He knew I would want my family here... and spent time trying to figure out how to make it happen... _she flushed a sweet pink as a shy smile lit her face. _He may not have _said _that he loves me yet, but..._

_He shows it. And that really means a lot more to me than empty words..._

"Thank you for thinking enough about me to spend time thinking of a way to do something that isn't really necessary, just because it would make me happy," she said softly.

He shot a confused glance down at her as they began to lower once more to the ground. "Why would I not do so, miko? This one would always wish for you to be happy, and will always do what is necessary to make sure that you are."

"I..." she sighed as she trailed off for a moment, eyes going distant as they landed in the well clearing, "it's just... sometimes it's hard to believe that anyone could... care... about me enough to do something just to make me happy."

Her gaze sharpened, then, before he could say something about her decided lack of self-esteem, and she stared hard at the well, her thoughts obviously shifting to the problem at hand.

"So... how...?" she looked up at him, and he contemplated her for a moment, then looked to the well.

After a few moments, he said, "As a rose that is red at the center, and then fades to white at the tips symbolizes unity, so must we work in unity to open this portal to your will - and mine."

She looked confused for a minute. "But... you didn't say anything about that before - you just said that I could do it."

"And you can," he said, glancing at her, an almost amused light in his eyes.

"But miko ki cannot do it alone. Have you never pondered on the concept of the unity within the tama? Consider then, the fact that the tama itself is made up of reiki... and _youki_. Not one, or the other - but _both_. The truth of the matter, nisou, is that a miko alone cannot use the tama to it's full potential - and neither can a youkai. It takes both."

Kagome's eyes were wide as she thought about that. _I... I never even considered that! But..._ she frowned as she concentrated, _he's right! And if it takes two working in unity to use the _power_ of the jewel correctly, then..._

"I can't get rid of the tama alone, can I?" she asked, almost rhetorically, but he shook his head anyway.

"No. In order to wish it away correctly, so that it remains pure, but also releases it's power at the same time, we both must make the wish."

She picked the jewel up from her throat, holding the chain up and once again staring at it. She sighed. "Like yin and yang... I understand now," she said softly. "What a trap you made for yourself, Midoriko. For who would have ever thought to find a miko and a youkai that would work together to make a pure wish?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to her, not surprised that she'd understood the deeper connotations of the paradox that the jewel represented.

She nodded, then, and looked at the well. "Let's do this, then."

He moved to stand behind her, pulling her gently into him to rest against his chest, then took her hands that still held the tama clasped between them, gently into his own.

"Close your eyes, Kagome," he whispered, his breath stirring her hair, and fluttering over her ear, making her shiver. "Now, feel the energies of the well... do you see the thread that holds the power there?"

She nodded.

"Good... now, open your mind to me, and to the jewel... excellent," he purred as he felt the energy in her, and the power of the jewel twine together, and he wrapped his own youki around that upwelling of power...

And then directed it into the matrix of power within the well, merging them, and shaping them to his will, and hers... and as it pulsed obediently, he tied the threads to his own youki and her reiki, then slowly withdrew, leaving the signature of both their powers trapped within the timeslip.

Opening his eyes, he looked down at her just as she looked up at him.

"That, my little miko, is what we can do... together."

Kagome smiled up at him, wonder still evident within her gaze. "We really _can _do anything, as long as we're together, can't we?"

He nodded at her solemnly.

"Yes."

_It seems that only in unity - ningen _and _youkai, can we truly find ourselves, _he thought, almost idly.

_The answer is not in the purity of one or the other - but in the balance of _both.

-oOo-

A/N: Unity is good... especially if you're being 'unified' with Sesshoumaru... wouldn't you all say?

Oh, and by the way, nisou means priestess.

Amber


	78. Dignity

**Dignity**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

"Are you ready?"

It was a rather pointless question, because, ready or not, they were about to jump into the timeslip, and see if their attempt to open the well to their wills had worked. Nonetheless, she nodded, and he took her hand in his, squeezing it comfortingly before wrapping an arm around her.

"Let us proceed, then."

With that, Sesshoumaru leapt lightly over the edge of the well, Kagome still clasped tightly within the safety of his arms.

Just as Kagome was about to despair that the rip would open, the blue lights flashed to life, and she sighed with relief - and excitement.

_It's working! That means... oh, kami that means my family can come to my wedding - and meet all my friends and..._

She frowned.

_Oh, boy. Gramps... I'm gonna have to take his sutra away... _she thought ruefully.

As soon as they touched down in her era, confirmed by looking up at the roof of the well-house, Sesshoumaru leapt up, and set her down on the wooden platform surrounding the well.

He stepped back, looking around curiously, though there was not much to see - and then wrinkled his nose when the scents caught up with him.

"What is the reason it smells so?" he asked, a slightly offended look on his face, and Kagome burst into startled laughter.

"Oh! I forgot to mention that to you," she said, sheepishly. "It's a side-effect of all that technology I've told you about - cars and the like. It's called pollution. Not very nice... and definitely hard on the nose."

"Hn. That, miko, is an understatement, if I have ever heard one," he said dryly.

She grinned apologetically. "Sorry. Ummm... what would it take to get you to take off your armor... _and_ your swords and leave them here?"

Both brows winged into his bangs at that. "My armor I have no concerns with - but you would have me leave Tokijiin and Tensaiga here - unattended?"

"It's really not a problem, Sesshoumaru, I promise. You can place them on the back side of the well, and no one will see them. Besides, the shrine is closed for the day, so there won't be any visitors. You swords will be safe," she said earnestly. "It's just that in my era, the wearing of swords is forbidden."

He eyed her, astonished. "Already I do not like your era, miko. But I will do this - because you have asked." With that, reluctantly, she could tell, he began to remove his armor, and she rushed over to help him, laying everything neatly on the hidden side of the well.

"I will leave mokomoko here as well - I doubt that people in your time would recognize it's purpose, it should be safe enough here."

Kagome nodded without speaking. _Purpose?_

When he was ready, Kagome smiled at him, and taking his arm happily, she led him up the steps to the door, and slid it open a bit, checking to make sure no one was about, she led him out and slid the door shut again.

She watched from the corner of her eye as she led him to the house and he looked around curiously, eyes seemingly noting everything around him.

_He probably_ is _- checking for threats, no doubt. _ She laughed inwardly at that thought.

She took an appreciative sniff as they entered the genkan - her mother was making something with cloves, and she'd always loved the smell of cloves...

_Dignity... well, it's appropriate for the company, I guess, _she thought as she cast a side-long glance at her Lord.

After removing her shoes, she tugged Sesshoumaru into the main living room of the house, and asked him to await her there while she looked for her mother.

He nodded at her excited smile and watched as she moved off through another doorway quickly.

Kagome moved down the hall to the kitchen, somehow knowing that's where she'd find her mother - and almost had a heart attack when she realized who was with her mother in the kitchen - and why they were there.

Yuka, Eri, Ayumi... and Houjo. And they were interrogating her mother on her 'engagement'. Although with Houjo, it seemed more as if it was an argument over how unfair it was to force your daughter into a betrothal.

Her face darkened with irritation as the group fell silent, staring at her in awe - and she realized belatedly that she was dressed in a very formal, _very_ expensive kimono...

Her mother stood up and smiled uncertainly at her. "Kagome, dear! I wasn't sure when you would be back..." she trailed off, staring over her daughter's shoulder, and with a wince, Kagome looked behind herself...

And up at Sesshoumaru.

In all his glory. She closed her eyes, and with a resigned sigh, she tried to figure out how to explain this one.

The silence in the room was almost deafening.

With a shake of her head, she opened her eyes, stepping into the kitchen, she moved aside so that Sesshoumaru could also enter.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, this is my mother, Higurashi Hitomi, mama, this is my betrothed, Sesshoumaru-sama."

She pinned Houjo with a hard gaze as he opened his mouth to say something.

"As you can probably tell by now, there are some things that I didn't tell you the other day - not that they were really any of your business in the first place."

She stopped when she felt her Lord put a hand on her shoulder. "I take it that they know nothing of youkai," he said, calmly, and everyone in the room shook their heads, the four younger ones with wide-eyes.

"I see." He turned after a moment of gazing calculatingly at the four young people to look at Kagome's mother, and bowed just slightly. "Higurashi-san," he said in acknowledgment.

She beamed at him, then, and bowed right back. "Sesshoumaru-sama, please, be welcome into my home."

He nodded, then glanced at Kagome. "Perhaps you should go speak to your friends, koi," he said, his tone formal, proper, though his words were warmer, and Kagome bowed, smiling lightly at him.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. That's probably a good idea."

With that, she forcibly escorted an obviously stunned group of people from the room, and towards the living area.

_Boy... that part about dignity was sure right. I was about to lose it there for a moment - and he just acted like he always does..._

And then she looked at the expressions on her friends faces and sighed again.

_This isn't gonna be too easy, _she thought with a wince. _Guess I'd better get it over with, though._

"Okay... let's hear it."

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as the sudden loud babble overwhelmed her.

_I wish I could steal a little of his dignity from him right about now... or even better... a _lot _of restraint._

-oOo-

A/N: What a mess... poor Kagome. Well, next chapter's the explanations... I just couldn't resist doing this with the story - it was about time for some funny stuff.

Amber


	79. Gracious Lady

**Gracious Lady**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

"Stop!"

The room fell suddenly silent as Kagome's voice broke over the noisy rush of words from her four friends commandingly, and they all stared at her, surprised.

"First of all, please, everyone, take a seat." She gestured at the sofa, and the four plopped down like ungainly children, awed.

With a sigh, she smiled, and sat down herself. "Now - one at a time - _calmly."_

It was quiet for a moment more as the four friends looked back and forth between each other, and then Eri took a deep breath and said, "I think that you have a _lot _of explaining to do, Kagome. Just who is that... man, in there? Or maybe I should ask, _what _is he?"

At that, Kagome chuckled. "It seems that the world is a lot more complicated than school ever taught us, my friends - and yet, conversely, and all at once, it's a lot simpler, too," she finished, with a wry smile.

When her friends just continued to pin her with gimlet glares, she shook her head.

"Think, guys... think back to all the old myths - I know you heard what Sesshoumaru asked. All those old stories that talked about youkai... they weren't wrong. Youkai exist."

Again, a stunned silence was filled the room, and then Eri spoke again. "So, you're telling us that that guy is a... _youkai_?"

"Not just _a_ youkai... Sesshoumaru is a youkai Lord - a _dai_youkai."

Houjo was frowning, irritated. "I've heard some of the old stories - the ones that talk about Sesshoumaru-sama - is this guy named after those old legends or something?"

Kagome looked at him, gently amused. "No, Houjo - he _is _the Sesshoumaru-sama from those old stories - he's the Lord of the West. Daiyoukai like him are pretty much immortal."

Yuka spoke up then. "But Kagome... how did you meet him? Are you youkai, too, and we just didn't know it?"

With a startled laugh, Kagome shook her head. "Oh, no, Yuka, I'm just a plain, ordinary human girl, don't worry about that."

A new voice spoke up then, before anyone else could, and all eyes swung to Sesshoumaru as he walked into the room. "You tell tall tales, my miko - there is nothing ordinary about you, though you are human."

Houjo's eyes narrowed, obviously angry at the familiarity that the male addressed her with. "Kagome, you're too young to be getting married!"

"I'm almost nineteen, Houjo, so I'm not too young-" she was cut off by the seriously irate young man.

"How can you go along with this insanity? Youkai - _immortality?" _he asked, incredulously_._

Sesshoumaru eyed the young human male, beginning to be a bit perturbed. "Tell me, human - what is so hard to believe? That what you have been taught could have been wrong?" His voice sharpened dangerously. "Or that Kagome could be out of your reach?"

The room froze at the sudden sense of danger that had entered along with the ice in his voice, and Kagome reached out to him, placing a hand on his arm, smiling up at him.

Softly, so low that her friends could barely make out her words, she said, "You know you're the only one for me, don't you, Sesshoumaru?"

He tilted his head to look at her. "Yes. But it seems as if this human does not understand that same truth." And he smiled, just a tiny smile, but it was the smile of a predator. "Your interference is not acceptable, boy. The miko and I will be wed in ten days. That is final."

Ayume cleared her throat, then, and with a tentative smile, asked, "So... what type of youkai are you, if it isn't impolite to ask, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Almost as an afterthought, she finished with, "And why do you call Kagome 'miko'?"

He turned an approving glance on the young woman at her polite tone. "This one is Inu youkai. And I address her so because she _is _a miko."

The groups gazes turned to her, and Kagome blushed slightly. "Eh-he... well..."

"My betrothed is certainly no ordinary woman. She is a most powerful miko." He cast a golden glance at her. "She is merely too modest to expect the respect that she should be treated with - Inuyasha has much to answer for there."

Yuka, Eri, and Ayume glanced at each other. Inuyasha was a name they knew. Again, Ayume spoke. "You know Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at her again, and nodded shortly. "He is my half-brother."

At that, the groups eyes all went wide, and Kagome said, "Inuyasha is a hanyou."

Houjo shook his head, still trying desperately to hold onto his disbelief. "If you're really youkai, then show us your so-called true form," he said challengingly.

Kagome's eyes widened at that. "That's not really a good idea, Houjo," she said, desperately trying to hold onto her calm demeanor. "His true form is larger than two buses - where would he fit?"

"You've seen his true form then," her mother piped up from the doorway, and Kagome nodded.

"Oh, yes," she said, smiling a bit at the memory, and she knew he was thinking the same when he met her gaze with a quirked brow. After a moment, she looked back at her friends, amused at the silence.

"You know, it's really funny - I never thought I'd see the day when you guys would all be stunned speechless."

Yuka chuckled at that. "Well, it's not everyday that you have the foundations of your world shaken up in this manner, now is it?"

"Speak for yourself. This_ is _a normal day for me. I honestly don't think much could surprise me anymore," she mused, and Sesshoumaru tilted his head, eyeing her rueful expression.

"We will see, miko, we will see," he murmured, knowing that no one else could hear his words, and was highly amused, though he didn't show it, at the answering blush that swept her cheeks.

She clasped her hands together, and smiled at her friends. "So... anything else?"

The three girls shrugged. "Sure - lots. But we can tell that you have other things to do, so we'll go ahead and go. We'd love to spend a day with you - maybe after your wedding and honeymoon, you'll have time."

Kagome's blush deepened at the honeymoon part, but she nodded. "Sure... that would be fun. I'll contact you when I can."

They stood up, and bowed. "Sesshoumaru-sama," three voices mumbled, and he tilted his head in acknowledgment. With that, the three girls rather awkwardly escorted themselves out.

Once they were gone, Kagome looked at Houjo.

He stared back at her almost as if he'd never seen her before, then looked at her mother, and finally at the daiyoukai, before looking at her again.

"There's nothing I can say to change your mind about this, is there?"

She shook her head gently. "No, Houjo. I'm getting married in ten days - and I have absolutely no desire to change that. I am happy where I am."

He stood, then, and bowed to her, a slightly bitter smile on his face. "Of course... how could plain old Houjo ever compete with _Sesshoumaru-sama_? I should have known better..." he trailed off, then turned his back and left.

She knew she would never see him again - and she couldn't say she was sad about that.

Her eyes closed, and she slumped a bit, but a smile touched her lips when she felt Sesshoumaru place a hand on her shoulder. "You did well, Kagome - you were every inch the gracious lady. I am proud of you."

Kagome's mother moved around and sat down near her, patting her comfortingly on the hand. "Yes, dear - you did very well. Remind me to get you some snapdragons from the hothouse..." she trailed off for a moment, her eyes going thoughtful, and then she pinned Sesshoumaru with a firm gaze.

"Ten days, is it?"

And Kagome laughed, wearily shaking her head when her mother and betrothed both looked at her with quirked brows.

"Never mind," she said. "Don't mind me at all, you two talk about everything... I'm going upstairs to take a bath."

With that, she stood and walked up the stairs.

_Gracious Lady... that's a big laugh - all I was trying to do was not freak out in front of everyone..._

-oOo-

A/N: Wow... I think I'd go take a bath, too. Poor Kagome, and here I am laughing at her.

On another little side note, I'd like to thank all the reviewers that have put this story at over a thousand reviews in the two months since I published it here on fanfiction dot net. I am very appreciative of all of your kind words and encouragement - and for those that have left ideas for the story, I extend a gracious thanks - even if I don't use the suggestions, they are noted and appreciated.

Amber


	80. Your Wishes Will Come True

**Your Wishes Will Come True**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Hitomi watched her daughter climb the stairs, and then chuckled, turning back to her guest, she gestured towards the door.

"Would you like to walk with me in my hothouse?" she asked.

"Hothouse?" he asked curiously.

"It's a place to grow flowers and plants that might otherwise not be able to grow in the place you live - it's a controlled environment."

He nodded understandingly and inclined his head. "Ah. This one would enjoy seeing this 'hothouse'."

She smiled and lead him outside and around to the rear of the property, watching as he looked around and assimilated all the information coming at him from his surroundings. _His senses must be almost overwhelmed, and yet, he shows no sign of discomfort._

_This man... no, male... is truly regal._

She laughed inwardly. _It's hard to believe that Inuyasha is even related - except for the coloring._

_But he's a dear boy regardless..._

He studied the hothouse as she led him inside, and Hitomi was sure that he was taking in every detail - she wouldn't be surprised if something like it ended up at his home.

They walked for a time, quietly, and then he glanced at her from the corner of one golden eye.

"You have questions... you may ask them."

Hitomi smiled slightly. _He is proud, this one. And used to commanding._

"My daughter is to be married in ten days... and I cannot be there. Of course I have questions," she said wryly, but with a sad note in her voice.

He glanced at her again, then away. "You, and your family, will be there for the wedding. Kagome wished it could be so, and this one found a way to accommodate that wish."

Startled, she laughed a little. "Just like that?"

He pinned her then, with a steady, strong gaze. It pierced her, leaving her in no doubt about this male and his capabilities to take care of her daughter.

"If she wishes it, it will be done - one way or another." He turned to look at some flowers then, and she blinked, almost feeling as though she'd been staring down a great white.

_He's a predator... and dangerous - but not to Kagome. And that's all that counts._

"So..." she said hesitantly, "tell me... what do I need to provide for her? Her wedding kimono perhaps?"

He did not look at her this time, his gaze busy taking in some of the rather exotic plants and flowers. "This one will provide everything that is needed - you are only required to bring yourselves."

"I... see." Hitomi watched as he reached out and fingered some white heather, a distant sort of look in his eyes, and a half-smile on his face. "Pleasant memories?"

"Yes." His voice was just as far-away as his eyes. "It stands for protection - it is the flower I gifted Kagome with when I took over as her protector."

She chuckled, and met his eyes when he turned to look at her. "It also stands for 'your wishes will come true'... maybe you should give her more of them."

He nodded. "Perhaps."

"I find that I'm concerned about only one thing," she sighed finally, "in this marriage. You are immortal... and my daughter is not."

"You are mistaken. Kagome is as immortal as I am - did you really think that I would allow even time to take her from me?" He once again reached out and touched the white heather, then picked a sprig. "You may say that I granted my own wish when I extended her life. I am a selfish male, Higurashi-san - I have no desire to lose that which I have only just found."

Her brow rose at that, astonishment clear in her eyes. "You extended her life... what of her family? Will you have her outlive us all?"

He frowned at her. "Would she not have done so, anyway? You, and her grandfather, at the very least, would have preceded her in death even had I not done what I have. Only her brother may have outlived her - and even that was not certain. What, then, have I harmed with my wish to keep her with me?"

She looked taken aback for a moment... and then acceptance became clear in her eyes.

"You're right, of course. I had not really thought of that - it is just odd that she will outlive not only us, but our entire family line. It isn't something that most humans ever face," she laughed deprecatingly.

He inclined his head to her, and then turned, beginning to head for the door. "This one is not angered. However," he glanced at the sky as they left the hothouse, "it is time for me to return to my era... I am sure my brother would like to turn over the responsibility of the children to me once again."

"Oh! Of course. Is Kagome leaving with you?"

"I will speak to her and see what her desire is."

Nothing more was said as they re-entered the house, and Sesshoumaru moved confidently up the stairs, his sense of smell telling him exactly where to find his miko. He tilted his head when he entered the room she was in, a little disturbed by the sheer... _pinkness_, of the room.

Kagome looked up as he walked into her room, and set her book back on her desk.

"Did you two talk, then?"

"Yes. Some things were straightened out." He ran the back of his hand down her cheek, and handed her the flower sprig. "This is for you. I am going back now, but you may remain tonight if you wish... this one believes you would enjoy having one last night in your home with your family as the daughter of the house... before you leave permanently to take up your new duties as my wife."

She took the sprig of flowers, and smiled up at him. _My wishes will come true... and protection... which one is he meaning this time - or is it both? _

"I would actually like that very much! Thanks, Sesshoumaru," she stepped up to him, and going up on tiptoe, kissed his cheek. "You always seem to know what would make me happy."

He smiled slightly, and inclined his head to her. "That is as it should be. I will see you tomorrow, miko... I will return here for you, as there are a few things to discuss with your mother that I will want you there for."

"Okay." She took his hand. "Come on... I'll walk you down the well, and help you back into your armor."

Hitomi watched silently as her daughter led the daiyoukai out of the house and disappeared into the well shrine with a smile on her face.

_Yes... it's obvious that with him, she will have all her wishes fulfilled..._

_One way or another, as he said._

_It's all a mother could hope for for her children._

-oOo-

A/N: The dreaded mother-in-law talk... although Sesshoumaru never fears anyone, so he's probably the only male in existence who didn't bother dreading it.

Anyway... things are about to start picking up...

I wanted to send a thank you for the nominations for this story on Dokuga - Best Kagome portrayal, and Best Romance... it's an honor to be nominated!

Amber


	81. Availability

**Availability**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome sighed, almost relieved to be back in the past.

_It's odd... but it's already home to me. I love my era in some ways, but I am so grateful for the chance to live here instead... _she looked sideways at the beautiful youkai Lord that paced at her side and smiled a little... _especially with him - and the children._

_The kami truly have blessed me..._

She looked down at her feet as they walked, still smiling, and didn't notice as he looked over at her.

"Something pleases you, my miko?" he asked.

A light blush tinted her cheeks. "Just thinking is all." At his encouraging look, she elaborated. "I'm blessed... look at what the kami have given me. How many people can say that they have what I do?"

He nodded, understanding what she was saying.

He frowned a little when he noticed the bouquet of flowers she held in one hand. _I saw her take those as we left the house, but did not ask her what they are for..._

"The flowers... what purpose do they have?"

She glanced down at her hand, them smiled up at him. "Oh... these are for Rin. I have something I want to ask her..." she trailed off and shook her head at him when he asked what that was.

"Not telling. It's between me and Rin. Once I've asked her, then I'll tell you - or rather, I'll let her tell you."

With a cocked brow, he stared at her for a moment, then decided to let it be. _I suppose it is only fair... as I also have a few secrets. _He folded his hands into his haori, and fingered one of those secrets.

_Exchanging rings was not something I had ever heard of - but since she is human, I will do this - as long as it tells human males that she is off limits, I can agree to just about anything._

_I am glad her mother told me of this custom - I doubt Kagome would have..._

The moment they walked into the clearing, he was forced out of his thoughts by the excited yells of Rin and Shippo as they caught sight of their mother, and as they ran up, she opened her arms and dropped down to her knees to hug them.

"Mama! We missed you last night, Rin and me... we're so glad you're back," Shippo burst out, with a glance at Rin, who nodded.

"Yeah... Rin and Shippo missed you... you're not leaving again tonight, are you, mama?" The little girl drug her toe in the dirt, and Kagome made a mental note to get the tiny child some sandals and winter shoes.

"No, I'm not going back again overnight, probably not for a long time - and tell you what," she grinned at them, "next time, I'll take you both with me, okay?"

Their eyes widened, and they glanced at each other. "Really?" Shippo shouted, and Kagome laughed.

"Yes, really." She looked at Shippo. "If you like, you can get into my bag and get out the new crayons and coloring books I bought for both of you. Rin and I need to go have a little talk - but we'll be right back, okay?"

At that point, Sesshoumaru spoke up. "Actually, I have need of the kit." He glanced down at the little boy, who was looking up at him wide-eyed. "I have something important I need for you to do. Come... we will go speak now."

Shippo glanced up at his mother, and when she nodded, he grinned and took off after the daiyoukai without a backward glance.

Kagome chuckled, then looked at Rin and held out her hand as she stood back up. "Okay... let's go find a nice private spot to go talk."

Rin grinned up at her and skipped along happily at her side as they left the verge near the head of the village, and headed into the trees.

Kagome lifted her face into the breeze, enjoying the feel of her hair being gently blown back, and then looked down and smiled at the little girl still happily dancing at her side.

_She's so precious... so full of joy and life. _

They finally reached a sunny area of grass and flowers, and Kagome stopped, then plopped down onto the ground, followed a moment later by a giggling child.

Once Rin was situated, Kagome held out her hand - the hand still holding the little bouquet of flowers, and Rin's eyes lit up as she took them. "These are for Rin? Why?"

"I have a question to ask you, and you have to tell me if you think you will be available to do what I'm going to ask you to do," she said, a serious look on her face.

The child instantly got a matching serious look, and nodded. "Okay, mama. Rin is listening."

"You know that Sesshoumaru-sama and I are getting married. He has decided that our wedding day is in nine days." Rin's eyes got huge in her tiny face, and a huge grin plastered itself there. "In my time, at weddings, they have a special spot for a girl in the wedding, and I want you to do it. It's called the Flower Girl."

"Rin would be a flower girl in the wedding?" Her entire little body was shaking with excitement. "What would Rin have to do?"

"Well, if you decide that you are available to do it," she winked at the little girl, "you would walk ahead of me and spread flower petals along the path that I will walk. It's a very important position, Rin... do you think that you'd like to do it?"

Rin nodded so fast Kagome was surprised she didn't get dizzy. "Oh, hai, mama," she breathed, "Rin would love to do it!" She looked down at the flowers in her hand, and handed one back to her mother with a firm nod. "Rin is available to be the flower girl in your wedding, mama."

Kagome clapped her hands together with a grin. "Good! Thank you so much for doing this, Rin, it means the world to me."

She frowned a little, and placed a finger to her chin. "And guess what? The Flower Girl gets a brand new fancy kimono to wear."

"Really, mama?" Rin jumped up, clutching her flowers to her chest, and twirled around in excited circles. "Come on, mama, let's go back to Ah-Uhn... Rin wants to put these flowers in her book, because this is the best day of Rin's life and she wants to remember it _forever_!"

Kagome laughed as she stood up and followed after the beautiful little girl.

My_ beautiful little girl, _she thought, smiling inwardly. _She's so excited..._

When they got back to the village, she caught sight of Shippo running to join Rin near Ah-Uhn, and Kagome watched the two of them with pensive eyes.

_My sweet little children... just another thing I have to feel blessed by the kami for. To think... if I'd never died at Kikyou's hand..._

_I wouldn't be where I am now. And I can always remind myself of that when that coldness starts to creep in on me._

Sesshoumaru striding back out from under the trees towards the children caught her eye, and she smiled softly.

_Oh, yes... all of this was definitely worth dying for._

And she moved to join her family, warming at the sweet welcoming smiles and loving eyes that met her.

-oOo-

A/N: The Flower Girl... a modern wedding accoutrement that I had to put in here... as if the title of the story wasn't a dead giveaway, right? But anyway... I just had to do it this way, with Kagome asking Rin to do it formally instead of just telling her that she was gonna do it.

Not like Rin would say no to flowers.

I still love Rin... and I want a Rin for myself.

On another side note, I wanted to thank my daughter, Brittani Lang, for the fanart she drew for this story. It's posted over on Dokuga on my author profile under fanart. It's absolutely darling!

Amber


	82. Perfection

**Perfection**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru flared his aura hard as the old flea approached and attempted to sneak in a free snack, knocking the annoying pest backwards.

"Did you really think that I would not notice you, Myouga?" he asked, one slender brow cocked.

"Heh... no, Sesshoumaru-sama... but I had to try. Even a servant needs to eat."

"That is what animals are for, flea. If you feel the need to eat, find a rabbit or other lower life-form, but do not attempt to place that pointy beak on this one again." He flicked a speck of dust from his sleeve, and pinned the little flea with a hard gaze. "I trust that you followed my instructions, and have what I requested ready?"

"Oh, yes, Sesshoumaru-sama... the," he coughed self-importantly as he crossed his arms and folded them into his sleeves, "items, should be arriving momentarily with Totosai." Just as he said that, a thunderclap shook the area, and the old swordsmith landed before Sesshoumaru on his cow.

He stared at the old man, not impressed, and Totosai immediately decided not to press the daiyoukai's nerves with his 'forgetful old man' act, instead hurrying over and presenting several packages to the Lord.

Sesshoumaru took the packages, and, opening the largest one, fingered the fabric thus revealed. He gazed at it for a moment, then nodded.

"This one is pleased... it will look beautiful on her. You have done well, Myouga."

The little servant cleared his throat hesitantly. "Ah... my Lord, this one would like to know if you have settled on a date yet?"

"Eight days hence," he said absently, as he looked into the smaller packages to make sure that they were as he desired.

"Very good, my Lord - then this old flea will take his leave, and make sure that everything is prepared. You will follow the traditional Inu wedding?"

He looked up at that. "Yes... with a few small modifications. When Kagome enters Bokuseno's clearing, Rin will walk ahead of her lining her path with flowers. And Shippo will stand at my side, as I will participate in a human custom of her time - I will be placing a ring upon her left hand. It is a symbol of marriage in her era. The kit will be the ring-bearer."

Myouga blinked, then nodded. "Those will not cause any problems. If that is all, then, my Lord?" he asked.

"You may go." He pinned him with a serious look. "Do not fail me, Myouga," he turned that look on Totosai, who shivered, "and that goes for you as well, old man. I will tolerate no mistakes in this matter."

The two bowed, and quickly, Totosai was back on his bull, and gone, both eager to get away from the daiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru watched them leave, then turned on his heel and headed for the old miko's hut. He had some things to deliver to his miko... once she arrived back from her era.

Since she had only asked Rin to be her flower girl yesterday, there wouldn't be time to have a kimono made in his era for the child, so she was going to buy one in her era instead, and had left that morning with the little girl and Shippo, taking them both with her, since she had promised that the next time she went home, they'd both go.

To his surprise, her and the children were already back, and when he entered carrying the parcels, the hut fell silent as all the women inside eyed him.

He, however, ignored everyone else, and handed the heavy packages to Kagome, who took them with a furrowed brow and a questioning look on her face.

"Your wedding kimono and accessories, my miko. I hope that they meet with your approval - for one who knows your language of flowers, your ensemble will speak... loudly." With that, he tilted his head, turned and left, and Kagome stared at the packages in her arms, just a bit startled.

"What did he mean by that, I wonder?" she mused aloud, and Sango, Kanna, Kaede, and Rin soon had her unwrapping the packages.

The hut fell silent as the outer kimono itself came into view as everyone stared at it, stunned.

Kagome's eyes were wide, and she almost was afraid to touch the beautiful piece of art that had been revealed.

Because that's what it was.

Art.

It was hand-painted white silk, gorgeous beyond description, soft and delicate looking.

The bottom of the kimono was rife with flowers, all beneath a blooming sakura tree, it was like standing in a field in a riot of color, and she took note of the flowers represented on it... it brought tears to her eyes.

Every single flower that was on it had some sort of affiliation with love, marriage - and passion.

There were red roses, of course, and peonies, stephanotis, orange blossom, variegated ivy, jonquil, aster, sakura blossoms, daisies, forget-me-nots, heliotrope, and orchids.

All of them, in one way or another, spoke of lasting love, passion, desire, and joy in marriage... and it was his way of promising those things to her - in a very visual, open way.

It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, and the others in the hut seemed to agree, if the exclamations of delight and awe were anything to go by.

The under layers of the kimono reflected her intendeds colors, and the obi, white and red, symbolizing unity...

Just as he'd said, the whole thing spoke volumes to those who knew the meanings of the flowers.

The other, smaller packages contained jeweled clips in a sakura blossom pattern, as that was his house symbol, and a matching necklace.

And last but not least, special slippers that he'd had designed just for her, since she wasn't comfortable walking in the shoes of his era.

Kagome was completely overwhelmed by it all, and with a mischievous grin, Rin left the hut, looking for her Sesshoumaru-sama. When she found him, she went and sat by him, then looked up at him, still smiling.

"The kimono is beautiful, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said softly, "but Rin thinks you forgot one flower..." she trailed off, and Sesshoumaru tilted his head, brow quirked questioningly.

"Which flower is that, Rin?" he asked, thinking to humor her.

"Sweet william, Sesshoumaru-sama... for perfection."

He blinked, startled, and then thought about it.

_She is right... I should have had that flower added. _

_I can just see her now... she will be perfection - no..._

_She already_ is _perfection._

_She should always have sweet william around her, then._

"Perhaps, Rin," he said as he looked down into the child's sweet brown eyes, "we should just make sure she is surrounded by that flower at the wedding."

Rin thought about that for a moment, then nodded solemnly. "That's a good idea, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin will remind you, just in case."

He chuckled internally.

_As if I would ever forget._

-oOo-

A/N: Well... counting down the days...

Amber


	83. Sympathy

**Sympathy**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

In the midst of the calm before the storm, Kagome noticed Inuyasha's preoccupation, and his sadness - and she knew what it stemmed from.

Despite the fact that she had been seeing Sesshoumaru for months now, and even betrothed to him for some time already, it was just now kicking in for the hanyou she'd loved for so long, and even though he had a new interest in Kanna, she knew that he was trying to move past the fact that she herself was soon to be completely out of his reach - eternally.

It was hard, even she sometimes looked back at him a bit wistfully, though she wouldn't change where she was for anything in the world, there would always be a soft spot in her heart for her first love.

And with Kanna... well, even though everyone knew that feelings had definitely developed between the two of them, they themselves hadn't really spoken of anything to each other.

Kagome was pretty sure that Inuyasha needed to see her married first, before he asked Kanna to marry him... he needed the past completely shut away. Especially as he seemed to have a particular susceptibility to the past - he never could seem to get away from it until it was completely out of reach.

Earlier that morning, she had watched him take off into the trees, heading for the goshinboku, she was sure, and had easily caught Kanna's pained expression as he did so. With a few minutes thought, she had cornered Sango, asking her to keep an eye on the children while she ran home for a few - Sesshoumaru had gone to the shiro that morning to oversee some preparations for the after-wedding celebrations, so wasn't here to do so himself.

Once she'd agreed, Kagome had taken off through the well, and as soon as she'd touched down on the other side, had headed right for her mother's hothouse.

_Okay... armeria. I know it's hear somewhere, 'cause it's what she always gives to people when they've suffered a loss._

After a little searching around, she spotted them - sitting just across from the wild geraniums that she'd given Rin the other day when she'd asked her to be her flower girl.

She smiled at the warm memory, and then took her mother's trimmers, and cut herself several armeria to give to Kanna.

Once she had what she wanted, she immediately went back through the well, and searching out Kanna's aura, headed straight for her.

As she approached the little rise she was sitting on overlooking the village, Kagome eyed her newest friend... she'd grown up beautifully.

Everything about her was still light in hue, but it was like looking at the first blush of color after winter's pale hand began to lift - crystalline icy blue eyes, pale apricot skin, with a hint of color in her cheeks, a soft blush of rose on her lips, and shining pale blonde hair... she was absolutely gorgeous, and in this land of dark-eyed, dark-haired people, she stood out like a beacon.

Kagome smiled as she thought about it, fiercely glad that the pale young girl that they'd taken in had grown into such a beauty - and her personality had grown to match.

No longer empty and emotionless, she was shy and quiet, but had quite the temper when roused, she was gentle, and happy with the simple things - things she'd been denied under Naraku's thumb.

She was an excellent foil for Inuyasha's brash and loud personality.

_Now... to just nudge the two of them together..._

Her smile widened. _Maybe, if things go right, we'll be planning another wedding before long..._

She walked forward and sat down next to her friend, carefully folding her legs under her, and smiling over the girl's quiet questioning look. Sticking out her hand, she held out the flowers, and waited for Kanna to take them.

"What... what are these for?" she asked as she hesitantly reached out and took them.

"These are for you to take and give to Inuyasha. And then you two can have a long-overdue talk... ne?"

Kanna flushed as her eyes sprang up to meet Kagome's in startlement. "You mean... you know?"

Kagome laughed. "Oh, Kanna, everyone knows. You two are adorable!"

"Y-you don't... mind?"

She frowned at that. "Of course not! Why would I? I love Inuyasha, and that means that I want him to be happy. And you, too - I think of everyone here, you two deserve it just about more than anyone else... why would I begrudge that?"

"I... just thought, you know, because, you two, were..." she trailed off, her cheeks now a deep rose as she looked down in embarrassment.

"No... Inuyasha... I will always love him," she sighed, "but it's as a best friend, Kanna, not as a lover. That's Sesshoumaru for me - how I see _him_. Inuyasha's all yours, believe me. I know him better than anyone else, and you've got him, girl. So go take those flowers to him - they mean sympathy. They show that you understand what he's feeling... they open the door - and then you can talk to each other."

Kanna stared at the flowers for a moment, then at Kagome, smiled shyly at her, and stood up.

"Thank you, Kagome."

Kagome winked at her, and shooed her off. "Go on... don't make him wait any longer!"

She watched as the young woman hurried off, and sighed.

_Be happy, my friends. That's all I want..._

_For all those I care for._

-oOo-

A/N: It was time to focus in on Kanna and Inuyasha for a little. Don't worry, there's gonna be more of them once we get the wedding out of the way...

Props go out to xXthenextbookwormXx for catching the little oversight I made in the availability chapter - I forgot to say which flower stood for availability, so I mentioned it in this chapter. She's the only one that caught it - I myself didn't even realize until she pointed it out. Great catch!

Amber


	84. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

_She wishes her friends from her home could attend the wedding celebrations, does she?_

Sesshoumaru watched and listened as his bride-to-be talked with her friends... Kanna, Sango, and Kaede as well, who she saw as a grandmother. It seemed that she wished her friends from her home, could meet her friends here... and it was a desire that he could accommodate, and so, silently, he slipped away from the group, and headed for the well.

_I will speak with her mother - she will know how to contact these friends of hers. _

He was at the well and through it within mere moments, as soon as he landed on the other side, he leapt from the depths of it, and removed his armor swiftly, before scanning the area to make sure no one was around.

Once satisfied, he stepped out of the small shrine, and moved quickly to the house, entering the genkan without knocking, rightly thinking that they would rather him enter unbidden than stand outside and risk being seen in broad daylight by shrine visitors.

Once inside, he flared his aura to announce himself, knowing that even an average human with no powers whatsoever would still feel the heaviness of his youki, and sure enough, within moments, Hitomi appeared before him with a bright smile.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Welcome, please, come in," she said, as she led him to the kitchen, where she appeared to be stocking food from bags into the cupboards that lined one wall.

"I just returned home from shopping, so you have excellent timing!" She reached into another bag and began unloading it as he watched. "So. Is there something I can do for you, or something you needed to ask?"

He tilted his head to her. "Yes. Those friends of Kagome's... you know how to contact them?"

She looked up at him and blinked, a little startled. "Well, yes," she said slowly. "Why?"

"Kagome wishes them to attend the wedding celebration, and I would like to speak with them, and extend an invitation to do so."

Hitomi straightened at that, a surprised look on her face, but didn't say anything, just nodded, and went to the small stand that the telephone stood on. Opening the little drawer, she pulled out a small book, and flipped through it, before reaching for the phone and dialing.

Within a few minutes, she hung up the phone, the calls made.

She turned back to the daiyoukai still standing patiently in her kitchen with a smile.

"They have all agreed to come talk to you, and are on their way. It will probably be half an hour or so."

He nodded complacently. "That is acceptable. This one thanks you for your assistance in this matter," he said politely.

She waved her hands at him with a laugh, and then went back to her task. "It's no problem, Sesshoumaru-sama."

With that, she left him to his thoughts as he took a seat at the table, and she continued in her tasks. It was a strangely peaceful half hour wait, and before he knew it, the first knocks came at the door, signaling the arrival of at least one of the young women.

Sesshoumaru followed Hitomi into the living area, and seated himself in one of the chairs there, waiting for the rest to join him.

He hoped it wasn't a long wait for all three to arrive.

Fortunately for his patience, it wasn't, and within minutes of each other, the three young women arrived, and were seated across from him, looking at him curiously.

He studied them for a moment, and then said, "I have requested your presence here to extend an invitation to the wedding celebration. It is Kagome's desire to have you attend."

The three girls glanced at each other, surprised looks on their faces, and then Ayumi said, "We are honored, Sesshoumaru-sama. This takes place after the wedding, then?"

"Yes. Directly after. The wedding itself is attended only by close family, and then we will adjourn to my shiro for the celebration, which lasts for three days. Is it possible for you to attend?"

The girls eyes all widened at that. _Shiro? _Again, they all looked at each other.

Yuka spoke up next. "When is it to take place again?"

"In five days - but we will leave in four days to arrive at my home the day before."

Eri popped up cheerfully. "Well, I can go, I don't have anything more important than this, that's for sure. What will we need in the way of clothing?" she asked, fully aware that their current modes of dress probably wouldn't do in a formal setting.

Sesshoumaru's brow quirked as he glanced at her approvingly. _Very quick, this one, _he thought. "Kimono would be appropriate - this one is aware that they are not normal attire... will you be able to acquire them in the amount of time available?"

Yuka glanced at her friends, then shook her head doubtfully. "Well... we each have one kimono apiece that we could wear - but that won't do for three days."

He considered for a few moments, then said, "It is of no moment. I will provide extra kimono in each of your rooms for you to use as needed."

Brows rose, but the girl's all finally started looking excited, and with that silent communication that was strong between longtime friends, they all looked at each other, then turned to him, decisions made.

"Right! We'll all be there, then. Where should we meet?" Eri asked.

"Here, at the shrine, on the fourth morning hence." He paused thoughtfully for a minute, then said, "Mid-morning."

He stood, then, signaling that the meeting was over as they all nodded. The girl's all jumped up, and bowing, gave him their thanks for the invitations, and then made their way out the door, chattering amongst themselves excitedly.

Once they were gone, Hitomi looked at him, an amused, but confused expression on her face.

"You didn't tell them just _when_ you are from, did you?"

He looked at her silently for a moment. "No. It need not be explained now - Kagome can do so when we come to gather everyone."

Hitomi thought about that for a moment, then chuckled. "I see." Then she began to move towards the back door, motioning him to follow.

He did, curious.

She led him out to her hothouse, and slipping inside momentarily, quickly returned with a pretty pink cluster of flowers, which she held out to him.

He took them, and glanced down at them, his brow furrowed, then he looked back up at her. "These are for...?"

"When you get back over to your side of the well and tell Kagome that you invited her friends, hand her those - she'll know what it means."

He didn't move, still looking at her, brow quirked, and she chuckled again. "They're pink lilacs, and they stand for acceptance. They'll tell her that her friends accepted the invitation, and will attend."

"Ah." He tucked them carefully into his sleeve and nodded to her. "Very well, Higurashi-san. This one will see you in four days." With that, he turned and headed back to the well, and Hitomi smiled.

_Who would have ever thought that my high-spirited little girl would end up with someone so formal?_

_It boggles the mind..._

With a cheery laugh, she went back inside and continued with her tasks.

-oOo-

A/N: Boy... the wedding is getting close... it ain't even my wedding and I'm nervous!

Sheesh...

Amber


	85. Secrecy

**Secrecy**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Ryozen stared at the young person that lay on the furs before him, and frowned thoughtfully. He was still wondering if he'd been wise to interfere... but what was done was done, and all he could do now was wait and see how it would all play out.

It was interesting to note, however, the new mark that colored the flesh over the right temple: a white rose... for secrecy.

It appeared that during life, this youngster had spent much time spying on Sesshoumaru and his group, and had picked up on the symbolism of the flowers that the miko and the little girl seemed to love so much, because when the mind was called on to swear silence in a visible way, that was the mark it had chosen.

_Appropriate, that. For this young one will never be able to speak of how life was returned... one body becoming another... _

_No... some things were never meant to be shared - and this is one of them._

With a sigh, he sat down to keep watch, hoping that the person before him would be ready to leave come morning - it was time to go see Sesshoumaru again, and show him the fruits of his labors.

Hopefully, at least one person would be happy.

The next morning, he looked to his companion, and asked, "Are you ready, then?"

With a short nod from the otherwise silent figure, the two dissolved, and the journey began.

Traveling for Ryozen never took long, no matter where he was going, and this journey was no different. They arrived at their destination in less than an hour, and as he allowed the outside world to see their forms once again, startled shrieks split the air - causing most of the group following Sesshoumaru to come running.

The shock when they arrived, however, was instant - and complete, not one person able to say a word.

Until Sesshoumaru himself arrived.

He tilted his head and studied the form of the person standing next to the dragon, and then looked to Ryozen questioningly, brow cocked.

Ryozen looked around at the still shocked and silent people surrounding him, and nodded to his companion. "Go, boy... go speak to your sister."

As soon as he said that, surprised cries and happy words began bursting from the friends all gathered together, and Kohaku glanced uncertainly at Ryozen, then at his sister.

"Ane-ue...?" he asked quietly, fear in his voice.

"Kohaku," she whispered, a smile slowly spreading across her face as she stepped forward to hug him, sweeping him up into her arms as ecstatic tears flooded her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru watched for a moment, then his eyes drifted to the face of his miko, noting the joy shining brightly from her expression, before moving back to the dragon.

With a gesture, he motioned for him to follow, then stepped a little distance away from the happy reunion.

"Explain." One word - but that was all that was necessary.

"The spider had absorbed the boy before his death... before he attached that small piece of himself to the wind witch. It brought that portion of the boy's soul with it - and when the tama was used to strip the kaze's body of Naraku's soul, the young man's soul was left behind - because the tama was only set to collect a black, tainted soul - and the boy's was not."

"And?"

"And nothing." Ryozen shrugged. "What I did to retrieve the boy and reform a body for him is, frankly, no one elses business. It is between the boy and I - a secret, if you will."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed appraisingly, and he considered the dragon's words for a few moments... and then nodded.

"Very well - I will not press." He looked back to the happy group, and bowed his head a little to the dragon.

"I am sure the slayer will have words for you - perhaps you should go speak to them. This one has no further questions for you." It was a clear dismissal, and Ryozen chuckled, a wry acceptance on his face.

_This Inu will never change..._

As he moved back to the people surrounding the slayer and her brother, Kagome looked up and caught Sesshoumaru's eye. Slipping away quietly from the spreading commotion ringing Sango and Kohaku, she walked up to him and smiled.

"What's wrong?"

He glanced at her, then looked back towards Ryozen.

"He does not wish anyone to know how he returned the boy to life."

Kagome laughed at him, then reached over and took his hand in hers. Looking back down the hill, she said, "Does it really matter, though? Sometimes..." she mused, "the how isn't really important, you know?"

He thought about that for a while...

And found that he had to agree.

Some things just _were_, and should be accepted as such.

Like her... he'd learned long ago that to question _why_ she was the way she was simply wasted time...

Because for some questions...

There weren't any answers.

And even if there were, some things just needed to be taken on faith.

This was one of those things, he decided.

He looked down at the young boy, watching as he hesitantly spoke to those around him, and nodded.

_Keep your secrets, boy... my miko is right - the how does not matter..._

_Only that you make the most of the second chance you have been given._

-oOo-

A/N: And that answers the questions about Kohaku's fate... poor Kagura - too bad she could not be saved, too. But no... she was doomed.

Amber


	86. You are Wonderful Friends Part One

**You are Wonderful Friends**

**(Part One)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

_One more day..._

Kagome swallowed heavily as that thought greeted her immediately on awakening, and then she sighed.

_Sheesh. Even in my sleep, my nerves are shot. How am I gonna make it through the next two days with any sanity intact?_

And then excitement began to push aside the fear... _my mom, and my family and friends are finally gonna get the chance to see what my life is _really _like... _

She smiled a little half-smile and sat up, glancing around the hut. _Looks like everyone's still asleep... but I'm done, so I may as well get up and go outside for a while._

She quietly stood up, unraveling herself from the blankets, and, with one last glance around to make sure she hadn't woken anyone, she tip-toed out the door, and slipped away from the hut towards the large, open common area of the village.

With a happy little hum, she stretched, and then sat down, back against one of the trees, and watched the sun rise.

It was one last chance for some alone time as a single girl...

Tomorrow, she would be a married woman.

She wasn't entirely sure just how long she'd sat there, having closed her eyes so she could _feel _the sun's warmth, when she felt his presence. She opened her eyes to see him standing before her, hand held out to her, an enigmatic look on his face.

Tilting her head questioningly, she took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"Is something wrong, Sesshoumaru?"

He didn't answer her at first, seemingly content to hold onto her hand and watch her, but finally, after a few moments, he blinked, and said, "No. Everything is_ right_." With a gentle tug on her hand, he pulled her back towards Kaede's hut. "You need to get everything ready to leave, my miko - we will need to go to your side of the well soon to bring your family and friends."

She nodded, excitement lighting her eyes. "Okay." She smiled, then, unable to contain her joy - especially when she caught sight of Sango and Kohaku sitting together, obviously just having woken.

_Could it get any better than this? _she thought. _Everyone happy, and Naraku no longer any danger to anyone... Life can finally begin to move on..._

A happy flush lay across her cheeks as she watched her friends begin the day - Inuyasha hovering protectively over Kanna, who was blushing sweetly at the attention from the hanyou, Miroku smiling gently at his taijiya and her brother, and the children - who were staring at her and Sesshoumaru with huge smiles on their faces.

_And now my other friends can come and meet everyone! Well... of course, they already know Inuyasha, and they've met Sesshoumaru - but now they can meet my children... and the others. _

_I need chrysanthemums... lots of them for all my friends... because they are all so wonderful!_

"Sesshoumaru - I think I need to go home now - there's something I want to go to the store and get, before we need to be there to start bringing everyone over here."

He turned to look down at her with a quirked brow. "What is it that you need, miko?"

She smiled up at him mischievously. "Just... something. Let me grab my bag and then we'll go to the well." She glanced at the Rin and Shippo, who were sitting together, and motioned them over to her. "You two wait right here with Sesshoumaru. I'm gonna get my stuff, and then we'll go over to my time, okay?"

The kids nodded, and she ran into the hut, grabbing her bag, she turned and ran back out with a wave to Kaede.

Within minutes, they were at the well, and then through it, and when they came out into the wellhouse, they immediately opened the doors and walked out, knowing that no one would be around to see, since the shrine was closed for the next five days.

After everyone was settled in the house, Kagome cornered her mother, telling her what she wanted, and Hitomi smiled, handing her daughter the credit card, she allowed her to go for it, knowing this would really be the last thing she'd do for her daughter before she became a married woman.

Kagome returned about an hour later, just before her friends were due to arrive, with several bunches of vari-colored chrysanthemums, and putting them in several vases of water to wait, she smiled happily, content that she'd made it in time and would have them ready to go.

Just about the time she finished up, before she could make it back into the living room and speak with Sesshoumaru, her friends arrived, and the place became a madhouse as the girl's and their overnight bags were were escorted to the wellhouse.

It was at this juncture that Kagome inhaled deeply, and then let it all out, a nervous look crossing her face as she turned to look at her slightly confused friends.

"Eh, heh... well," she smiled and put her hand to her heart, "this is where things are about to get weird, guys," she said to them, as Sesshoumaru, her mother, grandfather, Souta, Rin, and Shippo joined them in front of the wellhouse doors.

Yuka narrowed her eyes on Kagome. "Spit it out, girl. What's so weird that you've got _that_ look on your face?" she asked.

She grinned sheepishly at her friends.

"Would you all believe that we're going into the past... like... five hundred years into the past?" she managed to squeak out.

Her friends all stared at her, flabbergasted.

This was _not _what they'd expected.

-oOo-

A/N: You all know the drill - tomorrow, part two of this particular chapter will come out.

Amber


	87. You are Wonderful Friends Part Two

**You are Wonderful Friends**

**(Part Two)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome stared at Yuka, Eri, and Ayume as her words dropped like stones into the sudden silence.

They stared back.

The rest of the group, Kagome's family, Sesshoumaru, and the children all watched with interest, wondering what was going to happen next.

Would the girls accept Kagome's words, or would they argue with her - think she was crazy?

Yuka blinked, as Kagome's words infiltrated her mind, and then she glanced at the other two.

_Five hundred years... into the past?_

"Uhh... how do we do that?" Eri questioned blankly, obviously still shocked.

Kagome chuckled nervously. "By jumping into the well." She ran her finger along her collar, cheeks red. "That's where I've really been, you guys... all those times that I wasn't in school? It's not because I was really sick," she admitted sheepishly. "I was in the past... you remember the legends we studied in junior high - the ones about the shikon no tama?"

The girls glanced at each other, then back at her and nodded. "Yeah..." Ayumi said slowly.

"It's not a legend. It's real," she pulled it out of her kimono, and showed it to the girls. "See?"

Ayumi's eyes widened with surprise as she stared at Kagome, obviously putting two and two together.

"Kagome," she began, a suspicious look settling on her face, "if you have that jewel, and it really _is_ the shikon no tama from those old legends, then..." her voice trailed off as Kagome nodded, knowing what she was thinking.

"Yeah... I'm the shikon miko."

Yuka shook her head as though to clear it, and glanced behind her at the group of people standing behind them, being surprisingly quiet, and it all clicked.

"Youkai... that's how... I should have guessed." She turned her head back around and looked at Kagome, then at the wellhouse. With a shrug, she picked up her bag and walked towards it, sliding the doors open and walking inside. She looked back at the other two girls, who were gaping at her in surprise.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's get going!"

There was a sudden rush as everyone piled into the structure, and Sesshoumaru put up a hand. "We will take people through one at a time." Looking down at his miko, he said, "I will take your family, you take your friends."

Yuka stepped forward as did Hitomi, and Kagome and Sesshoumaru each took their hands, along with Shippo and Rin, and then they jumped over the rim and into the well - and as the two girls left behind rushed forward and stared into the well, the blue lights flashed - and their friends disappeared.

They had no more doubts after witnessing that, and Kagome's grandfather laughed at the expressions on their faces.

"You young ones nowadays... never listen to the old stories - and even when you do, you dismiss them as impossible old wives tales." He grunted. "Finding out now that maybe they aren't so impossible, aren't ya?" he cackled happily.

Souta shook his head at his grandfather, then looked at the two girls. "Don't mind him, he's just crazy."

Ayumi and Eri exchanged glances at that, similar thoughts running through their minds. _Crazy? This whole thing is crazy... Maybe we're_ all _crazy at that..._

Just a few seconds later, the lights flashed again, and Sesshoumaru came over the lip of the well holding Kagome. As soon as he landed, he let her go, and they grabbed the next two to go.

Eri and Souta.

As they came through again and hopped out of the well, Kagome smiled at Ayumi.

"Ready?" she asked, and her smile widened when she nodded. "Good, then let's go."

With that, the two hopped back over the rim, and into the time slip, accompanied by Sesshoumaru and Kagome's grandfather, whose eyes were shining with excitement.

Once they landed in the bottom of the well and climbed out, Ayumi joined the other girls in the now crowded clearing around the well, and looked around in awe, almost unable to believe that she was standing on the same ground as the shrine - five hundred years in the past.

None of them noticed when Kagome hopped back into the well, bent as they were on exploring the area they found themselves in, but they did notice when she arrived back carrying several large bunches of flowers.

Once she did, she motioned for them to follow, and the group, led by Sesshoumaru and his soon-to-be lady, began walking, headed for the village.

Kagome chuckled to herself as she listened to the excited, awed whispers and choked exclamations of her friends.

_Their expressions... kami, were they funny!_

As they approached the village, Sango, Miroku and Kanna came out to meet them, and Inuyasha landed hard out of the treetops next to Kanna, who shook her head at him in exasperation, as Kohaku joined them from the treeline.

When Kagome saw the group come out to meet them, she stopped, and laying the bunches of flowers on the ground, she motioned for everyone to gather round.

"Okay, everybody!" She grabbed ahold of her mother, Souta, and grandfather. "Sango, Miroku, Kanna, Kohaku, I want you to meet my mother, Hitomi, my brother Souta, and my grandfather." As nods and smiles were exchanged, she looked at her mother. "This is Sango, and this is Miroku," she eyed the lecherous monk narrowly, "watch out for his hands, mama, he's a lecher, this is Sango's little brother Kohaku, and this," she gestured at Kanna, "is Kanna - Inuyasha's girl."

She chuckled at the blushes and Inuyasha's spluttering, as the group all laughed and Sesshoumaru watched with a raised brow and an amused light in his eye at his brother's embarrassment, then moved to stand behind the three girls, who were staring around at everything and everyone as though they couldn't decide what to look at first.

"And these three are Yuka, Eri, and Ayume - my three best friends from my time. Girls, meet Sango, Miroku," again, she narrowed her eyes as the monk began to move closer, and glanced at Sango, who grabbed the back of the monk's robes, halting him in his tracks, "Kohaku, and Kanna." She sighed deeply and laughed.

"There... that takes care of most of the introductions," she looked around with a frown, "except Kaede. Where's she at?" she asked Sango.

"Still in her hut. She should be out in a moment, though." Sango smiled at the still bewildered looking girls. "Confusing, ne?" she asked sympathetically, and giggled when the three nodded, eyes wide, as if unsure whether they should believe what their senses were telling them, or not.

The three smiled a bit uncertainly at her, then looked at Kagome's family - her mother, who was now talking to the elderly woman who had appeared in their midst, Kagome's grandfather, who was eyeing Inuyasha narrowly, holding a stack of sutra, and Souta, who was talking to the other young male, Kohaku, all acting as though this were an everyday thing, and finally Eri shrugged, and looked at Kagome herself, who was watching them hopefully.

"Oh, well. The reality we were taught about in school was so boring, anyway. This is a lot more interesting."

Ayumi and Yuka glanced at her, then at Kagome. "Yeah. What she said."

Kagome squealed happily, then bent down to grab some of the flowers on the ground and stood and began handing them out. "Everyone, I want you all to have some chrysanthemums... because you guys are all such wonderful friends - a girl couldn't do any better!"

Sesshoumaru watched indulgently as his soon-to-be wife ran around the area handing out flowers and smiling madly, joy lighting her expression.

_Such a simple woman - jewels and wealth, and servants to carry out her every whim do not make her eyes light - and yet... flowers and friends, do._

He smiled inwardly.

_Just as with Rin... the most beautiful things are indeed the simplest, and it took two small ningen to teach me so._

-oOo-

A/N: Wedding time...! YAY! Finally, after 87 chapters... we get to the good part! This story is almost over - and I'm surprisingly sad to see that. I've looked forward to writing the characters and the situations around the flowers and their meanings - it definitely took a lot of thought at times, and stretched my creativity sometimes to it's max.

I hope everyone's enjoyed this journey as much as I have - though it's almost over, we still have a little ways to go together, I promise!

Amber


	88. Wedded Love Part One

**Wedded Love**

**(Part One)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

_Perfect._

The clearing grew silent as Kagome stepped from the silken pavilions that had been set up for the guests and for the bride and her attendants to ready themselves.

All those who were remaining outside Bokuseno's glade to wait for the end of the ceremony itself, held their breaths in awe of the one that Sesshoumaru had chosen as his own.

From her head, raven hair twisted into an elegant updo and held in place by the jeweled combs the Lord had provided, to her stunning wedding kimono draped artfully around her form to show off the beauty of it and it's mistress, to her dainty feet encased in soft slippers to match the kimono, she was truly perfection, and it was readily apparent why the Lord had ordered so many sweet william to line her path.

With a brilliant smile, Kagome blushed, and stood, waiting so that all could see, hoping they would approve, and she bowed slowly when answering smiles broke out on the faces of every person in the clearing.

_Oh, gods... I'm so nervous! What if Sesshoumaru doesn't like it? What if he decides I'm not good enough?_

She closed her eyes, then, and shook her head slightly. _No. He wouldn't do that. If he was going to change his mind, he'd have already done it._

"Kagome?" A soft voice interrupted her panicked musings, and she opened her eyes.

"Hai?" she whispered.

Yuka smiled at her, as did Eri, and Ayumi said, "You look... it's beyond anything I've ever seen. This whole thing - it's incredible! Who would have ever guessed that your fate would be so different?" She looked back as music began to play, then turned with a smile. "Go on, girl, your gorgeous youkai Lord is waiting for you... we'll be here when you're done."

Kagome inhaled deeply, straightening her shoulders, she smiled, and nodded.

_I can do this..._

With that, she began walking, the only sign of nervousness being her fingers clenched tightly around her bouquet of flowers - and no one could see that, so it was okay in her mind.

_Honestly... I don't know why I'm so scared..._

Eyes glued to the open area in the thick vegetation, the only place one could enter Bokuseno's clearing, she kept pace, forcibly blanking everything in her mind down and concentrating only on getting where she was going without falling.

She smiled a little as she noted the flower petals on the ground, the only things laying there, outlining the path she was to walk.

The thought that Rin had probably enjoyed that part of things immensely crossed distantly through her thoughts, then, and a slight smile quirked the sides of her mouth; it was in that instant that she caught sight of her intended.

She almost faltered, then, the vision of the beautiful male she was marrying stripping her of every thought, leaving her unable to even react: even her voice was silenced.

He was_ beyond _beautiful - that word just no longer even applied.

Tall, silvan, he stood commandingly at the entrance to Bokuseno's glade, waiting for her, his garments traditionally white, though the crest of his house was not red this time, but black. He wore no armor, but yet carried one sword - Tenseiga, the fang of healing, and of life.

Tokijiin, that devil of a blade, had no place here - just as death did not.

Sesshoumaru himself was just as stunned when he first caught sight of her, though he controlled it and his face did not show his reaction. She was breathtaking, just as he'd known she would be... and looking at her face, he was amused - he was absolutely positive that she was completely unaware of her appeal.

She was too focused on his.

That would bode well for..._ later_.

As she slowly approached him, he said nothing, merely held out one elegant hand, and waited for her to accept it. This was the first step... her first acceptance of him as a husband.

Kagome smiled, and, blushing lightly, laid one hand in the palm of his, and waited for him to close his hand around hers. This was his first acceptance of her as a wife.

Eyes fierce on hers, demanding and proud, Sesshoumaru held her gaze for several seconds, then turned and led her slowly towards the youkai tree, allowing everyone in the glade time to see the perfection of his bride.

He stopped, finally, as they stood before the ancient forest guardian, and they both faced him as he looked them over.

"Sesshoumaru of the House of the West. Why have you come before me?" His voice carried all the echoes of millenia, and Kagome shivered.

"This one comes before you to take the Miko as wife," Sesshoumaru said, formally.

The trees rustled slightly in the clearing, it was the only sound, as everyone else waited almost breathlessly for the ceremony to continue. None here had ever seen a youkai wedding.

Bokuseno's wizened face shifted, and he turned his gaze on Kagome. "Do you accept this male as husband, Miko?" he asked.

Kagome nodded firmly, her voice steady, though soft. "Yes." Unspoken, but clear in her eyes as she looked at him was another word. _Always._

Sesshoumaru's gaze did not leave hers as the ancient youkai addressed him again. "And you, Sesshoumaru - you accept this woman as wife, for now, and for eternity? Knowing that you can never take another?"

No hesitation in his voice, he said simply, "Yes."

Bokuseno rattled his boughs, and looked beyond the couple standing before him, to those gathered in the clearing. "Does anyone here, from his family, or her own, disagree with this union?"

Silence reigned as smiles broke out on the faces of those gathered in the clearing - family, and pack. And the children, who grinned, breathlessly waiting for it to be done, so they could play their parts.

When nothing was said, a smile broke out on Bokuseno's face, as well, and he nodded towards the couple, who were still holding each others gazes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, place the mark of your house, and claim your bride."

An almost imperceptible smile tipped one corner of Sesshoumaru's mobile mouth, and he let go of the hand he still held, to take the other one, and tenderly turn it over to expose his partial mark.

Kagome flinched again, then sighed. "This is the worst part," she said softly, knowing none would hear but him, "but I'm ready."

One brow cocked, he tilted his head slightly as his fingertip began to glow with his marking poison. "I thought you decided that this was not as... terrifying as you had thought."

"It wasn't... but that doesn't mean it was fun, either," she chuckled, managing to not flinch as he put his claw to her skin, and began to etch the pattern of his house into the already existing crescent moon that he had placed what seemed so long ago.

"Hn." He finished quickly, and noting her rather pained expression, he lifted her wrist, and slowly licked over the remainder of the poison, soothing the wound.

Kagome blushed, and dropped her eyes, and then Sesshoumaru turned and held her mark out for the youkai to see. "It is done. This onna is now marked as belonging to me - and my house," voice calm, yet triumphant at the same time.

_Mine!_

Once Bokuseno took in the mark, he addressed the rest of the clearing as the new couple turned to face the group. "This Bokuseno has witnessed the acceptance within these two, and the marking - they are now wed. Bow before Lord and Lady Taisho Sesshoumaru of the House of the West," he boomed in an exuberant voice.

As bows, and then cheers broke out in the glade, happy family and pack swarmed the couple, calls of 'kiss her' breaking out. With a blush on the part of the new bride, and a smirk on the part of the groom, they got their wish.

Just as they pulled apart to laughter and excited chatter, one voice broke above them all, and Kagome turned, startled. There was Rin, standing high in the boughs of the ancient tree, calling for her mother's attention.

"Rin! What are you doing?" Kagome was horrified... what was she doing climbing so high?

"I'm the flower girl, mama... and me'n Bokuseno'n Sesshoumaru-sama have a surprise!" With that, the clearing was suddenly filled with a shower of flowers coming from above as a swirl of winds filled the clearing and rattled the boughs of the trees, and Kagome's eyes widened, as she laughed with surprised joy.

"Sesshoumaru-sama picked the flowers we would use, mama, and when we would do it!" she chattered as she climbed down, helped by Bokuseno himself lowering his boughs to the ground for the tiny child when the rain of flowers started to come to an end, and Kagome looked around herself, taking note of the flowers that lay around her in glorious profusion.

_Amaranth, for fidelity - baby's breath, for happiness__, __sweet william for perfection, white carnation - pure love, clover for fertility and domestic virtue,_ here she blushed, _heliotrope for devotion and eternal love, ivy for wedded love, white lily, virginity, _even deeper blush,_ peony for happy marriage, red tulip for I love you... and roses... orange and yellow... _she frowned, _I'm not sure what those are for._

She looked up at her new husband, a question in her eyes. "The roses...?"

He smiled slightly down at her, then leaned down to speak into her ear. "Passionate thoughts," he whispered, and felt a flash of heat go through himself at the sudden heat from her body.

"Oh," she sighed, staring into his eyes, and he chuckled silently as he straightened back up, holding out his arm.

"Come, then, Lady Taisho - we are not finished yet. There is one more surprise for you," he said.

Kagome's eyes widened as she put her arm over his, and with that, he led the group out of the clearing after a formal thank you to the forest youkai they were leaving behind.

_One half of the wedding done... now, onto the second part_, he thought. _And afterwards... _

_The final claiming._

-oOo-

A/N: Okay, I tried. I tried and tried to get this into one chapter, but there was just no way. As it is, this chapter is hella longer than any other, so, it had to stop. The second half of the chapter will be posted tomorrow... as Sesshoumaru is getting frustrated in the delay of his wedding night. (cough cough)

Amber


	89. Wedded Love Part Two

**Wedded Love**

**(Part Two)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

"Kit, go inform the others that we are ready, and gather what is needed."

Kagome sent a sidelong glance at her new husband as she wondered what he was up to, then looked back to see Shippo grin and run off towards the group still waiting on the outside of Bokuseno's glade for the ceremony to end.

_What could they be planning now? I mean, the weddings over, so..._

Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly, he could practically feel Kagome's confusion. "Is something wrong, wife?" he asked.

She started, then shivered, the 'wife' sounding _very _nice, then looked up at him, eyes narrowing as she noted the almost mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Not _wrong... _but... I am curious about what you and Shippo are up to."

He inclined his head forward, and Kagome looked, blushing when her friends caught sight of them and started cheering.

He came to a stop, and after a moment, the clearing fell silent. "The youkai portion of the ceremony is complete. However," here, he looked down at his bride, "my onna is human, and so, I have decided that there will also be a human ceremony as well - one that will be shared with everyone."

Kagome's eyes widened, then filled with happy tears, and she smiled up at him. "When did you decide to do this?" she asked, as everyone began speaking excitedly.

"Some time ago." He looked up, and caught sight of Shippo bringing the pillow that carried the ring... and the elder miko and the monk carrying the cups and sake for the san san kudo. Tightening his grip on her arm, he escorted her towards the small arbor that he had personally selected for its pleasing properties.

He watched her face carefully as she looked at it, and was pleased with her expression.

It was a natural cavity between two trees that had grown together, branches twining together high over their heads... and climbing ivy covered nearly every surface of both trunks - both symbols of marriage and togetherness.

It was perfect in his eyes, and apparently, it spoke the same way to his new wife, if her shining expression was any indication - and that, more than anything else, made this whole thing worth all the planning in his eyes.

Kagome felt as though she were in a dream as they got settled and Kaede began the wedding, her and her daiyoukai kneeling on new tatami mats, and sipping the sake from a beautiful ceramic cup. She was so lost in the ceremony itself, that she didn't notice Shippo standing to the side holding a small pillow...

Until the wedding as performed by Kaede was finished, and Sesshoumaru motioned the kit to come to him.

Then she noticed - and her eyes widened again, as she noted the object laying on the pillow, and its sparkling beauty.

A ring, surrounded in diamonds and shimmering with light.

Her heart in her eyes, she looked from it to Sesshoumaru, and he took the ring from its pillow as Shippo reached him and held it out. Holding it up, he considered the bejewelled object for a moment, then looked at her.

"This one found that in your time, a ring is given to indicate the married status of those involved. Since all youkai will know who you are married to by scent, and by my mark, I chose to also give you something that would show other ningens that you are taken - I would not like to have to kill those who overstepped their bounds, and all because they had no knowledge of what they had done."

Kagome chuckled as everyone in the clearing laughed, some a bit uneasily, and he continued.

"So... I chose this ring to give to you," he held out a hand for her left, and she placed it in his much larger one, watching, emotionally, as he slid it onto the ring finger, and then reached back to the pillow again, to retrieve a larger ring - this one a plain gold, and hand it to her, "and this one, for you to place upon my hand - so that other females will also know that this one is taken, as well."

She bit her lip, trying to keep any tears from falling as she took the ring, and slowly slid it on his finger, then looked up at him as he folded her hand into his own.

"Now... now, we are_ truly _wed, Kagome, in your culture, and my own." He stood, gracefully, and pulled her up with him, then turned to face the people surrounding them, a pleased light in his eye that he couldn't contain.

"It is done."

And as the clearing filled with happy shouts, and excited yells, Ryozen, standing at the very edge of the clearing, smiled, and, looking into the heavens, said, "I hope you are happy, my old friend. Despite all the odds against him, your son has finally grown up and become the daiyoukai you always said he would be."

He looked back down at the gathering, and chuckled. "Although, I will admit, I doubted it would happen, but... you were right."

A gust of wind, and a faint voice echoed in his ear.

_"I am always right, my old friend... Sesshoumaru was stubborn - but it was only a matter of time."_

Sesshoumaru's brow rose as a single flower blew into his chest as a sudden gust of wind struck him, and a scent he hadn't caught in centuries crossed his sensitive inu nose. With an inward sigh, he picked up the flower and studied it.

_An almond blossom, for watchfulness, father? I should have known..._

_You always were an old meddler - but this time, _he looked down at his softly glowing bride, _I cannot bring myself to be angry at you for it._

_I have someone not only to protect - but to... love, as hard as it still is to think it, let alone say it._

With that, he took the flower and tucked it into his haori, with the final thought that he would have to have Kagome put it in one of her books so it could be preserved...

And he turned his attention back to his new bride and the celebration going on around them.

-oOo-

A/N: They had to have two weddings, youkai and human just because I felt like it, lol. Seriously, though, the wedding is now DONE! YAY! 89 chapters later... wow. Didn't know I had it in me. Anyway... hope everyone enjoyed the pure, unadulterated fluff of the last two chapters!

Amber


	90. Pleasure

**Pleasure**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

A/N: This chapter is a bit limey, so be warned. Anyone who doesn't wish to read it can skip to the next chapter with no problems.

-oOo-

Inuyasha looked up from where he'd been sitting at the back of the gathering, and pinned his gaze on Kagome. She looked so happy - and amazingly, although Sesshoumaru's face held his usual bland, calm look, you could tell that he was happy, as well. It flowed from his aura, rather than his expression.

Despite the fact that he was happy himself with Kanna, this day was still an unpleasant one in some ways for him... watching Kagome marry his brother had not been easy. He still loved her, and probably always would... and though it pained him a bit, he was still happy that she was so obviously happy herself.

He wanted her to always be happy - as he turned his gaze on his brother and met his eyes, understanding seemed to flow between them, and Sesshoumaru nodded to him, just a tiny movement... but still, understood, and appreciated.

He would make sure that Kagome always looked that way - glowing and joyous.

Sesshoumaru held his brother's gaze for one long moment, and then looked up at the sky, noting, with a pleased expression, the gradual darkening of the sky. It would soon be time - and, with an inward sigh, he was glad of that. It had taken all his control over the months since he had decided to wed his miko, to keep himself from taking her beforehand.

He'd wanted her so badly, and now... now, he would not be dishonoring either of them by taking her, since she belonged solely to him - finally.

He smiled inwardly as he thought of the small surprise that would be waiting in their rooms, and wondered idly if she'd remember the meaning of the flower he'd had scattered all over the room, and the futon.

_Knowing her, she probably will, _he thought, and once more looked down at her, a hot rush going through him as he thought to the activities that still lay ahead.

Once again, he eyed the horizon and felt something within himself tighten...

_Soon, my little one... soon._

Kagome felt his gaze linger on her, and shivered, excitement and fear roiling through her. She could feel her body tightening, virginal timidity wreaking havoc on her, and she almost just wished he'd pull her up and announce they were retiring for the evening - at least then they could just get it over with.

Then there was the other side that wanted to run and hide... and one part of her that was looking forward to becoming his wife in body as well as name.

With all those conflicting emotions running through her, it was a wonder she hadn't passed out.

As dusk finally passed into night, Sesshoumaru stood, pulling his bride up with him, and the gathering grew quiet as everyone faced the Lord and his new Lady.

He looked around the shiro's southern gardens, pleased with the way it looked, and then nodded to the people celebrating his marriage.

"Please, continue to enjoy the celebrations. It is time for my new bride and I to retire... we will see you all in the morning." As cheers broke out, Sesshoumaru led a very flushed Kagome away, heading for their rooms...

"There is nothing to fear, Kagome... this one would never do anything to hurt you," he said, baritone voice low and soothing - seductive... and she blushed deeper as it sent a shiver down her spine.

"That's easy for you to say, Sesshoumaru - you've done this before, but I haven't." She sighed as his hand tightened around hers. "I don't mean it like that, you know... and I'm not afraid that you're going to hurt me, at least... not deliberately. But it hurts girls the first time, no matter what... and I'm nervous."

He led her into their chambers, and closing the doors, then turned and looked at her with a frown. "What causes this nervousness?" He could tell from her voice that it wasn't simply fear of the pain of losing her virginity.

She looked at him for a moment, then looked down. "I... well... it's just that... I don't know what I'm doing, Sesshoumaru... I'll probably disappoint you, you know," she whispered, shame manifesting in her voice, and in her scent, and Sesshoumaru's frown deepened for a moment, before smoothing out.

Holding out his hand, he said, "Come, wife. There is something this one wishes for you to see."

She took his hand, a bit hesitantly, and allowed him to pull her further into the room, and she gasped as she stepped forward towards the futon, and her eyes glued themselves to what lay across it, and all over the room.

_Red poppies... _she flushed, and trembled, unable to look up at her new husband.

"Do you know, Kagome, what they signify?" he asked, his voice deepening even further, almost sinfully rich as it flowed over her.

"P-pleasure," she stammered softly.

"Yes. Pleasure." He moved towards her, then, and tugged her into him, reaching one hand down to lift her flushed visage to meet his eyes. "They are a vow, and a promise - you will only know pleasure from my touch, never pain. Do not doubt me in this..." he trailed off, then lowered his lips to hers, softly possessing her mouth with his own as she whimpered.

After a few moments he lifted his head, and studied her sweet face. "I could never harm you, Kagome... I can not stand the mere thought of you in pain, let alone by my hands, so wipe the fear from your mind, and accept the pleasure in its place."

"But..." she started, he cut her off.

"I know that there is pain the first time - but there will not be for you. I am well aware of how to take care of this problem. Trust me..."

She stared into his eyes for a moment, and then relaxed with a small smile, and a nod. "I do trust you, Sesshoumaru. And I love you, too. Thank you for such a beautiful wedding... I'll never forget it."

He reached up a hand, and pulled the pins from her hair, allowing the heavy, scented mass to fall around her shoulders, then ran a clawed hand tenderly through it.

"It is still difficult for this one to speak of emotions so casually, wife... however," he sighed, and his eyes drifted back to hers from where he had been staring at her raven locks, "I... love you, as well."

Her eyes flooded with tears, and one hand flew up to cover her mouth. "Oh! Sesshoumaru... that's the first time you've said that..." her voice broke off as she choked up, and he pulled her closer as he nuzzled into her silken hair, inhaling her scent, a low, pleased growl rumbling from his chest.

"I... will never be one to speak of it often, Kagome," he whispered in her ear as he pressed a light kiss to the shell of it, "but that will never change the reality of what is in my heart - and that is you. There will never be another - for either of us, I would have it no other way... and you could never disappoint me, no matter what you did."

Kagome nodded softly, then pulled in a deep breath, before slowly letting it out, and stepping away from her husband's arms, she bravely set her hand to her obi, and began to undress, as Sesshoumaru's gaze swept over her hungrily.

Within moments, the only things heard from the room were soft sighs and moans...

All sounds of pleasure - and none of pain.

-oOo-

Second author's note: I know some people wanted a lemon, but it just didn't fit with this story, for my part, I just didn't feel the need for one here. My new Sess/Kag three-shot, A Winter Wish, will have a lemon for those who want to read one, but as for this fic, well... it ain't happening. Sorry.

Amber


	91. Elope With Me

**Elope With Me**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome sighed contentedly as she snuggled into her husband's side, trying to make use of his warmth as they flew towards the village and the well... it was time to take everyone home.

The three days of her wedding and the celebration had been wonderful, as had truly becoming Sesshoumaru's wife in more than name, but now, it was over, and time to move into her new roles as wife, and Lady.

She smiled as she thought back to her wedding night, and how her husband had promised her nothing but pleasure - and how he'd gone about fulfilling that promise. A shiver ran over her as Sesshoumaru seemed to realize where her thoughts were, as well as the slight chill she was feeling, and rumbled low in his chest to her as mokomoko-sama wrapped itself around her.

"This is perhaps not the best time to be thinking those thoughts, wife," he warned, somewhat amused, and she blushed a little and laughed.

"Probably not," she said, ruefully, as she looked down on the landscape far below.

He quirked a brow at her, a slight smile tilting the corner of his mouth, and nothing more was said as they continued on, Kagome's thoughts reverting to her friends and family that all accompanied them on this journey, escorting them home.

_Inuyasha. He's been acting kinda funny for the last two days... I wonder what's going on in that head of his? _She frowned thoughtfully... _I hope nothings wrong between he and Kanna._

With a deep sense of concern, the little miko turned Lady decided that she would corner her best friend as soon as she could and get him to tell her what was wrong.

What she didn't expect, was for him to corner her first, asking to talk to her - but not without first gaining her husbands approval... he wasn't stupid.

Once they'd gone through the well, and seen her still over-awed friends off, he pulled her aside.

"Oi, K'gome... can I talk to you?" he said quietly, and she glanced back at her husband, who merely nodded.

"Sure, Inu... why don't we go sit underneath the goshinboku?"

He nodded again, and walked slowly with her, hands in his sleeves and a nervous twitch beneath one eye.

Once she took a seat, he leaned back against the tree itself, and sighed, tilting his head back to look up at the branches of the great tree.

After a few moments, Kagome frowned, and said, "Out with it, Inuyasha.

What's bothering you?"

"I... he blushed, "well, I want to ask Kanna to... you know, get married - but I don't want no big deal like you did," he managed to stutter out, and Kagome's face softened.

"So you want to elope... sort of," she chuckled, and he flushed deeper.

"Yeah, I guess," he mumbled. "So... how should I ask her? Got any ideas?"

Kagome thought about it for a little while, and then patted his knee and stood up. "I think so... I'll be back in a little while, okay? Just wait - and _try_ to be patient!"

He huffed indignantly. "Keh! I can be patient if I have to be, ya know. I'll wait - just don't take all day."

She waved a hand at him as she headed back to the house, and once inside, she told her mother and husband what Inuyasha wanted - and what her idea was, and her mother smiled, handing her some money.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, dear. Souta," she called, waiting for the teen to land in the kitchen, she directed him to go with Kagome, and within minutes, the two were gone.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Hitomi. "How did you know that I wanted someone to go with her?"

She shook her head, an amused light in her eyes. "The look on your face - you did not look too pleased at the idea of her going off alone."

He nodded. "Then I thank you for your consideration."

A little while later, the two appeared at the top of the shrine steps, Kagome carrying a bunch of tiny pink and white flowers, and as soon as she topped the steps, she headed for the god tree, knowing that was where Inuyasha would be perched.

The moment she stepped beneath its boughs, he landed in front of her, and he wrinkled his nose when he saw what she held.

"Feh... shoulda known it would be flowers. So... what the heck do these mean?" he asked.

"These are - funny enough - spider flowers," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "and they mean 'elope with me'. Couldn't get any plainer than that, right? Kanna's been reading my little flower book along with Rin, so, tell her what these are, and let her figure it out - she will, and probably fairly quickly, too."

Inuyasha stared down at the flowers in his hand, then looked up at Kagome. With a grateful smile, he hugged her, a bit awkwardly, and then took off, heading for the well with a nervous rush of energy - leaving Kagome standing behind him, smiling a bit wistfully.

She started a little when she felt an arm come around her, then smiled and leaned back into her husband's warmth.

"I assume you found what you wanted, and he is off to propose running away with the void youkai?" he asked, and Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. I bet what'll happen is, once she says yes, and she will, they'll get Miroku to do a simple blessing... I can guarantee we won't be able to find them come tonight," she sighed happily.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the crown of his wife's head, and asked quietly, "Any regrets?"

She turned in his arms, smiling up at him, and he could see the truth in her eyes, but she said it anyway.

"Nope, not a one."

He lowered his head and nuzzled her cheek, then pulled away. "We should be leaving now, miko - we still have the trip home to get through."

With that, he tugged her forward, and Kagome glanced back once over her shoulder to the blemish on the tree, where her friend had been pinned for so long.

_Be happy, Inu... that's all I ever wanted for you - and Kanna, too._

Then she turned, and followed her husband back into her mother's house to say their goodbyes.

Time to go home.

-oOo-

A/N: Gotta get Inu and Kanna settled, and Miroku and Sango, too, ya know!

I wanted to thank whoever nominated this story for Best Romance, and Best Kagome portrayal over on Dokuga - and all those who voted. I am more honored than I can say that this fic took second for Best Kagome portrayal, and third for Best Romance! I was so excited when I saw that, that I was almost in tears... and the fact that I'm doped up on pain meds didn't even hinder my enjoyment.

Thanks again to all the wonderful readers, and reviewers, and all those who voted.

Amber


	92. True Friendship

**True Friendship**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Miroku turned to look at his friend as the hanyou came bounding out of the trees, calling to him, and he noticed immediately that Kanna followed behind him, holding a small bouquet of flowers and smiling shyly, a happier expression on her face than he'd ever seen there.

"Oi, Miroku! I gotta ask you a question - privately," he glowered at Shippo and Rin, who stood next to him, grinning up at the adults with strangely knowing smiles. "You two runts scram - go hook up with Sango for a little bit."

Shippo snickered at him as Rin beamed, and the two ran off together as Kanna stepped up to Inuyasha's side.

The hanyou watched the kids run off, then turned and looked at his closest male friend.

Hesitantly, he said, "I've got a big favor to ask you, monk. I'm not sure... I mean, I don't want to offend you," his ears suddenly flattened to his head, and he flushed uncomfortably, and Kanna took his hand, and looked up at the rather bemused monk.

"What Inuyasha is trying to ask is if you'll pray a blessing for us - a marriage blessing," she said, her voice quiet, and a sweet flush on her face.

"Keh!"

Miroku stared at the two, as a huge smile broke over his face, and he clapped his hand on the hanyou's back. "Congratulations, my friends! Come on, Inuyasha, did you really think I'd say no?" he asked, surprised at the relieved expression on his friends face.

"I... wasn't sure," he said, looking down at his feet. "I'm only a half-breed, and I didn't know what you'd think, but I had to ask."

"Inuyasha, you're like a brother to me - I'm more than happy to do this for you two, honestly." He caught the hanyou's eye. "Does Kagome know?" he asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded, and Kanna smiled sweetly. "She's the one who gave me the flowers for Kanna."

Miroku chuckled. "That's Kagome, alright. So... I take it you want to do this now?"

"Keh. Yeah... Kagome called it an 'elopement'. I didn't want some big deal like she had."

"Very well, then, follow me, you two. Sango would kill me if I did this and she wasn't there - I really have no desire to meet up with hiraikotsu again," he said ruefully, rubbing a tender spot on his head.

Kanna giggled softly, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Feh. You're gonna end up with that thing embedded permanently in your skull, monk, so you may as well get comfortable with it."

As the three walked towards the village looking for Sango, none of them noticed the small girl, or the even smaller fox kit, smiling at them...

Just an hour later, a grinning hanyou, and a blushing void youkai bowed to Miroku and his betrothed, gratitude shining in the eyes of both of them.

"Thanks, Miroku - you don't know how much this means to me," he changed that as he got an elbow in the side from his new wife, "_us. _ We'll be back in a few days..." he trailed off with a red face as Miroku's honest smile turned lecherous.

He shook his head, then bent down and presented his back to Kanna. "Come on - let's get out of here before the lecher starts," and as Kanna climbed on, he stood, and grinning at Sango and Miroku, he waved as they took off. "Tell Kagome I said we'll see her soon, will ya?"

"Sure, Inuyasha," he yelled back as the two disappeared into the trees, and Sango smiled over at him as they turned and began to walk back towards the village. Neither was really surprised when the two children showed up and began to walk with them.

Miroku _was_ surprised, however, when Rin handed him a piece of drawing paper, folded in half.

"Rin made you this picture, Miroku-sama, because you proved that you are a good friend to Inuyasha-sama. Shippo told Rin how people treated him," her little face got sad, "and that no one wanted to see him be happy, and that's why he wasn't sure you would help him get married. Rin is glad that you did... he deserves to be happy, just like my mama and Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sango and Miroku exchanged surprised glances, then the monk opened the folded piece of paper, and smiled at the brightly colored drawing of a...

_Tree?_

"Rin... what is this tree, and what does it mean?" Sango asked, a bit surprised that it wasn't a flower.

"This is an ar-bor vi-vitae. It means true friendship. That's what you showed Inuyasha-sama, so Shippo and Rin thought it was a good picture." She stumbled over the words, but it was so cute, neither minded.

Shippo popped up, then. "It's an evergreen, mama said, and that's why it stands for friends, 'cause it never dies, and the best friendships never do."

The two adults looked at each other again, this time not surprised to hear such wisdom coming from the two children.

_After all, _they were both thinking, _Kagome is the one raising them._

Miroku folded the picture back up, and slipped it into his robes, then offered a hand to each of the kids, smiling as Sango took the hand of the other, and they began walking again.

"Your mama's right, Shippo... the best friendships do last forever," he said with a wink. "And the best friends are like family... just like_ our _family."

The children laughed happily, and Sango smiled softly over at him.

_He'll make a wonderful father- just like he makes a wonderful friend._

-oOo-

A/N: Wow... I wasn't sure I'd get this one done... my minds stuffed full of cotton right now, and I feel almost stoned, lol.

Hope it turned out understandable...

Amber


	93. Good Luck

**Good Luck**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome stared at the tiny green leaf in her hand, and twirled it slowly between two fingers, a thoughtful expression on her face.

_Good thinking, Rin, _she chuckled inwardly, as she continued to stare at the little four-leaf clover... _we need all the luck we can get with this. Because if we don't do it right..._

Her thoughts trailed off there, her psyche not wanting to imagine the consequences of failing in her duty.

_I wonder how long it took her and Shippo to find this... it's not like four-leaf clovers just grow all over the place._

She looked down at the expectant faces of her two mischievous children, and smiled. "Bet you guys spent a lot of time looking for this, didn't you?" she asked, and Shippo nodded.

"Yeah, we spent all afternoon looking while we waited for Inuyasha to get married and for you and Sesshoumaru-sama to come back," he said, a cheeky grin on his face.

She sighed, and glanced over at Sesshoumaru, who was looking at the little green sprout in her hand with a raised brow and an expectant air.

"It's a four-leaf clover, and it stands for 'good luck'. I think it's rather appropriate."

He huffed, and looked from her fingers to her face. "Luck is no replacement for good planning, wife. If you do one, then you have no need of the other."

"Ah... well, still," she chuckled, "it certainly won't hurt. This jewel has done enough harm - and it's about time we get rid of it." She looked up at him, and held his gaze. "What should the wish be, then?"

"The others, Inuyasha and Kanna, and the monk and the taijiya - they do not want to be here?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha left with Kanna, knowing that I planned to get rid of this thing as soon as our wedding celebration was over - if he'd wanted to be here, he'd have waited until we'd done it to get married himself."

"And the others?"

"Sango and Miroku 'trust me to do the right thing', is what they said when I asked them... so it's just us."

He looked at her, then down at the jewel that she held in her fingers, she'd already taken the necklace holding it off, and they both ended up staring at it quietly, along with the children, for several long moments.

_So much hassle for such a small thing, _Kagome mused... _but what's the right wish?_

"After all this time," she started, still staring at it, "I'm still not sure how to get rid of it. Anyone have any ideas?"

"Mama," a small voice piped up, "what do you want from the jewel?"

Kagome blinked, and Sesshoumaru turned his gaze on Rin as that question penetrated his thoughts.

"Uh... want?" She shook her head. "I don't want anything. I've got everything I could ever possibly want - and all my friends and family are happy, so..."

"Then... maybe you should just wish that it disappears forever, or something like that. If it's not around, it can't mess up the wish, or cause anymore problems, right?" she asked earnestly, and Sesshoumaru's brow rose as Kagome's mouth formed an 'oh' of surprise. Even Shippo looked surprised at first, but then he thought about it.

"Yeah, mama, that sounds like a good wish to me, too. We don't want anything from it except for it to go away forever."

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. "What do you think?" she asked softly. "It sounds better than anything I'd thought of, to tell the truth."

He considered it for several minutes, and finally nodded. "That would, perhaps, work, but we will have to word it carefully, to make sure there are no 'loopholes', so to speak," he answered.

She nodded, and moved to sit down, back against the well, gathering the children up with her, and thought about it as he watched.

"How about... we wish the jewel to disappear forever, freeing the spirits trapped within? Would that work, do you think?"

He inhaled deeply, then exhaled, looking down at the grass, and then he looked back up. "It sounds promising, miko." He sat down in front of her, and wrapping his own hand around the one of hers that held the jewel, he cautioned the two children to stay back while the wish was made.

"Come, then, Shikon miko - we will make your wish."

Inside two minds that were linked together, and with the jewel, the same words were thought - a simple wish to free the spirits trapped within it, and to disappear - and with a silence that was louder than a clearing full of screaming children, the tama faded out with only one tiny flicker of light...

And the shikon no tama was no more.

It was ironic, Sesshoumaru thought, that a jewel that had caused such havoc and made so much noise in its lifetime, disappeared into nothing with nary a sound.

Kagome sighed, and met his steady gaze. "Is it over?" she asked, a hopeful note in her voice, and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I think so... the aura that it gave off is now gone - dissipated into nothingness. I do believe that we are now free of the burden of the tama... permanently."

The two children still sitting just a few feet away laughed and cheered, and Kagome smiled, relief shining brightly in her eyes...

"Guess I'm not the Shikon miko anymore, then," she said cheerfully, laughing at the antics of the children as they ran and tumbled around the clearing, chasing each other back and forth.

"No... you are not. However... you are still miko - and now, you are also my Lady, my wife. I think that this job is more important than any other, so it is good that that particular duty is finished," he said, an arrogant note permeating his voice.

Kagome laughed outright at him. "Think highly of yourself, my Lord, don't you?"

"Perhaps, wife," he moved closer suddenly, staring down into her face with a smirk, "but it has come to this ones attention that you think even _more _highly of me - so why are you complaining?"

She shook her head, still chuckling.

_Full of himself, he is... but he does have reason to be, that much is true, _she conceded.

_I just won't ever tell him that out loud - I'd never hear the end of it if I did._

-oOo-

A/N: And now, the jewel is gone... that leaves... Sango and Miroku's wedding!

Amber


	94. Fruitfulness

**Fruitfulness**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

"No... not those, either. They just don't say what I want them to say," Miroku sighed.

Kagome huffed in annoyed amusement - she and Miroku had been sitting in the garden outside her and her husbands private rooms for hours, trying to come up with a flower he liked for Sango's bouquet. He'd decided to go with flowers that meant something, rather than just whatever flowers were handy - and it was this that was causing all the irritation.

None of them were seemingly what he wanted.

In exasperation, Kagome pulled out her _other _list - this one had more flowers, and was more detailed, and began pouring over it.

He was instantly hovering behind her shoulder, looking over to read the list himself - and that's when trouble struck.

"This one! This is the one I want!" he almost shouted, a joyous note in his voice.

Kagome frowned. "Which one?"

"This one!" He pressed a finger to the paper. "The orange blossom."

"Ah - a symbol of marriage, I see. Good choice."

"Oh, it's a symbol of that, too, huh... didn't notice that," he said. "Guess it is a good choice, then."

Frown appearing again, and deeper, she asked slowly, "If that's not the meaning you were thinking of, then what...?"

He chuckled. "See - this one. Fruitfulness," he said, a lecherous note in his voice that a virgin wouldn't miss.

Kagome whipped around to stare at him, a scowl now painting her face. "_What_?" she hollered. "You want her wedding flower to be about having lots of _kids_? You insensitive dolt!"

"What?" he drew back defensively. "What's so wrong about that? She swore she would bear my children! Now she's going to live up to that promise!"

"Ugh! I can't believe you, Miroku!" She threw her hands up in the air and stomped off, calling over her shoulder, "You are_ not _going to be having a traditional wedding night, you baka, see if I'm not right! The only place _you'll_ be laying will be in the grass - with hiraikotsu buried in your skull!"

With that, she disappeared back inside the shiro, and Miroku sighed. _No one understands me..._

He chuckled, and went back inside himself, looking for Sango.

_Orange blossoms... they stand for marriage, too, so... who says Sango has to know that the meaning I'm actually thinking about is the fruitfulness part of things?_

And he continued to think that, too... until just after his wedding was finished - and Kagome let his new wife in on the secret.

_The day had gone so well, too, _he thought morosely, staring at the doors into the small hut that lay on the edge of his former master's shrine.

The _closed _doors.

_The closed _doors that he was sitting on the _outside _of.

It had been such a beautiful and auspicious wedding. The day was bright and warm, the sun shining merrily and the birds singing...

The temple had looked awe-inspiring, and the sake... well, the sake was bitter, but all the better, in his eyes as they performed the san san kudo.

And Sango?

She'd looked gorgeous... a beautiful, formal kimono gifted to her by Kagome and her husband wrapped around her slender frame, the peach and mint greens of it warming her coloring and making her come to life.

And then it all got ruined when Sango had shyly thanked him after the ceremony was complete for the flowers - and Kagome had glared at him, and told her exactly what his chosen meaning was.

_Vindictive woman..._ he'd thought as his new wife had glared at him and then shoved the flowers into his robes - leaving Sesshoumaru to shake his head at him as the two women stormed away.

Now, it was supposed to be his wedding _night_, where they'd be getting to the _fruitfulness _part of things, and instead, he was sitting out here in the grass, beginning to freeze his backside off as he stared longingly at the brightly lit, _warm_ hut his new bride was sitting in.

With Kagome, and Kanna.

It just wasn't fair... he was stuck with Sesshoumaru - and Inuyasha.

"Wow, Miroku... you managed to get kicked out of your own wedding night because you couldn't keep your perverted thoughts to yourself - how's _that_ feel?" Inuyasha asked, smirking, as his brother cocked a brow expectantly.

His shoulders slumped. "But that's what the wedding nights for! Lechery! _Legal _lechery, at that! So what's so wrong about acknowledging that fact?" he whined.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and stood. "You have much to learn about females, monk. Perhaps your taijiya will actually have the patience to teach you." With that, he moved to the small hut, and slid the door open after tapping warningly on the side of it.

"Come, wife... it is time to begin the journey home. Leave the taijiya here to begin the monk's punishment," he added, with a slight smirk, and Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, Kanna, let's go and leave the hentai here to get smacked around. I don't want to stick around and listen to it, either."

With that, the two women said their goodbyes to the newest wife, and grabbing the children, Kagome made for her husband, and Ah-Uhn.

Within moments, the group was gone, leaving a glaring Sango, and a begging Miroku alone in the field...

And then, there was only a begging monk, as Sango went back into the hut and closed the doors with a solid sounding thunk.

_So much for fruitfulness, _he sighed._ I'll probably never have children at this rate._

That night was a _long _night...

But not for the usual reason.

-oOo-

A/N: I'm sorry but I couldn't let this one get away. Miroku and his hentainess isn't going to stop just because he got married... it'll just be directed at Sango - who probably won't appreciate it any more now than she did before. And then the humor of the situation hit me, and I just had to write this. Don't worry... Sango won't stay mad forever...

Amber


	95. Separation

**Separation**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru stared with appreciation at the very thing he'd come into the Taisho storehouses that were hidden beneath the shiro to find.

It was a box - a wooden box. Intricately carved and endlessly beautiful, it was truly a magnificent work of art - unless you were an object placed inside it.

The box itself was carved from wormwood - it meant separation - and it was appropriate. Because anything placed inside it was completely separated from the outside world - no matter how powerful the object was, and how far it's aura could go, once it was inside the box, it may as well not exist at all.

On top of being carved from wormwood, with all the power inherent in its name to effectively separate it's contents from the real world, it had also had even more enchantments cast into its aged wood. Everything that could bind something, lock it away, was added, and it was eminently effective.

He reached into his haori sleeve and pulled out the konjou tama, and smirked malevolently at it.

"Can you feel this box, Naraku?" he asked. "Did I not promise to seal you away completely? Only I will ever know your true fate - and only_ I _will ever be able to let you out... when I feel like torturing you. But at least, it is a beautiful prison - far more beautiful than one such as you deserves."

The tama glowed sullenly, and Sesshoumaru delighted in the pulses and throbs of fear and hatred that rang from the tiny jewel. It fed his darker desires with it's negative emotions - desires that would always be a part of him.

He once again allowed a little of his poison to drip onto the surface of the tama, a thrill thrumming through him as he felt the burning of the spider's spirit through his physical connection to the jewel.

_Wrong it may be, and my wife would not care for this, but I do so enjoy the tormenting of the damned. Vengeance has always tasted so good..._

_And even more so, this time. This time, it is _delicious.

He stared at the jewel for a few more minutes, and then, wiping the remnants of his poison from the surface of the tama, he held it up for a moment.

"Look around as well as you may, Naraku, and enjoy this last glimpse of the world for some time to come. The only time you will see daylight from here on out, is when I desire to torment you."

With one last, frightened pulse, the jewel faded into dormancy, and Sesshoumaru placed it almost gently onto the tiny velvet cushion that lay within the box.

Shutting the lid slowly, he nodded, pleased, as the aura of the jewel, and the spider within, completely faded away - as though he'd never even been there.

Placing the box back on the shelf before him, he placed a tiny lock in it's clasp, and then sealed it, placing the key into his haori sleeve, before turning away and beginning the rather long walk back to the entrance to the catacombs.

Even were someone to find this place, it was highly unlikely that they'd come across the remains of the spider...

Not when there were many costly items and beautiful treasures strewn throughout the chambers below his shiro.

After all, beautifully carved or not... who would look twice at a wooden box, when gold, silver, and jewels beyond compare lay in piles all over the place, and ancient artifacts of power sat openly on the shelves?

The box itself would present itself as a cipher...

Nothing.

And that is exactly the way Sesshoumaru wanted it.

Until the world ended, Naraku would have no part of it again.

-oOo-

A/N: A little dark, sure... but in that chapter where Sesshoumaru first torments Naraku when he's in the jewel, he promised to lock him up even more... and come on, this is Sesshoumaru. Love Kagome and Rin or not, he's still got that dark side...

I'll join the darkside, too... as soon as they have cookies.

I know, this one's a little short, but I'm struggling to keep up right now... my husbands military retirement date is this Saturday - and there's several things we have to do before then - tomorrows going to be hell all by itself, so I'll probably post late on the next chapter, and it might be short, too.

Amber


	96. Rejection

**Rejection**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

The room froze, as everyone stared at the female youkai, and the flowers that she'd cast at the new Lady's feet...

And all those not privy to the meanings behind the flowers that the Lady so loved frowned, unsure of why you'd throw flowers in someones path like that.

_Kagome_ was fully aware of what the now growling woman was saying with the yellow carnations that lay before her.

Rejection. _I don't want you here._

The rest of those within the room abruptly became aware of the negative connotations of the confrontation when the woman spoke, her voice low, venomous.

"I refuse to bow to this _human filth_ as the lady of these lands - she must have put a spell on our Lord, because for him to even _look _at a human is absolutely ludicrous - it would never have happened otherwise!"

Everyone was so stunned, and had eyes pinned on the two so firmly, that none had noticed the two children that had run from the room as soon as the flowers had hit the floor.

That's why, before Kagome could even respond to the stunning verbal attack, Sesshoumaru swept into the room, followed by a frightened Rin and Shippo. Fury was radiating from him, and his youki pressed down hard on everyone in the area, leaving no doubt that the Lord was about to cause someone a great deal of hurt.

He stopped, just inside the doors, and stared at the suddenly uncertain woman, and then looked down at the flowers that were still laying where they'd been thrown. Moving forward slowly, he paced towards them, and bending down, he picked them up. He stared at them for long moments, face blank.

"So. You think this one is weak, Mayu?" he asked softly.

"N-no, my Lord," she stammered, bowing low.

"Then why is it that you say I am enspelled? As if I were so weak as to fall for a mere spell placed upon my person?"

"I... I can see no other way that you would ever consort with a dirty-blooded human, my Lord," she burst out.

His hand clenched around the flowers, crushing them, and his eyes narrowed as his fingertips began to glow green. The woman began to whimper and shrank back, as did the rest of those privy to the confrontation, until Kagome stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

He turned to look down at her, and his eyes softened, though his expression did not, and he bent forward obediently as she tugged on him so that she could speak into his ear.

"Please... don't, Sesshoumaru. You can't make people like me through fear, you know," she whispered.

He pulled away and looked at her for a few moments, then turned his head and pinned Mayu with an icy gaze, noting the sneer on her face when she looked at his wife.

"Perhaps not, my_ wife_, but they will respect you - or they will be exiled from the west." He stopped, then addressed the servant directly. "You will pack your bags and be gone from our home within the hour - and be sure the only reason that you still live is because you did not lay a hand upon this ones wife. If I ever find you on lands controlled by me, your life will be forfeit. Go."

Mayu stared at him in horror, but knew better than to speak out again, and trembling, teary-eyed, she obeyed, almost running from the room.

Kagome dropped her gaze and sighed, knowing that she would get no more from him in the way of mercy. As much as she loved him, she was fully aware that he had a darker side - and the servant was indeed lucky that she still drew breath.

"Jaken."

"Yes, my Lord?" the little toad shuffled forward, eager to serve his master.

"I will hold an audience in the formal reception rooms in a quarter of an hour. Make sure that every servant in the shiro attends - and then when I am done with that, I will address all the soldiers on the training grounds. This is the last time that someone will disrespect or assault my wife in any form."

With that, he took Kagome's arm, and took her with him from the room. "I wish you to stay in our rooms, Kagome, with the children until I have finished 'cleaning house', so to speak."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but he would have none of it, pinning her with an autocratic gaze. "Now is not the time, and this is not the subject to fight me on, wife. Obey me in this."

She snapped her mouth shut at that, and just nodded. One thing her mother had told her was to pick her fights. If she fought with him over everything, they'd never get anything done, and he would inevitably win, anyway. But if she only fought him when she was sure she was right, she would have a better chance of convincing him.

And on this, he was right. He was being a good husband, making sure his wife was safe. She really had no reason to argue with his orders.

She found that her submission on this issue pleased her husband greatly, as well, and when they arrived in their rooms, he bent slightly and spoke into her ear in a low, husky tone.

"This one appreciates the lack of argument on this subject, and will make sure to reward you for it."

She shivered, her eyes half closing with pleasure at the promise in his tone, and she smiled up at him when he straightened and met her gaze.

"Stay here until I return, koi, promise me," he said, and she nodded, mesmerized by his bright eyes and pleased expression.

"H-hai, my Lord. We'll stay here, I promise."

He glanced at the children, who'd been strangely subdued. "Keep your mother occupied."

They both nodded, and watched as he cast one last glance at his wife, then turned on his heel and left the room, closing the doors behind him.

Sesshoumaru stalked through the hallways of his home, wrapping his youki tightly around himself as he headed for the reception rooms. It was time - he'd let this particular duty slide - but he would no more.

He entered the room to find it already full to bursting with nearly every servant in the shiro, and he moved to the front, a path opening for him as everyone present could feel his inflammed youki, and had no desire to be too close.

With a disdainful glance at the youkai already there, he waited the last three minutes for the quarter hour deadline he'd given, the silence obviously making everyone there extremely nervous.

When the last minute finished, he spoke.

"If there is any servant in this room who thinks to take issue with my choice of wife, they will remove themselves from the shiro permanently, and find somewhere else to live and work."

There were several gasps and much rustling, but no one spoke.

"This one will not tolerate disrespect, in voice or in deed, against her, and for any that thinks to lay a hand on her, know this - there will not even be bones left to return to your families by the time I finish with you."

He narrowed his eyes. "Of course, that is if you even survive the encounter with my wife, she is no powerless human. She is miko, and very powerful in her own right, make no mistake."

More gasps, and raised brows... Kagome had kept her aura subdued since she'd come to live here, not wanting to make waves, so most hadn't realized just what she was.

He looked around the room, pinning several of the more vocal human-haters with an icy, deadly gaze.

"Take heed to my words - there will be no further warnings." With that, he waved a hand in dismissal, and as soon as the room was emptied, he moved outside to the training grounds, and laid out the same rules for the soldiers.

By the time he was done, surprisingly few had chosen to leave, most willing to at least give the new Lady a chance to prove herself as worthy.

Sesshoumaru was content with that; he knew his wife - and he was completely confident that she would win them all over, if given the slightest opportunity.

And she did.

She was, after all, Kagome.

-oOo-

A/N: And methinks, tomorrows chapter is the final one... a sort of Epilogue to tie off any last loose ends and finish off the story.

Then I will be able to concentrate on 'In Death' again - that one is getting ready to hit some major action stuff, and I'll need every available plot bunny working on it twenty-four-seven just to get it out.

Even though I've gone just about as far as I can with this story, I'm actually sad to see it finished... it's been, for the most part, wildly popular, and fun to write. To all those who have stuck with this tale, I just want to extend my most sincere gratitude - I've enjoyed reading the reviews, and I'm truly honored that you all enjoyed it so much!

Amber


	97. Ephemerality of Life

**Ephemerality of Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

A/N: I was planning to end the story with this chapter, however r0o, and 2lazy2login (love the nic, by the way) begged me to try for 100... so we'll see. That would leave four more chapters, including the epilogue. Keep your fingers crossed.

-oOo-

Kagome was surprised when Sesshoumaru tracked her down in the gardens where she was overseeing the construction of a type of hothouse (Sesshoumaru had indeed been fascinated by the concept, as her mother had thought he would be, and had ordered one built on the grounds of the shiro).

Apparently, she had visitors - Sango and Miroku, as well as Kohaku had stopped by. She snickered when she heard that, and wondered how long it had taken the monk to talk his way back into the slayers good graces after their wedding.

But she was admittedly curious as to why they were there, after all, it had only been about a week and a half since they'd been wed. Technically, they should still be in the 'honeymoon' phase of things, not going visiting.

She started to ask her husband, but he shook his head. "I do not know why they are here, only that it seems to be a serious visit - not one made strictly for pleasure."

At that, she frowned. "I hope everything's okay," she said, picking up her pace, and going as fast as propriety would allow as they headed for the informal family rooms that lay near their rooms.

Sesshoumaru merely raised a brow, amused at the speed she could actually achieve while walking when she put her mind to it. "I do not think anything is wrong, per se, wife. They were serious, but not worried," he finished.

Kagome nodded absentmindedly as they entered one of her favorite rooms in the family wing - the sakura room. The walls and been painted delicately with sakura trees in full bloom, with blossoms trailing from the trees on an imaginary breeze.

The room featured dark cherry wood furniture, and pillows in whites and pale greens contrasted beautifully. She'd spent much time in this room with the children - and she probably would even more as autumn spent itself and became winter.

When her eyes landed on the two people in the room, she relaxed slightly, as she realized that Sesshoumaru had been correct - whatever the problem was, there was no _urgency_ in their auras.

"Hey, guys," she said as she knelt next to her husband and eyed her friends, "what's up? And where's Kohaku?"

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances, and looked at her. "He's... visiting with Rin and Shippo - we didn't want him here for this discussion," Sango said hesitantly.

Kagome frowned, becoming concerned again. _What's going on?_

Miroku took over at that point. "Sango and I have a request, for you, Sesshoumaru-sama, and you, Kagome-sama."

Kagome frowned deeper at the formality, but didn't say anything, continuing to listen.

"Kohaku is... not doing well. There's been too much damage for him to ever have any of the innocence most children do. The problem is that he can't adjust to life with Sango and I right now - it's too soon." Miroku frowned, looking down, then looked back up at Sesshoumaru.

"It came to our minds, then, that he had done well when traveling with you and Rin, those many months ago, before Naraku took him back - and so we determined to ask if he could stay here for a time... to give him time to readjust to life, so to speak."

Kagome was immediately ready to say yes, but she held back, knowing that this was her husband's decision - and hoping that he would do it.

Sesshoumaru sat there for a time, considering the words of the monk. _He was content while he traveled with Rin and I... perhaps he would be comfortable here. It would do him well to be away from the village he grew up in that Naraku destroyed, as well, and as the slayer and monk intend to rebuild it..._

"It is acceptable to this one; however, have you spoken to him about this?"

"No, not in so many words," Sango said, obvious relief on her face now that Sesshoumaru had agreed - tentatively, anyway.

"Very well, I will send a servant to find him so that we may discuss this," he said, and stood to go to the door, stepping out and speaking with a servant for a moment.

"So, Kagome-sama, how are things going for you here?" Miroku asked, a smile crossing his face at her expression.

"Stop with the sama's, guys - I might have to deal with it in public, but in private..." she trailed off, nose wrinkled in distaste for the formality of titles.

"Indeed, monk. In private, you do not need to be so formal with my wife - I am aware that she is not comfortable with it," the daiyoukai said as he knelt back down beside her.

They passed a few minutes in easy conversation, then, while waiting for Kohaku to join them, but they all broke off when he tapped politely on the door, and then stepped inside when bidden - followed by Rin and Shippo.

Kagome watched him closely, and noted his expression as he looked around the room - an amalgamation of sorrow, bitterness, hopelessness, and weariness that should never have sat on the face of one so young.

He looked up, and caught her questioning gaze on him. With a slight gesture to indicate the room, he said softly, "Sakura blossoms, Kagome-sama - they stand for ephemerality of life - it's delicacy and short span. It suits my thoughts."

Her eyes softened sadly on the youth who'd just spoken words that one as young as he shouldn't even know, let alone understand, and she once again cursed Naraku's greed and cruelty.

"But did you know, Kohaku," she said, with an understanding smile tinged with sadness, but happiness as well, "they also stand for good fortune, and love?"

He tilted his head and looked at her for a moment, then looked around the room again, seeing it with a new eye, and he nodded. "I understand, Kagome-sama, what you are saying. I will consider that, as well."

Everyone else had watched the exchange closely, and Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Sango were convinced that a stay here would be a good thing for him. With that in mind, Sesshoumaru caught the boy's gaze.

"There is an invitation for you to stay here at the shiro with us that I wish to extend to you, Kohaku. Will you accept?" he asked.

The boy's eyes shot to his sister, and she nodded, a small smile on her face. "If you'd like to, Kohaku, go right ahead. I know you'll be safe here, and I can come visit anytime you want me to."

He dropped his gaze to the floor, not missing Shippo's and Rin's whispered pleas to stay, and thought about it for a few moments, then his gaze once more swept slowly around the room, before he looked back at the daiyoukai and nodded with a bow.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama, I'd be honored to stay here for a time," he said quietly, and the two children behind him cheered, while the adults in the room, minus Sesshoumaru, of course, all smiled, relieved.

"Then welcome to my shiro, Kohaku." He turned to speak to the little toad standing quietly to the side behind Rin, and said, "Take the boy and show him the available rooms in this wing, and let him choose one for himself."

He looked to Miroku. "His things?" he questioned.

"They are still in the courtyard with our own things, Sesshoumaru-sama," he answered, and was met with a nod. "Have their things brought in, and settled into rooms as well."

The little toad bowed and scurried out, and Shippo and Rin grabbed Kohaku's hands and began to pull him from the room as soon as Sesshoumaru indicated that they could leave. The boy looked back once, meeting Kagome's gaze somberly... but with a strangely grateful tint, before he was gone.

Kagome sighed, then smiled over at Sango. "We'll help him get better, Sango - but you have to know that he'll never be the little brother that you remember," she cautioned.

The taijiya sighed, looking away, her hand clenching around her husbands when he laid it on hers in support. "I know. But... I can't stand to see him like this forever, you know?"

Sesshoumaru spoke then, meeting Miroku's gaze. "He will get better - with time. Injuries to the psyche are for more grievous than those to the body, and take much more time, as well. Do not give up hope."

Both nodded gratefully, thanking the Lord for his generosity in allowing the boy to stay, but Kagome was still caught up in that look he'd sent her as he was led away.

She stared at the sakura tree on the wall.

_Mortality, and the fleeting nature of life... he shouldn't have had to be exposed to such things so young. But I'll do my best to get him to concentrate on the other side of things... the good fortune..._

_And the love._

-oOo-

A/N: I had to write this one after r0o's plea to make it to one hundred - I felt that a chapter about Kohaku would not be amiss.

Hope everyone enjoyed.

Amber


	98. Play

**Play**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Rin looked down at the flowers she held, and smiled a little, then looked up at the young man sitting a little ways away quietly watching her, Shippo and Kirara play.

With a sigh, and a compassionate look crossing her youthful face, she went towards him and sat down next to him.

For a while, she didn't say anything, merely rolling the flowers she held around in her hands, and enjoying the scents of the other flowers that were being carried on the light breeze.

After a time, though, she finally looked over at the older boy, and asked, "Are you ready to talk about it?"

Kohaku turned his head and looked at her, a deep frown appearing on his face as he really _looked _at her.

"Just who are you_ really_, Rin?" he asked. "You know too much to be just a human child."

At that, a strangely adult sounding laugh came from the tiny body sitting next to him, and she asked, "Who do_ you _think I am, Kohaku?"

He continued to stare at her, not missing the flare of otherworldly knowledge that lit her eyes for a moment, and he shook his head, disturbed, though he wasn't sure why.

"I don't know..." he trailed off uneasily.

She shifted a little. "I'll tell you who I am. I'm Rin. I'm Rin - who's died twice, and been to hell once. You know about that one. Those things change a person, you know. So now, I'm Rin, a little human girl - and an old human girl, though I'm still inside a young body.

Kohaku nodded solemnly. "I know... I died once, too. But I bet you never killed your family... or lots of other people, either."

She shrugged. "Nope... but neither did you."

He stared at her, astonished. "Yes, I did!"

"No, you didn't. Tell me something," she asked, as he stared at her with confused eyes, "if Naraku had changed into your form, and killed your family, would you still blame yourself?"

He blinked, caught off-guard at that question. "Well... no, because it really wasn't me, by my will, it was Naraku."

"It's the same thing. Naraku took your body away from you, right?" The boy nodded, and she continued. "So, it's like you were a puppet. You had no will of your own. It's the same, don't you see? It wasn't by your will that your family was killed."

"Huh." Kohaku thought about that for a while, then said, "But it's still my fault because I couldn't fight him off - keep him from taking me over. I was weak," he finished sadly.

Rin rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, please," she said. "There's no way you, a young, human boy, could have saved yourself from Naraku, and that tainted shard he put in your back. You're only responsible for your own actions - not anyone elses. Naraku is the one that killed your family, not you."

"How did you get so smart, Rin?"

"It's all that dying I told you about. When you die, you kinda see everything the way it really is... and it's not something you can ever forget, either."

"So... how did you die the first time?" he asked, "If you don't mind telling me, that is."

She shook her head, a somber expression on her tiny face. "Not really. The village I was living in was attacked by wolf youkai, and I was sorta chewed up. It was really scary, and sometimes I still have nightmares about it - it hurt a lot. But then Sesshoumaru-sama found me..." she trailed off.

Kohaku shuddered as she said that, his eyes wide. _No wonder she doesn't seem like a normal little girl. After everything she's seen and been through, she's right - it _would_ change a person. Kinda like I don't seem like a normal young boy, either._

_I never really knew... I guess I'm not the only one that's been through really horrible stuff like that, _he thought.

"After all of that, how can you come out here with Shippo, and Kirara, and play like you do? Like there's nothing ugly in the world?" he finally asked.

She held out the pink hyacinth flowers in her hands, and looked at them admiringly. "Because ugly isn't the only thing in the world. It's not even the biggest thing in the world. Just like these flowers... they stand for 'play', you know. They aren't ugly. And I'm not ugly, and you're not, and Shippo and Kirara aren't, either."

He looked at the flowers in her hand, and then down at the ground, and finally, a tiny little smile worked itself across his face.

"You're right, Rin... ugly_ isn't _the only thing in the world. So... you wanna play?"

And she stood up, and giggling, took off running. "Come on, Kohaku," she yelled over her shoulder, "catch me if you can!"

Soon, there were three young at heart, but old in mind, children playing in the field...

Along with a young at heart, but much older, neko youkai.

After all, playing doesn't have an expiration date... anyone can play, no matter how old they are...

Or how much ugly they've seen.

-oOo-

A/N: And that's why Rin seems so strangely adult at times. After all, how could someone who has died twice, not gain some wisdom? And children often see things much clearer than we as adults ever do, anyway... as I've stated before, I've kinda modeled Rin in this story off my oldest daughter in a way - while keeping her sweet character from the anime, some of the things she's done in this story are strangely reminiscent of things my daughter did or said when she was just a tiny little girl. I have to admit, she often astonished me.

Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter...

Amber


	99. Bonds of Affection

**Bonds of Affection**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome played idly with the petals of the sprays of pink flowers that were sitting in vases all around the room, and smiled, a distant look in her eyes.

It was easy to tell that her thoughts were a million miles away.

She sighed deeply as she inhaled the spicy scent of the pretty flowers, and her mind drifted even further away; her scent soon overrode that of even the strong smelling blooms all around the room.

A scent of melancholy, and sadness.

Sesshoumaru took all of this in in one moment, and glanced around the room as a slight furrow appeared between his brows - the room was too strongly scented for his comfort, though the scent, in smaller doses, would be pleasant.

After perusing the room, his eyes once more landed on his wife, and, dulling his senses a bit, he stepped into the room, and headed to her side.

"You are unsettled," he said, and waited for her to explain.

She glanced up at him, then back at the flowers, still running her fingers over the petals.

"I just miss everyone, that's all," she finally sighed, and her husband nodded, not surprised.

"Things have changed - everyone has taken up new lives. It will take time for you to adjust completely, little one. But your place is here, now - and their places are where they are. Things cannot be the same as they were." He eyed her, then looked down at the blooms she was fondling.

"Tell me, koi... is there a reason for all of these flowers?"

"They make me feel a little better, I guess," she said, though her expression remained sad, and Sesshoumaru sighed, and taking her hand, led her from the rather distracting room.

"Tell me - would you enjoy having them all come and visit?"

Not that he really looked forward to having everyone descend on his home, but if it made his wife happy, he was willing to tolerate it.

She brightened almost immediately, and he shook his head, amused. _I should have known that was all it would take._

"Yes! But..." she looked up at him, eyes narrowed suspiciously, "are you sure you wouldn't get too annoyed with having them all here at once?"

He tilted his head and cocked a brow at her. "Do you think me incapable of dealing with them? Did I not do so for months while we searched for Naraku, wife?"

"Well... yeah, but that was necessary. This isn't. You're just doing it to make me feel better," she said softly.

"That is where you and I differ in opinion, Kagome. I see your happiness as necessary. Now, worry no more about this subject. I will see to the details."

She smiled at him, then, a brilliant smile, and he eyed her, bemused.

"Okay."

And she didn't bring it up again.

A week and a half later, Kagome was once again in the same room making sure the pretty pink blooms were fresh, when certain friends were announced, and as they stepped into the room, one after the other, Kagome's eyes widened with joy, and she rushed over towards the group of people slowly filling up the room, hugging them all and laughing happily.

She threw a soft look at her husband as he entered the room behind the others silently - he always did what he said he would, and even though she'd temporarily forgotten the conversation they'd had before, he obviously hadn't - and had acted on her desires to see her friends again.

He tilted his head slightly to her, acknowledging her unspoken feelings, moving to stand beside her as she finally finished greeting their friends.

"Oi, wench," Inuyasha's nose wrinkled, and he held a hand over his face, "did'ya have to have so many flowers in here? I'm surprised the ice Lord over there can even stand it - it's killin' me, and as he always says, I'm only a hanyou."

Kagome frowned at him as Kanna turned and gave him a set look - and Kagome giggled under her breath as his ears snapped flat to his head and he slunk off into a corner, a "sorry" floating behind him.

"Please excuse him, Kagome - Sesshoumaru-sama," she said in her soft voice. "We are working on his manners - but it has occurred to me that it will be a _long _road."

"Oi!" Inuyasha snapped out, offended, as everyone in the room save Sesshoumaru laughed.

Kagome finally got everyone settled comfortably on thick pillows, and soon, the entire group was deep in conversation as the daiyoukai watched his wife contentedly. She was truly happy - almost glowingly so, and with an internal sigh, he knew that he would have to make room in his life for not only her, and the kit - but his brother, the void youkai, and the slayer and monk as well.

_It seems I did not marry one woman, but an entire family._

He listened in as she began explaining why there were so many flowers in this particular room.

"... pink gillyflowers - they stand for bonds of affection." She looked sad for a moment, but then smiled. "I come here when I'm missing all of you guys..." she broke off as the children came blasting into the room, followed by a slightly more decorous Kohaku.

The room broke out in laughter, then, even Inuyasha snickering in his corner of the room, and Miroku asked, "I don't know, Kagome... how do you even have time to miss anyone when you have those three to deal with?"

She laughed along with everyone else, but her thoughts were once again on something else.

_I miss them so much when they're gone... but they really aren't ever _truly_ gone, are they? _

Looking around at the flowers again, she sighed.

_Sesshoumaru was right - things have changed, and I guess that was part of the problem. I never did like dealing with changes. I just don't want to let go._

_But I... know that I have to, no matter how hard it is._

She came back to herself as Sesshoumaru stood, and began to lead the group out of the room, and she stood to follow suit - but was stopped as a red-clad hanyou halted in front of her...

Bearing a single stalk of the pink gillyflowers that she'd stocked the room with.

She took it, staring at it for a moment, then looked up into his eyes questioningly.

"You know, wench," he started softly, "just because we aren't always here, doesn't mean that we aren't always _here_," he placed a gentle hand against her heart," and... the same thing goes in reverse. You're always _here_," he finished, with a hand to his heart.

_Bonds of affection, _she thought, as tears trembled on her lashes, before slowly sliding down her cheeks.

She reached out with her other hand, and hugged him, a little awkwardly, now that they both were married to others, but still, with a great deal of love between them - love that would always be there, just like it would be with the rest of the group.

They pulled apart after a moment, and Inuyasha smiled at her, a small, but sincere smile, then turned and left the room, and Kagome stared down at the flower in her hand...

She plucked one bloom from it, and put it behind her ear, before replacing the stalk in a vase. When she was done, she looked around the room again, then turned and left, determined to catch up with the others.

As she stepped out the door, though, she came face to chest with her husband, and looking up at him, she smiled, then asked, "You left us alone for a minute on purpose, didn't you?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

He turned and began walking, and she kept pace at his side. After a few moments, he said, "You and Inuyasha started the journey together - it was only fitting that you ended it together."

Kagome didn't say a word - there was no need to.

He'd just proved how well he knew her heart - and everyone's place in it.

She reached down and took his hand in her own, and they walked on, heading to rejoin their friends...

No... their family.

-oOo-

A/N: And that says it all, really. I could end it here, but that would still leave me shy of one hundred chapters, so I will do an epilogue... and then it will be over, the end, fini, and all those other sad things that mean owari.

Amber


	100. Treasure and Good Fortune

**Treasure and Good Fortune**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Kagome stood beneath the goshinboku, and stared up into the branches with a soft smile. She had just returned from her time, and she was a little early, so Sesshoumaru had yet to meet her.

_He's gonna be annoyed at me again - for coming through early instead of waiting for the right time - when I knew he would be waiting. _

_But... I just had to come back._

She'd been too excited to stay there, once she'd found out what she'd gone home to find out, and even though Sesshoumaru didn't know what her reason was for returning home besides wanting to visit her friends, and her mother, she could hardly wait for him to show up... so she could tell him.

She looked down, and clasped her hands over her abdomen with a soft smile.

_You're going to be a father, Sesshoumaru - I wonder how you'll take the news?_

She'd suspected for several days, and finally had gotten her husband to bring her to the well so she could go visit her family... only, the real reason had been to test her suspicions.

She was nervous, as well as excited, though - while he'd told her in a roundabout way that someday, he did want children, they hadn't really talked about it, and she wasn't sure if he'd be happy about how soon it was.

After all, they'd only been married for five months.

_But then again, here in this time, it's different. Here, once a couple is married, children are pretty much expected to follow very quickly, and it's not like he seemed interested in any way to prevent this from happening..._

She sighed, and reached out a hand to run dainty fingers gently across the trunk of the goshinboku.

_This tree, _she thought affectionately... _it's always been here. Through everything..._

She turned slightly as she felt Inuyasha's youki enter the clearing behind her, and smiled at him.

"Hey, Inuyasha," she said softly. "Where's Kanna?"

He walked up to her, an unreadable look in his eyes, then turned to look at the great tree before them.

"She's back in the village with Kaede... so, what are you doing here without the ice Lord?" he asked, facetiously, a faint smirk on his face.

"I just came back from visiting mama," _I can't tell anyone until after I've told Sesshoumaru, _"and I'm waiting for my husband."

"Keh," he snorted. "So where's he at then?"

"I'm not sure," she frowned. "I thought he might stop to see you while he waited. Of course, he might have gone to see Ryozen," she said. "He mentioned that he needed to."

He glanced at her pensively, then back at the tree. "Are you... Kagome - are you really happy?" he asked, almost hesitantly.

"Of course I am, baka," she said fondly. "I have the best of both worlds - and the one thing I feared the most, having to _choose, _never happened. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure, that's all," he said.

She smiled at him again, and wrapped an affectionate arm around his. "What about you? Are you happy?"

"Keh! 'Course I am! I have a family, don't I? And a wife. It's more than I ever thought I'd have."

With a nod, she squeezed his arm once, then let go as she felt her husband's aura approaching rapidly, and wrinkled her nose wryly.

"He's annoyed, I can already tell," she sighed, and then chuckled as he stepped into the clearing, his impassive mask firmly in place.

"Onna, what are you doing here?" He glanced at Inuyasha. "Did you go to her era and get her?"

"No! Why would I do that? I didn't even know she was there," he said defensively, not relaxing his manner until he saw his brother nod.

"Hn. Then I would like to speak to my wife privately, if you have finished your visit?"

Inuyasha nodded and headed out of the clearing at a fast clip, and Kagome yelled, "Traitor!" as he disappeared, laughing when she heard his "Keh!"

The minute he was gone, Sesshoumaru stepped into her, and scented her, wanting to make sure she was unharmed; once he realized she was fine, he relaxed... slightly.

"Explain."

She rolled her eyes, but said, "I got done with my visit a little bit ago, and decided to come back here to wait."

"Kagome, we have been over this. There are dangers-" he stopped speaking when she stood on tiptoe and placed a gentle hand over his mouth.

"I know," she said softly. "But I'm not exactly helpless, and _you_ know_ that_. I'm not going to break. Besides, you know Inuyasha. There's nothing in his forest that's a danger to me or anyone else - he doesn't allow it. I'm fine."

He eyed her as she pulled her hand away, and she smiled at him, shaking her head ruefully. "You inuyoukai," she chuckled, "always so overprotective. Now, do you want to hear what I have to tell you, or do you want to keep arguing?"

A brow rose into his bangs. "Tell me?" he asked curiously.

"Yes." She turned and looked at the tree again... it always drew her eyes, no matter what she was doing. "I went home for a specific reason, this time, not a visit, really."

He tilted his head and considered her for a moment, beginning to worry. _She has always spoken of the healers in her time, and how advanced the treatments are - perhaps she has been ill, and not told me? _

He stepped close to her again, and scented... _her scent is a bit different - but not bad_... he closed his eyes and scented her again, but couldn't be sure, the difference was too small. Whatever it was, it was not strong enough yet to be detected with any certainty.

Kagome closed her eyes, a small smile flitting across her face as she let him scent her. _Will he be able to tell, or is it too early?_

"Wife, you will tell this one what is wrong. Are you ill?" his voice as flat, and she could clearly hear the concern in it.

"I'm not sick, Sesshoumaru," she said lightly, turning back to him and leaning into his arms, waiting for him to wrap them around her. Once she was securely in his grip, she tilted her face up to his, and spoke quietly.

"You, husband, are going to be a father."

She almost laughed aloud at the stunned, blank look that filtered over his aristocratic features the moment his mind registered her words.

She would have, if she hadn't been so uncertain of what that expression meant.

He stared down at her for a long moment, then setting her away from him carefully, he knelt down before her, leaning into her abdomen, he buried his nose into her belly, then scented her again, breathing in deeply.

The look of wonder that settled into his eyes when her scent processed through his sensitive nasal passages was one she would never forget...

And then he wrapped his arms around her again, and just held her, breathing the scent of her and their unborn child in contentedly as she held him, running gentle fingers through his silver locks.

They stayed that way for a long time, the silver male, and his dark female, and many things were whispered between the two that day...

Things no one but the two of them would ever know.

Or ever need to.

-oOo-

The years came, and the years went, and more children were added to the tally - five for the taijiya and her hentai monk, three boys and two girls, two for Inuyasha and Kanna, one of each...

And Kagome, being as long-lived as her husband, gave him eleven children in all, spread out over most of two centuries, all but two of them boys.

The oldest, Ginichi, her husband's heir, grew swift and fierce, he was a formidable warrior, despite his hanyou blood - not even full youkai could defeat him. The only one to ever do so was his own father.

Tall, silver-haired and golden-eyed, his markings were identical to Sesshoumaru's, and hanyou though he was, he looked exactly like his father in every way. Kagome had been surprised when he was born without the ears like his uncle Inuyasha - and none of their other children ever looked hanyou, either, instead resembling full-youkai more.

Kagome herself was glad for that, although Sesshoumaru never cared - all his children were healthy, and _strong_, and he was content with that.

Rin and Kohaku eventually made a match of it, and, both having had such brushes with death, and the sacred jewel, lived much, much longer than most humans, finally passing one hundred and seventy-five years after Naraku's fall - they had many children, themselves, and eventually, the family lines were tied together when their grand-daughter married Sesshoumaru and Kagome's third son, Haru.

Shippo, to everyone's surprise, ended up marrying Inuyasha and Kanna's daughter - no one had seen that coming, with as much as those two had fought when they were younger. But no one could deny it was a love match - when Inuyasha'd found out, he'd threatened to skin the kitsune, and his daughter had almost skinned _him_.

Amaya, though definitely Inuyasha's get, took more after her mother - but she could be extremely fierce when she was angered, and when her father had such a fit about her marrying, not just Shippo, but _anyone_, she put her foot down and let him have it - and when she was done, her mother finished up.

Needless to say, Shippo and Amaya were married very soon thereafter, and proceeded to add lots of little kits to the tally of children produced by the original shard-hunting group.

Sesshoumaru sat back and watched that confrontation with a great deal of amusement - his brother had made fun of his reaction repeatedly when _his _oldest daughter decided to marry, and the daiyoukai certainly believed the old saying, paybacks are a bitch.

By the time that whole fiasco was finished, so did Inuyasha.

In the spring of the year after Sango and Miroku had finally passed, Sesshoumaru ordered work on a new garden to begin - but he wouldn't allow his wife to see it until it was done, and she quickly grew frustrated with him.

She had always hated surprises.

However, once it was finally unveiled, she immediately forgave him.

The garden itself was a meditation garden, with sections of banzai, and even a rock garden, interspersed with carefully chosen flowering sections...

But the very center of the garden was dedicated to one flower...

Goldenrod.

It was her husband's attempt to comfort her, without words - and it worked very well.

She'd cried when he'd taken and shown her the blooms, knowing what he was trying to say, and she could oftentimes be found there when things got to be too much, caring for the flowers, and thinking on the meaning of the bright stalks of gold...

Treasure, and good fortune.

They never failed to make her happy, reminding her of the good times, and the fact that she had been blessed by kami - in so many, many ways.

But most of all, she'd been blessed in her friends - and her family.

Her good fortune, and her treasure, was them. All of them.

Her husband, her children, her friends and their children.

Though Sango and Miroku were gone, they would always exist in her heart...

And in her garden.

As time passed, all those she loved that passed on into the next world, became represented by that garden, and it grew...

Although very, very slowly.

That was something else to thank the kami for, as far as she was concerned.

-oOo-

A/N: Long, I know - but as an Epilogue, I felt it was necessary. Hope no one is disappointed.

This is my last chance to thank all the readers, reviewers, those that nominated this story over on Dokuga, and those who voted, giving it a second place Best Kagome Portrayal, and a third place Best Romance placing - I was absolutely thrilled to pieces about that, and very honored.

I hope everyone enjoyed the journey that was born out of another story, and about five minutes of research time to come up with lists of flower meanings, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

And r0o... hope you're glad I went ahead and went to one hundred!

Amber


End file.
